<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reprisal by bouncymouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178546">Reprisal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouncymouse/pseuds/bouncymouse'>bouncymouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Violence, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Sexual Content, Revenge, Romance, Tags May Change, Torture, Turks (Compilation of FFVII)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>156,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouncymouse/pseuds/bouncymouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The rebuilt Shinra Electric Power Company is being targeted by an unknown threat and it's up to the Turks to stop them. As Reno starts playing with fire events begin to take a sinister turn. Somebody wants revenge and they'll stop at nothing to get what they want. Reno/Tifa</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elena &amp; Reno &amp; Rude &amp; Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Elena/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Tifa Lockhart &amp; Barret Wallace, Tifa Lockhart &amp; Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Reno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tifa's Harem ~ Showcase</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a re-write of a much older story that used to live on Fanfiction.net before I torched it in disgust. I have a habit of fine-tuning as I go, mainly to flesh out the thinner areas in the characterisation and smooth out the spelling/grammar issues I might've missed. Nothing I've changed effects the plot, but feel free to take a read of the new and improved version if you're already familiar with the story.</p><p>I'd like to say a huge thank you to all of the wonderful artists that have created fanart for Reprisal. I'm truly blown away by every piece I've seen and it's such a rush to see the scenes I've imagined represented so beautifully. If you create anything, please let me know so I can link to you :) I'd also like to thank everybody that has taken the time to comment and leave Kudos. I never anticipated Reprisal being so popular, and you guys are definitely spurring me into getting this behemoth finished.</p><p>Finally, the biggest thank you of all goes to my awesome friend and beta-reader <a href="https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Arisa_K/pseuds/Arisa_K">Arisa_K</a>, who has dragged me <s>kicking and screaming</s> through every plot-hole, crazy decision and tricky piece of dialogue. Love you biatch.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This situation is unacceptable,” said Rufus Shinra, anger simmering beneath his carefully controlled tone.</p><p>Reno slouched in his chair, long legs crossed at the ankles, trying not to fidget too much. He wasn’t sure why he’d been dragged to the meeting. The Director made it clear he would’ve much preferred Elena’s company, and that scenario was fine by Reno too. Elena would’ve sat nicely, looking bright and alert, hanging off the President’s every word without tapping her feet on the leg of the desk or rifling through her pockets looking for things to play with.</p><p>He stopped fidgeting when the Director fixed him with a <em>look</em>. It promised he'd be relegated to desk-duty if he didn’t. Tseng could communicate more with one coolly raised eyebrow than most people could in an entire conversation, and over the years Reno had become pretty attuned to the subtleties of his moods.</p><p>“I agree,” Tseng replied, after a suitable pause. “I assure you, it will not happen again.”</p><p>“The bastards had us outgunned,” Reno added.</p><p>Another thing about Elena, she could deliver bad news a hell of a lot better than he could too. She used fancy words.</p><p>Tseng held up a gloved hand in warning. Unlike Reno, his dark suit and crisp, white shirt were immaculate, his tie knotted neatly at his throat. Reno hadn’t worn a tie for years, although he’d owned one at some point, and the number of buttons he missed out on his shirt every morning bordered on the indecent.</p><p>If the President took offence at his dishevelled appearance or his blunt assessment of the situation, he didn’t express it, apart from the subtle narrowing of his pale blue eyes.</p><p>“Happen again?” Rufus echoed, tilting his head. “I hadn’t considered that to be an option.”</p><p>Reno started tapping his foot again. “We’ll sort it out, sir. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“And why would I worry?”</p><p>“Exactly. You’ve got us to handle it,” said Reno. “So you can chill out.”</p><p>The silence stretched out between them, and Reno fancied he could feel Tseng’s eyes on his jugular, waiting for him to make another sound. Instead, Tseng cleared his throat. “What Reno means to say is that the Turks will deal with this as a matter of priority.”</p><p>Not one to take a hint, Reno cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms above his head. The air was cool on his stomach, exposed by his untucked shirt. “Yeah. We don’t make a habit of getting our asses handed to us.”</p><p>Rufus stared. When he spoke, his voice had taken on a far icier edge. “Perhaps I should give Cloud Strife a call and ask him to jog your memory.”</p><p>The President was angry, Reno realised, a little too late. It wasn’t the first time, and he doubted it would be the last. Whilst the slim-built young man might not look it, with his expensively tailored suit and blonde hair, he was far more hot-tempered than his father ever was and a lot less forgiving of failure. His years as President may have been turbulent, riddled with losses both personal and financial, but history had done nothing to dent the ego that lay beneath the finery. Reno still remembered the first time they hauled him to the top floor for Rufus to deal with him, and whilst they’d reached an understanding over the years, he doubted he was the President’s favourite Turk. Reno was too laid back, too insubordinate and luckily for him, far too good at his job to cut loose.</p><p>“That won’t be necessary, sir,” Tseng assured Rufus before Reno could fan the flames any further. “We were misinformed. The protest is small, but the locals have far more resources than we expected.”</p><p>“They’re better armed,” Rufus corrected him. “Let’s not tiptoe around the issue. They’re receiving help from somewhere.”</p><p>Reno glanced around the vast office, magnanimously deciding to let Tseng take over. He knew exactly what was going on in North Corel; it didn’t take a genius to work it out. The Shinra Electric Power Company had many enemies, some of them still possessing the funds to have some influence in the world, and it would only take one of them to bankroll the protestors and become a thorn in Rufus’ side. He didn’t weigh in with his opinion, choosing instead to take in the stunning views of Edge visible through the floor-to-ceiling windows. The building was a masterpiece compared to the rest of the fledgeling city, heralding the return to power of the company he’d pledged so much of his life to. </p><p>The atmosphere in the room was far too serious now, and years of dressing downs just like this had finally taught him to be more selective in his insubordination. Whilst Reno liked to push the boundaries, he wasn’t stupid. Best not to provoke the President’s temper too much. It was late now, well past the time he should’ve clocked off for the evening, and he was itching to get away from work.</p><p>Rufus slammed his fist down, snapping Reno’s attention away from scarlet and orange sky as the sun set over the city. “I’ve worked too hard to rebuild this company. I will allow nobody to destroy it!”</p><p>“Rude's looking into it.” Tseng straightened up, smoothing out a non-existent crease in the leg of his trousers. “Their funds far exceed our estimates. There are leads we can follow.”</p><p>“Avalanche?”</p><p>Reno's snort of disdain earned him a frown from Rufus. “Fucking amateurs. No chance.”</p><p>“They’re too well-organised. Avalanche lacked finesse,” said Tseng.</p><p>Personally, Reno thought Tseng was being far too generous. “Doesn’t smell like them, anyway. They’d have slapped their name all over this shit if they were starting again. Whoever’s involved in North Corel is trying to stay off our radar.”</p><p>Rufus drummed his fingers lightly on the desk, the mask slipping back into place. His expression might have looked bored, but Reno knew the gears were turning as he mulled it over. “Director… what do you suggest?”</p><p>“Let us run re-con,” said Reno. “We’ll find the threat and neutralise it.”</p><p>Tseng tilted his head in agreement.</p><p>“How can you be so certain Avalanche isn’t a threat?” asked Rufus. “Barret Wallace has always been vocal in his opposition to our rebuild.”</p><p>"The guy blows a load of hot air,” said Reno. “He’s all talk.”</p><p>“We’ve had the bar under surveillance. We've no reason to believe they’re involved,” said Tseng.</p><p>Reno glanced at the Director. One look told him everything he needed to know; the subtle tick in Tseng’s jaw gave him away. If the Turks were running surveillance on Seventh Heaven, it was news to Reno. Tseng was lying through his teeth.</p><p>“Bring Lockhart in for questioning. I’m sending troops to North Corel,” said Rufus.</p><p>“Yes, sir.” Tseng stood up. “Reno. Come.”</p><p>The meeting was over. Reno saluted lazily and followed the Director from the office, feeling slightly relieved. The protests rattled the President; sending soldiers into North Corel had the potential to be a publicity nightmare and felt a little too old-school Shinra for Reno’s liking. He didn’t doubt that the unrest was a problem, but he’d rather have dealt with it a little less obviously. Rude’s party should’ve been inconspicuous, small as it was, but the locals antagonised him from the moment the company chopper landed. The rate at which the mission went balls-up was concerning enough; sending in the cavalry was a terrible idea.</p><p>It needed a softer touch, one that Reno wasn’t particularly enthusiastic to offer. The ex-mining town was a shit-hole, and he didn’t fancy a trip out there. Tseng would expect the Turks to have a continued presence, and Rude was taking some much-needed downtime following his defeat. Elena was far better suited to babysitting the infantrymen. They were just as keen to impress as she was, and whilst Reno couldn’t stomach having his ass-kissed, he knew she’d lap it up.</p><p>They heard Rufus’ voice barking through the intercom as they passed his secretary’s desk. Reno flashed the pretty blonde a commiserating smirk as she listened to his instructions with a downcast expression. Any other night he’d have seized the opportunity to ask her for a drink and help her work out her frustrations, but not today. Tseng had dangled a Ghysahl green in front of him, and Reno wanted to bite it.</p><p>“Sir?” Tseng didn’t look back, and Reno kept his expression carefully neutral. “What was that about surveillance on Seventh Heaven?”</p><p>“You drink there, don’t you?”</p><p>“Sometimes,” he conceded. “Don’t get me wrong, I keep an eye on things but… feels like you just lied to the President.”</p><p>Tseng turned. “I didn't lie. I bent the truth. You’ll thank me when you get paid.”</p><p>Reno smirked, shaking his head as they entered the lift. “You <em>lied.”</em></p><p>"Perhaps next time we meet with the President you could keep your mouth shut." Whilst Tseng's tone barely changed, Reno knew he was annoyed. "And make yourself presentable."</p><p>Reno's length of service let him gauge the waters; he knew exactly when to push a little harder and when he should keep his comments to himself. Tseng rarely entertained failure and was as hard on himself as he was on his subordinates. His temper was more likely the fruit of their defeat rather than anger at Reno. He poked the Stinger’s nest.</p><p>“Well, maybe next time you could warn me before you drag me up there.” Reno jabbed the button for their floor and the doors slid smoothly shut. “If you wanted presentable, you should’ve brought dear, sweet Elena. You know how hard she gets off on sitting in the President’s office.”</p><p>Tseng’s eyes narrowed at that. Reno stared mutinously in response. Elena was a tricky subject where Tseng was concerned.</p><p>“I needed your perspective,” Tseng said eventually, bringing the conversation back to the matter at hand. “You’ve seen the files.”</p><p>“Fine. You don’t think we should focus on Avalanche. Someone else is bankrolling the protests.”</p><p>Reno knew Tseng wouldn’t have dismissed the eco-terrorists on a whim. It was one thing to crack jokes at their expense, but another to ignore them entirely. Reno didn’t believe Avalanche to be a threat anymore, based on what he’d seen. They hadn’t been for a long time. They’d put up a good fight in the face of the Remnants, he couldn’t deny that, but resumed their scattered lives across Gaia soon afterwards. Tifa Lockhart was the only one still living in the city, clinging to a shadow of the life she led in the slums of Midgar.</p><p>“Barret Wallace was a concern,” Tseng admitted. “I spoke to Reeve. He believes they could convince Barret to side against us if the opportunity arose, but he’s no more a leader now than he was back then. He’s not a threat.”</p><p>"The man couldn't organise an orgy at the Honey Bee Inn," Reno pointed out, far less eloquently.</p><p>Tseng raised an eyebrow. “I agree.”</p><p>"Avalanche ain't shit anymore." Reno leaned against the side of the lift, jamming his hands into his pockets. "Soldier Boy stuck it out for a couple of months, but he’s out of the picture now. The only reason that gun-armed psychopath is still on the scene is the brat he's got Lockhart looking after. They're nothing."</p><p>"What else do you know about Tifa Lockhart?"</p><p>He’d run headlong into that one. He shrugged, trying to keep his tone in check. He knew far more about Tifa than he dared admit to Tseng. "She runs the bar. Still tries to save the world. The woman’s a sucker for a sob-story."</p><p>Tseng frowned, and Reno ran his fingers sheepishly through his red hair.</p><p>"I've seen it a few times," he explained. "She doesn't turn the tramps away. Gives them free meals and lets them talk her ear off. Patience of a fucking saint."</p><p>Tifa was a saint; he’d realised that fairly quickly. The dregs of Edge gravitated to her door, and she welcomed them with open arms. He found he stumbled in too, like a moth to the flame. More debris for her to collect. She had, and though her eyes watched him suspiciously her demeanour thawed. She fascinated him.</p><p>"Does she trust you?"</p><p>He laughed. "What do you think?"</p><p>"Barret’s been in North Corel recently. She may have heard something. We need that information."</p><p>"Look boss, we're not exactly friends. I guess after all that shit with the Remnants she's less likely to hand my ass to me on a plate, but I'm not high on her list of favourite people. We dumped the plate on her backyard. So no... I don't think she trusts me."</p><p>Tseng bared his teeth and a lead weight settled firmly in the pit of Reno’s stomach. "Perhaps you should come up with a better sob-story."</p><p>The lift stopped and Tseng exited without a backwards glance. Reno watched him, the unspoken order heavy on his shoulders. Any half-soaked notion he had of keeping his personal life separate dissolved into the ether. Suddenly, North Corel seemed the more attractive option.</p><p>"So we're not bringing her in then?" he asked, seeking clarification.</p><p>Tseng’s footsteps barely faltered. "I doubt that will be necessary. Go to the bar. See what you can find out."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Sometimes</em> was such a vague word. Reno sauntered up the all-too-familiar street with his hands jammed in his pockets, scuffing his boots on the ground. Sometimes, he was late for work. Sometimes, he wound Elena up so badly she threw office supplies at him.</p><p>Pens he could cope with, but the stapler felt like overkill.</p><p><em>“You drink there, don’t you?”</em> Tseng said.</p><p>
  <em> Sometimes. </em>
</p><p>It could mean a lot of things. Here, it meant at least once a month with Rude, more rarely with Elena, and at least once a week by himself.</p><p>The first few evenings he and Rude spent in Seventh Heaven following the Remnant debacle were fairly uneventful. He couldn't remember how they ended up in the bar. They both drank a little too much, not unusual for either of them, and the liquor was a pleasant distraction from the chilly reception they received. Tifa Lockhart may well have appreciated their help while Kadaj was causing her family trouble but once things settled down, she became less welcoming of the Turks in her establishment.</p><p>She ran a decent bar. She didn’t water down the spirits and kept her glasses clean, and thanks to the threat of one spiky-haired, half delusional mercenary turning up there was hardly ever any trouble. It was a far cry from Reno’s usual haunts, where a decent evening usually meant getting pissed drinking watery liquor and picking fights with the other drunks when he got bored.</p><p>When he realised Cloud Strife wasn’t a permanent fixture he started turning up alone, an hour before the bar closed, justifying it to his concerned conscience that she was an ex-ecoterrorist and therefore it was useful to keep tabs on her. It was like doing overtime, really, and he liked the bar. So far, so simple, but after that, the waters turned muddier. He found that he liked to watch her work. Avalanche might’ve been a colossal pain in his ass for a long time, but Reno liked beautiful women and Tifa Lockhart fell headfirst into that category. The more time he spent there, the more significant that fact became.</p><p>Her friends had abandoned her to her life in Edge, he soon realised. It was only ever Tifa behind the bar, day in, day out. Occasionally he'd turn up early enough to see the kids sitting there whilst she worked, and the little girl drew pictures of Chocobo and motorbikes while the boy helped behind the bar. Adolescence made the kid gangly, all awkward limbs and nervous energy. Reno remembered those days all too well, although he doubted their upbringing was anywhere near as chaotic as his own. He watched Tifa raise the two of them and run Seventh Heaven by herself, and found himself irritated by the lack of anybody else to lend a hand. There’d been enough of them to give the Turks a run for their money, so where the fuck were they now the chips were down?</p><p>It was just an observation, of course. It wasn’t like he cared. He just had a professional interest, that was all. If he told himself that enough times, he might believe it.</p><p>Tonight he was far later than usual. Tseng was expecting him to walk in and charm the information out of her, and now that there was a legitimate reason to visit Seventh Heaven he dragged his feet. Although the lights were still on inside the bar, she’d switched off the neon signs on the exterior. Maybe he was too late. It was an excuse to go home instead and keep this part of his life separate from his work. He pushed the door experimentally, disappointed when it swung open.</p><p>“I’m sorry, we’re closed.” The voice came softly from behind the bar, although its owner wasn’t visible. “I can sell you a bottle to take away if you’d like.”</p><p>He considered this for a heartbeat. “But then I’d have to drink alone.”</p><p>Tifa appeared moments later, straightening up from whatever job she was doing. Her dark eyes widened when they landed on him, shining in the low light. “Reno? What do you want? It's a little late, even for you.”</p><p>The way she phrased the words told him it probably wasn’t an invitation to order a drink. He did anyway. “What've you got? The stronger and cheaper the better.”</p><p>The bar was empty and there were chairs on top of half of the tables. His arrival interrupted her partway through locking up for the night. On a whim, he drew the bolt across the door behind him, ensuring they wouldn’t be disturbed.</p><p>“We're closed,” she reminded him.</p><p>“Consider this a private party.”</p><p><em>“Closed,”</em> she repeated stubbornly, hands on her hips.</p><p>“One for the road?”</p><p>The slight quirk to the corners of her mouth betrayed her. Reno suspected he’d won her over, but he continued the charade regardless. This tit-for-tat had become something of a tradition as the ice slowly thawed between them. She was too friendly for her own good, he realised, and not completely immune to his charms either.</p><p>He considered the Director’s earlier suggestion. Come up with a better sob-story. What did that even mean? “I’ve had a shitty day. I could do with a drink.”</p><p>Tifa looked to the ceiling for a moment, clearly considering whether to take the bait. He waited, his expression radiating hope.</p><p>She bit. “Why?”</p><p>Reno grinned. “You don’t have to be a substance abuser to work for Shinra, but it helps?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, throwing the rag in her hands down on the bar. “Why’ve you had a bad day?”</p><p>“I didn’t come here to talk,” he lied. “I came here to drink.”</p><p>“Fine. One drink.” She held up one finger. “And nothing fancy.”</p><p>“Two.” He held up two fingers. “And I don’t want to drink by myself.”</p><p>“I don’t see anybody else in here,” she countered.</p><p>“I do.” His grin slipped into a smirk as he left the relative safety of the doorway and crossed the bar. “You look like you could use a drink, anyway. What’s up?”</p><p>For a split second, he thought he lost her. Her eyes narrowed. He didn’t think he missed the mark too widely though; there were heavy shadows beneath her eyes, and her skin was paler than usual. She looked exhausted. He settled on one of the high stools at the bar, elbows resting on the freshly wiped-down surface. It felt damp through the sleeves of his jacket.</p><p>“Talk to me,” he offered.</p><p>Banter aside, she was still wary of him. It was a reaction he didn’t begrudge her for a second. Their previous history wasn't exactly a walk in the park, but he was a paying customer and she was a businesswoman, and it was risky these days to turn down Gil when there were bills to pay and mouths to feed. When he first started making idle conversation between drinks, she'd been too polite to cut him off, listening quietly and nodding along. They eventually hit a point of civility, and now they'd crossed that line, and she opened up to him about her life. He hung on her every word, offering the occasional brief insight into his affairs in return, distracted by her mouth as it formed the words. Today, it was down-turned slightly and her teeth worried at her bottom lip, doing terrible things to his imagination.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it,” she replied eventually, conceding to his demands at least. “One drink.”</p><p>She turned and swiped two empty tumblers and a bottle off the back of the bar. Reno cast a glance over her curved hips and slim waist before she turned and deposited the bottle and glasses in front of him. He stopped staring at the bartender and instead turned his attention to the bottle.</p><p>He winced, mind cast back to rare downtime spent in Wutai with Rude and Elena. “Shit. This stuff is lethal.”</p><p>“Yuffie left it the last time she visited.” Tifa poured two large measures of the clear liquor and pushed one towards him. “Drink up.”</p><p>He knocked it back in one. The liquid burned from the tip of his tongue and into his stomach, searing his throat on the way down. Eyes watering, he held his empty glass out. To his surprise, she refilled it without argument.</p><p>“That Wutai liquor is something else,” he said.</p><p>“Sure is.” She took a mouthful of her drink, shivering when she swallowed. “I’m pretty sure that’s why Yuffie left it here. It does the job though.”</p><p>"I'm not complaining."</p><p>They emptied the glasses and Tifa refilled them again. A creak overhead signalled movement upstairs, and she cast her eyes upwards, concern in her expression.</p><p>“Your friends won’t walk in on us, will they?” He glanced around the empty bar, not particularly enamoured to any of Avalanche’s former members joining the party. “I’m not in the mood for trouble.”</p><p>Sadness clouded her pretty face for a second. “Just the kids. Everyone else is a long way away from here.”</p><p>Reno took a more cautious sip of his drink and fought a reflexive shudder, trying to work out how best to pull at the thread she was dangling so easily in front of him. “I thought you were all one big happy family.”</p><p>“We were. We are.” </p><p>She poured more liquor, telling him a lot more in that simple movement than her words were letting on. She never struck him as a big drinker; he’d never seen her nurse anything stronger than a bottle of beer on his previous visits. He knew all too well how appealing it was to drown your sorrows, but he doubted she needed to wake up to a hangover with kids running around.</p><p>“But you’re alone,” he said, as she studied her drink.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>He pointed towards the ceiling. “Where’s daddy?”</p><p>“Barret’s dealing with something in North Corel.”</p><p>“North Corel?” His reaction was a little too sharp; she visibly tensed. “Why's he there?"</p><p>"A friend called. Said they needed his help."</p><p>"Right... Look, I can’t stand the one-armed-wonder but tell him to come home. Tell him his kid’s sick or whatever. Just get him out of there.”</p><p>An awkward silence filled the space between them. Reno scratched the back of his neck as she sipped at her drink. He shouldn’t have warned her about North Corel. If the Director caught wind of Reno tipping her off, he’d be drifting pretty far up shit creek minus a paddle, although there was a solid argument that it was an excellent way to gain her trust. The fact Barret was there was a concern, though. It would be difficult to convince the President of Avalanche’s innocence if he caught wind of the man's location. Maybe they were a little too quick to dismiss them as a threat.</p><p>“Why?” She eyed him warily. “What're Shinra up to in North Corel?"</p><p>“Nothing,” he lied, unsurprised that she put two and two together. Another large gulp from his glass and it was almost empty again. The alcohol forced an iota of a confession out of him. “Not yet, anyway.”</p><p>“So Shinra’s about to cause trouble,” she replied, worry in her voice. “Why are you telling me this?”</p><p>“Just some friendly advice.”</p><p>“We’re not friends.”</p><p>His lips formed a smirk on auto-pilot, seizing the opportunity to move the conversation back onto a less fraught footing. “We could be.”</p><p>“Jury’s still out on that one.”</p><p>“Potato, tomato… One day you might even forgive me,” he joked, tilting his glass and watching the liquor slosh from side to side. He swallowed the contents down.</p><p>He realised, a fraction of a second too late, that he said the wrong thing, his tongue loosened by the once again empty glass in his hand. The glib statement hung in the air between them, gaining weight the longer the silence continued.</p><p>“Forgive you?” Her voice was dangerously quiet. He’d overstepped the mark. “Have you forgiven yourself?”</p><p>For once Reno didn’t have a witty response. She hit the nail pretty hard on the head, although he’d never admit it. Shinra gave him his fair share of shitty orders over the years and dropping the plate on the Sector Seven slums wasn't an easy one to follow.</p><p>He and Rude followed it though... Crossed the <em>T’s</em> and dotted the <em>I’s</em> because that’s what they paid the Turks to do. That evening on the pillar was the first time he saw Tifa in action, and she and her friends had damned near killed him. He could still hear tearing metal when he woke up in the middle of the night, skin clammy, the sheets twisted around his legs as though he was running for his life. It was one of a few topics of conversation they actively avoided. He doubted any part of this fledgeling friendship could survive an exposition of his guilt-ridden conscience.</p><p>Avalanche wasn't exactly whiter-than-white either, and he assumed that was why she didn't throw him out on his ass the first time he turned up. Her conscience was dirty too, although he doubted it could be anywhere near as black as his.</p><p>“Where is Soldier Boy anyway?” he asked, abruptly changing the subject. That moment in time was not one he was keen to revisit.</p><p>“No idea. Keep up.” She pointed at his half-empty glass, emptying the rest of hers in one mouthful. “And don’t think I don’t know what you’re up to, Turk.”</p><p>The awkwardness between them passed as quickly as it formed, the alcohol in her blood warming her to him. She was growing bolder, her eyes bright, a band of red forming across her nose and cheeks. He'd seen the same blush on Elena when she was drunk, just before she started slurring her words and pouting at Tseng. He did as he was told, knocking back the liquor, his interest more than a little piqued by her response to his question.</p><p>Cloud was a touchy subject, then. <em>Interesting</em>. Taking charge, he grabbed the bottle and poured her another, far too liberal measure before refilling his own.</p><p>The bottle wobbled treacherously in his hand.</p><p>“So Chocobo Head is still wandering... Is that why you’re…” He waved his hand vaguely, unsure how to finish the sentence. <em>Angry, alone, drinking...</em></p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it,” she replied.</p><p>“Okay.” He shrugged, turning his attention to the label of the bottle in his hand. His vision was slightly blurry now. “How much is this gonna cost me?”</p><p>“How much do you have?” Her lips formed something resembling a smile, partially hidden by the glass she pressed to her mouth. It was already looking less full than it was a moment ago.</p><p>He did a quick check of his pockets, fingers searching for anything that could work as payment, and deposited their contents on the bar in front of her. The pickings were on the slim side. His Shinra ID was dog-eared and probably not a suitable offering, and neither was his lighter or the couple of screwed up receipts he produced. The pile of coins was definitely too small, but he made a show of counting them out, one by one, as Tifa extended her index finger and slowly dragged his ID card towards her.</p><p>“How many drinks does seventeen Gil get me?”</p><p>“You look younger here,” she said, ignoring the question.</p><p>“I was. Fifteen… maybe sixteen. New recruit.” He laughed, shifting his weight and almost losing his balance. "I should probably get that replaced."</p><p>“You had these though?” She gestured at her cheeks a little unsteadily, mimicking the thin scarlet tattoos that curved across his cheekbones.</p><p>“Yeah.” He’d gotten them way before he first wore the suit, a throwback to the childhood he’d been dragged through.</p><p>“They looked good. On you. I mean, they look good.” She flicked the card back across the bar, the flush from the alcohol creeping down her neck. Her pitch wavered as she changed tack. “How much money do you have?”</p><p>“Seventeen Gil,” he repeated, amused by the sudden change in her behaviour. He tipped his once again empty glass in her direction. “I think we've had enough of these, don't you?”</p><p>“Seventeen Gil won’t even buy you one drink.”</p><p>"I don't remember this bar being so expensive."</p><p>"Tax on private parties," she quipped.</p><p>He tilted his head and the room spun, his mind solidly fixated on her earlier admission. Reno grinned. “What do you mean, they look good?”</p><p>“You look… good.” She squirmed under his scrutiny. “What did you really come here to ask me?”</p><p><em>What colour is your underwear?</em> Reno blinked, attempting to regroup. He wasn’t feeling so steady and decided not to beat too hard around the bush, unsurprised that she saw through his motives. “Fine, you caught me. Heard anything we might be interested in?”</p><p>“Not really… Someone was in here last week asking how to get a job for Shinra… That’s not so unusual. Only stands out because he was asking after Elena.”</p><p>“He was?”</p><p>“I think he was looking for a date.” She frowned, struggling to piece together the memory. “He kept saying how well her ass fitted in her suit and asking if anybody knew where she hung out after work. He was pretty shady, actually.”</p><p>“The Director would know the answer to that,” he said cryptically, picturing the look on both of their faces when he relayed this little tidbit back at the office. Elena would be furious, and Tseng wasn’t one to share his toys.</p><p>“Why?” she asked.</p><p>"No reason. Is that all?"</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“If you hear anything else, let me know," he slurred. “I'll make it worth your while.”</p><p>“Oh, really?” Tifa picked up both of their glasses and deposited them in the sink below the bar. The bottle was almost empty. “That's all you're getting for seventeen Gil.”</p><p>“That's fair.” He slipped unsteadily off his stool. “I’ll be in touch.”</p><p>He almost made his escape when he heard his name. He turned back, wishing that the room wasn’t spinning so much.</p><p>“Why do you keep coming here?”</p><p>He shrugged. “I like the company.”           </p><p>Although her lips formed a small smile, it didn't travel as far as her eyes. “Goodnight, Reno.”</p><p>“Night.” He saluted half-heartedly as he walked out the door. He turned back with a smirk. “You look good too.”</p><p>Laughing, he sauntered into the cool night air, feeling oddly elated at the progression of the evening. Maybe they weren't friends, but they didn't exactly feel like enemies either. A small part of him wondered whether he cut the night a little too short.</p><p>He shook his head, hands jammed in his pockets. The air was chilly now, biting at his fingers. <em>No,</em> that thinking had gotten his sorry ass into trouble a few too many times. Banter was one thing, actively pursuing Tifa Lockhart was another entirely.</p><p>It would be a mistake to let the barmaid get under his skin.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to <a href="https://twitter.com/toherrys">Toherrys</a> for <a href="https://twitter.com/toherrys/status/1297568327456391168">this</a> amazing fanart &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cloud pushed the bedroom door open slowly, knowing how to avoid the telltale creak as it swung on its hinges. They’d squabbled about oiling it for months, but it was one of those jobs that never seemed to get done. He was careful enough that it didn’t make a sound, although when he saw how soundly she was sleeping, he realised it probably wouldn’t have woken her.</p><p>Tifa was curled up on her side with the blankets drawn up around her so tightly, all he could see was the top of her head, her dark hair tangled on her pillow. He watched the gentle movement of her body for a while as she snored softly, enjoying the moment of calm. The early morning sunlight that slanted through the crack in the curtains illuminated her brow, drawn into a frown as it disappeared below the quilt.</p><p>He took a step closer. The floorboards creaked loudly beneath his boot and he cursed inwardly when she stirred. The creaking door he remembered, but fixing the floorboard was a new job to add to the list. Maybe this time around he’d tackle it. It’d been too long; he needed to make amends.</p><p>She rolled onto her back, stretching out beneath the covers. When her dark eyes landed on him they opened wider in surprise.</p><p>“Cloud!”</p><p>She launched herself at him before he could object, wrapping her arms around his neck. He reciprocated the gesture awkwardly, squeezing her waist before removing himself from her grip. Her hands dropped to her sides.</p><p>Tifa looked genuinely happy to see him. He smiled back, relieved. There was always uncertainty when he came home, born from his inability to open up to her about where he was going or why he needed to leave. The conversation would be difficult, answers he wasn’t certain he knew himself, and it never seemed to be the right time. He wondered whether she’d always smile when she saw him, or if he'd return one day to find disappointment in her eyes.</p><p>He wasn’t sure which he deserved. Her anger was warranted, but it never came.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming home?” she demanded, voice still sleepy.</p><p>“Sorry,” he mumbled. “It was last minute.”</p><p>“That doesn’t matter. I’m glad you’re here. We’ve missed you.”</p><p>He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, looking down rather than making eye contact. Her legs were bare beneath the hem of her nightshirt. “I’ve missed you too.”</p><p>“Are you staying?”</p><p>“For a while... Is that okay?”</p><p>“Of course! I’ve still got your room made up.” She reached out and squeezed his arm affectionately. “The kids will be so happy to see you.”</p><p>He nodded, scratching the back of his neck. Tifa’s eyes softened. She knew he was nervous. </p><p>“How’ve you been?” she asked.</p><p>He wasn’t sure he knew the answer. Lying seemed pointless; she’d always been able to see straight through him, and they’d been through so much together. Sephiroth, Kadaj, his and Denzel’s battles with Geostigma. The weeks of calm following their battle with the Remnants stretched easily into months, bringing with them a sense of calm, a hope that maybe this time he’d be able to settle. This time he’d be able to outrun the darkness that haunted him like a plague.</p><p>He hadn’t. The nightmares came, ones where he failed her again, let her down, lost her, like he’d lost everyone else. The fear squeezed his heart, bringing with it claustrophobia that threatened to choke the air from his lungs. It brought the doubt.</p><p>He wasn’t happy here.</p><p>He bit down the feeling and ground it beneath his heel. Out there it was easier to ignore, so he took Fenrir and hit the open road, where the sky and the stars were the only things weighing down on his shoulders.</p><p>She wouldn’t understand. He’d break her heart.</p><p>“Cloud…” She fiddled with the hem of her shirt, colour creeping into her cheeks. His silence was making her uncomfortable, he realised, feeling guilty. “Why are you here?”</p><p>“To see the kids... To see you.”</p><p>“Okay.” She smiled, but the expression was flat, her eyes lacking their previous sparkle. He might’ve been imagining it, but this felt more like the disappointment he felt he deserved. He didn’t like it.</p><p>“Tifa I…”</p><p>“Don’t worry.” She reached out and squeezed his arm again, the pressure fleeting this time around. “You don't need to explain.”</p><p>Tifa stepped around him, padding barefoot across the threadbare carpet to reach for the navy gown hanging on the back of the door. He recognised defeat in the slump of her shoulders when she shrugged it on. He wasn’t sure how to close the sudden distance that had opened up between them. The cycle felt impossible to break.</p><p>It wasn’t his intention to make her sad. It never was.</p><p>“I’m hungry,” she said. "Do you want some breakfast?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Come on then. We’ll let the kids sleep. Denzel has a project due… he was working on it kinda late.” She stifled a yawn with her palm. “Maybe you could help him with it later? If you’re staying…”</p><p>Cloud nodded. Heat prickled uncomfortably at his eyes.</p><p>He followed her downstairs and through the empty bar, to the kitchen at the back of the building. She cooked in there for the customers and the family, keeping it meticulously clean. The narrow window didn’t allow much natural light in, obscured by the building opposite, so she flicked the light switch as they entered the room. The bulb was dim below the patterned shade, illuminating a vase of yellow flowers on the table and childish drawings pinned with magnets to the fridge.</p><p>He studied the artwork, recognising himself in a picture. The stick-figure sat astride a motorbike, sword in hand. Marlene had drawn another of herself with Tifa and Denzel, huge smiles plastered on their faces. Remorse ate away at him. He’d missed Marlene’s birthday while he was away. Whilst he’d honoured the occasion with a rare call, the disappointment in her voice carried straight into his heart.</p><p>“She draws a lot,” Tifa explained, coming to stand beside him. Her arm was warm against his. “She’s getting pretty good at it.”</p><p>“She is.”</p><p>“She wanted to send you that one…” She reached out, tracing the edge of the picture. “We weren’t sure where to send it.”</p><p>He didn’t reply, turning to face the table instead. There was a letter folded neatly next to the vase and Cloud recognised Barret’s scrawny handwriting. Well creased, it’d been read more than once. He wondered whether it was Marlene that sat at the kitchen table, pouring over the words.</p><p>“How is Barret?” he asked.</p><p>“Oh… you know.” Tifa busied herself collecting ingredients and utensils to make breakfast. “He’s been in North Corel for a few weeks now. There’s been some trouble over there. He’s on his way home. I spoke to him last night.”</p><p>“Trouble? Sounds like Barret.”</p><p>“Could you speak to him? He doesn’t tell me much. I think he’s trying not to worry me but something's going on.”</p><p>By her expression, he could see that Barret’s attempts to protect her were only causing her more worry. “Sure.”</p><p>“It’s like when we were still in Avalanche.” Her voice was weary, and she put down the bottle she was holding and turned to face him. Barret could be a loose cannon, difficult to contain and nobody knew that better than Tifa. “I don’t want him to get himself hurt.”</p><p>Cloud knew something of the dissent in North Corel, although he wasn’t keen on getting involved. Word travelled fast across the continents, and grumbles about Shinra and their forays into renewable energy had reached his ears. He didn’t blame the locals for being suspicious; too many people still felt the devastation of Corel’s destruction to trust a word that left Rufus Shinra’s mouth.</p><p>“There’s been protests over there. Something to do with Shinra,” he said.</p><p>Her eyes narrowed at that, and she turned back to her cooking. “Then it’s no wonder he’s involved.”</p><p>“I’ll talk to him.”  </p><p>“Marlene misses him. I know he’s busy, but if he could stick around for a while she’d appreciate it. We both would," she admitted. “Things have been hard, you know?”</p><p>He didn’t know how to reply to that and she didn’t push him. Instead, he leaned against the counter and watched her work. The rhythmic sound of her chopping vegetables and whisking eggs soothed him slightly, taking him back to happier times in this very kitchen. Of all the things in his life he could rely on, Tifa was the most constant, never seeming to change.</p><p>He wondered now who she relied on.</p><p>“Cloud?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“I knew you weren’t listening. Can you pass me that?” She was pointing at a large cast-iron pan, hanging on the wall. It was heavy when he picked it up and handed it to her.</p><p>“Do you need any help?” he offered.</p><p>“No, don’t worry. Sit down. You look tired.”</p><p>“I am,” he admitted, taking a seat at the wooden table. He hadn’t realised how much his feet were aching until he sat down. “I rode through the night.”</p><p>“Where from?”</p><p>“Bone Village.”</p><p>“That’s a long ride,” she said carefully.</p><p>“Yeah… I had a delivery to make.”</p><p>“Did you visit--”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>He rarely visited the City. He knew he should, but he couldn’t.</p><p>An awkward silence resumed. Cloud picked up Barret’s letter, intending to read it, needing something to keep his hands occupied. Instead, the silver object that lay beneath it distracted him. He picked the lighter up, turning it over in his hands. It was made out of Mythril and felt expensive.</p><p>There was no mistaking the square logo engraved into the metal. He ran his fingertip over the stylised font. <em>Shinra Electric Power Company.</em></p><p>“What’s this?” he asked.</p><p>She glanced at the lighter in his hand. “Oh… A customer must’ve left it in the bar.”</p><p>He knew her well enough to recognise the tremor in her voice. She was lying, her answer deliberately vague.</p><p>“A customer that works for Shinra?” he pressed.</p><p>“Probably. They're expanding, you know. They’ve moved into new headquarters.” Her words came quickly, tumbling together as she rushed to make them heard. “They're recruiting at the moment. It's all anyone's talking about in the bar.”</p><p>Cloud digested this information. Rumours of Shinra’s return to power hadn’t escaped him either. Whilst Rufus Shinra portrayed a front of regret and contrition, Cloud didn’t trust the man. He was a ruthless manipulator, and adept at concealing his true nature behind a far more polished facade. Shinra taking root in Edge couldn’t herald anything good.</p><p>Tifa tapped her spatula against the pan. She was deliberately avoiding continuing the conversation.</p><p>“Who left it?” he asked.</p><p>When she finally looked up from the frying pan, her tone was flippant, the firm set of her mouth daring him to argue. “It’s probably Reno’s. He comes by the bar sometimes.”</p><p>“Reno? What the hell does he want?”</p><p>“A drink, usually. Sometimes he asks questions… wants to know what I’ve heard. He’s never any trouble.”</p><p>Cloud saw far too much of the Turks when the Remnants appeared, and whilst the thought of them frequenting Seventh Heaven made him feel uncomfortable, the idea of Reno spending time around his family was unwelcome. Previously, their engagements were violent and bloody, both men limping away to lick their wounds. Even now, when they were supposedly working on the same side, the Turk made a point of provoking him. Reno got a kick out of it. If he knew what was good for him, he’d keep his distance.</p><p>“He’s nothing but trouble.” Cloud slammed the lighter down on the table. The vase rattled.</p><p>“It’s not a problem. I can look after myself.”</p><p>“I’m not saying that you can’t,” he replied. “You can’t trust him. You can’t trust any of them.”</p><p>“I’m not stupid.”</p><p>“I’m not saying that you are.”</p><p>“He has a drink and talks to me,” she snapped, abandoning her cooking to fold her arms and perch against the cooker. "Sometimes, it’s nice to have somebody to talk to.”</p><p>The words stung, as intended. “Tifa…”</p><p>“Don’t.” She held up her hand in warning before turning her back to him, returning to the pan behind her.</p><p>Cloud knew she was angry. Her movements were far too precise, as though she was planning every tiny action out in her mind before she executed it, trying to control her temper. In all the years he’d known her, she’d never been one to snap. She just took it all in, smoothed it out in her head, smiled and moved on.</p><p>She threw the dirty spoon into the sink. It clattered noisily.</p><p>Neither of them spoke again until she joined him at the table, sliding a full plate of food in front of him. Steam rose off it, the tantalising scent distracting him from the chill in the air between them. He inhaled deeply, stomach grumbling.</p><p>He scooped a forkful of eggs into his mouth, conscious that she was watching him. He swallowed. “This is great.”</p><p>“Cloud, I can look after myself,” she repeated, ignoring the praise, although her tone softened slightly. “Would you like a demonstration?”</p><p>When he looked up, she was smirking. The expression was alien to her, suited far better to the Turk who was the source of the tension between them. If he needed proof that Reno was spending too much time at the bar, here it was, plain to see on her face.</p><p>Any doubts he had about staying evaporated. He needed to keep an eye on things.</p><p>“No, thanks.” He forced a smile. “I remember.”</p><p>Silence resumed, less awkward this time. </p><p>As he tucked hungrily into the food in front of him, Tifa sighed. “Cloud… Have you been eating properly?”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” he said between mouthfuls. “I’ll let you feed me up.”</p><p>“Good. You should let Reeve know you’re home. He might have work for you.”</p><p><em>Home.</em> Cloud watched Tifa push her food around her plate, taking note that for all her worrying about him, she wasn’t eating that much of her breakfast. Though the awkwardness of their confrontation passed, there was still something playing on her mind. He thought of Reno’s cocky smirk and clenched his fist below the table. </p><p>He wasn’t certain he was glad to be back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Barret!”</p><p>The voice carried; Barret heard it long before the figure bounced through the entrance of the tent. He almost dropped the oily rag he was holding when Yuffie barrelled straight into him, locking her slender arms around his neck in a death-grip. Short, black hair tickled his chin as she squeezed him tightly, feet barely touching the floor.</p><p>“Watch it!” He struggled to throw her off. “Can’t you see I’m cleanin’ the damned thing?”</p><p>His gun-arm shone. He held it up, twisting it from side to side, admiring his handiwork and checking for missed spots. The weapon was a damned sight cleaner than the rest of him, the arid air and dusty landscape leaving him hot and bothered, and the musky scent of stale sweat seemed to have become a permanent fixture.</p><p>He needed to grab a shower before he left for Edge.</p><p>Grumbling, Yuffie released him, dropping to the ground to hop between the balls of her feet. “You stink!”</p><p>He pushed her aside. “What the hell are you doin’ here?”</p><p>She perched on the end of his cot, fiddling with the hem of the scratchy blanket. There was mischief in her eyes. “I came to see you.”</p><p>“What are you really doin’ here?”</p><p>“All they’re talking about at Gold Saucer is Rufus Shinra. Come on! Tell me what’s going on!”</p><p>“Good for them,” he replied, turning his attention back to his weapon.</p><p>Yuffie wouldn’t take no for an answer. She nudged him with her boot. “Barret…”</p><p>“I’m headin’ back to Seventh Heaven tonight. That’s what’s goin’ on.”</p><p>“Come on…” She dragged out the last word, feet swinging from side to side.</p><p>“It’s nothin’ to do with me,” he lied.</p><p>Shinra had taken an interest in the shanty-town. Old friends in North Corel mentioned it in passing, and the alarms bells started ringing almost immediately. It didn’t surprise him when he received the second call, weeks later, telling him the Turks had shown up and Shinra restricted access to the mountains. The company was getting too big for its boots again, and Barret would be damned if he was going to let history repeat itself.</p><p>It should have been a small protest. Their intention was to start enough trouble to throw a spanner in the works and show Shinra that North Corel wouldn’t stand for their bullshit. It would’ve remained peaceful too, if it wasn’t for that goddamned Turk. Someone in the ranks threw a stone, the Shinra grunts returned fire, and suddenly there were weapons in every hand.</p><p>He’d tried to keep his head down. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this.</p><p>“I don’t believe you,” said Yuffie.</p><p>“Yuffie”, he growled.</p><p>“Fine. But if you had to take a wild guess… just a stab in the dark… What’s going on?”</p><p>The girl was persistent, he’d give her that.</p><p>“Shinra want to build a new reactor. Bangin’ on about renewable energy… as if Rufus Shinra gives a damn about any of that.”</p><p>“Sounds fishy.”</p><p>“Sounds like first-class bullshit if you ask me.”</p><p>“So that’s why the locals are protesting?” Yuffie smiled sweetly. “I might know a bit more than I let on. But you should’ve seen your face!”</p><p>“Goddamnit, Yuffie...”</p><p>“Cid told me about it, actually. He was gonna head on over, but I told him I’d check in seeing as I was closer. Somebody’s gotta keep you out of trouble, Mister.”</p><p>“I don’t need you checkin’ up on me.”</p><p>“Oh, really? How d’you get that shiner then?”</p><p>He tossed the rag aside. “Quit asking dumb questions.”</p><p>“Whatever, dude.” Yuffie’s knowing smirk evaporated, replaced by a scowl. “Just make sure you’re not causing Tifa any trouble. She’s worried, you know?”</p><p>He was thinking of Tifa and Marlene when he decided to stay out of the whole damned mess and leave the protesting to the locals. He'd just keep an eye... make sure things went to plan. The last thing Tifa needed was Shinra turning up on her doorstep and getting into a fight with Rude would have repercussions back in Edge. Fate had different ideas. When shots started flying, the crowd panicked. A haphazard elbow to the face left him with a black eye and a sore head. Suddenly, he was in the middle of the fray.</p><p>His warning shots were just that, a warning. Killing people didn’t sit right with him these days. Whilst he was certain Rude hadn’t noticed him in the crowd, he tried to lie low, breaking up the scuffles that were playing out around him. Luckily, they quickly beat the Turk into a retreat. They sent him packing with his tail between his legs, and once Shinra left, the crowd dispersed.</p><p>He stuck around to help treat the wounded. He didn't need more blood on his conscience.</p><p>“I ain’t gonna cause her any problems,” he said, perching next to Yuffie on the cot. It sagged beneath his weight. “Go back to Gold Saucer, Yuffie. I don’t need your help.”</p><p>“And yet, you have it anyway.” She dug her elbow into his ribs. “So you better make the most of it.”</p><p>“I don’t--”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah… I heard you the first fifty times. I’m just here to make sure Marlene’s daddy makes it back in one piece.”</p><p>The homesick feeling hit him like a punch to the gut. They could do with his help here, that much was obvious, but he sure missed Marlene. Tifa’s call persuaded him; she sounded worried. He’d been about to write to Marlene, and hearing Tifa's voice felt like a sign, a call from somewhere higher to redirect his energies closer to home.</p><p>“And I will. I’m leavin’ tonight,” he said.</p><p>“And you promise you’re going back to Edge?”</p><p>“Tifa called. Said Marlene missed me.”</p><p>He wasn’t certain, but it felt as though something was wrong. Tifa sounded weary on the call, cagey about why he needed to return. There was heartache in her voice when she spoke about Marlene and that made his mind up.</p><p>“Say, Yuffie… Has Tifa said anythin’ to you?”</p><p>“I spoke to her yesterday. It’s been pretty busy at the bar. She could do with a break.” Yuffie sighed. “I think she misses… well, I think she misses everybody.”</p><p>Before Barret could explore his guilty conscience, a shadow at the entrance to the tent distracted them both. Barret recognised the face.</p><p>“Am I interrupting?” asked the newcomer.</p><p>“Nah, Garrison. Come on in. This here’s Yuffie.”</p><p>Garrison entered the tent, offering Yuffie his hand. “Well, hello there.”</p><p>“Hi,” Yuffie squeaked. She cleared her throat. “I mean… hello.”</p><p>Barret bumped into Garrison in the crowd. They’d gotten to talking just before the trouble started, swapping stories of their respective childhoods in Corel. Garrison was younger than Barret, and lived in the mining town until he was a teenager. He gravitated towards Midgar like so many of Gaia’s youths, drawn by the promise of work and money. Tall and a little broad, his short, dark hair and machine-oil stained clothing reminded Barret painfully of Biggs, as did his easy-going temperament. </p><p>Today, there was a yellowing gash across his cheek and a nasty bruise around his right eye. Like Barret, he hadn’t escaped the protest unscathed.</p><p>Garrison gripped Yuffie’s hand firmly, grinning at her. Her face was burning.</p><p>“Pleased to meet you,” he said.</p><p>“Y-you too.”</p><p>“You need to ice that,” said Barret, gesturing at Garrison’s black eye. “They caught you pretty good.”</p><p>“I’ll live.” He let go of Yuffie’s hand. “That was a real shit-show. Things were going alright until the goddamn Turks turned up.”</p><p>“The Turks?” Yuffie looked from one man to the other, mouth hanging open. “Barret! You said you wouldn’t get involved.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to,” Barret protested. “Don’t get tellin’ Tifa, you hear? She’ll only worry.”</p><p>Garrison sighted along his arm, curling his fingers to mimic a gun. “Your friend’s an excellent shot, kid. Sent a couple of our Shinra friends running.”</p><p>Barret shrugged, trying to ignore the bad feeling in his gut. He didn’t much feel like celebrating their victory. The scene stirred up some painful memories.</p><p>Yuffie barrelled through Barret’s silence, sticking out her tongue. “I’m not a kid!”</p><p>“Sorry ma’am,” said Garrison, correcting himself. “Barret, I came to see if you wanted in… Word is, Rufus Shinra’s sending more trouble our way. We could use a guy like you.”</p><p>“I’m headin’ back to Edge tonight. Got me a little girl waitin’.”</p><p>Garrison smirked. “Fair enough.”</p><p>“Want in on what?” asked Yuffie.</p><p>“We’re not done protesting,” he replied. “How’s about it? You don’t look like a friend of Shinra.”</p><p>“Nuh-uh,” she agreed. “Shinra suck Chocobo--”</p><p>“Yuffie!” Barret cut in.</p><p>Garrison laughed. "You're a real firecracker, ain't you?"</p><p>“I’ll call Cid.” She leapt up off the cot, barely containing her excitement. “I told him I’d hit Rocket Town before I went home. I’ll let him know I’m not coming.”</p><p>"Yuffie..."</p><p>Her eyes widened. “Actually, Cid might want to help too. Shinra messed with him plenty.”</p><p>The bad feeling worsened. In theory, Barret was all for taking Rufus Shinra down a peg or two, but he wasn’t sure Yuffie knew what she was signing up to. The protestors meant business, and North Corel wasn’t a safe place to be. His plans derailed as he watched her, bouncing around the tent with her PHS clamped to her ear.</p><p>He couldn’t leave her. She’d get herself into trouble. It wouldn’t hurt to stick around a while longer, just to keep an eye on her. Rocket Town was half a day away; if Cid showed up, Barret could pull him aside and have a quick word, make it clear that Cid needed to keep Yuffie out of harm’s way. It’d only delay his return to Edge by a day or two, and Tifa would be furious if he walked away now and left Yuffie behind.</p><p>He sighed. “Fine, you’ve twisted my damn arm. I’ll stay. Just 'til Cid gets here.”</p><p>“Yay!” Yuffie clapped her hands, turning to Garrison with a gleam in her eye. “So we're protesting, right? We gonna make banners or something?”</p><p>Garrison offered her his arm. “It's more exciting than that. Come on, I’ll show you.”</p><p>Barret followed them out of the tent. This could only end badly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Reno missed the good old days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat in his broom-closet of an office, trying to concentrate. Unlike Rufus, his office didn’t have exciting views. It didn’t have windows, and the artificial light and beige walls were sapping away at his will to live. He didn’t enjoy having an office; he’d have much preferred to be in the sea of cubicles down the hall where he’d at least have Rude and Elena to talk to. His seniority meant he required private space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno spent most of his time perched on the corner of Rude’s desk, only using the office when he had to. This hadn’t gone unnoticed. Tseng complained at length that Reno was being paid to work, not to dick around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He prodded the stack of paper in front of him. The damned thing seemed to have multiplied two-fold since he’d last seen it. There was no way he was this far behind. It was a conspiracy against him. </span>
  <span>Paperwork was the part of the job he disliked. Fieldwork was his area of expertise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A half-empty mug sat to his left. When he’d sat down an hour earlier to try to work through the mountain of paper his PHS rang, and he leapt at the distraction. Now, he was an hour behind and his coffee was cold. Tseng wouldn’t be pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed a miracle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quick glance was all it took. The corridor outside his office was quiet. He tipped the mug over with one finger. “Oops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked up the sodden pile of paperwork and dropped the entire stack in the bin beneath his desk. Satisfied, he kicked back in his chair and closed his eyes, lacing his fingers behind his head. It creaked beneath his weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps click-clacked down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way you’ve finished all that paperwork.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened one eye. Elena leaned on the doorframe, arms folded across her chest. She’d tucked her short, blonde hair neatly behind her ears and her face wore a sceptical expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded towards his empty in-tray. “I have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's your call.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s in the bin, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She darted into the room, heading straight for the bin. Reno kicked it out of the way before she could get her hands on it, boot clattering against the thin metal. Elena slid, empty-handed, into the chair in front of his desk with an over-dramatic sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a joke,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can it, Rookie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t call me that forever, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned. “Watch me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scowled at him. Winding up his comrades would never get old, and Elena was a never-ending source of amusement. Rude gave as good as he got, and whilst Tseng had a sense of humour sometimes, finding it was like petting a rabid dog. Elena couldn’t help but react and Reno was happy to continue provoking her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you heard anything?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know… anything. Have you spoken to Tseng today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I bet you have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks coloured. “I haven’t, actually. He had a meeting with the President first thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he’s not out yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t look like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno didn’t have much hope for the rest of the day if that was the case. Rufus could be a tyrant when he wanted to be. Reno suspected Tseng bore the full brunt of the President’s temper, their relationship far more friendly than any of the rest of them, and Rufus was furious over their problems in North Corel. He’d make it felt, and Tseng would call him out on his bullshit. He’d earned the right; his loyalty to the President was far greater than his loyalty to the company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody enjoyed it when the two of them clashed heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a fun meeting,” Reno said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rude’s still pretty bummed about North Corel, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t wrong. Rude was famous around HQ for being the strong, silent type, but he’d been sulking since he limped off the chopper. Reno knew the feeling well; nobody enjoyed getting their ass kicked, and Rufus’ anger over the debacle wasn’t helping. It was high-time he snapped out of it, though. Reno would take him out for a beer or four and shake some sense into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s pissed off that he had his ass handed to him,” he said. “He’ll get over it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He could use a little sympathy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno considered this. “Nah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you talk to him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Won’t help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reno!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked. “I’ll talk to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His PHS vibrated in his pocket. Elena reached for hers at the same time. When Reno read the message on the cracked screen, he groaned. <em>Briefing room.</em> “Looks like Tseng’s out of his meeting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena frowned. “It can’t have gone well. He doesn’t sound happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a two-word message. How the fuck can you tell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tips of her ears turned pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lunged across the desk, reaching for her PHS. “Give me that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She yelped and dodged him just in time, rolling backwards on her chair. His fingers connected with thin air. Her grin was triumphant, her eyes sparkling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elena, I am ordering you to give me that PHS.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't try to pull that 'I'm in charge' crap with me.” She stood up, balancing her weight between the balls of her feet.  “If you want it, come and get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sprinted out of the room. Reno weighed up his options for a second before hauling himself around the desk, knocking the bin over as he went. It rolled, spilling damp paper across the floor. He skidded through it, colliding hard with the wall in the corridor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get your scrawny ass back here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make me,” she shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran along the corridor, catching the back of her collar as her palm connected with the bio-scanner on the briefing room door. She yelled, flailing her arms wildly and clipped him under the chin with the heel of her hand. Pain exploded through his jaw, making his eyes water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Serves you right,” she replied, still struggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door swung open. Tseng didn’t look impressed. Reno let go of Elena’s blazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suggest you stop behaving like children and take a seat,” he snapped. “We have work to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” they mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena straightened out her suit, her expression suitably chagrinned. Reno gingerly rubbed his jaw. As soon as Tseng turned his back, she smacked Reno sharply on the back of the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cut it out,” he hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The briefing room was spacious and decorated simply. The table could seat at least twelve, although wasn’t used by anybody else, with tablets mounted at intervals and plush leather seats. They looked deceptively comfortable, but Reno knew better. Tseng took his seat at the head of the large table. Rude was already sitting to his left; he raised his eyebrows behind his shades as Reno slouched into his usual seat on the Director’s right. Elena took a place further down the table, leaving empty seats between them. Her scowl was mutinous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” said Reno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng straightened the papers on the desk in front of him. “We have new intel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena edged forward in her chair. Reno rolled his eyes at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me,” Tseng continued. “What do you see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked up a remote and pointed it at the large screen on the rear wall of the briefing room. It winked into life, showing a still image that looked as though it came from an infantryman’s body camera. The footage rolled, made shaky by the soldier’s footsteps. Reno squinted, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The camera panned past a group of people with angry faces, many of them holding crudely painted signs. <em>D</em><em>own with Shinra. Save our Planet.</em> When Rude stalked across the shot, it confirmed Reno’s suspicions. The film was from the botched reconnaissance job in North Corel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking good, partner,” he quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude’s mouth thinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pay attention,” said Tseng. “What do you <em>see?”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them stared at the footage. Tseng straightened the papers again, his attention focused on the desk in front of him. Reno could see the tick in his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought he saw a familiar face in the crowd. “Hold on… wasn’t that--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rewind that back,” said Rude, shoulders tensing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena frowned. “Hey, isn’t that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son of a bitch,” said Reno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The President is aware.” Tseng cut the camera feed and Barret Wallace’s face disappeared. “He isn’t happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno tried to fend off the inevitable dressing down. “Just because Barret--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This makes us look like idiots. You two are doing nothing to dispel that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena stared at her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, we were just messing around,” said Reno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“President Shinra has worked tirelessly to rebuild this company. <em>We are letting him down.”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was rare for Tseng to lose his temper. He inhaled slowly, twitching the papers again. Silence filled the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude broke it. “So Avalanche is involved?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng tilted his head. “Apparently so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The President wants us to bring him in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno scoffed. “Yeah, like it’s that easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have another suggestion?” asked Tseng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought about it. “We send a team to North Corel. A couple of grunts to infiltrate the protesters and see what they can find out. We need a location on the rest of Avalanche. I know it doesn’t look great, but I still don’t think they’re involved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still have contacts in Rocket Town,” Elena offered. “Doesn’t Cid Highwind live there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” He tapped his fingers on the table. “Lockhart’s in Edge, we know that. Strife’s gone AWOL again but she might know where the rest of them are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuffie Kisaragi works at Gold Saucer,” said Rude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno raised an eyebrow at his partner’s contribution. The man’s poker face gave nothing away. “She does?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right… look into that, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude nodded curtly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno turned to Tseng. “I’ll go back to the bar. Speak to Lockhart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well. The next time I meet with the President, I want to give him answers. Is that clear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” they chorused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Reno, stay here. You two are dismissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena flashed him an apologetic smile. He returned it weakly as she followed Rude from the room, closing the door softly behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped straight in, knowing he was pushing his luck. “In my defence, it’s your fault I wanted her PHS.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t start,” Tseng warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just--”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno fidgeted in his seat. “Guess the President is pretty fucked off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be an understatement,” Tseng replied dryly. “He’s insisting we bring Lockhart in for questioning. He wants Wallace’s head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” Reno held his hands up, barrelling in before Tseng could object. “Hear me out. She’s starting to trust me. If she hears anything, she’ll tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so certain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… well… it’s complicated...” He trailed off. Tseng was losing his patience, and Reno knew his next admission wouldn’t go down well. He spoke quickly, rushing the words out as though speed would somehow soften the blow. “I tipped her off about North Corel. She’ll have already told Barret. He’ll be out of there before our guys arrive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reno!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was I supposed to know he was actually involved?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has form,” Tseng replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah...” He jammed his hands into his pockets. “I needed something to get her talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Get a location on Cloud Strife. We need to know if Wallace is working alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our job is a lot easier if the rest of Avalanche aren’t involved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can say that again,” Reno said with feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The aches and pains from their last encounter were still vivid in his mind. He didn’t relish the thought of going head to head with any of them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re certain you can make her talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno shrugged. “I can make anybody talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather you brought her in,” said Tseng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, sir… she’ll talk to me, but not if we throw her in a cell. We have… something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A rapport?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He grinned. “We have a rapport.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well. Go to the bar. See what you can find out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she doesn’t cooperate, you know what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng picked up the papers and folded them neatly, tossing them into the bin below the desk. “Reno… you are a <em>Turk.</em> Try to remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an edge in his voice that suggested the order might’ve been a joke. Reno stood up, wondering what exactly the Director was getting at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I forget?” He headed for the door. “Hey, sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be too hard on Elena. I guess it was my fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure it was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She started it though,” he added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng smiled thinly and gestured him out of the room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look Cloud! I drew a Chocobo!”</p><p>Cloud looked up from his PHS and took the drawing Marlene was holding out, her expression radiating pride.</p><p>He smiled at the carefully drawn creature. “That’s really good.”</p><p>“I’m going to draw you now.” The little girl picked up another piece of paper and after a lengthy consideration selected a bright yellow crayon. Her tongue poked out of the side of her mouth as she started sketching spiky hair with gusto.</p><p>Tifa caught Cloud’s eye and smiled.</p><p>He’d been back for three days. Both mornings she’d woken up and prepared herself for his room to be empty, and both mornings she’d been surprised by his continued presence. Every time he came home she kept a tally. After his Geostigma had healed he’d been there every morning, fifty-one mornings in a row. On the fifty-second morning, his bed was empty and his motorcycle had gone.</p><p>They were friends, and friends should treat each other better, but at the end of each lonely day, that’s all it would ever be. They were <em>just </em>friends; he’d made her no more promises and they didn’t owe each other anything.</p><p>Guilt bit at her. She <em>did</em> feel like he owed her something, after all these years. She'd waited for him, patient as always, trying to understand. He owed her for every morning she’d woken up to find him gone and for every time he’d reappeared and she’d just smiled, or hugged him and accepted him back in her life without challenge or argument.</p><p>She loved him still. It hurt her.</p><p>“Have you heard from Barret?” she asked softly, not wanting to alert Marlene to the conversation.</p><p>Cloud shook his head. “Not since last night.”</p><p>She thought of Reno’s warning. He’d told her to do anything she could to get Barret to come home, but it wasn’t right to lie to him. Telling him that Marlene was sick felt too much like it was tempting fate and their little family had seen so much heartache in such a short amount of time. Instead, she’d told him that Marlene missed him and that she was asking for him to come home.</p><p>She’d honestly thought he would have listened and that his daughter would have been more important to him.</p><p>She'd thought wrong.</p><p>“Reno wanted me to get him out of North Corel. He was trying to warn me.”</p><p>Cloud’s expression darkened at the mention of the Turk’s name. “Barret can handle himself.”</p><p>“I have a bad feeling.”</p><p>“He said he was delayed. He’ll be here.”</p><p>“He’s getting involved in whatever’s going on down there," she said. "I know he is.”</p><p>“He’ll be fine,” Cloud insisted.</p><p>Tifa folded her arms and leaned on the bar. Stubbornness was a trait both Cloud and Barret shared. Despite his assurances, she <em>knew </em>nothing good could come out of Barret's continued stay in North Corel.</p><p>She snapped a little, feathers ruffled. “You just don’t want to believe that Reno was trying to help.”</p><p>“I never said that,” he replied.</p><p>“Why else would he warn me?”</p><p>"You tell me." His eyes narrowed. “Why do Shinra do anything?”</p><p>“Forget it,” she replied.</p><p>Cloud shrugged and turned back to his PHS. He could be so distant at times, and she doubted he understood why she was losing her temper. She was always there, always reliable and ready to help whoever needed it. They’d come to expect it of her, taking advantage without ever really meaning to, or ever really seeing it.</p><p>Barret didn’t mean to leave his daughter alone for so long. He just fought so hard to protect her future that he didn’t see her present. He wasn't the one that fixed up bloody knees and read bedtime stories, or cooked meals and mended clothes.</p><p>And Cloud? He didn’t see that she was waiting for him. He never had. The truth cut at her, but she refused to acknowledge it. He didn't see it because he didn't <em>want</em> to.</p><p>The door rattled. He’d already turned, one hand resting on the hilt of the sword he’d propped against the bar. Old habits clearly die hard. The shadow raised a hand and hammered on the frosted glass.</p><p>Glad for the diversion Tifa headed for the door. Ever since he'd found Reno’s lighter he’d been sullen and unwilling to talk. Its presence in the kitchen had been entirely innocent, he'd left it behind and she'd picked it up whilst she'd been tidying, leaving it somewhere safe until he inevitably wandered back through her door.</p><p>She found herself looking forward to Reno's return. Unsure how to process that, she filed it away.</p><p>It was still early. The bar wasn’t due to open until midday, but she’d been wishing the time away, looking forward to the prospect of customers to talk to. She twisted the key in the lock and slid the bolts across.</p><p>"We don't open 'til twelve," she said, as she opened the door.</p><p>“Twelve, huh?” Reno tilted his head, one eyebrow quirked. "Not even for private parties?"</p><p>In hindsight maybe she wasn’t so glad of the diversion. Her cheeks burned. <em>You look good too</em>.</p><p>She might’ve been imagining it, but there was something slightly uncertain in his smirk as he stood in the doorway. She watched him, a deer in headlights. The silence dragged out and he ran his fingers through his hair, looking just like Denzel when he was caught doing something he shouldn’t, a naughty child.</p><p>She felt a presence behind her and the moment passed. Cloud was standing so close she could feel him against her bare arm, his body rigid.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“Strife…” Reno's smirk twisted into a more feral expression. “You’re back.”</p><p>“Bar’s not open,” Cloud replied.</p><p>“That’s never been a problem before.”</p><p>“You’re not welcome here.”</p><p>“Says you.” Whatever uncertainty he’d displayed when she answered the door had fled, to be replaced by his usual cocky swagger. “I came to speak to Tifa.”</p><p>“She doesn’t want to speak to you.”</p><p>Her temper flared again. It was one thing to turn up in her life as and when he pleased but another to stand behind her, in <em>her </em>bar no less, and dictate whether or not she wanted to talk to somebody. The last time she’d checked she’d still been capable of making her own decisions.</p><p>The last time she'd checked, she'd <em>wanted</em> to speak to Reno, although she wasn't about to admit that out loud.</p><p>“What do you want, Reno?” Her voice wasn’t as calm as it perhaps should’ve been. She released the tension in her jaw. “I'm trying to get ready for opening.”</p><p>His blue eyes snapped back onto hers. As though he’d picked up on the awkward atmosphere, the easy-going smirk slipped back into place. “I won't take up too much of your time, babe. You’ve got something of mine.”</p><p>“Oh.” She stepped out of the doorway, cheeks burning, and nudged Cloud out of the way. “Come in.”</p><p>He sauntered inside, his mag-rod swinging from his hand as he crossed the room. Tifa took note of the way his grip changed when he noticed Cloud’s weapon at the bar, his fingers tensing on the hilt for a second before they relaxed, letting it continue to swing. He might’ve been acting as though he owned the place but he hadn’t expected Cloud to be there.</p><p>Why would he? He’d been gone for weeks.</p><p>Cloud caught her eye as she closed the door, his jaw tight. She shrugged and followed Reno to the bar.</p><p>“Give me a minute and I’ll grab it," she said.</p><p>She smiled at Cloud reassuringly as she headed for the kitchen, hoping he’d pick up on her silent plea. <em>Play nicely.</em></p><p>“My lighter… I left it here the other night,” she heard Reno say as she left the bar. “Must've been <em>distracted</em>.”</p><p>Her heart sank. She jogged into the other room, fairly certain that the short journey between the bar and the kitchen was more than enough time for somebody to throw a punch, and judging by Reno’s mocking tone it would probably be Cloud. She grabbed the lighter off the table, reassured by the cool weight in her palm, and hurried back to the stand-off out front.</p><p>Reno was still smirking, peering over Marlene's shoulder at the picture she was drawing. “Say…that’s pretty good.”</p><p>She smiled nervously, eyes wide, before studiously returning to her drawing.</p><p>Reno grinned at Cloud. “She got the hair right, Chocobo Head.”</p><p>“Here.” She almost threw the lighter at Reno as Cloud’s hands curled into fists. "Is that all you need?"</p><p>“Thanks, <em>babe</em>.”</p><p>“You’ve got what you came for.” Cloud's voice was a growl, his patience waning.</p><p>“Not quite.” He dropped the lighter into his jacket pocket and leaned on the bar, his nose inches away from hers. “I still need to talk to you.”</p><p>She knew he was trying to get a reaction out of Cloud. If she backed away she’d look intimidated and he’d step in to protect her and if she objected he’d see it as an excuse to start a fight. Instead, she stood her ground, folding her arms across her chest with her eyebrows raised. Reno grinned slowly, and she did her best to ignore the heated look in his eyes.</p><p>“Anything you need to say, you can say in front of me,” said Cloud.</p><p>“No can do.” He straightened up. Tifa released a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding. “This is strictly 'need to know' and you <em>do not</em> need to know. Unless you want to sort this out the old fashioned way?”</p><p>“Gladly,” Cloud replied.</p><p>“Cloud.” Her voice was a little too sharp. “Watch Marlene for me, okay?”</p><p>His expression tilted into a frown. He'd not been expecting her to agree to Reno's request.</p><p>“You." She jabbed Reno hard in the shoulder. “Come on.”</p><p>“Sorry, man.” He laughed, holding his hands out in a helpless gesture. “Maybe next time.”</p><p>Reno followed her into the hallway. She waited until the door had clicked shut before she rounded on him, eyes wild.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?” she hissed.</p><p>If Reno was surprised by her outburst he didn’t show it. His tone was glib. “Don't know what you're talking about.”</p><p>“You didn’t have to provoke him!”</p><p>He grinned. “Did I?”</p><p>“You made it sound as though…” Tifa threw her hands in the air in frustration. “You know <em>exactly</em> how you made it sound.”</p><p>“If he wants to jump to conclusions that's his fucking problem.” He leaned against the wall, hands in his trouser pockets. His expression changed, his smirk far more loaded. "<em>How</em> did I make it sound?"</p><p>The man was infuriating. There was a cocky glint in his blue eyes that she’d never see on Cloud. It came with the self-assured grin he wore on his admittedly handsome face. A challenge to her to play the game, she knew it would be a mistake to rise to it.</p><p>She did anyway. “<em>You know how.</em>”</p><p>His tongue wet his lips. “Explain it to me?”</p><p>“<em>What do you want?</em>” She enunciated every word, months of pent up frustration threatening to break the surface. It would be all too easy to wipe that self-satisfied smirk off his face.</p><p>He took the time to look her up and down, eyes travelling leisurely along her body before he finally replied. “Interesting question… Did you pass my message on to Barret?”</p><p>“Yes," she replied. "He’s decided to stay in North Corel.”</p><p>“What?” The grin and the confident facade both slipped. “<em>Why?</em>”</p><p>“He didn’t say.” Barret's decision had annoyed her too, and she was somewhat vindicated by Reno's reaction. "Some things are more important than family."</p><p>“<em>Idiot.</em>” He pinched the bridge of his nose, gesturing wildly with his other hand. “He’s gotten himself mixed up in whatever shit’s going down. We’ve got footage of him in the crowd.”</p><p>She thought of Marlene, colouring pictures at the bar. Worry cut through her anger. “What happened?”</p><p>“We had researchers in the area. There was a protest. Shots were fired.” He shrugged, slipping his hands back into his pockets. “Suddenly these assholes have got heavy-duty weapons instead of handmade signs. Rude barely made it out of there.”</p><p>“People remember what Shinra were like. You can’t expect them to welcome you with open arms,” she reminded him.</p><p>“I know but they don’t generally have access to military-grade weapons.”</p><p>“We did.”</p><p>His expression turned serious. “Are you holding out on me?”</p><p>“No.” The memories were painful. Jessie, Biggs, Wedge…so much bloodshed in the name of Avalanche. “We were just one cell in a much larger operation. The last I heard Avalanche HQ disbanded before Shinra fell.”</p><p>“Look, I’m trying to help you out here. The President wants me to bring you in for questioning.”</p><p>Tifa tensed as the fight or flight instinct she’d relied on for so many years kicked in. Her fingers curled into fists and she balanced her weight between her feet. There was absolutely no way she was going to allow him to march her down to their headquarters, regardless of what trouble Barret had gotten himself mixed up in.</p><p>“Try it,” she warned.</p><p>“Chill out… I already told Tseng I wasn’t bringing you in. The President thinks Avalanche are behind this.” He laughed, although there was little humour in the sound. “If any more of your friends are involved, you need to make sure they know it’s a fucking bad idea.”</p><p>“They wouldn’t…”</p><p>She closed her eyes. Who was she kidding? Barret would’ve jumped at the chance to stick it to Shinra all over again and if he was involved Cid wouldn’t take much convincing. Yuffie would tag along for the ride. At least Reeve’s loyalty to the company would keep him out of trouble and Vincent and Red kept themselves to themselves until their assistance was needed.</p><p>She pictured Barret surrounded, gunning down faceless Shinra troops. A swirl of red in the air as Vincent took his side in his moment of need…</p><p>“Make it clear to them.” The frustration was clear in his voice. “Shinra aren’t the enemy. Not anymore.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Soldier Boy needs to stick around this time too," he said. "I need to keep an eye on him.”</p><p>“Good luck with that,” she murmured.</p><p>His lips twitched. “I’ve got a feeling he will.”</p><p>The statement was loaded. Tifa suspected Reno's presence would only spur Cloud into staying. She supposed she should feel grateful. Instead, she felt deflated.</p><p>“If you say so,” she said.</p><p>“And if you hear from Valentine I need you to pass a message on.” He pulled a business card out of his pocket and pressed it into her hand. She was very aware of his fingers against her palm. “Tell him to call me.”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>Reno looked uncomfortable. “Look… I’m willing to trust you on this. Get Barret to come home, find out what he knows. The President wants his fucking head but if I can keep him out of trouble I will. But I <em>need</em> that information.”</p><p>Tifa slipped the business card into her pocket. Worries tumbled through her mind and she struggled to shift through them. Barret was in trouble regardless, whether that be in North Corel or closer to home. He'd crossed Rufus Shinra, and they knew from experience how dangerous that could be. She closed her eyes, the weight of the world on her shoulders.</p><p>“Why would you do that?” she asked.</p><p>“Because I want to,” he said, sounding uncertain.</p><p>“That doesn't really answer the question.” She opened her eyes, her expression curious.</p><p>Reno scratched his head nervously, suddenly looking a lot less cocky. He shifted his weight, no longer <em>leaning</em> on the wall, but backed into it. She moved a step closer and wasn't surprised when he visibly tensed. He'd lost control of the situation, she realised, as he watched her warily.</p><p>“Reno?”</p><p>“You’re alone.” He wet his lips again, clearly agitated. “She’s his kid, he should fucking be here.”</p><p>“I can do this by myself,” she said. "I always have."</p><p>“Yeah, but you shouldn’t have to.”</p><p> A wry smile formed on her lips. This was a side to the Turk she’d never have imagined. “At least somebody can see that.”</p><p>“I see a lot of things,” he replied. "You do too much for them."  </p><p>“Reno... why do you think you can trust me?”</p><p>His mouth twitched. “I want to.”</p><p>She took another step closer.</p><p>"<em>Why?</em>"</p><p>The heated look had returned to his eyes again, burning away the uncertainty. Hypnotised, her fingers brushed his waist as she shifted her weight onto her toes. It would be <em>so </em>easy for her to close the space between them.</p><p>"Honestly?" His voice was low. "I have no fucking idea."</p><p>She pressed her hand flat against his stomach, feeling the hard planes of his abs beneath her palm. His eyes were fixated on her mouth, lips already parted. His head tilted a fraction, and the heat of his breath on her skin sent a shiver down her spine.</p><p>A clatter behind them brought her to her senses. She dropped her hand as though he'd burned her, turning away. Guilt washed over her like a cold shower.</p><p>“I thought you’d want to take this,” Cloud said, watching them carefully. He was holding his PHS out to her. “It’s Barret.”</p><p>She took it, wondering how much he'd seen. Her hand was shaking. “Hello…”</p><p>If looks could kill Reno would’ve been in serious trouble. Cloud's expression was cold as ice.</p><p>“Did you get what you came for?” he asked.</p><p>Reno smirked, the confident swagger slipping easily back into place. “Always.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He sat at the bar and stared blankly into the glass in front of him. At some point, it had become empty, just like the others that were dotted around him. He didn’t remember drinking it but he assumed he had.</p><p>Johnny’s Heaven was about as detached from Tifa’s bar as it was possible to get. It appeared to have started life as an outdoor shack that had grown mismatched, grubby furniture over some time without any plan or discrimination. He sat on a wobbly bar stool beneath a grimy tarpaulin listening to evening life in Edge as it continued around him. Somewhere somebody was singing a song he didn’t recognise.</p><p>Cloud picked his glass up and waved it in Johnny’s general direction. He had to peel his palm off the sticky bar to do so. He heard the <em>slurp</em> all too clearly as his skin came unstuck.</p><p>“You sure bro? You don’t look too good," said Johnny.</p><p>Cloud stared him down. The redhead grinned nervously and poured more watered down liquor into the glass.</p><p>Red hair. He squinted, swallowing down another mouthful that threatened to turn his stomach. That damned Turk…</p><p>The way he'd sauntered through the bar as if he owned it, the implication in his words. He was their enemy! Reno himself had stood on the pillar amidst the carnage, laughing at them as he’d typed in the instruction to murder thousands of people. <em>The Turk two-step</em>.</p><p>Cloud had held Jessie in his arms as she’d died, another victim of Shinra’s campaign. He'd watched the light leave Biggs' eyes. Tifa couldn’t have forgotten. Could she forgive so easily?</p><p>Sector Seven was just one blot on their history, one catastrophic event in a chain of dozens that justified his ill-feeling towards the Turks. Reno couldn't be trusted, and it wouldn't be long before his true colours resurfaced.</p><p>Cloud struggled to make sense of the scene he walked into. Tifa spun around to look at him, her face flushed and her eyes guilty. Reno’s cocky expression said it all.</p><p>He kissed her, Cloud was sure of it, and she went with him willingly. None of this made any sense. Was he really absent this long?</p><p>He emptied the glass again and held it out.</p><p>“Look bro if you wanna talk about it…”</p><p>Cloud stared. Johnny refilled the glass.</p><p>“How’s Tifa doing?” he asked, clearly undeterred by Cloud's silence.</p><p>Was he at the bar now? They’d certainly looked like they had unfinished business. He knew of Reno’s reputation. He wouldn’t be afraid to touch her, to take exactly what he wanted. He wouldn’t hesitate, wouldn't be filled with fear at not being able to give her what she needed.</p><p>Cloud couldn't. He didn't understand the way he felt. Tifa was perfect in every sense of the word except... she wasn't. She didn't fit into his feelings the way everybody told him she should. Unable to process how he felt, he buried it. His priority was keeping her safe, and Reno was a danger to her whether she was willing to admit it or not.</p><p>“She’s my inspiration. I always tell my customers to go to Seventh Heaven,” Johnny continued proudly.</p><p>Cloud looked unsteadily at the scene around him. Johnny’s customers didn’t look like Tifa’s usual clientele. A woman with peroxide hair and slick lips was grinding against a man in the corner, her mouth forming a pout, but the expression in her eyes was depressingly absent. Cloud turned away.</p><p>“Does she ask about me?” Johnny asked.</p><p>“Nope,” he replied.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Cloud tipped his glass, watching the liquor slant around inside.</p><p>“Hey bro… Me and the boys are playing poker later. You want in?”</p><p>Cloud squinted. There were two of Johnny’s hopeful faces staring back at him, blurred at the edges.</p><p>“Not interested.”</p><p>“That’s cool.”</p><p>He slid off his chair, staggering to his feet. He took the glass with him, despite what he assumed was a protest from Johnny. Away from the fake neon lights of the bar, the streets were quieter and much darker. He could think a little clearer without the constant noise.</p><p>His shoulder collided hard with the wall. He stared at it in confusion, straightened up and carried on walking.</p><p>Tifa was beautiful. She’d always been beautiful, he reasoned, thinking back to the night by the well in Nibelheim, all those years ago. He’d wanted so badly to impress her, and that was part of what had set him on the path he'd wound up walking. They had so much history, so much of it painful, it was difficult to decipher. He didn't think anybody would ever be good enough for her in his eyes, and he certainly wasn't, but Reno wasn’t even fit to clean the dirt off her boots.</p><p><em>How</em> could she kiss him? He didn't understand.</p><p>He threw the glass. It shattered against the wall, spraying him with the remnants of his drink and shards of glass.</p><p>He pictured Reno’s grinning face.</p><p>Cloud clenched his fist. Pain blossomed through his knuckles when they collided with the wall. He flexed them, staring blankly at the bloody, torn skin.</p><p>“Easy, Soldier.”</p><p>He turned in the direction of the sound. There was a slim shadow in the mouth of the alley. The voice had a soft, lyrical quality that tugged at memories he’d rather not dwell on. Not tonight.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” he replied.</p><p>“You don't look fine.” The woman walked towards him. Her long brown hair was drawn away from her face and her eyes glinted green in the low light. “Do you need some help?”</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>She very gently took his arm. “Come with me.”</p><p>“No…”</p><p>“Cloud…” She laughed. “Come on silly.”</p><p>He frowned. Her pretty lips quirked into a smile.</p><p>Something didn’t feel right. The light was all wrong, prickling at the edge of his consciousness. He shook his head, trying to dislodge the feeling. The alley span treacherously around him and for a moment he thought he was spinning with it. The aqua light cut across his senses, and his body went numb.</p><p>“Aerith?”</p><p>“What’s wrong, Cloud?” Her fingers tightened around his arm, her presence at his side reassuring. "You can talk to me. You know you can."</p><p>“I don’t know what to do,” he admitted. "I think... I saw something. Tifa..."</p><p>"You're not making any sense." She smiled. "Slow down."</p><p>"I think Tifa and Reno..."</p><p>"Reno? The Turk?" She laughed. "But he dropped the plate. He killed all of those people."</p><p>Cloud nodded.</p><p>"That's very foolish of her," she said, trailing her fingertips down his forearm and taking his hand. Her fingers were cold. "I guess she doesn't love you anymore."</p><p>The alley was spinning again. He felt sick.</p><p>"It's okay though." She squeezed his hand. "<em>I</em> love you."</p><p>"Something's wrong..."</p><p>“Come on.” She tugged his hand, leading him from the alley. “I’ll look after you.”</p><p>"I need to go home," he mumbled, lurching after her on unsteady feet.</p><p>"I'll take you home," she replied. "<em>After</em> I'm done with you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why are <em> you </em>here?”</p><p>Elena crossed the office, the spring in her step conspicuously absent, a steaming cup of coffee clutched in her hands like a talisman. She slipped into the seat next to Reno at the table and yawned widely.</p><p>“I work here,” he replied, twirling a pen in his fingers.</p><p>His head was propped on his other hand, the pressure of his knuckles digging into his temple helping to distract him from the pounding ache behind his eyes. </p><p>She took a sip of her drink. “It’s ten to nine.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“<em>In the morning. </em>”</p><p>He tapped the pen on the table agitatedly. “What’s your point?”</p><p>“You’re on time.”</p><p>“I’m always on time.” He considered this as she stared at him, eyebrows raised. “<em>Sometimes </em> I’m on time.”</p><p>“You’re never on time,” she corrected him. “<em>E</em><em>ver. </em>”</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>Technically she had a point, timekeeping had never been his strong point. If he had a gil for every time Tseng had been forced to call him and ask where he was, whilst Reno was spread-eagled naked in bed, he’d be a millionaire. The problem arose from his body’s insistence on remaining alert until the early hours of the morning, when he’d finally slip into a dead-to-the-world slumber, blissfully unaware of trivial things like alarm clocks and daylight. It wasn’t ideal, but why break the habit of a lifetime?</p><p>Last night, sleep had even eluded him in the early hours. He assumed that was the cause of his headache, although it might have had something to do with the bottle of Cosmo Canyon’s finest moonshine that he’d taken to bed with him. The anaesthetic hadn’t worked. He’d barely slept a wink.</p><p>Not usually one given to introspection, he’d spent most of the night staring at the ceiling until it’d started to spin and he’d resorted to burying his head in his pillow instead. His mind had refused point-blank to switch off, plagued by thoughts he <em>really </em>shouldn’t have been thinking. Warm fingers pressed against his body, soft lips parting eagerly as she leaned into him...</p><p>She’d started it, he was sure of that.</p><p>He dropped his boots from the chair they were propped up on and they thudded loudly onto the floor. Elena grumbled, wiping at her spilt drink.</p><p>Introspection was one thing, sitting at the briefing room table fantasising about Tifa Lockhart was something else entirely. He knew Rude carried a torch for the barmaid, although Reno had had no qualms flirting with her when he’d felt confident his attempts weren’t being reciprocated. Yesterday’s almost turn of events was a little trickier to negotiate. If he had to rate his conquests on how completely insane a prospect they were, she’d have been top of his list.</p><p>She’d bore down on him, backing him up against the wall. He didn’t make a habit of allowing himself to be cornered, but if Chocobo Head had turned up even a second later Reno wasn’t certain he’d have been able to drag himself away from her. This turn of events was certainly interesting.</p><p>Elena was watching him, eyes curious, mouth forming a circle as she blew across the top of her coffee.</p><p>“What?” he snapped.</p><p>She put the cup down. “Who’d you go home with?”</p><p>Turks were rightly known for their attention to detail. Elena could put a bullet between a man’s eyes at fifty paces and had an unnerving knack for mind-reading when it suited her. She often liked to comment on his love life, mainly down to its erratic nature and the brevity of his relationships. He’d assumed that her knocking boots with the Director would’ve dampened her interest a little.</p><p>He’d assumed wrong.</p><p>“The fuck does that mean?”</p><p>“You’re early and you don’t look like you’ve slept,” she said, expression scrutinising. “You stayed out last night.”</p><p>“No, actually. I didn’t.” He threw the pen down and it skittered across the table. “More’s the fucking pity.”</p><p>Tseng strode purposefully through the door. Reno checked his watch to find it was nine o’clock on the dot. Tseng slowed when his gaze landed on Reno, eyes widening imperceptibly.</p><p>“Reno? You’re on time...”</p><p>Reno threw his hands up, exasperated. “I am <em> not </em>always late!”</p><p>“Not always, no,” Tseng replied coolly, taking his seat at the head of the table. “Rude?”</p><p>“Haven’t heard from him.” Elena frowned at her watch. “He’s usually on time.”</p><p>“We’ll begin without him,” said Tseng.</p><p>“Oh, so when Rude’s late it’s not a big deal?” said Reno.</p><p>“No.” Tseng’s lips almost formed a smile. “What do we have so far?”</p><p>“I’ve got a fucking grievance,” Reno muttered.</p><p>“Elena?”</p><p>“Our informants in Rocket Town say Highwind left the day before yesterday,” she said. “He’s travelling East, by road.”</p><p>“North Corel?”</p><p>She shrugged. “Looks that way. We’ve got eyes on the roads in and out.”</p><p>“The team is in place?”</p><p>“They arrived this morning,” she said. “They’ve not made contact yet. I’ve got a check-in scheduled for eleven.”</p><p>“Good,” said Tseng. “I have a meeting with the President at midday. I expect your briefing beforehand. Reno?”</p><p>Elena threw Reno a smug smile. Her competitive streak was insatiable.</p><p>His headache was only worsening. “Wallace is still in North Corel. Tifa’s going to pass a message onto Valentine.”</p><p>“And Strife?”</p><p>He grinned, despite the ache, imagining the expression on Cloud’s face the last time he’d seen him. “Oh, he’s <em> home </em>.”</p><p>Tseng sat up a little straighter. “Any intel on where he’s been?”</p><p>Reno shook his head, stretching his legs out below the table. Exhaustion gnawed at him. What he needed was a nap. Hopefully, the opportunity would present itself at some point in his near future.</p><p>“Find out,” said Tseng. “Did you get anything else out of Lockhart?”</p><p>Reno’s elbow slipped off the table. Elena’s lips parted in surprise.</p><p>“She’ll find out what’s going on with Wallace,” he replied, a little too quickly, wracking his brain for something else of use. “As soon as she knows, she’ll contact me.”</p><p>“Do you trust her?”</p><p>He made a point of avoiding Elena’s eye. “She spends all her time at the bar with the kids. Apart from Strife reappearing, nobody else is around. I trust her.”</p><p>“So be it,” said Tseng. “We require the intel on Wallace ASAP.”</p><p>“We’ll be the first to know,” Reno assured him.</p><p>The door swung open, almost booted off its hinges as it impacted against the wall. Rude stalked through it, tension evident in his large frame. Unusually, his tie was missing, the top button of his black shirt undone. It was clear that he wasn’t happy.</p><p>Rude threw himself into the seat opposite Reno, who offered him a weak smile in return.</p><p>Tseng didn’t say a word, he just waited.</p><p>“Some shitbird has stolen my car,” said Rude eventually.</p><p>“You’re spending way too much time with Reno,” said Elena. “What happened?”</p><p>“Woke up and it was gone.”</p><p>“Security footage?” asked Reno.</p><p>“Camera was taken out,” Rude replied.</p><p>“Shit.” Reno settled back in his seat. </p><p>He wasn’t into cars. He owned one, courtesy of the Shinra Electric Power Company, and he drove it with little due care and attention. That was where the love affair ended, but if there was one thing Rude cared about more than his designer sunglasses it was his ride. If he was being totally honest, Reno didn’t pay much attention when Rude started waxing lyrical about the thing. It was black, it had four wheels and an accelerator. After that, his interest waned. Reno was willing to bet his paycheck for the month that Rude would rather shoot himself in the foot than let him drive it though.</p><p>Reno liked helicopters. He preferred to look down on people.</p><p>Tseng cut the conversation short. “Did you locate Kisaragi?”</p><p>“North Corel.”</p><p>“Of course.” He drummed his fingers in the table. “So there are now <em> three </em> members of Avalanche involved?”</p><p>“They might be involved but they’re not in charge,” said Reno weakly.</p><p>“A minor detail,” said Tseng. “This won’t go down well with the President.”</p><p>Reno wondered whether he should let Tifa know that her friends had gatecrashed their little problem in North Corel. It would be a valid excuse to visit Seventh Heaven again, hopefully without Cloud breathing down his neck this time.</p><p>Tifa, on the other hand, could breathe down his neck anytime she wanted.</p><p>“I agree with Reno,” said Elena. “I had another look at the footage. Most of their weapons came from Shinra. It was always Wutai that supplied Avalanche.”</p><p>“Anybody can buy Shinra weapons on the black market,” said Reno. “Half the stores at the old HQ were empty by the time we got to them.”</p><p>“Not like these,” she replied. “Not easily, anyway. They’re not new, but they’re definitely post-meteor in design.”</p><p>“Insider causing trouble? Could be an ex-employee with a grudge.” He laughed shortly. “Fuck knows we have enough of those.”</p><p>Tseng frowned. “The Reactor Project should never have made it into the public domain. Our team was discreet. It’s certainly plausible that a Shinra employee could be involved.”</p><p>Reno had wondered about that. How exactly <em>had </em>the protestors caught wind of the reactors? Shinra’s decision to dabble in renewable energy would be a huge publicity piece, once they were up and running, but until then the whole thing was supposed to be top secret.</p><p>He could see something tangible starting to take shape. “We need to check employee records. Anyone that’s left the company in the last six months to start with and then work back from there. Disciplinary records too.”</p><p>“Should I relay this to the guys in North Corel?” Elena asked.</p><p>“No.” Tseng shook his head sharply. “We need the names of the instigators. The fewer people know about this, the greater our chance of taking them out.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“This doesn’t leave this room.” Tseng’s eyes landed on Reno. “Understood?”</p><p>He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Perhaps tipping Tifa off wasn’t such a good idea.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had half an hour before she needed to open the bar.</p><p>Tifa sat on one of the high stools, reading a newspaper, making the most of what little peace she had left. The kids were playing outside and Cloud had yet to surface. She’d scoured the paper for any mention of North Corel but hadn’t been surprised when her search turned up nothing. The protests would be a source of embarrassment for the phoenix that was the Shinra Electric Power company, and money in the pockets of the right people could easily keep negative stories out of the press.</p><p>She sipped at her tea, wrinkling her nose. It’d gone cold whilst she’d been distracted by the paper.</p><p>Calling Barret had been pointless, the conversation brief and lacking a resolution. He’d refused to comment on any of the details Reno had given her and was cagey about coming home. All he was willing to say was that what he was doing was important and that he was protecting Marlene’s future.</p><p>Clutching at straws, Tifa had tried to explain Reno’s warning and that he’d offered to help them stay out of trouble provided Barret kept his nose clean. She’d received a barrage of expletives in response. <em> That goddamn, motherfucking Turk... </em></p><p>She curled the corner of the newspaper under her finger, rolling it back and forth. Reno had always been cocky, the arrogant banter of their early encounters sliding more recently into flirtatious territory. Even with a weapon in his hand he’d been a sight to behold, dodging the kicks and punches she’d rained down on him, playing the game with speed and skill.</p><p>Pin-pointing the moment everything had changed was difficult. His appearances at the bar became less stomach-knotting, until one day she’d begun to look forward to him walking through her door. Their past may well have been turbulent, but she’d realised a couple of times when liquor had loosened his tongue a little too far that Reno wasn’t the remorseless monster they’d painted him as. His conscience was carefully buried, but it was <em>there</em>.</p><p>He’d dropped the plate, but it had been on President Shinra’s orders. At first, forgiveness had seemed impossible, but over the years things had become far greyer. Avalanche had left their fair share of destruction in their wake, and she’d accepted a long time ago that her hands weren’t clean enough to judge anybody else too harshly. Besides, the Turks had proven to be invaluable in the fight against the remnants.</p><p>There was nothing wrong with finding a man that was irrevocably off-limits attractive. The scores of women that had fawned over Sephiroth were proof enough of that. Problems only came from acting on it.</p><p>She pictured the hungry look in his eyes. Heat coiled through her. She’d <em>wanted </em>to act on it, and that scared her. Reno was wholly and completely out of bounds.</p><p>Admitting the attraction only brought with it feelings of guilt. Cloud had made his excuses and left the bar moments after the Turk had, avoiding her attempts at conversation. She’d tried to reassure herself that nothing had happened and there’d been no reason for him to leave, but she knew she was lying to herself. Something had <em>almost </em>happened, Cloud’s arrival a much-needed distraction. Even if he hadn’t seen them, her guilty reaction spoke volumes.</p><p>She tried to convince herself otherwise, that his hasty retreat had come from Reno taunting him. Deep down she knew it wasn’t. He’d left because of the line she’d almost crossed.</p><p>When she’d woken up she’d expected his bed to be empty. He hadn’t returned before she’d closed the bar and she’d lay in bed for hours, staring at the ceiling, listening for the door. He’d been there when she’d looked in on him, asleep in his boots, and even at a distance, she’d been able to smell the liquor in the air. </p><p>She could hear Marlene laughing through the open window, where she and Denzel were playing in the street outside. The little girl had woken painfully early, wanting to water the flowers they were trying to grow in the window box. Tifa didn’t have the heart to tell her that the green shoots she was tending were weeds. It was difficult to grow anything in the barren soil around Edge.</p><p>Her resentment at being abandoned to deal with everything would never diminish the love she felt for the kids. She’d raised Marlene after Avalanche had started using her bar in the slums as their base, and Barret had often left the tiny child upstairs with Tifa before she too had ended up getting involved in the cause. And the first time she’d heard Denzel’s voice on the other end of her PHS, lost and uncertain, her heart had broken. He too had quickly become a permanent fixture in their little family, and she wouldn’t change that for the world.</p><p>She’d seen enough of the planet to last her a lifetime. Did it matter that she couldn’t leave on a whim as the others did? But a small part of her lay, twisted and bitter, at the thought.</p><p>Tifa glanced at the clock. It was a quarter to twelve and there was still no sign of movement upstairs. Maybe she’d open a little early, she thought, slipping off her stool.</p><p>When she headed for the door she heard voices outside. She opened it to find Denzel sat on the curb, chatting to a deliveryman. They both turned to look at her and she smiled and waved in greeting, her gesture met with a smirk and a lazy salute, one finger cocked against his brow. There was a nasty-looking cut across the man’s cheek and if she squinted, he looked a little like Biggs.</p><p>Her heart ached at the memory.</p><p>“Tifa Lockhart?” He approached her, a large brown envelope in his hand.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“This is for you.”</p><p>He handed the package over and held out his PHS for her to sign. She looped her index finger quickly across the screen and returned it to him.</p><p>“Thanks,” she said.</p><p>“Have a great day ma’am.” He ruffled Denzel’s hair as he walked past. “See you around kid.”</p><p>Tifa glanced at the envelope to find there was no name or address written on it. She frowned.</p><p>A clatter inside distracted her. She headed back through the door to find Cloud had finally made an appearance, leaning heavily on the bar. His sword was on the floor and he was eyeing it warily.</p><p>“Afternoon,” she said, taking in the green expression on his face and the dark shadows beneath his eyes. “How’re you feeling?”</p><p>He shook his head, reaching slowly for his upended weapon. He swayed a little, fingers holding tightly to the wood beneath them.</p><p>“That bad, huh?” She placed the envelope on the bar and poured him a large glass of water.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“Drink up.” She smiled encouragingly. “It’ll help.”</p><p>He drank half the glass in one long gulp, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Where are the kids?”</p><p>“Playing outside.”</p><p>He nodded, slipping onto one of the stools, expression forlorn.</p><p>She thought of Reno. “Cloud…”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said, colour creeping into his face. “I haven’t been here enough.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” she said, not entirely meeting his eye. “Do you want anything to eat?”</p><p>He shook his head vehemently.</p><p>“Let me know when you do.”</p><p>“Tifa...”</p><p>Her heart sank a little bit. She waited for the inevitable question.</p><p>“You and Reno...” He shook his head. “Be careful.”</p><p>“He’s just a friend,” she assured him.</p><p>“Is he?”</p><p>She thought of the cocky redhead and tried to ignore the flutter in her stomach. “A lot’s happened since Meteor. People change.”</p><p>“<em>He </em>hasn’t.”</p><p>“You can’t know that,” she replied, her tone slightly sharper than she’d intended.</p><p>Cloud’s expression darkened. “He dropped the plate.”</p><p>“I know,” she said. “I haven’t forgotten.”</p><p>“I don’t like him being here.”</p><p>“You don’t have to.” She picked up the envelope, fiddling with the corners beneath her fingertips. “But he’s a customer and he doesn’t cause any trouble. You’re just going to have to get used to it.”</p><p>“He’s <em> just </em>a friend?”</p><p>She nodded, feeling the heat rise through her face. </p><p>“Where did you go?” she asked, trying to change the subject.</p><p>“Johnny’s bar.”</p><p>“Oh? How is he?”</p><p>“Same as always,” Cloud replied, uncertainty filling his eyes. “Tifa… Yesterday you and Reno--”</p><p>“I should check out Johnny’s place.” She interrupted him, voice breezy. “I always told him I would.”</p><p>She untacked the envelope and slipped her fingers inside. They brushed against something smooth and sharp, and to her surprise, she pulled out a set of photographs. She turned them over and her breath caught in her throat. Hands shaking, she flicked through them.</p><p>Cloud—there was no mistaking the blond hair or those bright aqua eyes, although in many of them they were squeezed shut. Hers were closed too, in all but one, where bright green eyes stared out at the camera. In that one Cloud’s face was buried in the chestnut hair that cascaded over her shoulders.</p><p>The resemblance was unsettling. A sick feeling coursed through her.</p><p>His chest was bare in many of them, though that was as explicit as they got. Another picture showed the woman’s pink lips pressed against his nipple. His face betrayed his enjoyment, though the expression was alien to Tifa. He’d never looked at her like that.</p><p>She slipped the photographs back into the envelope, confusion spiralling through her. There was no note or explanation, and she had no right to be angry. A small part of her knew that but it didn’t stop the feeling of betrayal. A dull ache gripped her chest.</p><p>“Tifa?” he was watching her, concern evident in his face.</p><p>“I’m not feeling well,” she said, shame washing over her as she tossed the envelope onto the bar. “Could you watch the kids for a little while? Please?”</p><p>“Sure…”</p><p>When he reached for the envelope she almost ran from the room.</p><p>In the tiny bathroom, she gripped the sink, knuckles white against the porcelain. The cold surface beneath her hands grounded her somehow, as her eyes swam and her mind raced.</p><p>“He’s not yours,” she said quietly, staring at the woman in the mirror. The break in her voice betrayed her and she wiped angrily at the tears that clung to her eyelashes. “He’s never been yours.”</p><p>More tears threatened to fall so she closed her eyes, head tipped back as she inhaled slowly, trying to pull herself together. She was an idiot. An idiot for waiting, an idiot for hoping, an idiot for falling...</p><p><em> She’d </em>nearly kissed Reno, she’d betrayed him too. How could he question her choices when he was out there, with her? <em> How dare he? </em></p><p>Her PHS vibrated, signifying an incoming message. Distracted, she reached for it and instead her fingers brushed against a piece of card in her pocket. She pulled it out and turned it over in her fingers.</p><p>
  <em> Department of Administrative Research. </em>
</p><p>Reno’s business card. Anger coiled through her. She punched in the phone number and hit call before she could talk herself out of it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well, this is fun," said Reno, picking up another personnel file from the seemingly neverending pile in the middle of the table.</p><p>There was a small stack to his left that he’d already read through. They’d been working for a solid two hours and the pile in the centre wasn’t getting any smaller. So far they’d found nothing of any relevance and his attention was beginning to wander. He flipped the file open and kicked back in his seat, stretching his arms out above his head and yawning widely. Rude ignored him, adding another file to the admittedly larger pile of spent ones to <em>his </em>left and reaching for another.</p><p>“Time for a break?”</p><p>Rude didn’t look up from his reading. “You have to work to have a break.”</p><p>“Come on man,” he replied, tone petulant. “You’re killing me here. This blows.”</p><p>He was used to Rude not having a lot to say. Reno usually made a point of talking enough for them both, but even by his usual standards, the conversation was lacking. Rude may have been pretending to work, but Reno knew he was still sulking over his car being stolen and that was why he was even quieter than usual. It was only making the mundane task they’d been given more boring.</p><p>Unfortunately for Rude, Reno had a lot on his mind. He’d get Rude to talk to him, whether he wanted to or not.</p><p>“I know you’re fucked off but it’s just a car... Company will buy you a new one like <em> that </em>.” He clicked his fingers to emphasise the point.</p><p>“It’s the principle.” Rude snapped the file shut and tossed it aside. He didn’t pick up another one. “Nobody steals from us.”</p><p>Reno dipped his head in acknowledgement. “Yeah, yeah. They’ll turn up. When they do we’ll teach them a lesson.”</p><p>Rude grunted.</p><p>Reno picked up a pen and started doodling on the file he was supposed to be reading. He’d made a hasty exit after the briefing before Elena had been able to interrogate him. His clumsy reaction to Tseng’s questions had piqued her interest and he’d been keen to avoid the conversation he knew she’d been itching to have. </p><p>The apathy he felt towards their current task was only half-driven by boredom. A lot of his attention was taken up by thoughts of a certain brunette barmaid, and the more he thought about her, the worse it got. For much of his life, Reno had been a die-hard rule breaker. Pursuing Tifa Lockhart was a ridiculous idea, and kissing her would’ve meant taking the rule-book, ripping it to shreds and torching the pieces.</p><p>He’d have happily warmed his hands by <em>that </em>fire though.</p><p>He wanted advice, but asking Elena was a non-starter and not worth the inevitable grief. Speaking to Tseng was out of the question. He needed guidance, not a disciplinary hearing and Reno could hear the Director’s voice in his head, coolly reprimanding him for compromising their position. Jumping into bed with the enemy was frowned upon, although Tseng didn’t seem to have an issue with screwing his subordinates. That left Rude, and there the conversation fell into awkward territory…</p><p>Rude had the hots for Tifa, but it wasn’t like the man was in love with her. He’d made a passing comment, <em> years </em>prior, and hadn’t ever acted on it. Reno was almost certain it was just a crush, rather like the sweaty-palm inducing infatuation he was experiencing but he was almost certain Rude had never been in a position to act upon it.</p><p><em> Reno </em>had been. If only Strife had arrived a couple of minutes later.</p><p>Still, it didn’t feel right to admit his craving to Rude. He’d tried drinking and that hadn’t worked, so he opted for his only remaining option, beating around the bush.</p><p>“Say, Rude…” He scribbled some more on the paper, keeping his tone carefully nonchalant. “Here’s a question for you…”</p><p>Rude raised his eyebrows, waiting impatiently for him to spit it out.</p><p>“If you met a really killer bird but all her friends were dickheads… Would you still hit on her?”</p><p>“Depends.”</p><p>Reno waited for him to elaborate. He didn’t.</p><p>“Right… What if I liked her too?” he asked.</p><p>Rude shrugged. “I’d wait until you got bored.”</p><p>“Fair enough.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t take long.”</p><p>Reno narrowed his eyes. “Gee. Thanks, <em> partner </em>.”</p><p>“Who’s the girl?” Rude sounded far less surly now, evidently distracted from his sulk.</p><p>“Nobody.” He scrabbled to come up with a suitable lie. “Actually...I was thinking of asking Margot out.”</p><p>“Go for it.”</p><p>Rude had taken Margot out twice, and she’d turned out to be a grade-A psychopath. Reno was a little annoyed that his friend hadn’t immediately tried to talk him out of it, even though it was a lie. He wondered whether he’d misjudged Rude’s ability to give sound advice.</p><p>“Don’t take her home,” Rude added, turning back to his file. His lips had quirked into a sly grin.</p><p>Reno laughed, feeling relieved. “Did you ever get that window fixed?”</p><p>“Not yet.”</p><p>That’d been an interesting phone call. He’d been woken at two in the morning by his PHS ringing, and a bemused Rude on the other end explaining his attempts at letting Margot down gently had resulted in casual vandalism, and did Reno have any advice on getting an angry woman off your front lawn.</p><p>Reno had only laughed in response. He had <em>a lot </em>of experience with angry women. That was why he tried to avoid giving them his address.</p><p>“So you like Margot then?”</p><p>“Eh… lost interest already,” he replied, thoughts coming back around to Tifa. He decided to change the subject. “If you’re not busy later we could hit New Wall?”</p><p>Rude tilted his head in agreement.</p><p>“Or…” Reno’s face split into a smirk. “Fancy a game of pin the tail on the Chocobo? Strife’s back in town.”</p><p>“Seventh Heaven?” Rude straightened up in his seat, and Reno’s heart sank a little.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Taking out his frustrations by winding up Cloud Strife would certainly take the edge off, Reno reasoned. If Tifa happened to be there… so be it. Maybe watching her play happy families with Cloud would be the cold shower he so sorely needed, although he got the distinct feeling their family unit wasn’t as settled as they liked to pretend. The change in her expression when he’d called them out on their bull-shit had suggested that much at least.</p><p>Could he justify dragging Rude out so he could pine over Tifa? Probably not… He was still tempted though. More than tempted, he <em>wanted </em>to see her again.</p><p>Reno opened another file and whistled appreciatively. “Check out the assets on her.”</p><p>He held up the photograph. The blonde was listed as a member of Human Resources, the top few buttons of her shirt undone to reveal an ample amount of cleavage.</p><p>Rude whistled through his teeth. “Damn…”</p><p>The door swung open and Elena breezed through, carrying another large stack of files in her arms. She dropped it unceremoniously on the table in front of them.</p><p>“Are you two for real?”</p><p>“What?” Reno asked irritably.</p><p>“Two hours! That’s how long you’ve been in here.” She waved at the pile they’d yet to start reading. “You’ve barely made a dent.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>She frowned at the photograph Reno was still holding. “Stop being a creep.”</p><p>Elena’s usually neat blonde hair was slightly dishevelled and her cheeks were flushed. Reno gleefully realised that she’d missed a button on her shirt. When she slipped into the chair next to Rude he tossed her a file, expression calculating.</p><p>“How was your briefing with the Director?”</p><p>He caught Rude’s eye. Understanding trickled through the man’s face.</p><p>“Fine.” She flipped the file open and started reading.</p><p>Rude’s lips twitched. “Did he think it was <em> in-depth </em> enough?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Did he like it when you gave it to him?” Reno asked, voice dripping innocence.</p><p>He clocked the exact moment she cottoned on, the flush in her cheeks turning crimson. Elena made a show of turning the page, refusing to make eye contact with either of them.</p><p>“Did it take long? Or was it just a quick one?”</p><p>His question was ignored.</p><p>Rude grabbed another file, and when he spoke the was laughter in his voice. “Hope you made sure you got his input.”</p><p>She sniffed haughtily, flipping another page.</p><p>“Oh Director,” Reno moaned, in a pitchy imitation of her voice. “Give me your input, please…”</p><p>Rude snorted loudly and Reno burst out laughing. Elena picked up the entire file she’d been reading and threw it at him. It collided with his shoulder and rained paper all around him.</p><p>“Chill out, we’re joking,” he said, balling up one of the pieces of paper and throwing it back at her. It bounced off her head and rolled across the floor. “Can I give you some advice though?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>He did anyway. </p><p>"Next time you and the Director have a one-on-one <em> briefing </em>…" He added air quotes around the word. "You might want to…"</p><p>He mimed buttoning up his shirt. Elena's dark eyes snapped wide. She turned away from them both to re-adjust her clothes. When she turned back her face was scarlet but at least her shirt was buttoned up.</p><p>Reno grinned at her.</p><p>He and Rude had had their suspicions about Tseng and Elena for a long time. Reno knew from the rare occasions Tseng drank enough to loosen his tongue that he’d been eyeing up the rookie, although Reno had always assumed Tseng was far too straight-laced to act on it. His assumption had turned out to be wildly inaccurate. After months of slightly suspicious activity, Rude had finally walked in on them, about to get down and dirty on the Director’s desk of all places. Assuming she was just casually screwing the boss, they’d taken the piss out of her for weeks.</p><p>Reno reasoned that now, years down the line, it was a little bit more serious than an occasional quickie in the Director’s office. Elena visibly brightened every time Tseng walked into the room, and although they were never anything but professional around anybody else, he’d worked with Tseng long enough to see the changes in his demeanour. He’d started <em>smiling </em>at people. All jokes aside it was sweet. Elena was like a little sister to Rude and him, and they both agreed that they liked the fact she was happy.</p><p>That would never stop them from winding her up though. She gave them too much ammunition.</p><p>“How was the check-in?” He held his hands up when she opened her mouth to argue. “I’m being serious!”</p><p>“They’re planning something big but nobody wants to talk,” she said. “No eyes on the ringleaders yet.”</p><p>“Avalanche?”</p><p>“Wallace, Kisaragi and Highwind are all in North Corel. No sign of the others.”</p><p>“Cloud and Tifa are in Edge.” He picked his pen up and started tapping it on the table. “That leaves Valentine… Oh, and that mutt of theirs… Do we have a location on him?”</p><p>Elena shrugged. “He’s as hard to pin down as Valentine is.”</p><p>“We need to get through these,” Rude reminded them, picking up another file.</p><p>Reno followed suit, flipping it open. The woman looked familiar. Pretty green eyes and long, brown hair that fell in loose waves around her face, she was smiling brightly at the camera. Her records said she hadn’t even passed her probation when she’d decided the job wasn’t for her. She’d terminated her employment five months previous and had only worked for Shinra for three weeks.</p><p>"Is it just me, or does she look familiar?" He held up the photograph.</p><p>"Not to me," Elena replied.</p><p>Rude frowned. "I’ve seen her before."</p><p>Reno scanned through the file. She was listed as having a PhD in Mako and Materia. The Science Department was an area he usually tried to avoid.</p><p>“Why do I know her face…”</p><p>"You probably screwed her and you've forgotten about it," Elena supplied, smiling nastily.</p><p>"The fuck is that supposed to mean?"</p><p>She shot him a withering glare. "You’ve been ridden more times than the Chocobos at Gold Saucer."</p><p>Rude laughed loudly. Feeling victimised, Reno threw his pen at him and missed. It sailed over his shoulder and skittered across the floor, rolling to a halt at the Director’s feet.</p><p>"I see you three are working hard," he said, tone dry, as he closed the door behind him.</p><p>The flush had crept back into Elena’s face and she’d sat up a little straighter. Reno considered making a joke and decided against it, the niggling feeling that the scientist’s face had caused taking precedence over his spat with her.</p><p>“Recognise her?” he asked, holding out the picture.</p><p>Tseng took the photograph he’d offered and scrutinised it. “She looks familiar.”</p><p>“Anything more specific?”</p><p>He shook his head. “What department?”</p><p>“Science.”</p><p>“I assume I’ve passed her in the corridors.”</p><p>Reno was almost certain there was more to it than that, his gut feeling screaming at him that she was more significant. And whatever jokes Elena might like to crack, he was certain he hadn’t slept with her. </p><p>“I think she’s important, sir. She only worked for us for three weeks but even so...”</p><p>“A lot can happen in three weeks,” Elena pointed out.</p><p>“It seems unlikely she’d have come into contact with the Turks in such a short space of time,” said Tseng. “We haven’t had to work directly with the Science Department since Hojo resigned. When did she leave us?”</p><p>“January,” said Reno.</p><p>Elena shook her head. “The President was in Icicle Lodge over the new year. You were both on his security detail. I remember because Rude and I celebrated New Year’s on our own.”</p><p>Reno didn’t miss the glimmer of panic that crossed Rude’s face. Elena could be a handful when she’d had a drink, and without Tseng or Reno to step in and protect him he imagined Rude had had an interesting evening. Reno almost envied him. He’d nearly broken his ankle trying to scope out the President’s private cabin on that trip. Give him sun over ice any day of the week. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s right,” he agreed. “We weren’t back at HQ until the seventeenth.”</p><p>“Elena, run a background check,” said Tseng. “See what you can find out. I agree with Reno, she could be important.”</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>He was distracted by his PHS vibrating in his pocket. He removed it, giving the unknown caller I.D a cursory glance. If this was Valentine, Tifa had gotten the message to him far faster than he’d expected her to.</p><p>“Reno?”</p><p>He stood up. “Sir… I should probably take this.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tifa paced back and forth outside the item store. The air had turned muggy and oppressive, threatening a storm.</p><p>Cloud had tried to speak to her as she’d left the bar, his expression one of acute embarrassment. She’d managed something resembling a smile and told him she needed to pick up a few things and that she’d be back soon. She’d acted as though everything was fine, forcing the words from a dry mouth that didn’t want to cooperate.</p><p>She’d lied.</p><p>Reno had sounded surprised to find her voice on the other end of the PHS. When she’d asked him to meet her he’d eagerly agreed. He probably thought she was calling to tell him that Barret was home. Maybe that was why he’d decided to come; he thought she’d got information for Shinra about North Corel.</p><p>She’d interrupted him at work. There had been voices in the background before a door had clicked shut, suggesting he’d taken the call to a quieter location. She’d asked him if he was sure he could get away and he’d assured her he wouldn’t be missed.</p><p>She’d allowed him to back out. He hadn’t, and when the black car pulled up alongside her she was tempted to run.</p><p>He wound down the window. “Get in.”</p><p>She opened the door, her hand shaking, and she flexed her fingers angrily in a bid to stop the tremor. When she slid onto the seat the leather felt cool beneath her bare legs. The interior smelt of upholstery cleaner and aftershave and she inhaled slowly, trying to ground herself. She could hear the sound of the engine ticking over and felt the low vibration through the soles of her feet.</p><p>Tifa could see the Turk watching her out the corner of her eye. She turned to face him, her expression defiant. Reno eyed her warily, for once not greeting her with his trademark smirk.</p><p>“Where to?” he asked.</p><p>“Anywhere. I don’t care.”</p><p>“Okay…” He pulled away from the curb, one hand on the steering wheel, the other hanging loosely on the gearstick.</p><p>She waited for the inevitable questions. To her relief, they didn’t come. They travelled in silence through the bustling city afternoon, heading for the outskirts of Edge. When they drove past the bar she looked away. If he’d noticed he didn’t pass comment.</p><p>When they hit the city limits he put his foot down. Tifa watched the scenery blur past, resolutely ignoring the speedometer. He was driving too fast but the further out from civilisation they drove the quieter the roads became until it seemed like they were the only people for miles around. In the absence of conversation, he flicked the radio on, whistling tunelessly along with the music. His hands were lax at the wheel.</p><p>He swung the car off the main road and parked up. They were high up in the hills overlooking the city.</p><p>The view was impressive. Edge sprawled beneath them, insignificant against the ruins of Midgar. The dead city lay dark and silent like an ink stain on the horizon. She could just make out the ruined shell of the Shinra Building in the centre. Seeing it from up here gave her some much-needed perspective. Their new lives were so far removed from those that had gone before. So many things had changed.</p><p>“So…” He drummed the steering wheel.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Reno gestured for her to continue.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>He killed the engine and silence resumed, broken by the sound of the keys jangling in his hand as he pulled them free of the ignition. He quirked his eyebrows at her suggestively before leaving the car, slamming the door like a gunshot behind him. She took him up on the silent invitation, following him to the bonnet where he stretched his arms above his head and settled back on his elbows. She took a seat next to him, conscious of keeping a little distance between them. The car was warm beneath her skin.</p><p>“I come up here sometimes,” he said, staring out at the city below them. “Edge can be a drag.”</p><p>She didn’t reply.</p><p>“I had some great times in the city.” He squinted, and Tifa realised his attention was on the wrecked buildings in the distance. “It wasn’t all shit.”</p><p>Her own time in Midgar brought mixed feelings to the surface, memories of the life she’d made for herself before Avalanche and Meteor, and before Cloud Strife had walked back through her door. It hadn’t all been bad, he was right. It had all ended up tainted though as so many things had.</p><p>“It’s not the same anymore,” he continued. “Bastards keep changing the rules.”</p><p>“Some things are,” she said, thinking of Cloud.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“I made a mistake.” </p><p>Unwilling to elaborate she folded her arms across her chest, scuffing her boot against the dusty ground. Waiting for Cloud had been the biggest mistake she’d ever made, or so it felt. She thought of the photographs and the ache in her chest deepened. </p><p>Reno forced a laugh. “Nearly. Don’t beat yourself up.”</p><p>He’d mistaken her meaning, assuming she was referring to the fact she’d almost kissed him. She didn’t try to correct him. It would’ve been a bad idea, no matter how much she’d wanted it. Losing herself in the moment wouldn’t have fixed anything. </p><p>She glanced at him to find his handsome face lost in thought, eyebrows pulled into a frown.</p><p>“How do you do it?” she asked and he stared at her. “Take what you want and not care what anybody else thinks?”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>Frustration gripped her, her inability to be selfish the source of her anger. She should’ve acted on her feelings instead of letting Cloud slip through her fingers. She should’ve taken what she wanted.</p><p>“Do you ever think about anybody else? Or is it just you?”</p><p>Her words had a bite to them, the accusation one she felt justified in casting his way. He’d pushed Cloud into losing his temper, purely for his entertainment. He didn’t <em>care </em>how he made people feel, he just sauntered through life with that simpering smirk on his face, leaving destruction in his wake.</p><p>“It’s dog-eat-dog out there,” he replied, expression dark. “If you don’t look out for yourself who will?”</p><p>“Don’t you care at all?”</p><p>He shrugged. “You tell me.”</p><p>Reno slipped off the bonnet and walked away from the car. Deep down she knew she was taking this out on the wrong person but here he was a willing and easy target. His was the one ego that could afford to be taken down a peg or two. She thought of Cloud, so unwilling to let her in and her rage simmered.</p><p>“Don’t walk away from me,” she said.</p><p>She followed him.</p><p>“Look, babe, I don’t know what you want me to say.”</p><p>“Why did you do it?” Her voice was shaking now, rationality giving way to anger. “Why did you drop the plate?”</p><p>He stopped walking, hands shoved in his pockets. The silence stretched out before he rounded on her, danger in his eyes.</p><p>“I wondered when we’d get to this.”</p><p>“I want to know,” she said, her tone determined.</p><p>He jerked his head dismissively. “It’s ancient history.”</p><p>“You killed all of those people.”</p><p>He laughed, though it lacked humour. “That’s rich coming from you.”</p><p>“Well?” She took a step towards him. “Answer me.”</p><p>“It was just a job,” he drawled. “That what you want to hear?”</p><p>It wasn’t. She didn’t <em>know </em>what she wanted to hear. She wanted to scream and shout and get rid of the tension that bound her muscles like a vice.</p><p>“That’s a poor excuse and you know it is.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “Is this why you called me?”</p><p>“I’m just asking you questions, Reno. Isn’t that how this works?”</p><p>Another step towards him and he watched her approach, eyes narrowed.</p><p>She thought of all the nights he’d wandered through her door, taking a seat at the bar on the pretence of flirting with her, all the while drawing her into conversations about the things she’d heard and the customers she’d served. She wasn’t stupid. The Turks’ interest in Seventh Heaven was purely information-driven, another source for the rumours and speculation that had begun circulating the second Rufus Shinra had grabbed power again.</p><p>He ran his fingers through his dishevelled hair, clearly agitated. </p><p>“You’re crazy,” he said. “Soldier Boy not getting you off? Is that it?”</p><p>She swung at him. He dodged her right-hook at the last second. She’d already known he would.</p><p>He grinned. “You’ve got to be quicker than that, babe.”</p><p>Her left-hook caught him solidly on the jaw and he staggered backwards.</p><p>Something snapped as the adrenaline coursed through her, what little hold on her emotions she’d maintained finally crumbling. She spun and aimed a kick at his torso. He deflected it with ease and twisted away from her.</p><p>He adopted a defensive position, waiting for her next move. The cocky expression on his face was an invitation to her to try again.</p><p>Every punch she threw he evaded. She’d forgotten how fast he was. When her boot came close to connecting with his ribs he deflected it with his elbow. She let her guard down on purpose and he failed to retaliate.</p><p>Frustrated, she aimed a jab at his face. He skipped backwards just in time as her knuckles grazed his jaw.</p><p>“Fight back,” she said.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Fight back!”</p><p>He stretched his arms and craned his neck from side to side, limbering up. “Is that what you need?”</p><p>Her pulse was already racing. She nodded.</p><p>Reno’s expression changed, his cocky smile turning feral.</p><p>When he pounced she only just escaped him. His movements were sharp and fast, jabs thrown with no real care or aim. He danced around her and a swift foot found the back of her knee, pain blossoming through her when his fist connected with her shoulder.</p><p>She’d never seen him fight without a weapon. His attacks were erratic and difficult to predict and the speed of his delivery was breath-taking. She caught him a glancing blow on his chin and followed it up with the heel of her hand. He shook his head, dazed, and threw a sharp jab at her ribs in retaliation.</p><p>When he stopped to rub his jaw she laughed, exhilarated. He grinned back at her, still holding his face.</p><p>On it went. Dodge, attack, parry. A roundhouse kick was expertly caught and she threw her weight into unbalancing him. He laughed when he went down, springing to his feet seconds later to rush her again.</p><p>Her body was starting to ache, her limbs tired. Sweat made her shiver as around them the temperature began to decline. She finally dropped her fighting stance, chest heaving from the exertion.</p><p>He was panting. “Are you done?”</p><p>Breathless, she nodded.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>He took a seat in the dirt, leaning heavily against the side of the car. There was a bruise forming on his chin and strands of red hair clung to his forehead, slick with sweat. He grinned at her, mirth in his eyes.</p><p>Tifa stretched and winced. He’d landed a sharp hit to her ribs that had taken her breath away and she prodded the tender skin gingerly. It was certain to bruise. The rush began to wear off and the desolation she’d been so desperate to run from came in its wake, painful and unwelcome. She couldn’t keep it from crashing over her face.</p><p>Reno’s smile faded. “Are you going to talk to me?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Fine.” </p><p>He tried to stand up and failed, groaning as he clutched his side. She offered him her hand and he pulled her down into the dirt.</p><p>“Reno!”</p><p>She landed on her knees, straddling his thighs. His fingers grasped the back of her neck and he roughly pulled her mouth to his.</p><p>Adrenaline took over as her lips parted hungrily to meet his, her fingers winding through his clammy hair. The gritty earth was biting into her skin but she barely felt it, her attention wholly belonging to the man beneath her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer, pinning her to him with the hand at her nape. A slight rise to his knees forced her closer still. Her skirt had hitched around her waist and she could feel the length of him pressed against her.</p><p>His mouth found her throat and she whimpered. He rewarded her by rolling his hips. Sensation coursed through her as her fingers fisted in his hair, forcing his mouth back to hers. Emboldened by his fairly obvious physical reaction to her, she bit down gently on his bottom lip.</p><p>Reno groaned and the nerves in her stomach ignited, his mouth forming a grin against hers. Breath ragged, she rested her forehead against his. He cupped her face with calloused hands and kissed her again. </p><p>A PHS was ringing. She ignored it, slipping her fingers beneath the collar of his shirt. Her hands reached his chest with little resistance and she dragged her nails lightly across his skin and felt him shiver beneath her fingertips.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you get that?” he asked.</p><p>His point was negated by the teeth that caught her earlobe and she shook her head, fingers fumbling at the few buttons on his shirt that weren’t already hanging open.</p><p>The ringing started again. Answering it would break the spell.</p><p>Reno caught her hand and shifted his weight, forcing unwelcome space between them. His blue eyes were uncertain. </p><p>“Tifa? You sure about this?”</p><p>She clambered to her feet unsteadily. Her knees were grazed and the enormity of the situation threatened to crash down on her, her mind casting back to the photographs. Confusion reigned. What was she doing?</p><p>He was watching her intently, still sprawled in the dirt.</p><p>“Don’t look at me like that,” she said.</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Like you care.” She took a step backwards, torn between thoughts of Cloud and the redhead before her.</p><p>His PHS began to ring. He answered it, climbing nimbly to his feet. When he spoke his voice was agitated. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>She checked her own. Two missed calls, both from Cloud. It began to ring again as she stared at it.</p><p>Reno’s eyes narrowed. “I know where she is… E.T.A twenty minutes… Understood.”</p><p>“Reno?”</p><p>“Come on.” He caught her elbow, dragging her towards the car. “There’s been an accident.”</p><p>Around them, the first drops of rain began to fall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to <a href="https://twitter.com/toherrys">Toherrys</a> for <a href="https://twitter.com/toherrys/status/1319247075201241088">this</a> perfect fanart &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barret jumped from the chopper before the landing skids hit the floor. The tiny blonde followed him.</p><p>“Don’t mention it!” </p><p>She was shouting but he could barely hear her over the noise of the blood rushing in his ears, his heart thudding painfully against his ribcage. </p><p>“We’ve just ferried your sorry ass halfway across Gaia,” she continued, jogging to keep up. “It’s no big deal.”</p><p>The appearance of the helicopter had caused a scene the second it had been spotted in the skies over North Corel. When the Turk had stalked into the middle of the tavern he’d thought it was going to cause a riot. Two Shinra grunts had flanked her, shuffling in nervously, seemingly unable to decide which direction they should be aiming their guns.</p><p>Unphased by the machine gun on his wrist, she’d walked straight up to him and jerked her head towards the door. “They need you at home. There’s been an accident.”</p><p>Barret had laughed in her face, assuming it to be a trap. When Yuffie had sprinted in moments later, face ashen and his PHS clutched in her hand, his blood had run cold.</p><p>He barrelled through a set of double doors. Panic banded his chest like a vice. Every goddamn room looked the same as the last, the heat in his eyes blurring the words on the signs and leaving him lost.</p><p>“Do you even know where you’re going?” she asked.</p><p>He ignored her, forcing his way through another door. People scattered in his wake, eager to stay out of his way.</p><p>“Marlene? Marlene!”</p><p>A nurse appeared at his elbow, eyeing his gun-arm nervously. </p><p>“Excuse me, sir? I’m afraid I have to ask you to keep your voice down.”</p><p>“I’m here for Marlene. Where is she?”</p><p>“Are you a relative?”</p><p>“This is ridiculous.” Elena snapped her PHS out of her pocket and pressed it to her ear. “Reno? Yeah, we’re here… what’s your location?”</p><p>The waiting room was hot and crowded. Barret stared blindly at the worried faces, the panic continuing to rise like fingers around his windpipe, making it difficult to breathe.</p><p>“She’s my daughter,” he said, the room spinning.</p><p>“How old is she?”</p><p>The nurse’s voice was tinny, sounding as though it was coming from a long way away.</p><p>“Seven...”</p><p>“Do you know when she was admitted?”</p><p>“What’s with all the goddamn questions?”</p><p>He knew snapping was pointless, she was only doing her job, but the constant queries were doing nothing to calm him. He just wanted to see her. His daughter was hurt and he hadn’t been there to protect her. The pain was raw in his chest.</p><p>Elena tapped him on the elbow. “They’re through here. Come on.”</p><p>The nurse looked faintly concerned as they walked away but she didn’t try to stop them. Barret followed Elena down a narrow corridor, his good hand feeling as though it was full of pins and needles. The air was stale and carried the sharp tang of disinfectant, the white lights overhead far too bright. Claustrophobia kicked in.</p><p>Elena strode ahead of him, her shiny heels clicking loudly on the tiled floor. She was muttering under her breath.</p><p>“After you.”</p><p>She shoved the door, holding it open and waiting for him to enter. He pushed past her, butting her shoulder on the way past.</p><p>“<em>Tifa? </em>”</p><p>The room was small, a private area likely reserved for delivering bad news. His friend was sat in one of the nondescript metal chairs, her cheeks mottled and her eyes red-rimmed from crying. Although the room wasn’t particularly cold there was a black jacket slung around her shoulders and her fingers were pulling agitatedly at the buttons. Her eyes were fixed on the floor.</p><p>Across the room Cloud leaned against the wall, his arms folded across his chest and one boot propped against the plaster. His slim face was pale, his eyes tired. The gulf between the two of them felt enormous.</p><p>“What the hell’s going on?” Barret demanded, swallowing hard. “Marlene…”</p><p>Tifa’s head snapped up, her dark eyes filled with sadness. Her bottom lip was trembling.</p><p>“She’s okay,” Cloud supplied, watching Elena warily. “Why’s she here?”</p><p>“I brought him here, thank you very much.” She jerked her thumb in Barret’s direction. “Where’s Reno?”</p><p>“Don’t know, don’t care,” Cloud replied.</p><p>“What happened?” Barret aimed the question at Tifa and her eyes dropped back to the floor.</p><p>“I wasn’t there,” she replied, voice barely audible.</p><p>“The hell you mean, you wasn’t there?”</p><p>“They were playing in the street,” said Cloud. “The car mounted the pavement. They didn’t stand a chance.”</p><p>His mind caught on a single detail, unable to take in the rest.</p><p>“<em>Where was you? </em>”</p><p>Cloud glanced at Tifa before he spoke. “She was out. With Reno.”</p><p>“<em>What? </em>”</p><p>“The boy jumped in front of her, pushed her out of the way,” a voice behind him drawled.</p><p>He turned. The Turk was leaning against the doorframe, hands jammed in his pockets. He was dressed in his shirt-sleeves and Barret realised it was his suit jacket Tifa was wearing. There was a nasty-looking bruise on his jaw.</p><p>Barret didn’t miss the look Elena gave Reno, her dark eyes narrowed as she took one of the vacant chairs. Her obvious suspicion echoed Barret’s feelings. What the hell was going on?</p><p>Tifa stood up, seemingly oblivious to Elena’s silent scrutiny.</p><p>“What did they say?” she asked.</p><p>“The girl’s got a sprained wrist. Cuts and bruises. She’ll be okay,” Reno replied.</p><p>“And Denzel?”</p><p>A flash of discomfort passed over his face, and he looked to his colleague before he spoke. “The car was travelling pretty fast. He’s not out of the woods yet.”</p><p>“Driver?” asked Elena.</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>“I.D on the vehicle?”</p><p>“Take a fucking guess.”</p><p>They shared a dark look, and Barret realised they were <em>involved </em>in this somehow. Seeing red, he turned and smashed his fist into the wall. Plaster rained down around him.</p><p>“Well that’s just what we need,” Reno snapped. “Calm the fuck down.”</p><p>“Say that again, asshole.”</p><p>“Sit down and shut up.”</p><p>“I don’t know what the hell you did to cause this but I swear to God… if anything happens to my little girl--”</p><p>“What <em> we </em> did?” Elena’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Barret!” Tifa took an uncertain step towards them. “The Turks have nothing to do with this. It was an accident.”</p><p>He didn’t believe that for a second. Trouble followed Shinra like flies followed shit.</p><p>“Y’all aren’t welcome here. Get out! You hear me?”</p><p>Reno’s mouth moved, no doubt lining up an insult, and Barret lunged for him. The punk was half his size, Barret could’ve snapped him like a twig. He clearly valued his continued existence because he ducked out of the way, almost falling over the chair to his left.</p><p>“Barret!” Tifa caught his arm. “Leave him alone!”</p><p>Reno kicked the chair back against the wall, anger clear in his face. “Don’t forget who fucking brought you here.”</p><p>Elena stood up, smoothing out her suit as she did so. “We know where we’re not welcome. Come on, Reno. Rude’s waiting.”</p><p>Barret didn’t miss the way the Turk glanced at Tifa, as though seeking her permission to leave. She shook her head imperceptibly, her eyes wide and filled with tears.</p><p>“Whatever.” His tone was bored, but the looked he gave Tifa boiled Barret’s blood. “I’m bored of you fuckers anyway.”</p><p>He didn’t retrieve his jacket before he followed his colleague from the room, slamming the door behind him. Barret stared at it for a while, the anger roiling through him like an inferno. Tifa released her grip on his arm, and neither she nor Cloud offered any further explanation of the situation.</p><p>“Goddamn asshole,” Barret muttered, eyes still on the door.</p><p>“He’s right Barret,” said Cloud. “You need to try and stay calm.”</p><p>“Calm?” He rounded on them then. “<em>Calm? </em>Somebody tell me what the hell is going on!”</p><p>“I need to find the doctor,” she whispered.</p><p>“Sit down and answer the goddamn question!”</p><p>She did, backing slowly into the seat. “You heard what Cloud said. It was an accident.”</p><p>“That ain’t what I’m asking! What the hell was <em> he </em> doing here?”</p><p>None of this made any sense. Sure, the Turks had popped up during all that shit with the remnants but Tifa had seemed far too comfortable, and Cloud’s earlier words trickled slowly through his mind. <em> With Reno</em>. Her knees were grazed and bloody, and he could see the beginnings of a bruise beneath the hem of her cropped vest. Combine that with Reno’s bruised jaw and nothing made any damned sense.</p><p>“He brought me here,” she replied.</p><p>“From where? Tifa… What the hell was you doing?”</p><p>“Nothing…” The tremor in her voice betrayed her.</p><p>Barret rounded on Cloud. “You knew about this?”</p><p>He shrugged, arms still folded, his face carefully apathetic.</p><p>“That’s my little girl in there!” He punched the wall again and more plaster fell, leaving an imprint of his fist. “She’s hurt! And you was out doing God knows what with a goddamn <em> Turk. </em>”</p><p>“She’s my little girl too,” Tifa replied. The hurt in her voice was tangible.</p><p>“Where was you?”</p><p>“Out,” she snapped. “I was out. Does it matter who with?”</p><p>“Of course it matters!”</p><p>He noticed it then, the anger starting to creep into her expression, the ruddy flush spreading across her face.</p><p>“I’m allowed to have my own life!” she said.</p><p>“Not at my daughter’s expense!”</p><p>Cloud pushed away from the wall, arms falling to his sides. “Barret. Come on… You’re not being fair.”</p><p>“If you cared about her <em> at all </em> you wouldn’t have been with <em> him </em>!”</p><p>“Don’t,” Tifa warned.</p><p>“A goddamn Turk, Tifa! You know what he did!” His rage came to a crescendo, threatening to engulf them all. “Don’t any of them mean <em> anything </em> to you?”</p><p>Biggs, Wedge, Jessie… The list of Sector Seven casualties was long and bloody, but those three names were tattooed on his heart. That callous bastard had laughed and cracked jokes as he’d condemned an entire sector to death, an act of goddamn<em> genocide</em>. Yet she was happy to sit here now wearing his jacket and trying to defend him? The bile rose in his throat.</p><p>Tifa stared at him.</p><p>“That bastard murdered them all!”</p><p>“No.” She shook her head. “<em>We </em>murdered them. Avalanche… Shinra… We’re all responsible. They died because of us.”</p><p>Her words cut at him, a truth he’d avoided for years. He wasn’t about to acknowledge it now.</p><p>“Take that shit off! You should be ashamed of yourself!”</p><p>He grabbed the sleeve of Reno’s jacket, wrenching it from her shoulders. She visibly flinched and her stance shifted, her fists raised. He balled the thing up and threw it on the floor.</p><p>“I should be ashamed?” she echoed, taking a step towards him. “You’ve been gone for weeks, Barret. Weeks!”</p><p>Fury radiated from her.</p><p>“That’s no excuse for you to--”</p><p>“To <em>what, </em>” she snapped. “What exactly have I done wrong?”</p><p>He stalled, unable to reconcile exactly <em>why </em>she’d have been with Reno. The bruises… the grazes… The way he’d looked at her… Nothing made any sense.</p><p>“I’ve got to stop them,” he said. “Shinra.”</p><p>“No, you haven’t!” She took another step towards him, shaking visibly. “Shinra isn’t our enemy anymore! They haven’t been for a long time.”</p><p>“Shinra will always be our goddamn enemy!”</p><p>Cloud cleared his throat. “This isn’t the time--”</p><p>“She asks for you every night. Every single night.” Tifa pressed the heels of her hands to her temples. “What am I supposed to tell her?”</p><p>“This is important,” Barret protested.</p><p>“Your daughter is important!” She was shouting now. “Denzel is important.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t get it. You don’t know what they’re up to.”</p><p>He thought of the plans Garrison had shown him, blueprints that had bought the heartache crashing back over him like a landslide. History repeating itself.</p><p>“Tell me!” Her voice was desperate, her eyes shining. “What could be <em> so </em>important?”</p><p>“They’re building new reactors.” Barret sank back into one of the chairs, rubbing a hand over his weary face. “New goddamn reactors. It’ll happen all over again.”</p><p>Her mouth opened and snapped shut, lost for words.</p><p>Behind them, the door opened. A nurse walked into the room, surveying the scene nervously.</p><p>“Are you the parents of Marlene Wallace?”</p><p>“Yes,” Tifa said before he could argue, picking Reno’s jacket up off the floor. “Can we see her?”</p><p>“Are you Tifa?”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>The nurse smiled. “She’s asking for you. Come with me.”</p><p>His temper still wasn’t sated, his head hot and his emotions fraught. <em> She’d </em>done this somehow… bought the Turks into their lives. If her loyalties lay with Shinra...</p><p>“Wait…” Barret stood up. “Where the hell do you think you’re going?”</p><p>“To see my daughter,” she replied.</p><p>“You stay away from her, you hear?” His voice shook. “I don’t want you near her.”</p><p>“Barret…” There was concern in Cloud’s eyes when he crossed the room to stand at Tifa’s shoulder. “You don’t mean that.”</p><p>“She’s a friend of the Turks. She’s not going anywhere near her!”</p><p>Tifa’s lips formed a snarl, her eyes dangerous. “Try and stop me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elena commented on his missing jacket as they headed up to the helipad, fishing for information as he knew she would. His snappy response left her unusually quiet, and Reno gave credit where it was due, she didn't continue to press him for details. He had a niggling feeling it was something to do with the fact Rude was piloting the chopper. Reno threw himself unceremoniously into one of the passenger seats, closing his eyes to ward off further questions. She’d at least wait for him to explain himself to her before she brought it up to anybody else. </p><p>She’d be waiting for a long time.</p><p>His bruised jaw wasn’t the only dented piece of him, his ribs tender and his muscles sore. The unexpected sparring match had taken it out of him more than he’d like to admit. He was exhausted, but he knew chasing sleep would be pointless. There were far too many things going on in his head to risk it.</p><p>He didn’t bother turning on the lights when he let himself into his apartment. What little possessions he owned were easily illuminated by moonlight through the open blinds. It was more a pit-stop than a home, a place he went to sleep or occasionally bring women. Reno was a firm believer in not hanging around where the latter was concerned, and it was usually safer to go home with his conquests and leave on his terms than be stuck with them when the morning broke.</p><p>It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy their company. He craved physical contact, the high it provided helping to chase away the demons that haunted him. The issue stemmed from his choice of partner. There was a certain type of woman that seemed to circle them all, waiting for the opportunity to bag one of Shinra’s Turks. Unable to resist, he dipped his toes in the water a few too many times and always seemed to wind up surrounded by sharks.</p><p>He sat on the sofa, throwing his keys on the coffee table. When was the last time he <em>lived </em>here? He slept here most nights, occasionally on the sofa if he drank too much. But when had he sat and watched tv or cooked a meal? He spent more time at Rude’s place than he did at his own.</p><p>Usually, it didn’t bother him, his bare surroundings allowing him the freedom to run should he need to. Tonight it was frustrating, an unwelcome reminder that he never really settled. Rude and Elena suggested going for a drink and he turned them down, citing his need for sleep as an excuse, and now he felt lonely. There was nothing to distract him from the inside of his head.</p><p>There was an almost-full bottle of liquor underneath the table. He squinted, kicking it out from its hiding place. A souvenir from the Costa del Sol that was about as tasteful as its gaudy label… Rude bought it back as a gift after a recent stint in the seaside town and it’d lain under the table since.</p><p>It tasted like shit if he remembered correctly. He grabbed it anyway, giving the label a more thorough appraisal. Its alcohol percentage wasn’t as high as he’d have liked, but it’d do in a pinch. He unscrewed the cap and took a healthy swig.</p><p>He spluttered, the taste of the sugary liqueur far worse than he remembered. There was some satisfaction to be gained from the warmth that pooled slowly in his stomach though and he returned his mouth to the neck of the bottle. As the alcohol began to take the edge off he leaned back against the cushions and stared at the ceiling.</p><p>Rude’s car was used in the hit and run. His blood chilled at the thought, too calculated to be a coincidence, but what was the connection? The Turks had their enemies and so did Avalanche, but targeting the kids? That was a fucking <em> vendetta. </em></p><p>He took another pull from the bottle, screwing his mouth up in disgust when he swallowed.</p><p>Could it have anything to do with North Corel? The girl was Barret’s daughter and he was involved in whatever shit was going down over there. Shinra and Avalanche upset their fair share of people over the years, and it wasn’t an impossibility that they shared a victim or two. The Turks didn't discriminate, and neither did the ecoterrorists.</p><p>The only relief came from the knowledge <em>they </em>weren’t involved. There was a time where nasty little jobs like that had fallen under the Turks’ remit, back when Scarlet and Heidegger were dipping their fingers into other departments’ pies. Rufus Shinra wasn’t one to sic the Turks on defenceless kids.</p><p>He stared at the half-empty bottle as memories he’d rather not deal with tried to claw their way into his conscience.</p><p>His PHS vibrated. He checked the cracked screen to see a message from Tifa. Two simple words, <em> thank you. </em>Where did he even start with that one?</p><p>He knew something wasn’t right from the second he heard her voice on the other end of the line. Her plea for his company cemented the idea. Tifa wouldn’t phone <em>him </em>for help. He told the Director he was chasing a lead and headed straight to the parking lot.</p><p>His suspicions were confirmed when she turned on him so readily. Somebody upset her and she needed to let off some steam. He was more than happy to oblige, the fight channelling some of his pent up frustration, although if he was being totally honest he didn't expect her to take the bait with quite so much enthusiasm. He rubbed his bruised jaw, the skin sore beneath his fingers.</p><p>Of course, kissing her wasn't part of the plan. The opportunity presented itself and he thought with his other head, giving in to the desire that plagued him since she first showed an interest. </p><p>His mind spiralled into dangerous territory. Reno wasn’t afraid of things getting a little rough and their fistfight was the catalyst to make his move. The feel of her thighs gripping his waist spurred him on and her breathless cry when he thrust himself against her set his nerves on edge. Pulling himself away took every shred of self-control he possessed.</p><p>Memories of her teeth tugging at his lip and her fingers fisting in his hair got him rubbing himself absently through his trousers. He lost interest in the endeavour fairly quickly. It was a poor substitute for what he craved. Whatever stupid ideas he was entertaining about getting over this little infatuation high-tailed it out of the nearest window.</p><p>He took another drink and closed his eyes.</p><p>Sleep was gently taking hold when a knock at the door distracted him. A momentary flicker of hope was shot down as quickly as it surfaced. <em> She </em>didn’t have his address.</p><p>Reno stood up and stretched, depositing the bottle on the coffee table. Flicking the lights on he opened the door and was surprised to find the Director standing outside. The night turned chilly and the rain finally stopped. He was wearing a black overcoat and his usual cool expression.</p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>Tseng’s eyes narrowed. “What happened to your face?”</p><p>“Nothing,” he lied. “Do you wanna come in?”</p><p>He stepped aside and Tseng walked past him, removing his coat and folding it neatly over the end of the sofa. When he sat down the movement was just as precise, his calf balanced neatly on his opposite knee. Reno glanced at his watch. It was approaching one in the morning and the Director was just as pristine as he was at nine a.m.</p><p>“It was Rude’s car,” said Tseng.</p><p>Reno sat down next to him and laced his fingers behind his head, stretching his legs out under the table.</p><p>“There has to be a connection,” he continued. “I just can’t see it.”</p><p>It didn’t surprise Reno that Tseng made the same jump he did. It was the only thing that made any kind of sense.</p><p>“That makes two of us,” he said.</p><p>“Wallace seems the obvious target. We need to bring him in.”</p><p>“Rude and Elena can do it.” He yawned, his jaw aching in protest. “I’m all about delegation.”</p><p>The corners of Tseng’s lips twitched.</p><p>“How’re things at the hospital?” Reno asked.</p><p>He didn’t need to ask whether Tseng was keeping tabs. Of course, he was. Shinra was dragged into this bloody mess so they’d be keen to monitor the situation, the welfare of the kids included. It wouldn’t look good if their attacker was to return and finish the job.</p><p>It <em>would </em>look good if Shinra were pictured preventing an attack on poor defenceless children. The cynic in Reno could already see the headlines.</p><p>“The boy is in a critical condition but he’s stable. Wallace has taken his daughter back to the bar.”</p><p>“What about Tifa?”</p><p>He asked the question without really thinking it through.</p><p>Tseng stared at him for an unnecessarily long moment. “She’s still at the hospital.”</p><p>“What if it’s not Wallace… What if it’s Avalanche?” The idea was uncomfortable. “She could be a target.”</p><p>“Perhaps. Avalanche caused enough trouble in the slums.”</p><p>“Rude’s car though…”</p><p>Tseng shrugged elegantly. “Our hands are just as dirty.”</p><p>When Avalanche blew the Number One Reactor their homemade explosives were given a helping hand by Shinra, the added firepower creating devastation that was felt across Midgar. Could the connection be that simple? Maybe… but if they were to look at every grieving family and business that was tainted by the reactors going up in flames the pool of potential suspects became an ocean. </p><p>“Where d'you even start?” he asked, voicing his concern out loud. “We need eyes on the bar.”</p><p>“I’ve already arranged it.”</p><p>“If they try again I need to be there.”</p><p>Tseng’s reply was sharp. “Our loyalty is to the President.”</p><p>He wondered whether Elena said anything or if it was his lack of care and attention that gave him away. Tseng was a perceptive bastard, and Reno knew his poker face needed a little polish. <em> Technically</em>, he’d done nothing wrong. A quick fumble in the dirt hardly warranted a reprimand.</p><p>If he <em>pursued </em>it, things would be different. He wasn’t that stupid.</p><p>“I don’t like this.” He stretched his arms out along the back of the sofa, drumming his fingers on the cushions. “Feels too personal. The car, the kids… It’s twisted.”</p><p>“I agree.”</p><p>“Sir…”</p><p>Tseng waited. Reno imagined he was due some kind of dressing down, why else would the Director turn up on his doorstep so late? He cast his mind back, trying to work out what else he could be in trouble for. So far, Tifa was the only thing that came to him.</p><p>He did his best to push that thought away.</p><p>“No disrespect but…” He grinned weakly. “Did you just come here to talk about Tifa’s kids?”</p><p>Tseng’s expression became uncharacteristically uncomfortable. “I need your assistance.”</p><p>Reno relaxed slightly, assuming it was connected to work. “President got another job for us?”</p><p>“No.” He straightened out a crease in his trousers. “I've had a… disagreement with Elena.”</p><p>Reno couldn't keep the look of surprise off his face.</p><p>“And you came here?”</p><p>“My options were limited.”</p><p>“I’d have picked Rude.” Reno reached over and grabbed the bottle off the table, handing it over with a smirk.</p><p>Tseng accepted it, eyeing the label warily. “Unfortunately, I value your input.”</p><p>“Do I look like a man that has a grasp on adult relationships?”</p><p>Tseng surveyed the empty apartment and tilted his head in acknowledgement. “Perhaps not. But you’re an excellent judge of character.”</p><p>“Can we just set one thing straight… You and Elena…” Reno waited expectantly.</p><p>“I’m glad we cleared that up.”</p><p>Tseng unscrewed the bottle and took a drink, grimacing as he swallowed. Reno still wasn’t sure what to make of the situation. He drank with Tseng plenty of times, just rarely in such a personal setting and not whilst discussing matters of the heart. He doubted any advice he had to offer would be useful to the man.</p><p>“She really likes you, you know.”</p><p>“I know,” said Tseng.</p><p>Reno filled the awkward silence by taking another swig from the bottle. The drink <em>was </em>disgusting.</p><p>“So how long have you two…”</p><p>“Just over a year.”</p><p>“That long?” His surprise was genuine. “We didn’t know that.”</p><p>The expression on Tseng’s face could only be described as a smirk and he pulled the bottle from Reno’s unresisting fingers. </p><p>“Did you think I’d allow one of you to walk in on us accidentally? Elena was scared to tell you both. She needed a little… push.”</p><p>“Son of a bitch…”</p><p>“I’ve asked her to move in with me.”</p><p>Reno stared at the Director, any response he might’ve formed dying on his lips. This was far more serious than either he or Rude had realised. Tseng and Elena were the definition of opposites, each inhabiting a different side of the same coin. The Director was cool, stern and so sharply professional it could <em>cut </em>a man. Elena once broke a window trying to break into her own office because she lost her keys.</p><p>Tseng’s eyes were fixed on the label of the bottle. “Where did you find this?”</p><p>“Bar del Sol. It was a gift.”</p><p>“It’s revolting.”</p><p>Reno didn’t reply. He’d seen enough people trying to worm their way out of revealing their secrets to know when he needed to apply pressure. In this case, it wasn’t necessary. He saw the shadow cross the Director’s face.</p><p>“She said no. She’s still worried what you and Rude will think.”</p><p>He frowned. “We take the piss, sure. But she’s happy. We don’t give a shit about anything else.”</p><p>“Elena is very independent.”</p><p>“Hold on…” The penny dropped. “You want me to speak to her?”</p><p>Tseng took another drink. </p><p>He laughed. “It’s your funeral.”</p><p>“I should ask you how Tifa Lockhart came to give you that bruise.”</p><p>“I’ll talk to Elena,” he replied quickly.</p><p>“I’d tell you to be cautious,” Tseng said, tone dry. “But at this point, I imagine it’s too late.”</p><p>A vibration sounded and Tseng pulled his PHS from inside his suit jacket. Reno caught a glimpse of the caller I.D. Speak of the devil...</p><p>“You should probably get that,” he said.</p><p>Tseng studied it for a moment longer before snapping it to his ear. “Yes?”</p><p>“Smooth, sir.”</p><p>Reno caught the shift in his expression just before he cracked the bottle down on the table, jaw tight. The atmosphere changed in an instant. Something was wrong.</p><p>“Tell me exactly what you can see… Elena! Do not engage!”</p><p>Tseng stood up, already reaching for his coat. Reno followed suit.</p><p>“I’ll drive,” he said. “Where is she?”</p><p>“Stay exactly where you are.” Tseng’s voice was angry, his attention still focused on the woman on the other end of the call. “I’m coming for you.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Adding this in at the end because otherwise *spoilers*</p><p>I thought writing a fight scene into an almost sex scene was difficult. Turns out I was wrong. Writing Tseng asking for relationship advice is difficult...</p><p>Just wanted to add thank you so much to everyone that has commented and given me kudos. This is my first attempt at fan-fiction after a 12 year hiatus and the response in such a short space of time has been overwhelming. Thank you all so much!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Reno drove. The Director stayed on the call, giving curt orders and reassurances until suddenly he wasn’t. When he threw his PHS on the dashboard, Reno felt his heart sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve lost her,” Tseng said, his voice far too calm. “There’s been shots fired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno didn’t reply, hands digging into the steering wheel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She counted five targets. There could be more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a great shot.” His mouth was dry. “She’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng nodded sharply. “Rude’s on his way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five. One each for us and two for you, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The comment was flippant, intended to lighten the mood. His voice wouldn’t stretch to it though, his tone giving away his fear. Tseng didn’t reply. He wrapped his fingers around the grip of his revolver, his knuckles white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno pictured the scene at the hospital earlier, a faceless enemy that had launched a car at defenceless children. He didn’t have to voice the concerns he knew the Director shared. These people were dangerous, but Elena had earned her promotion to the Turks all those years ago. She could look after herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slammed his foot down on the accelerator. Complacency could get a Turk killed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were close. He recognised the row of shops and the grimy cocktail bar where they’d celebrated when she’d picked up her keys. She’d ordered glittery drinks with umbrellas in them and thrown up on Rude’s shoes as they’d called last orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chest tightened. <em>She could look after herself.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you smell smoke?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng’s eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” said Reno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tyres screeched as he gunned around the corner, slamming his foot on the brake and skidding to a halt outside the small house. An upstairs window glowed orange.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fire.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng was already out of the car before Reno had fully registered what he was seeing. He left the keys in the ignition and threw himself out of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The upstairs window exploded, raining glass on the concrete. Flames licked the sky. Even here, on the pavement, Reno could feel the heat. Time slowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tseng!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave chase. What else could he do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a body on the floor in the hallway. A small hole in between the man’s eyes suggested the barrel of Elena’s gun had been the last thing he’d seen. Reno wasn’t careful when he stepped over the corpse. Smoke in the air threatened to choke him and it was already difficult to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held his arm over his mouth and nose and saw the Director do the same. He desperately tried to remember the training drills, but the lack of clean air made it difficult to <em>think</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quick scan of the lounge and kitchen gave them nothing. There was a broken mug on the floor, the fragments of pink china starkly out of place in the otherwise pristine room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng pointed at the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elena!” Reno shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lungful of smoke made his chest heave and his eyes water. The air burned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hacking his guts up, he struggled up the stairs, trying to stay low. He could just about see Tseng in front of him, bent almost double to avoid the rising smoke. He almost fell over the body at the top of the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bullet to the shoulder and blood all over the floor. The man was twice his size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elena!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a faint clanging from the end of the landing, barely discernible over the roar of the flames. Oily black smoke billowed from what he knew to be her bedroom door. If she was in there, it was too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clanging…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the back of Tseng’s jacket before he opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bathroom,” he choked out, pointing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng tested the heat of the handle before trying to open it. They’d locked the door. He slammed his shoulder into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno’s lungs were about to give out on him, his head starting to spin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng hit the door again. Reno joined in, forcing unwilling muscles into action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splintered wood... The door burst open. Tseng barrelled through it, skidding into the vanity unit. Tubes and bottles skittered across the floor. Reno lost his balance and landed heavily on his knees. The floor was sticky.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blood…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a tiny figure in a bloodstained white robe, erratically slamming her bound wrists against the radiator as though her life depended on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrenched her hands free from the plastic ties. They’d gagged her with the sash from her robe. Her terrified eyes were struggling to focus, her hands still jerking desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng hauled her over his shoulder. He abandoned gentleness in favour of speed and her body hung limp in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno tried not to think about the blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they struggled back through the corridor, the heat had intensified and the air was black. His movements were sluggish, his brain and his limbs no longer communicating. He stumbled, heading for the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Movement in his peripheral distracted him. The corpse was moving. He stared in confusion as Tseng carried Elena down the stairs, staggering slightly to keep them both below the thick blanket of smoke on the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno grabbed a dirty boot and slowly dragged its owner across the landing. It was a bad idea. His chest was screaming at the extra exertion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At a loss for any other solution, he pushed the man down the stairs. He landed in a heap at the bottom and didn’t move. When Reno tried to follow his legs gave out and he tumbled down after the wounded man like a rag-doll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes and lungs were on fire. Cohesive thought wasn’t possible. He rolled onto all fours, his head lurching violently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door was still open, fresh air within reach. He grabbed the man’s leg and pulled weakly, pitching forwards as the strength left his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face hit the floor, and he closed his eyes. He wouldn’t make it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t want to die...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands grabbed him roughly under his arms and dragged him across the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tifa sat in the chair and held his hand, stroking his dishevelled hair with gentle fingers. His eyes twitched as he slept, heavily bruised, and there were stitches on his forehead that would leave him with a scar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squeezed the hand that lay warm in her palm. <em>He’d be okay</em>, and that was all that mattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were the only words that had really made any sense when the nurse had come in to speak to her. There were multiple traumas, a collapsed lung, broken bones, bruising… The doctors had emphasised that his road to recovery would be difficult, but he was through the worst. They’d have to keep him in for a while longer, but he’d make a full recovery in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud hadn’t left her side for the first couple of days. They’d barely spoken. He’d fetched her water and tried to encourage her to eat. When the nurse had told them the good news she’d given in, wrapping her arms around him. She’d needed the comfort, and the tension had drained from his body as she’d rested her forehead against his shoulder, his chest reassuringly solid against her. His arms had hovered light as a feather at her waist. Guilt had surfaced then, memories of other arms pulling her close, of urgent kisses and determined hands. Her eyes had felt heavy, but the tears had refused to fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d stood there for a long time until his PHS had rung and broken the spell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They needed him at the bar. Marlene was fine, but there was something Cloud had to deal with. She’d nodded mutely and resumed her position at Denzel’s bedside, fighting a growing sense of unease. That had been yesterday, and she’d heard nothing from him since.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa stretched her shoulders and neck, ignoring the protest in her muscles. Long hours sat on the uncomfortable chair had meant she’d slept badly, waking often. She was tired beyond measure, unable to concentrate, and her stomach felt unbearably empty. She wouldn’t leave him though, she couldn’t. She’d eat when he was feeling better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno hadn’t been in touch, though she’d sent him a message to thank him for his help. Barret’s arrival hadn’t been pleasant, but for Marlene’s sake, she was glad he was back. Marlene needed her daddy, but it shouldn’t have been the Turks’ responsibility to bring him home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barret’s words still hurt. Eventually, she’d have to confront him and make him understand. She needed to be allowed to live her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His anger stemmed from fear, she knew. It was a poor excuse, but she could understand. Her ribs were still aching, an uncomfortable reminder that people often took things out on the wrong target. Swinging for Reno had been more than unfair; he’d done nothing to warrant her anger. She owed him an apology and her face grew hot at the thought of seeing him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black jacket was still folded neatly on top of the drawers next to the bed. When the shock had set in so had the shivering. He hadn’t asked, he’d just slung it around her shoulders and squeezed her arm before he’d headed out the door in search of answers. The tiny comfort had broken her. A gesture of reassurance offered freely, not begged for or begrudged. When the tears had finally fallen, Cloud had looked on, unable to console her. He didn’t know how to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Reno</em>. She pictured the look in those blue eyes when she’d demanded he fought her. His smile had been dangerous when he’d committed to playing the game. The kiss might have taken her by surprise, but she couldn’t deny she’d wanted it, it thrilled as much as frightened her. The Turk would be a problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voices in the corridor distracted her from her thoughts, and the door opened behind her. Two red figures entered and silently took up residence at her side. When the nurse bustled back in she was less than impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That thing cannot be in here,” said the nurse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That thing is a person,” Vincent replied coolly. “Perhaps you should address him directly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red looked up at the nurse from his position on the floor, his tail twitching idly. His yellow eyes narrowed a touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t much care for the staff in this hospital. They’re rather rude,” he grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are the rules."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Break them,” suggested Vincent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Miss Lockhart would like to continue visiting her son, I suggest he leaves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red stood up and stretched, yawning widely. “I will not be any trouble. You have my word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse eyed his pointed teeth warily. For a second, Tifa thought she would hold her ground. Vincent sat alert at her elbow, daring her to try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make me regret this.” Her tone was full of disdain, and she shook her head slightly as she walked away. “You’ve got half an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a curious species,” Red observed, watching as the door clicked shut. “Are all of your healthcare practitioners so friendly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa sighed. “You didn’t have to come. He’ll be okay. The nurse came to speak to me earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wanted to be here,” said Red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been absent for too long.” Vincent straightened a crease in Denzel’s blanket, his crimson eyes solemn. “I could have stopped this. If I’d only arrived sooner...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I keep telling myself the same thing,” said Tifa. “What if I’d stayed at home? What if I’d taken them somewhere, told them to stay inside the bar…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s only one person to blame here.” Red settled on his haunches at the end of the bed, curling his tail around his paws. “There was a car involved?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have been there,” she said, with feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet you were there every other time,” said Red, tone gentle. “Is that not enough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not according to Barret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barret is angry,” said Vincent. “He will recognise his error, given time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red flicked his ears. “They have deceived him. Events in North Corel are not as they seem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been to North Corel?” Tifa sat up a little straighter and her lower back screamed in protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Shinra is building new reactors in the mountains. They will draw power from the wind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barret said they were building a reactor. That’s what they’re protesting. History repeating itself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The protest is well-organised and their leader is charismatic. He’s convinced them that the new reactors will be dangerous and that the Planet will suffer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s not true?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no damage to the Planet. Lies fuel their protest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of her wanted to brush it off, to refuse to get involved in somebody else’s war again. They’d spent long nights in the den beneath Seventh Heaven, listening to Barret’s long-winded speeches about Shinra draining the Planet’s lifeblood. Tifa understood all too well how easy it would be for someone to prey on that fear, to manipulate it to their own advantage. Avalanche HQ had when they’d recruited their cells. Only she and Barret had lived to tell the tale. Now the Shinra Electric Power Company was no longer a terrible memory, and that terrified people, despite all evidence suggesting they were repenting for their sins. It didn’t surprise her that Barret had fallen for the spiel again. He knew firsthand how dangerous the world could be with Rufus Shinra back at the helm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just wanted Marlene to be safe; he’d lost too much at Shinra’s hands. They all had, and she’d <em>kissed</em> the man that had played a part in taking it all away…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dragged herself out of the past, the memories too painful to dwell on. Something about this didn’t feel right, the North Corel connection hitting too close to home thanks to Barret’s involvement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we know about him?” Tifa asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His name is Garrison. He may have worked for the WRO before Shinra resurfaced,” Red replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reeve might know something,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve spoken to him. He didn’t recall the name, but he'll look into it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garrison left North Corel some days ago,” said Vincent. “I tracked him as far as Edge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. He met with a woman at Healen Lodge before he came to the city. I believe she’s in the photographs you received,” he said carefully, twisting the hem of his cloak between his fingers. “Cloud asked for my perspective. I’ve not told the others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red’s ears had pricked up, and he was watching Vincent with interested eyes. It surprised Tifa that Cloud had discussed the pictures with anybody. The embarrassment had been clear on his face when she’d ran from the bar. </span>
  <span>She straightened out her skirt, smoothing her fingers over and over the material, her agitation difficult to contain. The bright white hospital lights were making her head hurt and nothing they were saying was adding up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This makes no sense. What do the photographs have to do with North Corel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Based upon the attack, I believe somebody is attempting to drive a wedge between us,” said Vincent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, attack?” She faltered, nausea rolling through her. “This was an accident… wasn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They couldn’t have driven a car at defenceless children on purpose…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The car belonged to Rude. They stole it the night before. This was no accident.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panic gripped her. What had Barret gotten them involved in? The fear that had festered at the corner of her consciousness forced her hand, making her ask the question she feared she already knew the answer to. She needed to know where her family were, needed to know that they were safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Marlene?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vincent glanced at Red and that was all the answer she needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s taken her, hasn’t he?” Her voice was hollow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He felt she would be safer with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her exhaustion suffocated her anger. “They’ve gone to North Corel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vincent tilted his head in affirmation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll be safe there,” Red assured her. “Yuffie and Cid are expecting her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re involved too, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Old habits die hard,” said Vincent. “They were… excited by the prospect of adventure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re idiots,” she snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re both concerned…" said Red. "They wanted to keep an eye on Barret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of Marlene in North Corel scared her; a protest was no place for a child. The place had hardly changed since they’d last been there, a shantytown in the middle of the desert. How could she possibly be safe? Who would read her bedtime stories and comfort her when she woke in the middle of the night?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barret would, she knew, but she worried all the same. She needed to be there. Marlene was <em>her </em>responsibility too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he know about Garrison?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve warned him,” said Vincent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing he didn’t listen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head again slightly, confirming her suspicions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s willing to overlook it all? Can he really hate Shinra this much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grief blinds the best of us,” Red replied. “Not all can forgive easily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do?” Her question was empty, her voice weary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There will be another attack,” said Vincent. “We don’t know who the target is. We must be vigilant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa closed her eyes, the pain behind them growing sharper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cloud asked you to come here, didn’t he?” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He worries about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She inhaled slowly. “I need to call Reno. He tried to warn me about North Corel… wanted me to get Barret to come home. Maybe they know something about Garrison.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t heard?” Vincent’s expression was grave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa stared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was a fire. Elena was the target,” he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A fire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somebody started it intentionally. Reno and Tseng saved her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her blood ran cold, tempering her anger. “Are they…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tseng and Elena were on the pavement when I arrived. They were weak. Elena was bleeding.” Vincent’s eyes settled on the jacket she’d folded so carefully. “When I entered the building, I found Reno and another, close to death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought of his cocky smile and the easy friendship they’d somehow fallen into. Fear took hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vincent… Is Reno alive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t meet her eyes, and panic washed through her. He couldn’t be dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Vincent admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stared at the white ceiling tiles. It felt like somebody was sitting on his chest. They’d been stuck on the ward for three days and whilst the after-effects of the fire weren't fatal, the boredom might still be. Nobody seemed to want to tell them anything, and he didn’t enjoy being out of the loop. Today they left the curtain between the beds open, and they could at least see each other.</p><p>Sometime over the last couple of days, they stripped him out of his suit. Now he was wearing Shinra branded grey sweatpants and a t-shirt instead. His shoes were conspicuously absent in a thinly veiled attempt to deter him from leaving his bed. If that’s how they wanted to play it, so be it. His entire body hurt. He wasn’t going anywhere.</p><p>He laced his fingers behind his head, closing his eyes, and was just drifting off to sleep when a quiet voice distracted him.</p><p>“Hey… Reno?”</p><p>His eyes snapped open, and he dropped his head to the left, fixing her with a lazy stare. The expression that met his was uncertain, her dark eyes heavily shadowed and a bruise taking shape high on her cheekbone.</p><p>“What?” he replied when she didn't immediately continue.</p><p>“How long do you think they’ll keep us in here?”</p><p>Elena was always petite, but without her suit, she looked tiny. Bandages were visible beneath her vest where they tended her injuries. Five men and they needed to land a bullet in her chest and another in her thigh before they overpowered her. She took two of the fuckers down on the way and when the other three realised how dangerous she was they resorted to dirty tactics.</p><p>She sounded confused as she tried to relay what happened, remembering little of the exchange after she shot two of the men at the top of the stairs. They broke in through the kitchen, blocking her exit, and she retreated to her bedroom, intending to climb out of the window. Another was waiting with a taser, and somebody shot her whilst she was incapacitated. That was when they chained her to the radiator and left her to burn.</p><p>Anger surged through him at the thought. Once they took her down the kill would have been simple. They <em>wanted</em> her alive. She was lucky. If he and Tseng arrived even minutes later she'd have burned alive.</p><p>He shrugged, choking down his temper. “No idea.”</p><p>His memory of the event was hazy. He fell down the stairs, and that explained the fact that his entire body was in pain. In case the scrapes and bruises weren’t enough to screw him over, smoke inhalation blindsided him further, wiping out anything else that was feeling neglected. His lungs were still burning. That was the reason he passed out.</p><p>Rude got him out of there before the shit hit the fan, aided by none other than Vincent Valentine. The irony didn’t escape him. The last time he encountered the ex-Turk they were on the Gelnika, and the last thing on either man’s mind was rescuing their opponent. He was stuck on the ward for days following that brief but nasty exchange, nursing broken ribs and a wounded ego.</p><p>The extra pair of hands during the fire was useful though, and not just because they rescued him. The acquisition of a bona fide suspect handsomely rewarded his feeble attempts to pull Elena’s victim from the building. The man waited for them down in the cells, and at least now they had something to work with.</p><p>Reno was a specialist in interrogation. He'd find out exactly what they wanted to know.</p><p>“There’s no reason for us to be here,” Elena said. “I can sit at my desk, no problem.”</p><p>“Right…”</p><p>He wondered whether Tifa heard about the fire yet and that any rumours of his death were grossly incorrect. Dropping her a message wouldn't hurt. Unfortunately, his PHS was back at his apartment, and whilst he could get hold of a replacement easily enough, her contact details would be a lot more difficult to come by.</p><p>“I’m so bored! Think the nurses would bring us more files?”</p><p>“We’re supposed to be recovering,” he replied, not really paying attention.</p><p>“I can’t just lie here!”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>Heroically rescuing someone from a house-fire was a great sob-story. He wouldn’t mind being stuck on the ward if it meant Tifa nursing him back to health.</p><p>“This blows!”</p><p>Elena pouted, crossing her arms across her chest, brows drawn into a frown.</p><p>“Make the most of it,” he suggested.</p><p>Reno’s mind wandered, thoughts of urgent kisses pressed against his aching skin far too tantalising to ignore. Sadly, his body couldn’t disregard them either, and sweatpants didn’t do much to conceal the evidence. He shifted position slightly, attempting to avoid any prying questions.</p><p>“Are you even listening to me?” she asked.</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>Elena was unusually quiet on the subject of Tifa. They were alone long enough, in-between visits from the nurses. He knew she was suspicious, and the sorry state of his personal life usually made her act like a dog with a bone. Multiple bullet wounds were enough to distract her, or perhaps it was the absence of the Director that dampened her spirits.</p><p>Tseng’s lack of presence on the ward was as conspicuous as it was unfair, considering he should have been under observation too. Reno suspected he pulled rank and discharged himself. In theory, being the boss had to have some perks, but he knew Tseng left the ward to avoid Elena.</p><p>He understood. There was always guilt when a comrade was injured and the Turks were a close-knit family. That first night on the uncomfortable hospital bed he lay and ran through a hundred different scenarios, trying to work out whether they could have seen this attack coming. He knew Tseng was doing the same thing, his more intimate ties to Elena only making his situation worse.</p><p>For now, at least, it appeared they were cut off.</p><p>The ache in his chest worsened, and he coughed into his hand. His lungs felt as though they were full of glue. When he inspected the contents of his palm, they were sticky and ashen.</p><p>“Well, that’s disgusting.” He wiped his hand on the bedsheet. “I’m sick of coughing up this shit.”</p><p>“Tell me about it. I’m still blowing soot out of my nose.”</p><p>He grinned wryly. “Burning buildings. Would not recommend.”</p><p>“No, me neither.” Elena tried to move and hissed in pain. “This is ridiculous. The nurse won’t even give me my PHS.”</p><p>“I think they’re taking the whole R&amp;R thing a bit too seriously.”</p><p>“We’ve been in worse states than this.”</p><p>“Ain’t that the truth.”</p><p>They sat in companionable silence for a while. When she finally spoke again her voice was apprehensive.</p><p>“Reno?”</p><p>He raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“Thank you.” She smiled at him sadly, eyes shimmering. “For a minute there…”</p><p>The tremor in her voice spurred him into action, and he gingerly swung his legs off the bed, planting his feet on the chilly floor. His muscles protested, as did his bare feet. When he half sat, half perched on the narrow strip of bed that lay empty beside her she gratefully dropped her head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. She felt reassuringly warm against him. He pictured her, curled up on the bathroom floor, her clothes bloody and her eyes frightened. His chest constricted painfully at the thought.</p><p>“We’ll find out who did this,” he promised, voice dark. “Nobody messes with the Turks.”</p><p>“Tseng’s angry.”</p><p>Reno imagined that to be an understatement. He’d never seen fear on Tseng’s face before. When they realised the house was on fire and that Elena was trapped inside…</p><p>“He hasn’t been to see me,” she said, uncertainty clear in her voice.</p><p>“He will.”</p><p>“We had a fight.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>He tightened his arm around her, careful to avoid her bandages, fingers skimming her bare shoulder. She looked up at him, expression wary.</p><p>“How do you know about it?”</p><p>Despite the situation, Reno laughed. “He came to see me straight after.”</p><p>The ghost of a smile crossed her lips. “You’re lying.”</p><p>“I’m being deadly serious.” He shifted his weight against the uncomfortable metal headboard, trying to make himself more comfortable. “He turned up at my apartment.”</p><p>“Shit… he must’ve been desperate.”</p><p>“That’s what I thought.”</p><p>She was laughing too now, some colour returning to her face.</p><p>“He really likes you, Rookie,” he said conspiratorially.</p><p>“He loves me,” she replied, without hesitation. “He just… forgets who he’s talking to sometimes.”</p><p>Reno frowned. “So when he asked you to move in--”</p><p>“<em>Ordered</em> me to move in,” she corrected him. “I didn’t mean it when I said no. I was just making him sweat a little. And I guess… I didn’t want to make a big deal of it. You and Rude--”</p><p>“We’re not bothered,” he cut in, curling a strand of her hair around his finger. “We’ve known about you guys for ages. We’re happy for you.”</p><p>She smiled nervously. “Promise?”</p><p>“Everybody knows I’m his favourite, anyway.”</p><p>She swatted his hand away, the smile breaking into a grin.</p><p>“Sure you are.”</p><p>“Looks like this is karma then,” he pointed out, tone sly. “For refusing a perfectly reasonable order… Unless you want to crash on my sofa?”</p><p>Her ears turned pink. “No.”</p><p>“We’re gonna need one hell of a housewarming party.”</p><p>Half an hour later he was still sat on Elena’s bed. She sweet-talked the nurse into giving them a newspaper and a pen and was giggling at Reno’s artful additions to a photograph of the President that they found. He was putting the finishing touches onto an incredibly anatomically detailed sketch when he looked up and noticed Rude in the doorway. He held a garment bag in his hand.</p><p>“You two look better.”</p><p>“Please tell me that’s mine,” said Reno, eyes on the bag.</p><p>Rude nodded. “We’ve got an assignment.”</p><p>He clapped his hands together in prayer. “Thank fuck for that. Interrogation?”</p><p>Rude nodded. He handed Reno the bag and sat down on the end of Elena’s bed. She moved her feet out of the way for him, scowling at Reno’s gleeful expression.</p><p>“How’re you feeling?” Rude asked.</p><p>“Where’s mine?” she demanded.</p><p>“They shot you. Twice,” Reno pointed out, heading back to his bed and drawing the surrounding curtain. “Take the hint.”</p><p>“The Director says you still need to rest,” said Rude.</p><p>“The Director can bite me,” she replied, the words dripping with disdain.</p><p>He left them to argue while he got changed. His body didn’t feel as though it belonged to him, and his movements were awkward. When he pulled his shirt over his shoulders, his chest ached and lacing his boots bought tears to his eyes. In his suit, he at least felt a little more like himself. He searched the drawer next to the bed and retrieved his watch, lighter and I.D card. They threw away his old receipts. Unperturbed, he checked the bottom of the garment bag. Instead of his goggles, his fingers closed around a foil packet.</p><p>He removed it from the bag and inspected it warily. The red logo on the sachet was unfortunately very familiar.</p><p>Restorative items were useful on the battlefield, but they preferred to do things the old-fashioned way. A potion or elixir was potent enough to drag you through a fight if you needed it, but they were dangerous. Take one and you’d feel invincible, able to ignore trivial things like broken bones and internal bleeding, and likely to get your arrogant head blown right off if you weren’t careful. The mixture of stimulants and painkillers that gave you the life-saving rush could be lethal in the wrong doses.</p><p>They weren’t a permanent fix either. Suddenly, that pesky injury would rear its ugly head again. A person’s body would always present the bill eventually, and some items were far more sinister than others. Being a Turk was a nasty job, and certain tasks often required a little help. Drugs like this could cause a man a lot of problems.</p><p>He ripped the top off the sachet of Hyper and squeezed the crimson gel onto his tongue. It tasted sour and faintly chemical, and its effects were almost instant, the familiar heat burning through him. The high would be short but effective. The comedown would be brutal.</p><p>When he emerged from behind the curtain, he held his hand out expectantly. Rude pulled Reno’s goggles from his jacket and tossed them to him.</p><p>He snapped them into place and grinned. “Well, partner… let’s go fuck this little shitbird up.”</p><p>Elena’s eyes landed on the spent sachet on the bed. “Guys...”</p><p>“Director’s orders,” said Rude.</p><p>“Keep an eye on him,” she said, closing her eyes.</p><p>They left the ward, falling into step alongside each other. New faces gave them a wide berth as they headed through the building. It was nice for a little while, just a handful of loyal employees and the five of them at Healen Lodge. The World Regenesis Organisation had looked as though they’d handle things, and life was a little simpler.</p><p>It couldn’t last. Reeve Tuesti was too much of an idealist to be a leader. He lacked the charming confidence Rufus commanded and had made too many poor deals in his search for funds. The President wasn’t one to let somebody else take centre stage, slipping into the void from the rapidly shrinking WRO, and the Shinra Electric Power Company was slowly been reborn.</p><p>“Tseng thought you’d want to handle this,” said Rude, as they entered the lift that would take them to the cells.</p><p>“Rules?”</p><p>“No fatalities.”</p><p>Reno jammed his hands in his pockets and whistled through his teeth. “No problem.”</p><p>They carried on in silence, Rude leading him to the relevant cell. They waited outside it and Reno stretched his neck from side to side, cracking his fingers. His heart was already hammering in his chest. When he signalled he was ready, Rude unlocked the metal door.</p><p>The man seated at the metal table was huge. There was a stained bandage around his meaty shoulder and dried blood caked his hair. The air was stale and stank of sweat and gore. Reno was pleased to see he was sporting a vicious-looking black eye.</p><p>He kicked the empty chair out from underneath the table and sat down. The prisoner narrowed his eyes, watching him warily. Someone tied his wrists and ankles to the arms of his seat.</p><p>“This is the guy I threw down the stairs?” He squinted at him, trying to remember the face and coming up blank. “Don’t remember him being this fucking ugly.”</p><p>He looked to Rude for confirmation. He was standing against the far wall with his hands clasped behind his back and nodded in response.</p><p>“Huh…”</p><p>The difficulty he’d had escaping the burning building suddenly made a lot more sense. The man was twice as broad as Reno.</p><p>“So you’re the one I get to thank for this,” the man gritted out through cracked lips.</p><p>“You could say that.”</p><p>Reno grinned, the expression feral. He wet his lips, feeling out the points of his teeth with his tongue. The Hyper was boiling through his blood, leaving him restless, unable to sit still.</p><p>“I’m not telling you anything,” said the man.</p><p>Reno slapped his hand on the table. The sound was like a gunshot in the small room, and his palm stung from the impact.</p><p>“We’ll start with something straightforward… Who are you working for?”</p><p>“Go fuck yourself.”</p><p>He quirked his eyebrows at Rude. “Well, that’s not very pleasant.”</p><p>“No, it isn’t,” Rude agreed.</p><p>“You tried to burn somebody we care about. Who hired you?”</p><p>“You don’t scare me, Turk.”</p><p>“I don’t?”</p><p>He pulled his lighter out of his pocket and flicked it idly, watching the flame shiver in the cool air. The stimulant in his system was fully active now, the extra adrenaline making him far too aware of every tiny movement he was making. His scalp itched. He passed his hand across the top of the lighter experimentally and could barely feel the guttering flame when it licked his skin.</p><p><em>Good</em>. It was better this way. The man’s eyes were glued to the lighter in his hand, and Reno extinguished it with a snap.</p><p>“Let's try another one. How much did they pay you?”</p><p>“I’m not telling you a fucking thing.”</p><p>“That’s unfortunate,” he continued, his voice dangerously calm.</p><p>“It is,” said Rude.</p><p>Reno smiled. “How much?”</p><p>“Go fuck yourself.”</p><p>Reno stood up too quickly. The chair clattered to the floor behind him. He stalked around the table and stood directly behind the man, shifting his weight between the balls of his feet. His vision was blurring around the edges and he could hear the bright lights humming overhead. His skin was crawling, perspiration making his skin slick and his heart was beating so loud it was trying to break free of his ribs.</p><p>When he laughed, the sound was alien to him, cold and erring towards the psychotic. He flicked the lighter again and watched the flame wink into existence.</p><p>“I don’t think he wants to play,” said Rude, his tone so neutral he could have been commenting on the weather.</p><p>“No, I don’t think he does.”</p><p>His left eye twitched. The prisoner was staring straight ahead, refusing to turn and look at him. He could see the man’s pale face reflected in the lenses of Rude’s sunglasses.</p><p>“Shall I ask you again?” he offered.</p><p>His eyes shifted, focusing intently on the lighter in his hand. The buffed Mythril shone under the fluorescent light, fingerprints marring the surface. He wondered whether one of the smudged prints belonged to her.</p><p>Tifa. He thought of her face when she found out they broke her children. He thought of Elena, bound and scared. Fury coursed through him.</p><p>“You don’t scare--”</p><p>Reno yanked the man’s hair, snapping his head back. It felt greasy in his hand.</p><p>“I will,” he promised darkly, tightening his grip.</p><p>The man struggled against the restraints, his face screwed up in pain. Tears beaded the corners of his eyes.</p><p>“I’m not telling you anything...”</p><p>This time the man’s voice didn’t sound half as certain.</p><p>“Have it your way,” said Reno.</p><p>He pressed his lighter against the man’s throat and ignited it.</p><p>They left the room an hour later. The prisoner squealed like a pig, and Reno’s ears were ringing. They got what they needed. Tremors through his fingers had him flexing them in agitation. The Hyper was wearing off, and he felt sick.</p><p>Tseng was waiting for them in the corridor, his eyes cold. “Did he talk?”</p><p>“Eventually.”</p><p>“Good.” He slipped his jacket off and folded it neatly, and Rude accepted it without comment. “Leave the paperwork on my desk. You’re sure you got everything we need?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure.”</p><p>“How much did they pay him?”</p><p>“Twenty-thousand, all in.”</p><p>Tseng rolled up the sleeves of his pristine white shirt. Although his expression was carefully neutral, Reno could see the telltale tick in his jaw.</p><p>“They were told to start the fire in another room and make sure they left her alive.” He swallowed, throat dry. “They wanted it to be slow. They wanted her to suffer.”</p><p>“Understood.”</p><p>Tseng walked into the cell, closing the door softly behind him.</p><p>Reno sank back against the wall, hands in his pockets. His legs felt weak. He needed a drink.</p><p>“Well, that was fun,” he said, sarcasm clear in his tone.</p><p>Rude took up position next to him, arms folded. It was difficult to gauge his expression behind the shades, but the grim set of his mouth suggested he was feeling just as rough as Reno did.</p><p>“He held out longer than I thought he would,” Rude said.</p><p>“Yeah, he did.” Reno’s stomach heaved as he pictured the blistered skin. “I need a shower. I fucking stink.”</p><p>Rude grunted. The stench of burning flesh followed them into the corridor, permeating the surrounding air. Reno knew he could scrub for hours and he’d still smell it. It was in his head.</p><p>“I wouldn’t go back in there if you paid me double,” he said, after a while.</p><p>Something thudded into the door of the cell.</p><p>“How're you feeling?” Rude asked, raising his voice slightly.</p><p>“Like a piece of shit.”</p><p>Reno yawned, feeling the ache in his jaw.</p><p>“You had me worried.”</p><p>“It’ll take more than a burning building to stop me. I’m a fucking Turk.” He managed a weak grin. “Kudos for the rescue, though.”</p><p>“Can’t have you dying a hero,” Rude replied, the corners of his mouth twitching. “I’d never hear the end of it.”</p><p>“Too fucking right you wouldn’t.”</p><p>Another thud made them both pause, eyes on the metal door in front of them.</p><p>“Should we?”</p><p>“Nah,” Reno replied. “Fucker had it coming.”</p><p>They stood and waited. The silence grew awkward between them. The occasional grunt or clatter from inside the room only made it worse. Reno felt wiped out, exhaustion making him sluggish and unresponsive. The Hyper had well and truly worn off now, leaving him with the hollow feeling he knew so well.</p><p>The game was dirty. Unfortunately, he had the imagination for it. Rude was a little too calm and collected, and they agreed a long time ago not to let Elena’s hands get that dirty. She was ruthless, there was no question of that, but it was better to leave that door unopened if you could. Reno was already a lost cause. Without the Hyper to numb it, the darkness threatened to suffocate him. He would require a lot of liquid anaesthesia tonight.</p><p>He wondered what Tifa would think if she could see him now. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall.</p><p>“Doesn’t get any easier,” he muttered.</p><p>When Tseng emerged from the cell, fifteen minutes later, there was blood spattered on his shirt. Rude handed him his jacket.</p><p>“Get what you needed?” Reno asked.</p><p>He didn’t miss the bloody knuckles of Tseng’s right hand as he flexed them, lost in thought.</p><p>“Yes,” Tseng replied. “I want that report before you leave.”</p><p>“Go see Elena,” Reno said pointedly.</p><p>Tseng shrugged his jacket on and straightened his tie, ignoring Reno’s suggestion completely.</p><p>“Arrange disposal of the body,” he said.</p><p>Reno raised his eyebrows at Rude, who shrugged in response.</p><p>“I’ll be in my office.”</p><p>They watched him leave. Reno decided not to look inside the cell. He suspected Tseng’s actions would have consequences somewhere down the line, but he couldn’t deny the prisoner had it coming. This was a sin they were ruthlessly trained for; their reputation wasn’t baseless. It left a foul taste in his throat, even so.</p><p>He looked at Rude. “Fancy a drink?”</p><p>“You have paperwork to write.”</p><p>“It’ll still be there in the morning.”</p><p>Rude nodded, walking in the direction Tseng headed.</p><p>Twenty thousand gil for a Turk and two kids… Reno wondered whether the man would say it was worth it.</p><p><em>Probably not</em>, he thought, heading after Rude.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was late in the afternoon. The morning passed in a blur and an argument with Barret did little to improve Cloud’s mood. Despite their warnings, Barret continued on to North Corel, adamant that Marlene would be safe as long as she was with him and refusing to clear the air with Tifa. Vincent was planning to follow him that evening, worried that there would be another attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud shared his concern. Divided they were weak; he couldn’t get Barret to understand that. Learning that the hit-and-run wasn’t an accident had thrown him. He was no stranger to enemies, but who would target defenceless children?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The faceless threat left him constantly on edge. Fear of the unknown meant that every sound made him reach for his sword, and every knock at the door was a potential enemy. Whilst he’d never slept particularly well, the disturbed nights left him restless and frustrated. Tifa wasn’t sleeping properly either, and the eggshells they were walking on made the bar an even more wretched place to be. He hoped that Denzel’s return would bring her back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was upstairs when the Turks arrived. Denzel was finally discharged from the hospital that morning, and she was fussing over him like a mother hen. The relief at having him home calmed Cloud slightly. At least now he could keep an eye on them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud didn’t make his tone sound friendly. He wasn’t in the mood for whatever game the Turks had decided they wanted to play. Tifa left the lights off and the blinds shut, choosing to prioritise Denzel over the afternoon regulars, and Reno’s impolite hammering on the door was impossible for Cloud to ignore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t seem to care that he wasn’t welcome. When Cloud threw back the bolts and swung the door open, he pushed straight past him, whistling tunelessly as he strolled through the door and tapping his baton on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not very friendly.” He watched Cloud through narrowed eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud folded his arms and leaned against the bar. The hilt of his sword was in easy reach, as it had been for days. The urge to reach for it now and wipe that cocky smirk off the redhead’s face was difficult to overlook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My heart bleeds.” Reno clutched his chest dramatically, feigning hurt. “You hear that, partner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude grunted, closing the door behind him. He slid the bolts across. The metallic thud as they fell into place further raised Cloud’s hackles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud stared sullenly at Reno, waiting for him to get to the point of their impromptu visit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vincent filled him in about the fire. He hoped that the Turk might have ended up out of action for a while, but his presence now suggested that wasn’t the case. He seemed to have escaped unscathed and wasn’t sporting any noticeable injuries, although there were dark shadows beneath his eyes. A tiny part of Cloud was hoping something would have taken the man down a peg or two… Some kind of horrendous facial disfigurement would’ve helped relieve him of the shit-eating grin at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa was even more distant after she heard about the fire. He caught her staring at her PHS with hollow eyes and couldn’t coax a conversation out of her. Jealousy curled its claws deep into his gut, holding on with a vengeance and slowly growing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night at the hospital was eye-opening. Reno hovered around her, reluctant to leave her side despite Cloud being there, breathing down his neck. The Turk stayed until it became clear nobody was going to tell them anything and finally dragged himself away to hunt down answers. He shrugged his jacket off before he left, slinging it around Tifa’s trembling shoulders and squeezing her arm before he headed out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever game the Turk was playing, Cloud didn’t like it. Worst of all, Tifa seemed to be oblivious to the trap he was setting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tifa not around?” Reno asked, as though he read Cloud’s mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a shame.” His steps slowed to scrutinise the family photos on the wall. “Say… you’re not in many of these, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Vincent,” Cloud called, his patience already paper-thin. “We’ve got company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not here to cause trouble. Relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A creak on the stairs distracted him. He turned to see Vincent melting out of the shadows in the doorway. He eyed the newcomers warily, fingers already curling around the ornate handgun at his hip. His gauntlet caught the light as he moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Down boy.” Reno laughed, dropping onto one of the empty stools at the bar. “Like I said, not here for trouble. We’ve got a deal for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not interested,” said Cloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t heard what we’ve got to say,” said Rude levelly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still not interested.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lighten up.” Reno rolled his eyes, slouching in his seat. “We’ve got information about those kids of yours. Thought you might wanna hear it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Cloud growled. “I’m listening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vincent took a seat at the bar, leaving empty stools between him and the Turk. Cloud was pleased to see Reno’s eyes linger on the gauntlet when Vincent rested his fingers on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does the name Garrison mean anything to you?” asked Vincent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” said Reno. “We don’t have a name yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should it?” asked Rude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s the man you've been searching for in North Corel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The shitbird organising the protests?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vincent tilted his head in acknowledgement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh…” Reno nodded at Rude, who slipped a sleek notepad from his blazer and jotted down the name. “We’ll look into it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I followed him from North Corel to Edge. It was more difficult to trace him once he reached the city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skills not what they used to be?” Reno grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I lost sight of him following the fire,” Vincent replied pointedly, casting his red eyes over Reno. “You appear to have survived?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky for you fuckers. It’ll take more than a fire to stop me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noted,” Cloud grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We appreciate your help,” said Rude, throwing a warning frown at his colleague. “The perp we caught had a lot to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very chatty.” Reno smiled nastily, although Cloud noticed it didn’t travel as far as his eyes. “They recruited him in North Corel. Paid him a chunk of gil to hurt the kids and kill Elena.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twenty-thousand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud’s eyes widened. Twenty-thousand gil was a ridiculous sum of money in a city that was scraped together from rescued scrap metal. The information only solidified the worry in his gut. It connected the accident and the fire, although he couldn’t understand the link. The last thing he wanted was a reason for the Turks to spend more time at the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vincent turned to Cloud. “We need to warn Barret. This is too much of a coincidence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud pulled his PHS out and dialled Barret’s number. The call wouldn’t connect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not working.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try the others?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried Cid and then Yuffie. Both calls failed to connect. Apprehension settled, unwelcome in his stomach. Something wasn’t right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not working either…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me he’s not gone back to North Corel?” Reno smacked the heel of his hand against his forehead. “Fucking idiot. We bought him back here for a reason, you know? Can’t he take a fucking hint?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell Tifa about this,” said Cloud, ignoring the Turk and addressing Vincent. “She’s got enough to worry about with Denzel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barret’s no fool. He won’t allow harm to befall her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold up,” said Reno. “Won’t allow harm to… For fuck’s sake! He’s taken the rug-rat to North Corel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud didn’t reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Tifa know about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s her father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t keep her in the dark,” Reno warned. “That shit’ll backfire on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about Reno’s expression riled Cloud, the certainty in his words. There was truth to them, which only irritated him further. He didn’t want to worry Tifa. They could deal with this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave for North Corel as soon as we’re done here,” said Vincent. “When we’ve heard what our <em>guests</em> have to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a bite to his tone. His inflection on the word <em>‘guests’</em> twisted it; it sounded like a slur. He wasn’t enamoured to the Turks either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud turned back to Reno, keen to wrap this up. “What else did he say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno was staring at Vincent, his mag-rod still swinging idly from his hand. “They told him to make sure Elena suffered. You want to watch out. These fuckers mean business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wasn’t working alone,” Rude added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… there were five of them.” The pride in Reno’s voice made Cloud feel uneasy. “Elena took two of them out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to speak to him,” said Vincent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No can do, Grandpa.” Reno’s smirk turned feral. “He had a bit of a nasty accident.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very nasty,” Rude agreed. “You might say… terminal…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we had a lead, and you two killed him?” said Cloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno grinned, exposing the points of his teeth. There was little humour in the expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody messes with the Turks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vincent flexed his fingers, watching the light catch on the polished metal. “I would have enjoyed speaking with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I did. Believe me,” Reno replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud could feel his temper fraying. He forced a lid back on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he say anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bits and pieces.” Reno sounded bored now. He picked at his fingernails. “Something to do with Avalanche. Mentioned you and the big guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Tifa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flicker of something passed over Reno’s face. “Yeah. Her too. Guess you guys blew a few too many reactors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They want retribution,” said Rude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Revenge was one thing. Targeting Denzel and Marlene was callous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why they went after the kids?” asked Cloud, feeling sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two birds, one stone.” The grin faded from Reno’s face. “It’s a cheap way to get at you guys and they dragged us into it too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They stole my car,” said Rude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… Kinda lazy. Fucking amateurs. Trying to make it look like we’re to blame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t act like your hands are clean,” said Cloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t kill kids,” Reno snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud’s mind spun back to the plate. How many families had Shinra ripped apart? There were children amongst the casualties, both during and after the atrocity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Sector Seven?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude shifted his weight, his expression wan. Reno’s eyes narrowed, anger crashing over his features. He hopped off his stool, the swing of his weapon far less nonchalant than it was before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth opened. Snapped shut. He might’ve been angry, but he didn’t have a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now isn’t the time,” said Vincent calmly. “We're all under attack. Perhaps we should focus on that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno lowered his weapon slowly. “Whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is Elena?” Vincent asked, playing the peacemaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a Turk. She’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There will be other attempts. I suggest you remain vigilant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m always vigilant,” said Reno, staring at Cloud. “I sleep with one fucking eye open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of us will stay here. Monitor the situation,” said Rude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno’s face slipped back into a smirk. “Director’s orders. You got a spare bed, or is someone gonna share with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not happening.” Cloud shifted his weight between his feet, squaring up. “I’m here. I’ll watch the bar. We don’t need your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re here… <em>at the moment</em>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here,” he repeated. His fingers twitched. It would be all too easy to curl them around the hilt of his sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno’s expression soured. “Relax, man. Rude will watch the bar. He’s good with kids. I’ve got better places to be, trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do not require your assistance,” said Vincent. “Nanaki is also here. He will remain while I travel to North Corel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suit yourself,” Reno drawled. “You’re doing such a swell job already. What could go wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not pretend that your interest in our safety comes from a place of good intention,” Vincent warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck is that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tifa is more than capable of looking after herself,” Vincent replied. “Or have you forgotten that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud noted the colour that crept into Reno’s face. The Turk had no scathing reply or witty retort, just unbridled anger in his eyes. Rude was staring at his partner now, his eyebrows drawn into a puzzled frown behind his shades. Vincent appeared to have hit the nail on the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Rude that finally broke the silence. “You said you followed Garrison to Edge. What else do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe there is another involved. A woman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vincent…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud’s heart sank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s relevant information. They are better equipped to follow up on it.” Vincent shifted his weight, displaying his discomfort at breaking Cloud’s confidence. “If we are to work together, we must be transparent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What woman?” Reno sounded interested, his attention now focused on Cloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a part of this,” Vincent reminded him. “There’s only so much I can do. They will find her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll find her,” said Cloud, unable to force conviction into his words. “This has nothing to do with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There is more at stake than anybody’s ego,” said Vincent gently. “This is important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno waved. “Don’t mind us. We’ve got all the time in the fucking world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud thought of the photographs. The envelope was still under the bar where he left it, embarrassed by its contents. He wracked his brain trying to remember something, anything, about the woman but his thoughts were hazy, as though he was analysing them through frosted glass. He drank too much at Johnny’s bar and she stopped him in the alley. Tried to help him. That was all he could remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Almost</em> all he could remember. Shame coiled through him, cold as ice. Kissing her was a blur. He stared at the photos and struggled to recognise his own face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vincent was right. There was far more at stake than concealing his dirty laundry. The Turks had ways and means of collecting information and were far more likely to locate her. It would mean showing them the photographs, and he couldn’t bear to see Reno’s gloating expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He leaves.” He jerked his head towards Reno. “I’ll talk to Rude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No can do. You talk to both of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reno,” Rude warned. He pointed at the door. “Out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno glared at his colleague before tossing his hands in the air. “Fine. I know where I’m not wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud watched him saunter across the bar, swinging his mag-rod again. He threw back the bolts and wrenched the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fuckers need to chill out,” he said, crossing the threshold and slamming the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhat relieved, Cloud retrieved the envelope from under the bar and handed it to Rude. “Tifa was sent these.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude tipped the contents onto the counter and shuffled through them. He didn’t pass comment, but his eyebrows quirked behind his shades. Cloud stared at the floor, scuffing his boot against the wooden boards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know this woman,” Rude said, dragging a photo out of the pile with his index finger. He tapped her face for emphasis. “She worked for Shinra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garrison met with her at Healen Lodge,” said Vincent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t been there for a while...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe these photographs are another attempt to weaken us. I assume she was trying to drive Cloud and Tifa apart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude glanced at him. “Are you two…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud didn’t reply. It was too complicated a subject for him to get his head around. He didn't want to drag Rude’s input into the mix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Director will need to see these.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody else needs to see them,” said Cloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want us to find her, or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude selected a photograph that showed the woman’s face. Her profile was clear, her mouth tipped open lustfully as Cloud’s lips worked their way along her throat. Discomfort pooled in his stomach as the Turk slipped the photo into his blazer pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was there anything else in the envelope?” Rude asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve spoken to Tifa,” said Vincent. “I believe it was Garrison that delivered them to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you remember?” Rude was looking at Cloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He inhaled slowly. “Not much. I’d been drinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything could be important. Did she tell you her name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at Vincent. This was a detail he hadn’t shared, too shameful to even admit to his friend. It spoke of desperation, crying out his inability to move on from the past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cloud?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The light was strange. I thought… I thought she was Aerith.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was glad Reno didn’t hear his admission; it was depressing how easily he could imagine the redhead’s gloating expression. Neither Vincent nor Rude spoke for a long moment, mulling over his words. He knew how ridiculous it sounded. He was hurting, allowing himself to fall for the thing his troubled mind was seeing because in that fractured moment he’d wanted so badly for it to be true. Those green eyes drew him in, as they did in his nightmares, only this time she was really there when his arms wrapped around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a sickness. A problem. His inability to move on from her death tortured him, just as the others did. He wasn’t prepared to deal with it, so he pushed it aside. Aerith was long gone, and nothing would change that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell me this,” said Vincent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud stared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did the light look like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dont know.” He shrugged, feeling uncomfortable. “Blue. Like Mako. Everything was… spinning…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude frowned. “Sounds like manipulate materia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody should have access to anything like that.” There was worry in his voice. “Not anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s unusual, but not unheard of,” said Vincent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Explains why he doesn’t remember,” said Rude, as though Cloud wasn’t there. “She looks kinda like Aerith. If he was drunk…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t be difficult to manipulate him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys…” Cloud drummed his fingers on the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It suggests that you were targeted specifically,” said Vincent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where were you?” asked Rude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnny’s Heaven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud pictured Tifa’s expression as she stumbled away from Reno, removing her hand from his waist with guilt in her eyes. Reno just smirked in the background like the Cuahl that got the cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t remember,” Cloud lied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she has access to materia, the problem could be far more serious than we feared,” said Vincent, directing the conversation away from Cloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll speak to the Director.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rude…” Cloud swallowed hard. His skin was crawling. “The woman… Aerith…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Compassion warmed the Turk's features. He nodded in understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. Reno doesn’t need to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Reno stood in the shadows at the side of the bar with his hands jammed into his pockets. He scuffed his boot sullenly on the concrete. Rude didn’t get to send him out. That wasn’t how it worked; <em>he</em> was in charge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He supposed winding Cloud up was a mistake. Tseng was adamant they needed to cooperate, but he couldn’t help himself. The merc made it too easy. Any another day he would have found the situation funny. Today he felt murderous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud’s dig about the plate stung. Reno tried not to dwell on it. He wasn’t naïve enough to imagine the insurmountable pile of bodies didn’t include children, or women, or the elderly. The human cost of their order was unimaginable, although his mind had tried to picture it countless times, late at night when distractions were few and sleep wouldn’t come to him. That and other indiscretions drove him to drink his evenings away, or chase a more physical high for the brief respite it gave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That kind of high was only going to get him into more trouble. Vincent called him out and bruised his ego, further adding to his poor mood. The anger came from a place he was unwilling to explore, where a woman with warm eyes and long, dark hair took to haunting him. He was used to his life of brief encounters, not opposed to loving and leaving when necessary, and he wasn’t sure when it was he’d gotten so damn distractible. Longer affairs were difficult, given his line of work, and the bottom of a bottle was a far steadier bed-friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Whatever this was, he needed to put a stop to it. Tifa was beautiful, and the fact she could probably hand his ass to him on a plate definitely got his blood pumping, but pursuing her was suicidal. Even he wasn’t that big an idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could give Cloud a run for his money, no problem. It was Rude that threw a spanner in the works, and he owed it to his friend to think with his head for once. What concerned him more was the risk of exposure. She would see between the cracks if he let her get too close, seeing the truth he tried so hard to ignore. Damaged goods, beyond help. Revulsion, he could deal with. It would be the pity in her eyes that killed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered when he became so maudlin. Tifa was under his skin, and he didn’t like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Except he did.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a long time since he medicated prior to a job, and the crash from the Hyper was still messing him around. It always sent him spiralling, often into a bottle. He was on edge, that’s all it was. Maybe he could convince Rude to go out later and drink until the demons slipped away. Reno preferred to pretend things were black and white; these dull shades of grey were unwelcome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The temperature dropped. There was more rain in the air; he could taste it. He wondered how long Rude was going to be. They still needed to check-in at HQ after this, and Reno could see a long evening ahead if they didn’t wrap it up quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t surprise him they turned down the offer having the Turks’ presence in the bar. Whilst it was fun to watch Cloud squirm, he would’ve liked to have eyes on the inside. The Turks could look after themselves, but he was concerned about the bar. Tifa’s friends were there now, but what happened when they weren’t? It wouldn’t be long before Cloud’s wanderlust kicked in again and then she would be on her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vincent’s words echoed in his head. <em>“Tifa is more than capable of looking after herself.”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed his jaw, lost in thought. Stolen kisses in the dust. The bruising faded days ago, but the memory lingered on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bored, he swung his mag-rod through the air and snapped it to full extension. The industrial bins further down the alley looked stable enough, and he leapt onto one of them easily. It took a moment to get his balance before he somersaulted back onto the ground. His fingers found the release on the mag-rod and he discharged it into the concrete, delighting in watching the sparks fly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air tasted like metal. He inhaled greedily, letting it ground him. Momentarily calmed, he took further stock of his surroundings and noticed the open window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He peered back around the corner. The door was still firmly shut. Surely it wouldn’t hurt to look…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno clipped his mag-rod to his belt. It took him seconds to scale the wall. He was always fast on his feet, regardless of the angle. The window itself was a little trickier to negotiate, but his fingers found purchase and he just about hooked his ankle over the windowsill. He climbed through and straightened out his suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pair of blue eyes watched him. Reno grinned at the boy, putting his finger to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” the boy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Denzel, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t blame the kid for being suspicious. He did just climb through his bedroom window. Denzel was sitting up in bed, on top of the covers, one gangly leg hanging over the edge. The other was trapped in a plaster cast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, narrowing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a friend,” said Reno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a Turk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered when the words became mutually exclusive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What gave it away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An awkward silence formed. He scratched the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t only a broken leg the kid was dealing with. He looked a little too pale to be healthy, and there was a set of stitches running across his left eyebrow. One day the kid would be grateful for the scar those stitches were certain to leave. Girls lapped up that kind of shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just got out?” he asked, in the absence of any other conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out from where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hospital?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Denzel nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool…” His fingers reached for the back of his neck again. “That was a pretty brave thing you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was looking after my family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. That’s important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Denzel frowned. “You’re not supposed to be in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reno?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned on his heel, expression guilty. Tifa stood in the doorway, hands on her hips, watching him warily. The shadows beneath her eyes and the hollowness to her cheeks suggested a lack of sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” He tried to remember why he thought this would be a good idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get in here?” she asked, sounding confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He came in through the window,” said Denzel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You broke in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically, the window was open,” he said, opting for honesty. “So it was more climbing than breaking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” He caught the ghost of a smile on her lips. “Could I borrow you for a second?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She headed out into the corridor and he followed her, expecting her to lead him back down into the bar. To his surprise, she led him into the room across the narrow landing. He took in the carefully made-up bed and the vase of white flowers on the windowsill. There was a pair of leather gloves next to a photo frame on the bedside table and the air smelt distinctly feminine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He resisted the urge to inhale as she closed the door softly behind him. This was her bedroom, he realised, eyes landing firmly on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re alive then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question dragged his mind out of the gutter. “Looks like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned against the wall, jamming his hands back into his pockets. Space was probably a sensible precaution, he reasoned, as she settled on the edge of the bed with her hands on her knees. Her fingers toyed with the hem of her skirt nervously as she watched him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll take more than a fire to stop me,” he added when she didn’t offer a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s Elena doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s alright. Back at work. You know how it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She probably didn’t, but he was running out of small-talk. His mouth was dry. In the other scenarios he imagined involving Tifa Lockhart’s bedroom, things happened far differently. For one thing, he wasn’t pressing himself against the wall and rubbing his fingers agitatedly through his hair. He needed to get a fucking grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good.” Her cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She really was nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just… checking to see…” He tailed off, feeling ridiculous. “Rude’s downstairs. I should probably head back down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you up here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was bored.” He shrugged, chancing a smirk. “Thought I’d come and say hello.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was worried when I didn’t hear from you. I’m glad you’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The softness in her tone did something to him, rooting him to the spot. He smiled uncertainly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s Denzel?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s getting better,” she replied. “They discharged him this morning. He’s glad to be home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s gonna have a nasty scar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s quite excited about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes travelled the room again, snagging on the photograph beside the bed. Tifa and Cloud. She grinned brightly at him from the frame and Cloud’s arm was looped around her shoulders, his small smile brightening his usually dour expression. They looked happy. Jealousy curled through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Distracted by the unwelcome feeling, he didn’t think his next question through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d he end up here, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t have anywhere else to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No parents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s an orphan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Lifestream ripped apart a lot of families the day it destroyed Midgar. Something in her expression threw him though, and a sick feeling took root deep in his gut. The Lifestream may have torn apart a lot of lives, but so had the Turks. He already he knew the answer, but he asked anyway. His conscience was feeling masochistic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sector Seven, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa nodded, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An uncomfortable silence formed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look tired,” she said eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was exhausted. Whilst his body healed, his mind was somewhere else. When his thoughts weren’t consumed by her, the stench of charred flesh and oily black smoke plagued them. It was driving him insane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His answer was purposefully vague. “It’s been a long week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at her, wondering whether the offer was just her way of being polite. All he could see was genuine concern in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he want to talk about it? It could be for the best. Kissing her didn’t have the effect he hoped it would. If anything, it made the itch worse. Maybe it was time to show her who he really was and let her be the one to end the game. He knew it was a cop-out, but seeing her sitting there so pretty he knew he was running headlong into the land of terrible decisions, unable to find the brakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We pulled a perp out of the fire. I tortured him. Made him talk.” His tone was matter-of-fact, his eyes cold. “He tried to burn Elena, so I burned him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She said nothing. He sat down on the bed next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He squealed like a pig. I can still hear it now. And I just laughed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips thinned as she pressed them together, her eyes fixed on her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I stood outside and listened while Tseng executed him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno studied his fingers, picking at the dry skin around his nails. She still wasn’t saying anything, and the silence was unnerving him now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to leave?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” There was a hollowness to her voice that wasn’t there before. “You were just doing your job, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, the sound short and harsh. She was using his words against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same as always, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… that kid in there’s an orphan ‘cause of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk about collateral damage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t mean that,” she murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has a face. A name.” The tremor in her words cut at him. “He’s a person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were all people,” he replied. "Fuck's sake. I know that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squeezed her eyes shut briefly, as though steeling herself. “Why did you do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The plate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chest felt tight. “Why do you need to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you do it?” she repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time her voice was low. A challenge to him to make her hate him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He inhaled slowly, wondering whether it was worth the risk. Any kind of deep and meaningful conversation was the last thing on his mind when he saw the open window. He thought back to kissing her, the way she made his heart race, the feel of her beneath his calloused fingers. He was desperate to feel that again, and it scared him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t. He knew that for certain, just like he knew the sky was up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words tasted bitter when he found them. “There used to be a lot more of us. A whole department. Administrative Research.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was watching him. He carried on picking at his fingernails, avoiding her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A guy called Veld was our Director back then. Tseng was his second in command. We were in deep shit…” The memory was uncomfortable, even now. “Veld tried to blackmail the company. President Shinra wasn’t happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were so many of them. One huge, fucked up family. Invincible, or so he always thought. How wrong he was. Whilst the cocky swagger of his early career stuck with him, he no longer believed he was untouchable. Life could be terminally fragile if you weren’t careful. He could still remember the panic in the ranks when Scarlet issued the kill-order. He desperately tried to reassure the rookies that Veld had their backs and things would be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The President gave the order to have us wiped out. Suddenly we were public enemy number one. Shoot on sight.” He forced a laugh, and it sounded unnatural. “Tseng was smart though. He helped Veld and his daughter escape. Faked their deaths and took over as our boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That day was clear in his recollection. Tseng sat in the Director’s chair and told them the plan. He asked them all to make the choice. At the time, Reno was angry at Veld. He couldn’t understand his decision to abandon them all. Years later, he understood. Family was important and Veld found his, clinging to that over the Turks. One by one, Reno listened to them all bow out, listening to their excuses with vitriol in his expression. They were scared, that was all it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only he and Rude stayed. The risk was worth taking. They spent too many years on the company payroll to walk away, and neither of them had anything to return to on the outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tseng told the President he executed Veld and the others. They went off the grid and we went back to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand,” she said. “What does this have to do with the plate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no anger in her words, just an anxious need to understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were my family.” He flexed his fingers. “We didn’t follow orders, and my family got hurt. So now when I get an order, I follow it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel his heart thudding uncomfortably beneath his ribcage. He still couldn’t look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to do it, but if I had to do it again, I would. A hundred fucking times. If it kept them safe, I’d do it.” His hands were shaking. The hurt coursed through him, making his skin burn and his throat tight. “They’re my family. They’re the only thing I’ve fucking got.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now you do.” The words were bitter. “This is who I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence formed again. A thin red line formed at the corner of his fingernail where he picked the skin too hard. He stared at it, watching the blood pool toward the tip of his finger, unable to drag his eyes away. The air was too hot, his suit too tight. He needed to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reno?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His name on her lips forced his attention away from his hands. He still couldn’t meet her eye. Instead, his gaze stumbled and caught on her mouth. Her fingers brushed his cheek, gently angling his face towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have time to react. She kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pressure was fleeting, uncertain, and her fingertips trailed down his neck and made him shiver. He knew this was a bad idea; he needed to put space between them. His muscles tensed as the fight-or-flight instincts he relied on for so long kicked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno froze. She pulled back, meeting his shell-shocked expression with worry in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid himself bare, and she kissed him. He stumbled, lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breath hitched, and it was a trigger deep inside of him. Thoughts of whether this was a good idea scattered as he barrelled straight through them. His fingers curled into her silky hair and pulled her mouth back onto his. </span>
  <span>Gentleness wasn’t a priority. Desperation fuelled him. If he gave her a second to think she’d realise what a shit-show his life really was and she’d run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running didn’t seem to be high on her list of priorities. Her arms wound around his neck, her curves crushed against him. Unbalanced, he reverted to form, abandoning introspection in favour of physical gratification.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa gave as good as she got, her mouth parting hungrily to meet his. He untangled his fingers from her hair and sought her waist instead, skimming his hands against the bare skin he found there and dragging her closer. The demons he was entertaining fled, chased away by the heat of her against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart was hammering in his chest. He nipped at her bottom lip and she moaned against his mouth. He spent days imagining this, but somehow he forgot just how sweet she tasted. When her nails grazed the back of his neck, he couldn’t fight the quiver that tripped along his spine. She curled her fingers into his hair and he groaned, losing himself completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A creaky floorboard sent him hurtling back down to Gaia. He was off the bed and leaning nonchalantly against the wall before the door handle even turned, willing his heart to resume a less frantic tempo. Jamming his hands back into his pockets only reminded him how tight his trousers suddenly felt. Tifa didn’t look so steady either, her face flushed and the rise and fall of her chest a little too fast. When she wet her lips nervously, he noticed how red they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The surge of satisfaction he felt made him grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vincent.” Her voice was strained, and she swallowed hard. “I was just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa’s cheeks were scarlet now. Vincent’s eyes narrowed when they landed him, although he didn’t question why there was a Turk in her bedroom. Reno rubbed his fingers through his hair, trying not to look too suspicious under the scrutiny of the man’s homicidal expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The attack originated in North Corel,” Vincent said, turning his attention back to Tifa. “We are unable to contact Barret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took his advice, at least. Tifa needed to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Cid?” Fear strangled her voice. “Or Yuffie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try not to worry. I’ll travel to North Corel and find out what’s going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better get a move on,” Reno quipped. “Wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to the one-armed-wonder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa’s wide eyes and worried expression suggested now wasn’t the time for sarcasm. He couldn’t help himself. Adrenaline left him light-headed and his blood rushed south the second she pressed herself against him. All he could do was smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ignored him. “Do you think they’re in trouble? Me and Cloud will come with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That won’t be necessary,” said Vincent. “You could be a target. It’s safer for you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Marlene—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nanaki will remain here with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” She shook her head. “Take him with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have already made the arrangements.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Un-make them,” she suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be careful.” Vincent’s eyes narrowed, fixing on Reno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno fancied there was a threat behind the words. His smirk slipped into a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax,” he drawled. “I’ll take good care of her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was playing with fire, and he didn’t care. The warmth was far too appealing. Eventually, he was going to burn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vincent didn't look impressed. "Your colleague is looking for you. I suggest you leave."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He touched his fingers to his temple in a lazy salute. "Yes, sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno glanced at Tifa before he left the room. Her eyes might've been sad, but the flush had travelled down her throat and bled across her chest. </span>
  <span>He felt it, the pull in his abdomen that made his eyes heavy and his breath catch. He longed to explore it further, thoughts of work well and truly lost to him.</span>
</p><p>Blindsided by the turn of events, he headed back down to the bar. Pursuing Tifa was too risky.</p><p>It was a risk he was willing to take.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By the time they returned to HQ, it was getting late. The sun was setting as they strolled into the lobby, its crimson rays filtering through the tall windows and warming up the sparsely modern interior. They didn’t encounter many other employees as they headed for their department, most of Shinra’s office workers having left before the evening kicked in. Reno would’ve liked very much to have been able to go home, but he begrudgingly accepted that briefing the Director was a priority.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I’m saying is, he makes it way too easy,” said Reno, his face radiating innocence. They were arguing about Cloud in the car. “You can’t blame me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude stared at him, lips pressed thinly together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m weak,” Reno protested, clutching his chest. “I can’t help myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of these days you’re gonna get laid out and I ain’t gonna help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meh… I could take him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One-handed.” Reno bounced on the balls of his feet, one hand behind his back, and expertly sliced his mag-rod through the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With my eyes shut,” he added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what happened in Gongaga?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gongaga. That was a fun afternoon. Tseng sent them to head off Avalanche, tipped off by Director Tuesti’s godforsaken puppet. Tifa was there, fighting alongside Cloud and Barret, and again the Turks were beaten into a retreat. Reno was willing to admit he might’ve been a little distracted at first until she damn near dislocated his shoulder with her boot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped his hands, swinging his mag-rod with a petulant frown plastered across his face. “That’s low. Even for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude just chuckled in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I distinctly remember there were two of us there for that one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They may have beaten Reno to a pulp, but Rude didn’t fare much better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to let them go,” said Rude. “You were a mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was fine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at Reno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I lost a little bit of blood,” Reno admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen sponges with less holes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that psycho has a machine gun for an arm. What do you expect?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you were </span>
  <span><em>meant</em> </span>
  <span>to be fast,” said Rude, mouth slipping into a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> were meant to be friends,” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude cuffed him on the shoulder, a little harder than was necessary. Reno rolled his eyes in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The carried on through the building. Reno felt considerably lighter than he had earlier that afternoon; he practically skipped to the car. Learning of Cloud’s extracurricular activities only increased his good mood, raising significant questions about the living situation at Seventh Heaven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud and Tifa weren’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lied through his teeth when Rude asked him where he’d been hiding, keen to avoid any prying questions. It didn’t raise any suspicions when he vaguely responded he was just looking around. He had a habit of going AWOL when left to his own devices, and he at least managed to stay out of trouble this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She should’ve thrown him out, but she didn’t. He gave her a taste of who he really was, and she kissed him. He rubbed his bottom lip distractedly. This was a turn of events that warranted further exploration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you smiling at?” asked Rude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno snapped out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing…” He lied. “Just thinking about Strife. I bet his face was a fucking picture.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man... I wish I’d seen it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude’s blank expression shifted into something more wistful. “Thought him and Tifa were a thing. Makes you wonder...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t if I were you,” he replied weakly. It was definitely time to change the subject. “So he only let you have the one photo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the fun in that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jabbed the call button for the lift, unable to shake the guilt that poured cold water on his good mood. Elena practically ran straight into them when the doors purred open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was out of breath and didn’t look pleased to see either of them. “Where the hell have you been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello to you too," he said, pushing past her and walking into the carriage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude followed him. Elena turned back and slammed the button for the fifteenth floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do either of you answer your PHS?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My battery died," Reno replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude just shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Your battery died</em>,” she mimicked, her tone childish. “Great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude pulled his PHS out of his jacket and checked the screen. His brows knit together as he scrolled through his messages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno sighed. “Don’t tell me. Director’s pissed ‘cause we didn’t check-in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the Director.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took him a minute for the penny to drop. His heart sank when it did. His long week was getting longer by the second; this was just the icing on top of a mouldy fucking cake. The prospect of relaxing soon was slipping rapidly through his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Elena folded her arms and leaned against the wall. “You two better have something good. He’s not happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax... We do,” said Reno. “Would’ve been nice to run it by the Director first, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you checked your PHS, you would’ve been able to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. Like you never missed a call before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They headed out of the lift, letting Elena take the lead. There was a brief scuffle outside the office when Reno tried to push Rude through the door first. Elena rolled her eyes and shoved past them, not holding the door open behind her. Reno lost the silent argument and strolled in after her, and Rude brought up the rear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng wasn’t in his usual seat. He was in Reno’s and didn’t look impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you two have finally joined us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rufus sat at the head of the table, his jaw resting on his knuckles as he scrolled through his PHS. He looked bored. Reno knew better than to fall for it. The way Tseng was gritting his teeth suggested bad news; they were about to get chewed up and spat back out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evening, sir.” He sat down, leaving a few empty chairs between him and Tseng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena took the chair opposite him, and Rude the one next to her. They waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rufus carried on scrolling. He didn’t look up when he finally spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have answers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno glanced at Tseng. He quirked a thin eyebrow in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got a lead in North Corel, sir. And Healen Lodge,” said Reno. “We were just coming to brief the Director.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we agreed that you’d </span>
  <span>handle </span>
  <span>North Corel?” Rufus’ tone was cool. “Perhaps we have a different understanding of what that means.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, sir,” he said. “We are handling it. It’s just taking longer than we thought it would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me,” said Rufus. “I thought Elena’s report said we still don’t have the ringleaders. I must have been mistaken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got a name. Garrison. He’s the guy we’re looking for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In North Corel?” asked Tseng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like he’s been in Edge,” said Reno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would somebody care to explain?” Rufus slipped his PHS back into his pocket, his full attention now on Tseng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng straightened his already neat tie. It was another tell Reno came to recognise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the name checks out, he organised the hit on Elena,” said Tseng. “He also arranged the accident involving Lockhart’s wards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He recruited the perps in North Corel. We’ve just got to bring him in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And <em>where</em> did you </span>
  <span>get</span>
  <span> this information?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno glanced at Tseng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rufus bared his teeth. “Perhaps from the man you no longer have detained?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… sir.” Reno scratched his neck, realising too late where this was headed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would this be the man </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> terminated, Director?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir?” Elena frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” said Tseng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno tried to catch Elena’s eye, but her attention was fixed on Tseng. He wasn’t surprised that the director didn’t tell her what happened. He suspected that she was angrier that Tseng had taken his frustration out on the prisoner instead of visiting her on the ward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never considered whether the President knew about them. Dating in the ranks never came up when it was just the three of them, and before that Veld had made it clear that the job was their sole priority. Reno couldn’t imagine him entertaining a fling with one of his subordinates. He doubted Rufus would mind Tseng and Elena dating, although he wasn’t sure how the man would feel about one of his Turks picking up an ex-Avalanche member.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help but wonder whether he would’ve been more useful to us alive,” said Rufus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got everything we needed out of him,” Reno replied. “Trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your confidence is so reassuring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wasn’t holding out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The interrogation was stomach-churning in its thoroughness. It took a certain temperament to withstand that kind of torture, and it rarely belonged to hired grunts. It wasn’t long before Reno got the man talking and he carried on long after the answers dried up, to be sure they missed nothing. He could still hear the man screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d hate to think my Turks would allow anything to cloud their judgement.” Rufus was staring at Tseng. “I understand that this has become a… personal attack on our ranks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng fiddled with his tie again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our judgement’s fine.” Reno tried to sound light-hearted and failed. “Chill out, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I allow your team a lot more freedom than my father did, Director. Do not make me regret it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t <em>dream</em> of it,” said Reno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Rufus straightened up, placing his palms flat in front of him. “What’s the situation at Healen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude slipped his hand into his suit jacket and produced the photograph. He pushed it into the centre of the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They sent Tifa Lockhart this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno looked at the photo. There was no mistaking her. The heavy-lidded green eyes were the same ones that distracted him when they were scanning through the employee files. Cloud looked like he was enjoying himself. Reno bit back a laugh; now probably wasn’t the time to pass comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garrison met with this woman at Healen,” Rude explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rufus pulled the photograph closer, frowning as he scrutinised it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know who this is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She worked for Shinra, sir,” said Elena. “Six months ago. She left before her probation was up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She worked </span>
  <span>here?</span>
  <span>” He glanced up sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir. Kira Jefferson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kira?” He laughed. “An alias then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This woman’s name is Erin Peralta. You don’t remember her, Director?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The nurse from Healen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a natural blonde.” He flicked the photograph towards Tseng. “She was efficient. It was unfortunate I had to end her employment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno could picture her now. Green eyes and conservatively styled blonde hair. It was the uniform that attracted his attention. He always had a thing for nurses. She was there the first few weeks they were at the lodge, always reluctant to speak to him. He tried, but after the third attempt, he accepted that she wasn’t interested and set his sights elsewhere. He thought nothing of it when he walked in one day to see a different nurse at the President’s side. His staff were often interchangeable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I should have dealt with her more permanently,” said Rufus. “She was a fantasist. I’m impressed if this involves her. I didn’t believe she had it in her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved his hand, dismissing the conversation. “It’s irrelevant. I’m more concerned that she got employment with Shinra. Under a false name, no less.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see how that would be an issue,” said Reno, hoping he had nothing to do with the slip-up. “Somebody really fucked up there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. They did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll look into it,” said Tseng. “There was a lot of recruitment going on. We’ll tighten up the process.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Rufus stood up. “I’m sure you have much to discuss with your team, Tseng. I won’t take up any more of your time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I expect results. Is that clear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” they chorused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a long while after the door clicked shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno was the first to speak. “Well, that was fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers behind his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed</span>
  </em>
  <span> him?” Elena was practically vibrating, she was so angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t your concern,” Tseng replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Isn’t my concern</span>
  </em>
  <span><em>?</em>” she echoed. “In what way is it </span>
  <span>not</span>
  <span> my concern?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elena… Drop it,” said Reno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Elena.</em>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” She slumped in her chair, her expression mutinous. “We’ll talk about this later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look Tseng gave her would’ve made Reno back down. She returned it, unblinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Reno smiled brightly. The atmosphere turned chilly. “Great meeting. Right, guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should have noticed this.” Tseng slammed his fist down on the table, a rare crack in his veneer. “She was at the President’s side for weeks! And none of us realised?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir… We had a lot going on,” said Reno. “With the rebuild and everything. And we only just got Rufus back, and the WRO was on our backs all the fucking time--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We vetted the staff at the lodge,” said Rude, cutting in. “There was no reason not to trust them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! And you know, with Midgar getting…” Reno mimed an explosion with his hands. “Even I wasn’t paying much attention to the nurses, and that’s saying something. Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude chuckled. The corners of Tseng’s lips quirked imperceptibly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you weren’t paying attention, what chance did we have?” Elena’s voice was still angry, but at least she didn’t look like she was going to launch herself at Tseng over the table. “We need a plan, guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we’ve got two solid leads now,” said Reno. “And Valentine is pretty switched on. I think he could really help us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a relief to put a face to the threat. Tangible leads were a lot easier to follow than hearsay and shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s still in Edge?” Tseng drummed his fingers on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was,” replied Rude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to North Corel. They’ve lost contact with Barret,” Reno explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He went back there?” Elena’s eyes widened. “And left the kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah… Took her with him.” He yawned. He couldn’t remember the last time he slept properly. “Fucking idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We flew him all the way back here!” She shook her head in disbelief. “What does he think this is? A fucking taxi service?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… What do you think, sir?” Reno turned to Tseng with a feral smile. “This Erin’s made us look pretty bad. Think it’s about time we pay her a visit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll to North Corel. Elena, you’re with me. You two head to Healen. See what you can find out at the lodge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not leaving anybody on security here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. The President assures me he doesn’t need us.” Tseng sighed. “He wants our full attention on this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Reno checked his watch. “We’re going tomorrow though, right? ‘Cause I am beat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow,” Tseng agreed, picking up the photograph. “Take Strife with you. He may be of use, seeing as he’s already made… contact with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Contact</span>
  </em>
  <span><em>.</em>” Reno sniggered. “Is that what we’re calling it now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude cracked his knuckles, frowning behind his shades. “Are we bringing her in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes.” Tseng smiled. “Bring her in. Use whatever force is necessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, boss.” Reno grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think our little nurse has a lot of explaining to do.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The helicopter circled low over Healen Lodge. Cloud sat with his arms crossed, staring at the lush expanse beneath them. The landscape was very different here, further out from the ruins of Midgar; a far cry from the barren land that surrounded Edge. It was a refreshing change and the earlier rain had only made the thriving greenery look even more vibrant.</p><p>He inhaled slowly, enjoying the taste of the crisp, clean air.</p><p>It stood to reason that Rufus Shinra would have chosen to battle his Geostigma in such a verdant location. While the rest of Midgar's refugees had struggled to make a new life he'd been hiding out here, surrounded by calming scenery and fresh air. For all his assurances and propaganda that Shinra would repay their debt to the planet it had been clear from the start that he’d never be able to fully cast aside his title and its trappings. The foothold the company had now regained was proof of that; their current surroundings only emphasised it.</p><p>Cloud agreed with Barret in one respect at least; Shinra would always be a threat.</p><p>The lodge was a sprawling complex nestled amongst the cliffs. He'd been there once before but hadn’t really paid much attention to the larger area, having been more distracted by Rufus’ apparent return from the dead. Individual guest cabins were scattered off the winding paths with the main hub central to them all; a smooth white building that jutted out from the rocky cliff-face. There were waterfalls hidden within the trees, creating clouds of mist that glittered in the sunlight.</p><p>“Looks more like a holiday resort than a hospital,” he said, counting the tiny white buildings.</p><p>"It was," Rude replied. He was sitting in the co-pilots chair, watching Cloud with a neutral expression. "Shinra appropriated it for Geostigma research. Now it’s just a hospital.”</p><p>“Expensive hospital…”</p><p>Rude tilted his head. “If you want the best you’ve got to be willing to pay for it.”</p><p>"It's so green." Tifa was sitting on the edge of her seat, nose almost pressed against the window. “It’s beautiful.”</p><p>"It's okay I guess," Reno drawled from his position at the controls. He flicked a few switches and the helicopter banked lower, heading for the helipad Cloud could just about see within the trees.</p><p>He watched the lodge draw nearer, apprehension looming over him. The impromptu invitation to accompany the Turks to Healen hadn't been particularly welcome, less so when he’d learnt why they'd asked him to come. As he was the only person that Erin had actually made contact with they’d assumed he’d be useful to them. Reno had made sarcastic comments about him keeping it in his pants and Rude had pointed out that he owed it to Tifa and the kids to find those responsible for the accident. Deep down Cloud knew that Rude was right; if he could be any help locating their ex-employee it would help to keep his family safe. He still wasn’t happy about the arrangement though.</p><p>He was even less happy about Tifa’s insistence that she was coming with them. They’d argued about it, the Turks hovering awkwardly in the background, with Red firmly agreeing that she should stay at the bar where she would be safe. That hadn’t gone down particularly well. She’d refused point blank, her counter argument being that she was no safer at the bar than she was anywhere else. Denzel would be safe with Red and she’d be fine to look after herself.</p><p>When she’d offered to give them a demonstration Reno had grinned and volunteered his assistance. Cloud hadn’t missed the heated look that had passed between the pair of them. Unable to think of a strong enough argument against it he’d reluctantly agreed to her joining them and she’d smiled brightly at him as she’d climbed into the helicopter.</p><p>“What do we do if we find her?” he asked, as the chopper skimmed the treetops beneath them.</p><p>“We’re bringing her in,” Rude replied.</p><p>“Reckon you can keep your hands to yourself?” Reno sniggered, preparing to land. He didn’t wait for Cloud’s response. “Welcome to Healen Lodge, ladies and gentlemen.”</p><p>Tifa placed a warning hand on his arm. Her voice was soft. “Try to ignore him.”</p><p>Cloud grunted in response.</p><p>They touched down and Reno killed the engine. The spinning blades slowly lost speed. Cloud jumped down from the cockpit and offered Tifa his hand, helping her down onto the concrete.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“I assume there’s a plan?” Cloud asked as Rude leapt down beside them.</p><p>He shrugged. “Ask Reno.”</p><p>“Of course there’s a plan.” Reno sauntered over. “Find the girl, bring her back to HQ. It’s not rocket science.”</p><p>“How exactly do we find her?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” he shrugged, his expression sarcastic. “How’d you find her?”</p><p>Cloud’s knuckles were white on the hilt of his sword; he was squeezing it so hard it was painful. He slung it across his back reluctantly, forcing his fingers to relax. Reno had been trying to provoke a reaction from him since they’d left Seventh Heaven. All Cloud could think about was wiping the infuriating grin off his face.</p><p>“We’ll split up…” Reno continued breezily. “Ask around.”</p><p>“That’s your plan?”</p><p>“Unless you’ve got any better ideas.”</p><p>“I thought you were supposed to be professionals?”</p><p>“Oh, we are.” He grinned. “Me and Tifa will head to the Hospital. Rude and you can look around the other cabins.”</p><p>“Tifa’s with me,” Cloud countered quickly.</p><p>“Nope. You two aren’t wandering off by yourselves. This is our mission. I’m in charge.”</p><p>“We’re in charge,” Rude corrected him, flexing his fingers as he put on his gloves.</p><p>“Whatever. My point is… You’re with Rude.”</p><p>“Tifa’s with me,” Cloud repeated, a little more firmly.</p><p>“I’ll take good care of her.” He smiled meaningfully. “Don’t you worry.”</p><p>“Is this really necessary?” Tifa asked, her voice betraying her frustration. She glanced at Rude who shrugged weakly in response.</p><p>“Stay away from her.” Cloud took a step forward, squaring up against the Turk. “I mean it.”</p><p>She forced herself between them. “Okay now you’re just being ridiculous.”</p><p>“Reno,” Rude warned. “Back off.”</p><p>Reno didn’t reply; he just stood there grinning with his weapon balanced on his shoulder. He quirked an eyebrow suggestively, daring Cloud to make his move. The urge to throw a punch at that cocky face was so strong it burned him. Cloud reached for his sword instinctively as Reno extended his mag-rod with a sharp flick of his wrist.</p><p>“Come on then,” he murmured darkly, eyes narrowed. “Let’s see what Mister First-Class can do.”</p><p>“Gladly,” Cloud growled.</p><p>“Are you actually being serious?” Tifa rolled her eyes and stepped out of the line of fire. “Come on Rude. We’ll check out the cabins. When you two are done posturing you can go check out the hospital.”</p><p>“Tifa wait…”</p><p>“Hey come on man. We had a plan!” Reno swung his weapon back up to his shoulder, kicking his boot sullenly against the concrete as Rude took off after her. “Fine. Have it your way.”</p><p>“Great.” Cloud watched them walk away. Reno was begging for a miracle if he thought he was going to make it back to the chopper in one piece.</p><p>“This is your fault,” the Turk snapped, stalking off toward the main building.</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>Cloud followed him down the path to the hospital. He could hear Reno cursing under his breath as they headed past a large information board showing a map of the complex. Cloud noted that there was a whole section of the map designated as belonging to Shinra; at least twelve cabins covering the topmost corner of the picture. The largest bore the simple designation <em>Shinra Cabin</em>.</p><p>“Can’t take a joke.” Reno muttered, loud enough that Cloud could hear him. “You need to chill the fuck out man.”</p><p>“Stop talking.”</p><p>“Hey, I’m just trying to be friends,” he simpered sarcastically.</p><p>“We’re not friends. I don’t like you.”</p><p>“Yeah? Well I don’t like you either, bitch.”</p><p>“Stop. Talking.”</p><p>“No can do.” Reno sauntered through the hospital doors. “Just remember. I’m in charge.”</p><p>“That’s what you think,” Cloud muttered.</p><p>The only thing that suggested that the building was a hospital was the clinically clean smell in the air. The reception room they walked into was bright and airy, with large paintings adorning the walls. Cloud recognised the scenery in some of them. There were expensive seats and tables dotted around the room, some of which had people sitting at them. They watched with interested faces as Cloud followed Reno to the kiosk on the far wall, where a woman with dark hair scraped into a severe bun was tapping away at a computer terminal.</p><p>“Do you have an appointment?”</p><p>“No,” said Reno, leaning on the desk. “You’re new. What happened to Myra?”</p><p>She ignored his question completely, still staring at the computer screen. “You need an appointment.”</p><p>“No we don’t. We’re looking for someone.”</p><p>“We can only give information regarding residents to family members.” She frowned at them over the top of her glasses. “If that doesn’t apply to you I suggest you leave.</p><p>He pulled a photo out of his pocket. A headshot; it looked as though it had been taken to use on an I.D card. Cloud recognised the slim face and green eyes.</p><p>Reno pushed it across the desk sharply with his index finger. “We’re looking for her.”</p><p>She stared at the photograph. Her eyes snapped back to Reno, as though she’d only just noticed his dishevelled suit. “Are you with Shinra?”</p><p>He looked down at his outfit, expression incredulous. “Not from around here, are you?”</p><p>There was alarm on her face when she handed him back the picture. “Is the Director coming?”</p><p>“The Director?”</p><p>“I’ve been instructed to only speak to him,” she replied. “The information is classified.”</p><p>Reno dragged his I.D out of his pocket and slapped it on the table in front of her. “Not to me it isn’t.”</p><p>She pushed it back towards him without looking at it. “I’m sorry but Director Tseng bought her here personally. We’re only to speak to him or the President.”</p><p>“Tseng?” he asked flatly. He pulled his PHS out of his pocket and quickly flipped through it before thrusting it into her hand. “Look familiar?”</p><p>“Who’s this?”</p><p>“Director Tseng.”</p><p>“No it isn’t,” she replied curtly.</p><p>“I cannot deal with this shit,” he growled. “I don’t know what planet you’re living on lady but I’m telling you now this <em>is</em> the Director.”</p><p>“Reno, this isn’t working,” Cloud muttered.</p><p>“Reno?” Her eyes widened. “Mister Reno, sir. I’m so sorry. I didn’t realise…”</p><p>“Seriously?” Cloud drummed his fingers against his forehead in agitation.</p><p>“What can I say, my reputation precedes me.” He turned back to the receptionist, smiling unpleasantly. “You were saying?”</p><p>“Director Tseng asked us to provide accommodation for her. I’ve got the authorisation right here.” She pointed at her terminal screen.</p><p>“Not Tseng,” he corrected, heading through the gate at the side of the kiosk. He pushed her to one side. “Let me see that.”</p><p>“He said she was the President’s guest. Nobody’s supposed to know she’s here.”</p><p> “What the fuck?” Reno was frowning at the screen. “None of these credentials match up. This is all bullshit.”</p><p>“I don’t understand,” she stammered. “He had a key-card for the cabin. The Director said—”</p><p>“I don’t care what the Director said,” Reno snapped. “Do you want me to get the President down here? Maybe he’ll want to hear it.”</p><p>“No, sir.”</p><p>“Where’s she been staying?”</p><p>The receptionist glanced awkwardly at the desk. When she spoke her voice was barely audible. “The Shinra cabin. But she’s not there now… She checked out this morning.”</p><p>“Of course she did.” Reno rubbed his hand across his face. “You guys have let somebody access the President’s personal cabin without authorisation. You’ve fucked up big time.”</p><p>The colour drained from her face. “We were just following instructions.”</p><p>“The President’s going to lose his shit when he hears about this.”</p><p> “Is there anything I can do to assist you?” she offered weakly.</p><p>“Yeah,” said Cloud, cutting Reno off. “We want access to that cabin.”</p><p>Reno was still grumbling about incompetent employees when they arrived. Cloud ignored him. Shinra Cabin was just as he remembered it; the white structure curved from the side of the cliff, alien against the trees.</p><p>“Was that really necessary?” Cloud gritted out. “She was just doing her job.”</p><p> “Okay man we’ll just let everybody in. Roll out the red fucking carpet,” Reno replied, approaching the door with the key-card in his hand.</p><p>Cloud threw his own hand out. “Wait.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“She could be in there.”</p><p>“Relax. They said she left.” He narrowed his eyes, smiling nastily. “Although I thought you already knew how to handle her?”</p><p>“Do you want a trip over the edge?” Cloud offered sarcastically. “I can arrange one.”</p><p>Reno peered theatrically over the railing that ran along the cliff-face. “Meh…It’s not that high. I’d be fine.”</p><p>“Unlikely.”</p><p>“Look at us having a proper conversation. I told you we could be friends.”</p><p>“Do you ever stop?”</p><p>Reno grinned darkly. “Tifa will be so <em>excited</em>.”</p><p>“Open the door,” Cloud growled.</p><p>Reno swiped the key-card, bowing graciously. “After you.”</p><p>Cloud shoved him hard as he walked past. Reno fell heavily into the door frame and lashed out with his foot, hooking his instep around Cloud’s shin. He tripped through the door and spun on his heel using the momentum to carry him, hand already reaching for his sword.</p><p>He froze, brain registering what it was actually seeing.</p><p>The cabin was as he remembered it; modern in design and sparsely decorated. On one wall a large window showed the expansive view from the cliff-face. On another there were photographs. Hundreds of them.</p><p>Reno joined him in the centre of the room. His horrified expression mirrored Cloud’s own. “What the fuck?”</p><p>There were pictures of all of them; too many to take in at once. Cloud walked slowly along the wall, trying to make sense of it all.</p><p>The kids playing in the street outside the bar. Him talking to Tifa, clearly taken through the narrow kitchen window the morning he’d returned.</p><p>Yuffie hugging a reluctant Barret. Him and Marlene walking hand in hand down the street.</p><p>The carnage outside the bar following the accident; Marlene’s teddy bear abandoned on the ground.</p><p>Elena bound, gagged and bloody. Her and Tseng stealing a kiss in the shadows of the Shinra building.</p><p>Reno loitering outside the bar.</p><p>Rude washing his car.</p><p>Rufus Shinra.</p><p>Tifa…</p><p>“Well this is disturbing,” Reno pointed out weakly.</p><p>A particular photo caught his eye. Reno lunged for it but Cloud’s fingers closed on it first, ripping it away from the Turk’s grasp.</p><p>It felt as though his heart had stopped beating. He stared at the picture in his hand. Reno, sprawled in the dirt with Tifa in his arms, her hands busy beneath his shirt and her lips pressed hungrily against his.</p><p>Jealousy and anger curled through him; a red mist slowly descending. He ground his teeth so hard he could taste blood.</p><p>“Ah…” Reno ran his hand through his hair nervously. The cocky swagger had seemingly deserted him. “About that…”</p><p>Cloud slammed the photo into his chest. He staggered backwards, only just managing to keep his balance.</p><p>“Stay the fuck away from her,” Cloud snarled.</p><p>“Not gonna happen.”</p><p>He threw a punch. Anger gave it power but not speed. Reno skipped backwards just in time, weapon already raised.</p><p>“She’s mine.”</p><p>“Doesn’t look like it.” Reno spat. He screwed up the photograph and threw it at him. “Keep it. Just in case you forget.”</p><p>Cloud left the cabin, slamming the door behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tifa and Rude ambled along the shaded paths. It had quickly become apparent that nobody at the lodge knew the woman they were trying to find. Annoyed by the constant blank faces in response to their questions they’d taken the opportunity to wander around the grounds, not feeling much like finding Reno or Cloud. Tifa was tired of the constant bickering she’d been listening to all morning, and Rude vehemently shared her sentiments.</p><p>Frustration acting as a common ground, they’d gotten to talking. The conversation moved on to her favourite Turk.</p><p>“Has he always been like this?”</p><p>“Pretty much,” Rude replied.</p><p>They were heading further out from the clusters of white cabins now. The paths had been carefully maintained, allowing patients to more easily take in the calming scenery. There were signposts dotted around designating the trails and the route back to the main hospital, and handrails lining the neat walkways.</p><p>Tifa dragged her fingers along the rail at her side. “I don’t know how you do it.”</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“Put up with him.”</p><p>He shrugged. “Practise.”</p><p>“I wish Cloud would just ignore him,” she sighed wearily. “He only makes it worse.”</p><p>“Reno will get bored.”</p><p>“Do you really believe that?”</p><p>Rude paused, giving it some consideration. “No.”</p><p>“Somebody’s going to end up with a black eye,” she pointed out dryly.</p><p>“Or worse.”</p><p>The display of machismo earlier worried her. Reno had kept on pushing and Cloud had kept on refusing to back down. The banter had quickly stopped being funny, becoming even less so when they’d started swinging weapons around.</p><p>They were acting like children.</p><p>She’d seen Cloud lose his temper before and wasn’t particularly looking forward to scraping either of them off the floor. He needed to accept that the Turks were allies now, whether he liked it or not.</p><p>Of course <em>allies</em> didn’t exactly do justice to the thoughts that plagued her when she thought about Reno. She’d definitely crossed a line there, and although it was still just about visible on the horizon she didn’t know how long she could keep a hold of it.</p><p>“Well if either of them thinks they’re getting sympathy from me they’ve got another thing coming.”</p><p>He chuckled. “That seems fair.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>This was nice, she realised. She’d always assumed Rude to be a poor conversationalist but it turned out he was just more reserved than his more temperamental colleague. He spoke calmly and politely in his deep baritone, just giving enough to keep the conversation going. It was a little like talking to Vincent, only Rude was more likely to smile.</p><p>“So who would you put your money on?” he asked.</p><p>There was a very familiar smirk tugging at his lips. She wondered whether he’d picked that up from Reno. Tifa considered her answer carefully.</p><p>“Reno’s pretty fast…” she said diplomatically.</p><p>“Don’t worry. My money’s on Strife too.”</p><p>She laughed. “You know you Turks aren’t so bad.”</p><p>“Not all the time.”</p><p>There was a waterfall up ahead. They stopped on the bridge, admiring the view. Tifa inhaled slowly, revelling in the scent of grass and trees and cool, clean water. It tugged at memories of other days spent outside, of walking until her feet were blistered and squabbling whilst trying to set up camp. The threat had always been there; Shinra, Sephiroth, Meteor… But there had still been good times. Evenings where she’d sat on the grass with Aerith and Yuffie, laughing until tears had rolled down her cheeks. She’d never expected she’d miss it this much.</p><p>It was certainly a relief to be away from the city. The land around Edge had been too badly damaged by the behemoth corpse of Midgar for anything green to really flourish and Healen Lodge was truly beautiful. She leaned on the parapet, staring down into the swirling water.</p><p>“This is perfect,” she sighed, as her hair fluttered in the breeze.</p><p>“Sure is,” Rude replied.</p><p>When she looked up he was watching her. He looked away quickly.</p><p>“Reno told me about Veld and the others,” she murmured. “You two have known each other for a long time.”</p><p>“He told you that?” He sounded surprised but shrugged it off. “It’s been a while.”</p><p>Her heart had broken a little when he’d opened up to her. They always pretended everything was so black and white. Like Avalanche blowing up the reactors; it was for the greater good but it still hurt people. That grey area was important and Reno was so grey she barely knew where to begin. For all the cocky swaggering around there was a vulnerability to him that had tripped her, sending her spiralling to the ground.</p><p>His lips had set her upright again. Her body warmed at the thought.</p><p>“Do you think they’ve killed each other yet?” she asked idly, watching a leaf as it skimmed the ripples far below them.</p><p>“No.” Rude checked his watch, smiling slyly. “Reno’s still giving it the big I am.”</p><p>Tifa laughed. “He does that, doesn’t he?”</p><p>“Don’t get me started,” he muttered.</p><p>“At least he can hold a conversation. Talking to Cloud is like talking to a brick wall.”</p><p>“I can see that.”</p><p>She leaned further forward, working the tension from her shoulders. “Do you think we should check on them?”</p><p>“They’ll be alright. Reno needs to get it out of his system. He’ll back off when he gets his ass handed to him.”</p><p>“You sound pretty sure about that.”</p><p>“I get Reno.”</p><p>“I think I’m starting to,” she replied quietly.</p><p>It was a while before Rude spoke again. When he did there was a slight edge to his voice. “We should head back.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>He sighed, bumping his arm against hers amicably. “I’ll never hear the end of it if Reno gets beat up.”</p><p>“Come on then.”</p><p>A glint caught her eye, deep within the trees in front of them. Sunlight reflecting on a lens.</p><p>Tifa squinted. “Did you see that?”</p><p>He straightened up. A figure moved in the shadows.</p><p>“We should probably check that out.”</p><p>He pushed off from the bridge and sprinted down the path. Tifa followed.</p><p>The Turk was fast. His long legs ate up the ground as he raced into the forest. She followed closely behind, chest burning from the sudden exertion. Branches whipped her arms and face as they veered from the path. The atmosphere turned oppressive, choked out by the thickness of the trees around them.</p><p>When Rude skidded to a halt she stopped running, falling in beside him. The silence surrounding them was eerie, broken by the constant thud of the blood pounding in her ears. The air tasted damp and musty, thick with rotting leaves.</p><p>“Which way did they go?” she panted.</p><p>It was too dark here. The light was obscured by the canopy above them.</p><p>Rude held a hand up in warning, glancing sharply to their left.</p><p>She heard it just as his body collided with her shoulder; a branch snapped by a clumsy boot. She stumbled heavily, dropping to the floor as Rude’s large frame crouched in front of her.</p><p>The bolt of energy cracked through the trees like a gunshot, narrowly missing them. The air stank of ozone and burnt wood.</p><p>He hauled her to her feet and dragged her further into the forest as another bolt raced overhead, sending splinters and singed leaves raining down on them.</p><p>Silence resumed.</p><p>Rude was leaning heavily against the tree they’d taken cover behind.</p><p>“Are you okay?” he asked, holding his arm to his chest. His fingers were jerking erratically.</p><p>She nodded, rubbing the elbow she’d landed on. “Yeah. Are you?”</p><p>There was a scorch mark on the sleeve of his jacket. She could just make out charred skin beneath it. He inspected it briefly, hand still twitching uselessly from the electric shock.</p><p>“I’ll live.”</p><p>They waited.</p><p>“Do you think they’ve gone?”</p><p>“Sounds like it.” His expression was grim. “This complicates things.”</p><p>“They’re using materia…”</p><p>“Yeah.” He snapped his PHS out of his pocket and dialled out. “Reno. We’ve got a problem.”</p><p>Tifa straightened up slowly, only half listening to the conversation. Her hair floated around her, static crackling in the air. She vividly remembered being hit by bolt materia; it wasn’t an experience she was keen to repeat. It would be a short while before Rude regained full use of his arm and that burn needed looking at.</p><p>Materia wasn’t easy to find; not these days. Powers forged in the life-stream, depleted when Meteor was destroyed. If she hadn’t seen it with her own eyes she might not have thought it possible.</p><p>Rude pocketed his PHS, expression guarded. “Come on…”</p><p>When they reached the helipad Cloud and Reno were already there. The tension between the two men was obvious. Cloud stood, arms folded, staring out into the distance. Reno stood a good way away from him, tapping his mag-rod irritably against his shoulder.</p><p>“Looks promising,” Rude commented dryly. He flexed the fingers of his injured hand gingerly.</p><p>By the time Cloud seemed to register their presence she was close enough to touch him. His eyes snapped onto her, lacking any trace of warmth. “She was here.”</p><p>His reaction left her cold. “She’s gone?”</p><p>“Looks like it.”</p><p>Rude moved his shoulder carefully. “We were being watched.”</p><p>“You’re getting too slow, partner,” said Reno as he wandered over. He eyed up Rude’s arm and winced. “Good thing we’re already at a hospital.”</p><p>“I was trying to keep Tifa out of harm’s way,” he replied defensively.</p><p>“She doesn’t need your help,” Cloud growled.</p><p>Tifa glanced at him. Something was clearly wrong. His eyes were narrowed, but his attention was on Reno.</p><p>“You alright?” He reached out to touch her bruised elbow but stopped when he noticed Cloud was watching him. He ran his fingers through his hair instead.</p><p>“I’m fine,” she replied. “What did you find?”</p><p>His face darkened. “You don’t want to know.”</p><p>“Photos of us. The Turks.” Cloud’s voice was bitter. “You.”</p><p>“Looks like they’ve been following us for months.”</p><p>She folded her arms across her chest, feeling the chill in the air. Rude was still flexing his fingers; the burn on his arm looked painful and his jaw was tight.</p><p>“So what do we do?” she asked.</p><p>“Find them,” said Cloud angrily, turning his attention to Rude. “You let them escape.”</p><p>“Cloud...”</p><p>“We didn’t know they had materia,” Rude replied levelly. “We weren’t prepared. It wasn’t safe to engage.”</p><p>“That’s on you, Turk.”</p><p>“Come on man.” Reno’s eyes narrowed. “After all… Rude did save your girl.”</p><p>Cloud took a step towards him, fists clenched. “We’re leaving. Now.”</p><p>“To go where?” Reno gestured at thin air. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but we’ve got nothing.”</p><p>“North Corel. That’s where Garrison is. That’s where she’ll be.”</p><p>“We don’t know that. Anyway, the Director and Elena are already there. I’ll give them the heads up.”</p><p>“I don’t care,” he spat. “I don’t trust you.”</p><p>Reno rolled his eyes. “This shit’s getting old. Look around. We’re not your enemy.”</p><p> “Cloud... Reno’s right,” she reasoned; voice soft. “We don’t have anything to go on. And Rude’s hurt. We need to think this through.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Reno added smugly. “We stay here and wait for orders.”</p><p>“No. We’re leaving.”</p><p>Agitated, Reno snapped his weapon against his shoulder. “We stay here. We wait.”</p><p>“You don’t own me,” Cloud snarled, heading for the chopper.</p><p>It exploded.</p><p>Tifa ducked instinctively, shielding her face with her arms. Beside her Reno followed suit, throwing one arm over her and forcing her lower to the ground.</p><p>Time slowed. Her ears were ringing. She could feel the heat from the burning wreck even at this distance. Oily black smoke billowed into the air.</p><p>Rude straightened up, whistling through his teeth. “Damn...”</p><p>From her position on the floor, she watched him head towards Cloud. Both men were staring at the burning helicopter.</p><p>Taking advantage of the opportunity that had presented itself, Reno kissed her.</p><p>It was fast and hard, a crush of heat against her mouth that was gone before she’d even registered what was happening. He skimmed his thumb lightly across her lip and she shivered.</p><p>“Finally.” He grinned. “You alright?”</p><p>“You need to seriously rethink your priorities,” she hissed, cheeks burning.</p><p>“Do I?” His feigned innocence and helped her to her feet.</p><p>They joined the others, staring at the carnage. It was a long while before anybody spoke.</p><p>“Huh,” said Reno, head tilted to one side as he surveyed the damage. “Didn’t see that one coming.”</p><p>“No,” Rude agreed.</p><p>“Amateurs. What do you reckon?”</p><p>“Five out of ten,” Rude replied, after some consideration.</p><p>“Nah. Solid four and a half.”</p><p>Cloud stared at them. “Is this some kind of joke to you?”</p><p>“No. I intend to take this very seriously.” Reno’s smile turned feral. “But right now I’m just glad that my sorry ass wasn’t on board.”</p><p>She watched the flames licking the sky, heart racing. Pieces of burning debris rained down around them.</p><p>Reno clamped his arm around Cloud’s shoulders. “Doesn’t look like we’re going anywhere.”</p><p>Cloud shrugged him off angrily. “What do we do now?”</p><p>“Whatever you want. I don’t care.”</p><p>Rude shrugged, still watching the burning wreckage.</p><p>Reno threw them a lazy salute over his shoulder, grinning like an idiot. “Ladies and gentlemen… I am out.”</p><p>“Where are you going?” Tifa called after him.</p><p>“To find myself a drink.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reno’s search for alcohol hadn’t been successful. He’d complained about it at length until Rude had returned from receiving treatment. That was when Cloud had finally stormed off and left them to it. Tifa had a feeling he’d been unwilling to leave her on her own with Reno.</p><p>He’d barely spoken two words. Even Reno had given up taunting him.</p><p>She’d made herself comfortable at a window seat in the airy room and was now sipping idly at a cup of tea. The Turks were deep in conversation, analysing the papers they’d spread out on the table between them in the centre of the room. They’d been at it for an hour now, having pointedly negotiated their currently privacy with one of the hospital staff. With the light breeze ruffling her hair it was almost peaceful.</p><p>She pictured the burning wreck of the helicopter. <em>Almost</em>.</p><p>It occurred to her that she’d never seen Reno work. She’d seen him fight plenty of times—actively fought him on a few occasions—but she understood now that the Turks were more than just Shinra’s hired muscle. The sarcastic smiles and witty banter had been replaced by a determination to work out what the hell was going on; strategies were agreed on, notes were made, orders were given.</p><p>She’d heard people refer to him as <em>sir</em> before and had thought it odd, amused that the man could possibly be in charge. Seeing him now she realised he was more than capable when required. There was clearly a reason he was second in command.</p><p>“We need to get forensics down here to look at the chopper,” he continued, frowning at the papers that were scattered over the table in front of them. “Need to know if it was a timer or a remote.”</p><p>“I’ll call it in,” Rude replied.</p><p>“A remote’s a warning. If it’s a timer we’re just fucking lucky.”</p><p>“Security detail’s on route. E.T.A ninety minutes.”</p><p>“Good… Set up a perimeter sweep first and then I want patrols starting here and here…” He grabbed a pen and scribbled something on the map in the centre of the table. “Three men to a team. Four hours on, two hours off. And slug-rays in this area.”</p><p>“Think they’ll try again?”</p><p>Reno shrugged. “I would. We use the slugs to keep this section cut off and that can be our base for now. If she comes back it’s a bonus. We’ll be ready for her.”</p><p>For all their joking around at the helicopter it appeared they were taking the threat of another attack far more seriously. She felt apprehensive. So far they’d been vicious and erratic, apparently lacking any pattern or warning signs. How was it possible to defend yourself when the threat could come from any angle?</p><p>She supposed that was why they cracked jokes and taunted each other. Cid used to do it too, when he was preparing for a battle. It was a barrier to the uncertainty of knowing this could be your last fight.</p><p>Rude flexed his fingers carefully. The nurses had gotten him fixed up pretty quickly; although his jacket and shirt were beyond repair. Both men were sitting in their shirt sleeves, and Tifa could see the white bandage wrapped around his arm, just visible beneath the charred hole in his black shirt.</p><p>“The Director’s not going to let anybody near Elena…” Reno said, deep in thought. “If Valentine brings Wallace back here we can set up a proper base. We’ll sweep the President’s cabin. Use his terminal to access the databanks at HQ. It’s a pretty sweet set up when you think about it.”</p><p>“I’ll get somebody on it. You think Valentine will cooperate?”</p><p>“He was a Turk,” Reno replied grimly. “We can’t split between the bar and HQ. Too many chances. He’ll get it.”</p><p>“What about the cabins?”</p><p>“We’ll take these four. And I want another team patrolling this path here.” He tapped a point with his pen. “We can keep an eye on things then.”</p><p>Rude scrutinised the map and frowned. “Strife won’t like this.”</p><p>“Strife can bite me. We don’t leave until we have a location on Erin. Draw her here.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>“What about the President?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Reno shrugged. “He’s in the photos.”</p><p>“He could be a target.”</p><p>“I’ll speak to Tseng. See what he thinks.”</p><p>Reno stretched, yawning widely. The movement exposed the hard planes of his stomach beneath his untucked shirt. Her eyes were drawn to the chiselled lines of his abs, tapering tantalisingly towards his waistband.</p><p>When she tore her eyes away she realised he was watching her. He raised his eyebrows, grinning suggestively. She looked away quickly, face burning.</p><p>She thought of the kiss; so brief and arrogant. She should’ve been offended by the assumption he’d made. She wasn’t; he’d just left her craving more.</p><p>She turned her attention back to the window, smiling into her teacup. A familiar head of blond hair caught her attention, down on the path below.</p><p>Distracted from more dangerous thoughts of Reno’s physique, she headed out of the canteen and into the grounds. It didn’t take her long to catch up to him.</p><p>“There you are.” She stood beside him on the path.</p><p>He turned away from the view, leaning against the railing with his arms crossed. Tifa could tell by the grim set of his jaw that he was still angry. His eyes were cold.</p><p>“Talk to me,” she said quietly.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Is this because of Reno? You need to learn to ignore him.”</p><p>“Not happening.”</p><p>She sighed. “Why do you hate him so much?”</p><p>“Why don’t you?” he countered darkly.</p><p>“People change.”</p><p>She turned and leaned on the railing, staring out at the landscape below them. The treetops rippled lazily in the breeze and there was a definite chill in the air. She shivered and folded her arms, tucking her hands against her body for warmth.</p><p>It was a while before he spoke again. “He won’t.”</p><p>“You haven’t given him a chance,” she countered.</p><p>“He doesn’t deserve one.”</p><p>“He’s trying to help us.”</p><p>“You can’t trust him,” he muttered.</p><p>“I’m not having this conversation again,” she said firmly. “We’re on the same side.”</p><p>She looked up at him. His eyes were hard; his brow drawn into a scowl. His lips parted as though he was going to speak but he sighed instead, turning his body to lean on the railing beside her. They stared in silence at the pretty scenery, the small distance between them feeling like a chasm.</p><p>“What’s happening to us?” The tremor in her voice betrayed her.</p><p>“I don’t know,” he said quietly.</p><p>“I think you do. You just don’t want to tell me.”</p><p>A wry quirk of his lip reassured her slightly. Hope wasn’t completely lost.</p><p>She tentatively leaned her head against him and wasn’t surprised to feel his arm stiffen at the contact. The pain she usually felt when he shut her out had dulled to an ache; like applying pressure to a bruise. She waited, patient as always, until the tension drained out of his arm.</p><p>“Are you happy?” he asked.</p><p>The question surprised her. She inhaled slowly, thinking it over.</p><p>She imagined Reno’s lips pressed against her skin; his needy kisses and wandering hands. It had been a long time since she’d felt wanted like that; not overlooked or treated like a second thought but wanted.</p><p>She ached to feel it again.</p><p>“I wasn’t,” she murmured. “I think I could be though.”</p><p>“Do I make you unhappy?”</p><p>All the nights spent wondering where he was; all the mornings waking up to his empty bed. Smiles not given, touches not returned, and words not spoken. She’d honestly believed that he was her future; that if she just <em>waited</em> long enough he’d realise she was there. He’d broken her heart a thousand times and she’d just kept smiling and searching for the pieces.</p><p>
  <em>Do I make you unhappy?</em>
</p><p>The words died on her lips. She’d allow him this immunity from what he’d done, knowing full well that the road ahead of her would hurt him more than her words ever could. Guilt swayed her, blurring her resolve.</p><p>She watched the shadows in the trees, thinking of blue eyes and needy kisses.</p><p>Her resolve strengthened.</p><p>“I miss this,” she said, gesturing at the verdant landscape in front of them. “I miss the trees. The travelling. I can’t just take off when I’ve had a bad day or disappear for weeks when things get difficult.”</p><p>He stared at his hands.</p><p>“Barret’s fighting so hard for this perfect world for Marlene,” she continued. “I can’t just walk away when there’s homework to help with and meals to cook. Everyone else is out living their lives and I’m stuck here waiting.”</p><p>“I didn’t know.”</p><p>“I didn’t tell you.” She’d allowed this to happen, always being the one trying to keep the peace. “People are used to me being there. And then they’re angry when I’m not.”</p><p> “I’ll talk to Barret.”</p><p>“No. I’ll speak to him.” She needed Barret to understand things from her perspective. “We’ve got a lot to talk about.”</p><p>“It wasn’t fair. What he said at the hospital.”</p><p>“No it wasn’t.” She picked idly at a knot in the wood beneath her fingers. “But life isn’t always fair.”</p><p>Silence resumed, as uncomfortable as it was unwelcome. She wondered whether this had been a mistake. Perhaps she should have left him to work it out by himself.</p><p>The ends of her hair whipped in the breeze. It was picking up now, shaking the trees beneath them and bearing the promise of a storm.</p><p>“I did this.”</p><p>“No you didn’t.”</p><p>“I promised I’d be there when you needed me.”</p><p>The spite in his tone cut at her. Was that the only reason he kept coming back? A promise made when he was barely a teenager? They’d both been through so much since then; it should have only made them stronger. Instead it was breaking them apart.</p><p>“And you were,” she said softly. “When it really mattered you were there.”</p><p>“Are you saying this doesn’t matter?”</p><p>“Of course it does,” she cried, exasperated. “But you can’t always fix everything.”</p><p>“I can try.”</p><p> “Maybe.” Her smile faltered on her lips when she saw the pain in his eyes. “I’ve gotten a new perspective recently. Sometimes you’ve got to look out for yourself, you know?”</p><p>“You shouldn’t have to,” he muttered.</p><p>“No. But that’s how it is.”</p><p>“I did this,” he repeated, angrier this time. His knuckles were white on the railing. “I pushed you away.”</p><p>“I’m still here Cloud. But we’re not kids anymore. You can’t protect me forever.”</p><p>“I can.”</p><p>“I don’t want you to,” she said. “People change. I’ve changed."</p><p>“I care about you.”</p><p>His words came quickly, an exhalation of breath.</p><p>“If you cared why didn’t you stay?”</p><p>“Tifa… I lo—”</p><p>“Don’t,” she said; voice hollow. “Don’t you dare.”</p><p>She felt the icy fingers grip her heart. Words she’d waited so long to hear, falling on deaf ears. She wanted to run but her feet were frozen in place.</p><p>He reached out to touch her and she stumbled backwards.</p><p>“I saw you with him,” he said quietly. “In the photos at the cabin.”</p><p>Realisation hit her like cold water.</p><p>Suddenly it made sense; his temper, his cold eyes. His sudden ability to find the words she’d craved for so long. He didn’t mean any of it; he just didn’t want Reno to have her.</p><p>Anger bit through her.</p><p>“Do you care about him?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” she replied defiantly. “Maybe.”</p><p>“Don’t do this.” His voice was flat. “Not with him.”</p><p>“I haven’t done anything.”</p><p>“You kissed him!”</p><p>“He wanted me!” She was shouting but she didn’t care. “I kissed him because he wanted me!”</p><p>The words were like a bullet; she may as well have struck him. He backed away from her, eyes cold.</p><p>“I’m done.”</p><p>“No Cloud,” she said; voice far calmer than she felt. “I’m done.”</p><p>She headed for the hospital, leaving him alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barret pinned the man up against the wooden pillar with one beefy arm. His feet were kicking helplessly a good ten inches off the ground. Barret waved his gun-arm erratically as he spoke and the man’s eyes followed it, hypnotised.</p><p>“I oughta blow your damn head off!” Barret growled. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t.”</p><p>“Barret,” Cid drawled. “Don’t you be getting carried away now. Dead Shinra ain’t worth shit to nobody.”</p><p>“Ain’t worth shit alive either.”</p><p>“Let him go. We’ve got bigger fish to fry.”</p><p>Reluctantly he released his grip on the spy. He stumbled to the ground and sprinted out of the tent, tripping over a chair as he raced for the door.</p><p>“And tell your friend to steer clear of here too,” Barret yelled. “Or I’ll blow his goddamn head off as well.”</p><p>“I don’t know why you’re acting so crazy. No signals in or out, remember? What he knows don’t mean jack shit if he can’t tell anybody. And two Shinra stooges ain’t shit against a whole town of people. No point killing them just for the sake of it.”</p><p>“I don’t like it... Goddamn Shinra sniffing around.”</p><p>“It’s their goddamn show. What did you expect?” Cid took a long pull from his bottle of beer, spilling foam down his oil-stained t-shirt. “Can’t expect to be blowing up reactors without running into the fuckers, can you? And they don’t know anything. Calm the fuck down.”</p><p>Cid had a point; Garrison had been overly careful in keeping the actual plans close to his chest. Barret barely knew them himself, and the rest of the town thought they were just organising a protest. When two newcomers had turned up the previous week they’d been treated like outsiders and barely spoken to. It hadn’t surprised Barret to learn that they’d been sent in by Shinra.</p><p>The bastards already knew he was in North Corel anyway. It seemed a moot point to lie low now.</p><p>“I still don’t like it.” He picked up his own bottle, scratching at the label with his thumbnail. “Don’t like any of this shit.”</p><p>“Just like the good ol’ days.”</p><p>Barret frowned at the bottle in front of him. The bad feeling that had been chasing him for days was getting so heavy it felt as though it would crush him. Marlene was asleep; she’d started crying every night, asking for Tifa. Yuffie had calmed her, stroking her hair and singing her stupid, made-up songs until she’d finally fallen asleep. It’d broken his heart.</p><p>As soon as she’d settled Cid had suggested a beer. Yuffie had pointedly told them to go; he suspected she was starting to get sick of his poor mood.</p><p>He’d fought long and hard with Vincent and Cloud about bringing Marlene to North Corel. He’d known deep down it was a stupid idea but he was scared and he was hurting, and he’d needed to keep her safe. They’d both said they didn’t trust Garrison but what did they know, they’d never met the guy.</p><p>Cloud had told him begrudgingly about the photographs. If soldier boy couldn’t keep it in his goddamn pants, well that was his own fault; what did it have to do with Garrison? So what if he knew the woman. She probably knew loads of people.</p><p>It was just a coincidence.</p><p>He wondered how Tifa was. She’d always carried a torch for the merc, and Cloud had always been too goddamn stupid to see it. He imagined getting the photos would’ve hurt her. He pictured Marlene’s tear stained face and his heart sank. He’d hurt Tifa too.</p><p>He hadn’t meant what he’d said. He’d just been angry. He wanted to apologise but he didn’t know how. And then the PHS lines had gone down and his inability to string the sentences together didn’t matter anymore. He couldn’t have told her even if he’d been able to.</p><p>Vincent thought they were under attack. Somebody had gone after the Turks and he’d gotten it into his head that it was somehow connected to the accident. The man was a lunatic; he’d clearly spent too much time by himself. He needed to get out more; thinking was a dangerous game.</p><p>A minuscule part of him felt guilty about the Turks too. That little blonde bottle rocket had gotten him back to Edge in hours—a journey that would have taken him days. He owed them for that, although he still didn’t understand why they’d helped him. The Turks would always be their enemies, nothing would ever change that.</p><p>He took a long pull of his drink.</p><p>“Why you getting all up in your own head for?” Cid admonished, kicking him under the table. “Don’t you be getting cold feet on me, you hear?”</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>“Good ‘cause I need this. Rocket Town is boring me to tears.”</p><p>“Think Tifa’ll forgive me?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t,” Cid replied levelly. “But she probably will. Heart of gold that one.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he replied glumly.</p><p>A shadow at the front of the tent distracted him. Garrison walked in, a rolled up blueprint under his arm. He’d been absent for days; Barret had almost started to wonder whether he’d bottled it and wasn’t going to show.</p><p>He ambled over, eyes narrowed.</p><p>“I hear you’ve been hanging around with Turks, friend.” His tone wasn’t friendly.</p><p>“Didn’t think you was coming back.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t miss this for the world.” He dropped the blueprint on the table. “But that’s not what I want to talk about.”</p><p>“Marlene was in an accident.”</p><p>“Accidents happen all of the time,” he growled, eyes narrowed. “I don’t see anybody else getting goddamn helicopter rides from Shinra.”</p><p>“They owed me a favour.”</p><p>It was only half a lie; he’d helped out with that tricky little situation in Wutai, hadn’t he? So what if Yuffie had also gotten her scrawny ass involved. The Turks wouldn’t have been able to stop Corneo alone; Elena had owed him big-time. A cross-continental helicopter ride only seemed fair.</p><p>“I hate ‘em,” he continued, voice emphatic. “But my only loyalty is to Marlene and she needed her daddy.”</p><p>“You be careful Barret,” Garrison warned. “A less forgiving man might think you were in the pocket of Rufus Shinra.”</p><p>Barret stood up, knocking his chair over. It clattered to the floor behind him. He’d already got his gun-arm raised.</p><p>“Say that again,” he said darkly. “And I’ll blow your goddamn brains out.”</p><p>“Come on now Barret,” Cid warned. “Sit your ass back down.”</p><p>“A man can’t be too careful,” said Garrison, ignoring the gun was now hovering in his face. “There’s traitors in these parts.”</p><p>“I swear on that little girl’s life, I ain’t no Shinra spy.”</p><p>Garrison considered this briefly. “Fine. But if I find out you’ve double crossed me I’ll make sure you feel it.”</p><p>“Don’t you worry your pretty little head.” Cid laughed. “I’ll help you beat on his goddamn ass myself if I have to.”</p><p>“Can’t blame a man for being jumpy,” Garrison took a seat at the table. “There’s two of them here already. I saw them poking their noses around where they’re not wanted.”</p><p>“We already caught ‘em,” Cid replied. “Shinra spies. Barret put the fear of God in them and we let them go. They can’t contact anybody anyway. They ain’t gonna be any trouble.”</p><p>“Not the Shinra,” he spat. “The goddamn Turks.”</p><p>“Turks?” Barret picked his chair up and sat back down.</p><p>“Little blonde bitch and a man with black hair. I think he’s their Director.”</p><p>“Sounds like it,” Barret agreed. “Not like Tseng to be involved. Bastard’s usually holed up at Shinra HQ. If he’s here we’ve got trouble on our hands.”</p><p>“We carry on as planned,” Garrison warned. “I’ve put too much work into this for it to fail now.”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” said Barret. “We’re gonna blow the shit out of it and they can’t stop us.”</p><p>“And talking of that…” Cid grinned. “What’s the plan?”</p><p>“Yuffie still in?” Garrison asked.</p><p>“Sure is.”</p><p>“Good.” He unrolled the blueprint and spread it on the table. “Got these from my contact in Edge. They’re the most up to date copies. Couple of changes from the ones I showed you before but they’re mainly the same.”</p><p>Barret stared at the plans. They took him back to nights spent in the hideout under Seventh Heaven, pouring over blueprints with Biggs, hunting out weak-points and backdoors. The reactor plan looked sickeningly familiar. It didn’t look like Shinra had made much effort to change a damn thing, despite their claims that their new reactors wouldn’t damage the Planet.</p><p>He squinted, trying to read the tiny words. “Mako storage?”</p><p>“I told you. They’re not building clean reactors,” said Garrison. “It’s all lies.”</p><p>The weight on his shoulders lessened slightly. This was important; Shinra had reverted to form and were just as much of a threat as they’d always been. He owed it to the Planet to stop them. He owed it to Marlene.</p><p>“There’s a cave system in the mountains,” Garrison continued, pointing at an entrance hatch on the blueprint. “Brings us up here. Means we can get right into the heart of the reactor without anybody seeing us at all.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan,” said Cid. “What about guards?”</p><p>“They’ve got a couple at the entrance to the caves but nobody ever goes up there. They won’t be expecting trouble.”</p><p>“We can deal with a couple of guards no problem,” said Barret. “What about the explosives?”</p><p>“I’ve got that covered. We’ve got a remote detonator. Just need to place the bomb and get the hell out of there.”</p><p>“Nice and easy.” Cid grinned.</p><p>“We can’t get complacent. Something could still go wrong,” said Garrison wearily. “Especially with Turks sniffing around. We’ll meet at the foot of Mount Corel just before the sun comes up.”</p><p>Barret slapped the table with his palm. “Shinra won’t know what’s hit them.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reno sauntered down the path with his hands in his trouser pockets. It would take him straight past her cabin. He told himself it was just a precaution; after everything that happened earlier it was better to be cautious. Shinra teams were out patrolling and the perimeter was secure. It couldn’t hurt to double-check she was okay.</p><p>It was late, well past midnight, and the rain was coming down fast. Whilst the walk wasn’t helping to clear his head completely, it was at least allowing him to sort through some of his thoughts. There was no sign of Erin or Garrison. The bomb on the chopper was on a timer, not a remote, so she likely believed they were in the air above the Eastern Continent when it detonated. Maybe that gave them an edge. If she thought they were dead she might come back, and when she did they’d be ready for her. </p><p>His foot landed in a puddle, sending splatters of mud over his shoes.</p><p>Tseng made contact briefly, although the connection was poor. He called from Rocket Town. Somebody took out the PHS lines surrounding North Corel, leaving the mining town and Gold Saucer unreachable. It explained Tifa’s inability to contact Barret. Reno filled him in on the details, leaving out the part where Cloud found the photograph of him kissing her in the dirt.</p><p>Tseng signed off with a reminder to be cautious. He and Elena would be unreachable until they left North Corel. It felt like a bad omen.</p><p>The constant feeling of eyes on the back of his neck was making him antsy. The wall of photographs only proved how closely Erin was watching them, and the invasion of privacy galled him. It wouldn’t be long before she realised they were still alive.</p><p>When Tifa returned to the main building she was distant and distracted. Something upset her and if he was being honest with himself, he was curious. He wondered whether Cloud challenged her about the photograph. The thought made him angry; Cloud was the last person who could judge her for getting caught on camera.</p><p>The wind picked up, chilling his skin through his wet shirt. Was this worth getting soaked to the skin? She might not even be awake. In the absence of alcohol, there was another distraction that would help to ease his nerves, but it depended on a willing partner. Ever the optimist, he carried on down the path.</p><p>Light spilled from her balcony. He smiled.</p><p>He could see her figure silhouetted beneath the light. She was leaning on the balustrade, staring out into the distance, lost in thought. The Turk in him grumbled about this; if she was going to be out so late she should at least be alert to prowlers in the dark.</p><p>Something about the slump of her shoulders cried defeat. This prowler’s heart softened.</p><p>Her balcony looked out over the path, her cabin set higher up the cliff-face. If he stretched he could’ve just about brushed the ends of her hair with his fingers. She didn’t notice him approach.</p><p>Reno leaned on the railing behind him. “You know… You should be asleep.”</p><p>He took her by surprise. Her eyes widened momentarily, her mouth forming a breathless <em>‘</em> <em> oh </em> <em>’</em> before her expression turned wary.</p><p>“What do you want, Reno?”</p><p>There was a bite to her voice that suggested anger. He felt relieved. He could handle angry women; it was the emotional ones he always found tricky.</p><p><em>“You,”</em> he said, flashing her a suggestive grin.</p><p>“Go away.”</p><p>“Relax… I just came to see if you’re okay.”</p><p>“I’m fine.” She turned her back on him.</p><p>“Yeah, looks like you’re fine.”</p><p>The rain was coming down in stair-rods now. His hair was clinging damply to his face and neck, and the cold was getting into his bones. Staying outside didn’t appeal to him in the slightest. Her balcony offered shelter, even if the reception was a touch icy.</p><p>“I’m coming up,” he warned her.</p><p>She didn’t reply.</p><p>He quickly scaled the struts that supported the balcony, levering himself over the balustrade with ease. The wood was slick beneath his hands. He dropped onto the platform and wiped his dirty hands on the back of his trousers, his expression softening slightly when he saw her in the pool of yellow light.</p><p>Her eyes were bloodshot, patches of colour in her cheeks giving the game away. She stared past him, her frame rigid and her bare arms wrapped around her in deference to the temperature. Her teeth caught her bottom lip to still the tremble there.</p><p>“Let me guess… You don’t want to talk about it?”</p><p>She inhaled slowly. For a minute he thought she was going to ignore the question, when her eyes snapped onto him. She was furious.</p><p>“You don’t get it, do you?”</p><p>“I’m not a mind-reader,” he quipped, throwing caution to the wind. "You're gonna have to explain."</p><p>“Why can’t you just leave him alone? You just keep pushing him and pushing him all the time.”</p><p>Her current anger centered on Cloud. What a surprise. Her defensiveness annoyed him. He couldn’t understand why she was still looking out for the bastard.</p><p>“Pushing who?” he asked, feigning innocence.</p><p>“Don't play dumb."</p><p>"You can't blame me. He makes it too easy."</p><p>“You're hurting him."</p><p>Something in her tone caught him. Sadness in her voice. He almost missed her next words, barely a whisper in the wind.</p><p>"You're hurting me."</p><p>"I'll dial it back," he said, guilt trickling through him.</p><p>Her weary sigh did nothing to absolve him.</p><p>"Can't you see how difficult you're making this?"</p><p><em>This?</em> He stared at her.</p><p>She shook her head and straightened up, heading for the shelter of the cabin.</p><p>"Wait!"</p><p>He caught her wrist.</p><p>She turned, her expression one of frustration. Reno smiled weakly. He didn't really give much consideration to getting her friends on side, loathe to consider them allies even if they weren't still enemies. He realised he was putting her in a shitty position.</p><p>“Me and Cloud will never be friends, babe,” he said.</p><p>“I know. But do you have to hate each other so much?”</p><p>Her eyes snagged on his fingers, still curled around her wrist. He let go, but she didn’t retreat.</p><p>“I don’t hate him," he said. "I just don’t like him.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“That should be obvious.” He curled a strand of her dark hair around his finger, and she angled her cheek into his touch.</p><p>“You’re jealous,” she murmured.</p><p>“Why would I be jealous?” He grinned, bravado ringing through his words. “He doesn’t stand a chance.”</p><p>“You’re so full of yourself.”</p><p>“I’m confident. There’s a distinction,” he assured her.</p><p>He caught it then, the barest hint of a smile on her lips.</p><p>“Why don’t you like him?” she asked.</p><p>“The guy's a fucking idiot. “I’ve watched you wait for him for years. You deserve better.”</p><p>"Oh, and I suppose <em>you’re</em> better?"</p><p>He trailed his fingertips down her jaw. "I'm here, aren't I?"</p><p>“That’s really why you don’t like him?” her eyes softened.</p><p>He nodded slowly. Her lips formed a wry smile.</p><p>“You’ve watched me for years?”</p><p>“Eh…” He backpedalled, fingers leaving her cheek to scratch the back of his neck. “Did I say that?”</p><p>Tifa nodded, a flush creeping softly into her face.</p><p>“Well, you are very watchable.”</p><p>“Right…”</p><p>“Don’t be getting any ideas.” He grinned. “I have a reputation to uphold.”</p><p>She leaned back against the balustrade, her bare arm brushing against him. She dropped her head onto his shoulder and he froze.</p><p>“I’ll bear that in mind,” she said.</p><p>If she noticed the tension in him, she didn’t pass comment. He exhaled, forcing his body to relax, and trailed his fingers down her forearm. She was freezing cold. Part of him wondered whether to suggest taking the conversation indoors, but there was something in this soft contact that had him rooted to the spot.</p><p>“I’m only winding him up,” he said, his voice defensive. “It builds character.”</p><p><em>“It builds character?”</em> she echoed.</p><p>“Yeah. It’s not my fault he can’t handle someone yanking his chain. He needs to grow a pair.”</p><p>“I see.” She didn’t sound convinced.</p><p>“Look, if it really bothers you so much…”</p><p>She looked up at him, caution in her eyes.</p><p>“I'll be nice.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Her eyes changed, turned liquid. She smiled; the playfulness in her expression made him weak. Her mouth was <em>inches</em> away from his. Grinning, he leaned in to kiss her.</p><p>Tifa pressed the pad of her index finger against his lips. He frowned. Her smile turned sultry as her teeth grazed her bottom lip and he swore he felt it, the low down tug on his nerves that sent his mind spiralling into far more dangerous thoughts than claiming her mouth.</p><p>He nipped her finger, eyebrows quirked.</p><p>Her eyes never left his, her hand drifting slowly to his waist as she moved to stand in front of him. He tried to close the distance again, and she leaned away, hands pressed against the damp material of his shirt. Her refusal to give in left him uncertain of the game she was playing. Her cool fingers slipped beneath his shirt.</p><p>“Tifa...”</p><p>Instinct cried out for him to force her hand, to wind his fingers through that silky hair and put a stop to her teasing. Curiosity made him pause, intrigued as to where she was taking this.</p><p>She tilted her head. Pressed a kiss to his earlobe. He shivered.</p><p>“What’re you doing?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>She worked her way down from his ear, her kisses light and unhurried. He swallowed hard and felt her mouth form a smile against him. When her teeth scraped lightly against his throat, his hands clenched involuntarily.</p><p>He laughed, mouth dry. “Are you trying to make a point?”</p><p>When she looked up her eyes were unsure. Perhaps she wasn’t so confident. He reached for her, fingers grazing her neck to run through her hair, tilting her mouth towards him. Eyes heavy-lidded, she wet her lips, her breath warm against his skin.</p><p>“Am I?” she murmured.</p><p>She pulled away.</p><p>His petulant frown made her laugh. Her hands grew bolder, slipping higher beneath his shirt to trace the planes of his stomach, and he tensed, exhaling sharply. His patience was waning, his heart thudding loudly as his blood rushed south.</p><p>“Kiss me,” he said, as her fingers skimmed his waistband.</p><p>The breathy pitch of his voice surprised him. Her whisper-soft caress made him ache for more.</p><p>She caught his eye, stumbled to a crouch. Pressed an eager kiss to the groove of his hip, her breath hot and damp through his shirt. Knees weak, he fisted his hand in her hair, eyes sliding shut as her lips found bare skin at his waist and lingered there.</p><p>
  <em> “Tifa…” </em>
</p><p>The warmth was fleeting. She straightened up and his hand fell away from her hair. The kiss she finally allowed him was chaste, her eyes triumphant as she pulled away.</p><p>“Wait…”</p><p>Confused by the sudden distance, he tried to pull her into his arms. Her mouth found his ear, her laugh vibrating against him and sending a shudder down his spine.</p><p>“I’m only winding you up,” she whispered, extricating herself. “Doesn’t it build character?”</p><p>There was challenge in her eyes, sparkling in the low light. He watched her walk away, eyes fixed firmly on the soft sway of her hips as she moved.</p><p>“Goodnight, Reno,” she called over her shoulder.</p><p>The absence of her body let the cold air wash over him. Disappointment did nothing to temper the heat in his blood. The door clicked shut behind her.</p><p>“Shit…”</p><p><em>Doesn’t it build character?</em>Reno smirked; she had him there. He stared at the door for a long moment after she left, trying to get his body back under control.</p><p>The small part of his mind that was still operating on survival instincts was screaming at him. He missed a tiny detail when she made her escape. His eyes narrowed, his grin turning feral.</p><p>A test, then. She was staking a lot on his curiosity. He should walk away and let her dwell on what she started. His aching need for physical gratification overrode his desire for revenge.</p><p>He straightened up and crossed the balcony, heart still racing. His legs were unwilling to cooperate, the blood rush making him lightheaded. His entire body yearned for her, his thoughts no longer fixated on her mouth. No… He’d kiss every inch of her, given the chance.</p><p>He tried the handle, and his sins were rewarded. He was right; it wasn’t locked. He let himself into the cabin, closing the door quietly behind him.</p><p>Tifa was waiting for him, silhouetted in the light from the bedroom. She didn’t turn when he approached. He fancied he heard her breath hitch when the door clicked shut. The rise and fall of her shoulders betrayed her. She wasn’t sure he’d take the bait.</p><p>She needn’t have worried. Any man that walked away after <em>that</em> little display was insane.</p><p>Reno stood at her back and ran his hands along her arms, a featherlight touch that bought goosebumps to her skin.</p><p>“You know, you should lock your doors.”</p><p>His fingers caressed her shoulder, brushing her hair aside to bare the fine curve of her neck for his inspection. When he pressed his mouth into the hollow of her collarbone, she melted into him.</p><p>“There’s dangerous people out there,” he purred, lips grazing her ear.</p><p>“Maybe that’s what I was counting on.”</p><p>He ran his hands lightly over her waist, palms skimming the bare skin exposed by her vest. Her stomach tensed beneath him.</p><p>“You’re very confident,” he said.</p><p>Reno dug his fingers into her hips and dragged her closer, showing her the very physical response she teased out of him. She gasped, arching her back, and he caught her earlobe in his teeth.</p><p>
  <em> “Reno…” </em>
</p><p>He spun her around. Her eyes were wide, her cheeks flushed. He cupped her face in his palms and kissed her as slowly as he dared, fighting tooth-and-nail against every fibre of his body that demanded he give in. Her fingers grasped the collar of his shirt, her body softening into him.</p><p>His hand moved to her throat, tracing the pulse that fluttered beneath his fingertip.</p><p>“You don’t know what you do to me,” he growled.</p><p>Reno kissed her again, one hand winding its way through her hair whilst the other fell to her waist and pinned her against him. This time the kiss wasn’t gentle, it burned from his lips and took her with it. She came alive in his arms, fingers clutching desperately into his hair as she surrendered to the heat of his mouth.</p><p>He pulled away long enough to tug her vest over her head, casting it blindly aside. His mouth sought her out again whilst her fingers fumbled for the buttons of his shirt. He pressed his hands against her bare skin, savouring the feel of her. Her scent overwhelmed him, her breathless moans only spurring him on. He lifted her easily, her thighs wrapped around his waist, his fingers lost beneath her skirt.</p><p>Tifa whimpered needily, grinding against him as his hands fumbled for her bra. When his calves hit the bedframe he stumbled, throwing his hand out to steady himself. She took advantage of the distraction to relieve him of his shirt.</p><p>He couldn’t have torn himself away now for anything. He was lost.</p><p>They tumbled, breathless and laughing, onto the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They descended into the metal belly of the reactor. Garrison took the lead.</p><p>Something didn't feel right. Cid and Yuffie were squabbling amicably between themselves, hyped up by the thrill of the ride and taking everything in their stride. But Barret had made a living out of this kind of work; he'd spent long hours studying plans and making notes, checking for escape routes—plan B's, C's, D's… He knew how Shinra operated with their sneaky security systems and fail-safes. This might not be his plan but he'd made sure he knew enough to keep their asses out of trouble. Things weren't adding up.</p><p>The first alarm bells had started to ring when they'd met no resistance on the way into the caves. Garrison had waved it off as it being their lucky day. They'd encountered a few pockets of trouble from wild animals but nothing they couldn't handle. But then there had been nobody in the reactor either and he'd started getting that familiar sinking feeling; no guards, no workers, no scientists. The atmosphere was eerie, the only sound coming from four sets of boots as they hurried further into the complex.</p><p>That was when Cid and Yuffie had started griping at each other. There didn't seem to be any need to lie low and they'd taken full advantage of the fact, arguing loudly between themselves.</p><p>It was because the PHS lines were down, Garrison had explained cheerfully. Shinra had suspended work on the reactor while they got them back up and running. It was all part of the plan. He'd clapped Barret reassuringly on the shoulder, grinning widely, and continued on.</p><p>Garrison was too quick to dismiss the implications; too overexcited by the end goal to sit up and pay attention. Barret had seen Shinra's mind games first hand. If there were no guards around it was because Shinra had decided to allow them into the reactor.</p><p>"All I'm saying is I could give the motherfucker a run for his money," Cid drawled, using his spear like a walking stick. "I know he's ex-SOLDIER and all but I could take him."</p><p>Yuffie giggled. "No way old man. Cloud would kick your ass into next week and you know it."</p><p>"Do you guys have to be so damn loud?" Barret's voice echoed around the metal corridor. "Shut your damn mouths before I shut them for you."</p><p>Yuffie sniffed petulantly. "What's eating him?"</p><p>"Garrison!" he shouted, jogging to keep up with the man; he was clearly on a mission, eating up ground on the way to the reactor core. "Wait up."</p><p>He slowed but didn't stop. "Something wrong, friend?"</p><p>"Maybe." Barret scratched his head nervously. "I don't like this. Doesn't feel right."</p><p>"You're worrying over nothing. Everything's going to plan."</p><p>"There's nobody around. I'm telling you, it's not right."</p><p>"I already told you," Garrison repeated forcefully. "They've suspended work."</p><p>"Yeah but I've seen this before. Shinra don't just abandon a reactor unless they've got a trick up their sleeve."</p><p>"You're worrying for no reason, Barret."</p><p>"There should've been a hatch back there to the surface and there wasn't," he continued, putting a voice to the thoughts that were niggling at him. "And the floors are all wrong. The layout…"</p><p>"What're you saying?" Garrison asked coolly.</p><p>"Are you sure the blueprints you got are right? 'Cause I don't see no damn Mako Storage either."</p><p>"Trust me," he insisted. "It's all going to plan."</p><p>Barret cradled his gun-arm. "I say we get this over and done with. Let's not hang about."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan." Garrison grinned, and the awkwardness passed.</p><p>By the time they'd reached the centre Barret had no idea how to get back to the surface. This reactor was nothing like the ones he'd seen before. The standard Shinra template hadn't been easy to navigate, but at least once you'd seen one you'd seen them all. He was lost and confused. Garrison seemed to know exactly where he was going, and that was even stranger.</p><p>Vincent's warnings were playing on his mind. He'd said that Garrison was lying; that Shinra's new reactors were clean. So far nothing was adding up; the damn place didn't even smell like a reactor. The corridors they walked now were unfinished; signage was missing off the doors and there were machinery and power tools dotted around. There should've been <em>somebody</em> here.</p><p>Barret didn't like to admit when he was wrong. As far as he was concerned the world was black and white. You had the good guys and the bad guys; a person slotted easily into either category, and then that was where they stayed. Garrison's big claims about Shinra and his conviction to the cause had pushed him firmly into the good guy category. And he looked so much like Biggs…</p><p>Uncertainty coiled uncomfortably through his gut like oil on water.</p><p>"Nearly there," Garrison assured him, taking note of his narrowed eyes. He chuckled, although there was a strange edge to the sound. "Guess my blueprints weren't that up to date after all, huh?"</p><p>"Guess not." The words came to him slowly; words he didn't want to ask for fear of the answers. "How'd you know where you're going?"</p><p>"I've been in a reactor like this before," he replied vaguely. "We're almost there. You ready?"</p><p>Barret nodded curtly.</p><p>"Born ready," Cid called as he and Yuffie caught up to them. He ruffled his fingers affectionately through the girl's hair.</p><p>They headed through another door into a small control room. There was a computer terminal on the wall and another door leading out of the room; Barret tried it but it was locked. Garrison pulled out a chair from the console and began tapping keys on the keyboard.</p><p>"This won't take long." He shrugged his pack off and held it out to Barret, making himself more comfortable.</p><p>"What're you doing?" Barret took the offered pack; it was a lot heavier than he'd expected it to be.</p><p>"Gotta override the security codes," he explained. "Everything you need is in there. Think you guys will be alright setting it up?"</p><p>"Big guy's done this before," Cid crowed. "No problemo."</p><p>"Lights are out. There's torches in the side of the pack though."</p><p>Barret forced his hand into the side-pocket and found three torches. He handed them out to Cid and Yuffie. "You not joining us?"</p><p>"I will…" Garrison replied distractedly. "I'm gonna see what I can do about the lights."</p><p>"Okay…"</p><p>He hit a final key with a flourish. "Alright then. Door's open, head on through. I'll meet you in there."</p><p>As they neared the door Barret grasped Cid's arm. "I don't like this. Something ain't right."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"This reactor ain't all it's supposed to be. Keep your eyes open."</p><p>"Bit late for that now," Cid grumbled. "Gotta admit I was expecting more trouble than this."</p><p>"What're you two whispering about?" Yuffie bounced over. "Are we going or what?"</p><p>They entered the reactor core. It was pitch black and the air smelt of fresh paint. Torches zig-zagging around the room they headed for the far end, where the main reactor appeared to be located. The unfinished circuitry and wires cast odd shadows in the light of the torches. The air was uncomfortably stuffy.</p><p>Barret crouched down and began rifling through the pack. "Right. We set the bomb; we get the fuck outta here. Anybody got any problems with that?"</p><p>"Nope." Yuffie was swinging her torch around, eyes wide. "This place gives me the creeps."</p><p>His fingers brushed on a flat object. The metal was cool and he could feel letters carved into the surface. When he pulled it from the pack it was heavy—it took two hands to pull it clear. He placed in on the floor and reached for his torch.</p><p>"Hey…what's that?" Yuffie was staring at something in the far corner of the room. Barret could just see the shadow her torch had picked out.</p><p>"I might be wrong," Cid drawled. "But that looks a hell of a lot like a body."</p><p>Barret stared at the piece of metal. The beam of his torch shook, betraying his nerves. To less experienced hands it was just a piece of scrap.</p><p>His finger traced the words. <em>Reactor No. 5.</em></p><p>"Oh my gods… Vincent!" Yuffie's torch clattered to the ground as she skidded across the floor. "Guys... He's really hurt!"</p><p>"What the…" Cid took off after her, leaving Barret to stare at the broken piece of metal in front of him.</p><p>Realisation cut through him, icy cold. He launched himself at the door. It was locked.</p><p>"Garrison!" he howled, smashing it with his fist. "Open the goddamn door."</p><p>"Sorry friend." Garrison's voice was tinny, coming through the overhead communications system. "No can do."</p><p>"Why you lying piece of shit—"</p><p>"Come on now Barret, no need to be unfriendly." His tone was malicious. "Have you set up the bomb yet?"</p><p>"Now look here—"</p><p>"I'm assuming you've found my little present," he continued cheerfully. "How is the Turk by the way? He didn't look too good when I left him but I've heard he's quite a resilient fellow."</p><p>"Barret," Cid barked. "What the hell's going on?"</p><p>"Do you want to explain it to them or shall I?"</p><p>The emergency lights came up, bathing the room in an eerie green glow. Barret could see Yuffie's fearful eyes; and the look of confusion on Cid's face.</p><p>"Barret…" Cid was staring at the pack. "There's still a bomb in that pack. Right?"</p><p>"Give that man a medal," Garrison replied cheerfully. "Sorry you had to get involved. The girl too. What do you call them… Collateral damage! But you'd know all about that Barret, wouldn't you?"</p><p>"I don't understand…"</p><p>"Let me help you," he continued. "You see my boss. She's a real tricky one. She lost a lot when you bastards took out the Number Five reactor. And her life ain't been a picnic, let me tell you."</p><p>"Let Cid and Yuffie go," Barret hollered. "And Vincent. They've done nothing wrong."</p><p>"Valentine stays," Garrison replied sharply. "He's a Turk. And if there's one thing I hate more than Shinra it's a fucking <em>Turk</em>."</p><p>"You goddamn motherfucking—"</p><p>"It's a good bomb, Barret. Made it myself. Your girl would be proud… Jessie, wasn't it?" His tone was cruel. "I'll give you half an hour 'cause that's how long you gave yourself, wasn't it? Just so you can have a real good think about what you've done."</p><p>"You can't do this!"</p><p>"I can actually." Garrison laughed. "Got to run! I'd like to catch up with the Director while he's still around."</p><p>The communications system cut out. Barret hammered on the door.</p><p>"Garrison! I swear to goddamn… Garrison!"</p><p>"Barret," Yuffie shouted. "Vincent's really hurt. I don't know if we can move him."</p><p>Barret headed for the others, panic setting in. Vincent was in a bad way. The long gashes across his torso were bleeding heavily and his pale skin was glistening with sweat. His chest rose and fell erratically and his red eyes were rolling back in his head.</p><p>"Looks like poison," Cid pointed out, face pale.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"He's been attacked by something…" Yuffie looked around. "What if it's still here?"</p><p>"Don't say things like that," Barret growled. "We need to find a way out of here."</p><p>Vincent's hand jerked violently; Yuffie patted his arm gently, eyes filled with concern. "Don't worry. We got you."</p><p>"Yeah but who the fuck's got us?" Cid asked, looking around the large room.</p><p>The minutes ticked on. Barret paced agitatedly. "What do we do?"</p><p>"I don't know," Cid muttered. "Can't see another door…"</p><p>"Ain't there another way outta this goddamn reactor?"</p><p>"Can you see one?" Cid shoved him, frustrated. "Stop asking stupid questions!"</p><p>It made sense to Barret now; he'd been stitched up good and proper. The blueprints had looked familiar because they <em>were</em>; they weren't for a new reactor, just copies of blueprints he'd already studied before. He'd seen the words <em>Mako Storage</em> and had panicked, his brain papering over the cracks in Garrison's story. The bastard had relied on his hatred of Shinra to blind him and it had. He felt like a fool.</p><p>He raised his machine gun and shot uselessly into the air. "Goddamn son of a bitch!"</p><p>"Barret!" Cid had to shout to make himself heard over the din. "That ain't helping."</p><p>"I don't give a shit!" He shouted. "I did this. I dragged you and Yuffie into this mess. I should've listened! And now Vincent's hurt and Marlene…"</p><p>"Don't you be getting all morbid on me now you big idiot!"</p><p>"Hey guys…" Yuffie froze, one hand resting on Vincent's forehead. Her head was cocked to one side. "Can you hear that?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Shut up and just listen!" She pointed into the air. "Does that sound like…voices?"</p><p>Barret dropped his gun-arm to his side, craning his ears to hear. "I don't hear…"</p><p>A clatter above them drew their attention. Cid only just managed to get out of the way when a metal cover from one of the service vents crashed onto the floor beside him.</p><p>"What the…"</p><p>"All I'm saying," came a woman's voice, high above them, "is that you can't expect to kill everybody that looks at me funny."</p><p>"I can't believe you're still trying to have this argument."</p><p>"Well you keep avoiding the subject."</p><p>There was another clatter and a second cover sailed towards them. Barret jumped to one side.</p><p>"You're ridiculous," the woman's voice continued. "I expect this kind of crap from Reno."</p><p>"Elena… He tried to <em>burn</em> you."</p><p>"I know. I was there, remember?"</p><p>"Reno?" Cid mouthed, frowning.</p><p>"Elena?" Barret stared up at the ceiling. "Motherfuckers…"</p><p>A slim figure in a black suit descended from the vent in the ceiling. She was hanging on a wire that was connected to a harness around her torso. A second, taller figure followed her, black hair trailing behind him as he zipped to the ground.</p><p>"Some guys buy their girlfriends flowers," Elena called sarcastically as she slid smoothly to a stop, six feet from the ground. "Just remember that next time."</p><p>"Point noted," Tseng replied coolly. "Although I don't plan on there being a next time."</p><p>Barret stared, unsure what to make of the fractured conversation.</p><p>She fumbled with her harness and dropped to her feet. As though she hadn't noticed the three people staring at her, mouths open, she brushed down her suit and fixed her hair. Tseng unclipped his own harness and landed neatly beside to her.</p><p>"Finally, something we can agree on." She rolled her eyes, turning her attention to Barret. "Fancy seeing you here. Where's Garrison?"</p><p>"What the hell are you doing here?" Cid stared at them, open mouthed.</p><p>"Rescuing you, apparently," she countered. "I take it he's done his whole evil genius speech and split?"</p><p>"Bastard's long gone," Barret growled.</p><p>"Perfect," Tseng muttered. "You appear be alive… For now."</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"What was his plan?"</p><p>Barret pointed at the pack he'd left by the reactor. "There's a bomb… In there."</p><p>"Oooh goody," said Elena, clapping her hands together. "I haven't done this in ages."</p><p>"Wait a damn second…." Cid watched as she headed for the reactor. "You can't just go poking around in there!"</p><p>"Watch me."</p><p>"You'll blow the damn place to smithereens!"</p><p>Tseng had joined Yuffie at Vincent's side.</p><p>"He's been poisoned," he observed, voice neutral. "Do you have the necessary items?"</p><p>"Does it look like we have the necessary goddamn items?" Barret snarled.</p><p>"It was a valid question," Tseng replied, crouching down next to Yuffie. "Move."</p><p>"There's no need to be rude," she grumbled.</p><p>"Would you like me to help him, or not?"</p><p>Barret watched Yuffie reluctantly crawl out of the way, muttering under her breath. Tseng pulled a kit out of his jacket and began rooting through it.</p><p>"You decided against listening to Valentine when he tried to warn you about this?" Tseng asked dryly.</p><p>"Now wait a damn minute—"</p><p>"Hey Tseng…" Elena was poking around in the pack. "Is it the green wire or the red wire?"</p><p>The Turk's mouth formed a thin line.</p><p>"That goddamn rookie is gonna get us blown sky high," Cid hissed.</p><p>"Never mind," she called cheerfully. "I got it."</p><p>"A lot has happened since North Corel went offline. We will debrief when we reach Healen."</p><p>"Healen?" Barret frowned. "I ain't going to goddamn Healen. I'm going home!"</p><p>"You come to Healen or you stay here," said Elena, sauntering back over. She had the pack in her hand. "It's your call."</p><p>"Strife and Lockhart are in Healen, as are the rest of my team." Tseng's eyes were cold. "You will accompany us. It appears we have much to discuss."</p><p>Barret swung his gun-arm around, pointing it at Tseng. "You'll get us the hell out of here and then you'll leave us the fuck alone."</p><p>"No." Tseng held up one leather gloved hand. "Your children are hurt. There has been an attack on my Turks and your friends are in danger. You are not in a position to make demands."</p><p>"Yeah," Elena added, hands on her hips. "So shut up and do what we say."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tifa stared at the wall. Sleep was proving to be a lot more difficult than she’d anticipated.</p><p>Her mind cycled through events on repeat, desperately trying to make sense of what was going on. Cloud returning, the photographs, the accident… Fighting with Barret… The constant threat of an attack and the inability to predict where it would come from…</p><p>Arguing with Cloud and finally understanding that she’d had enough; that she’d somehow reached the limit of her seemingly limitless patience… Hearing his voice forming the words she’d waited so long to hear and feeling nothing but regret.</p><p>The realisation had bought with it a terrifying sense of freedom. And with that?</p><p>Reno…</p><p>The lack of remorse she felt had her feeling guilty; the kind of ridiculous thought process that had somehow ended up ruling her life. Do the right thing, look after people, be kind; she’d tried so, so hard and waited so long for the fairy-tale ending. It had once been so tangible she’d almost been able to touch it. Yet it had slipped from her grasp and shattered, taking her heart with it.</p><p>And then <em>he’d</em> sauntered back into her life, all warm blue eyes and sardonic smiles. This man that was so irretrievably off limits; how could she even begin to try and explain herself?</p><p>Why should she have to?</p><p>She’d wanted him so badly, gods that was true. And he’d wanted her. It seemed such a simple equation but one that had eluded her for so long. So she’d been bold; perhaps a little <em>too</em> bold. Her skin heated at the thought. For once she’d taken a risk and been suitably rewarded. Her body ached deliciously and the broken pieces of her heart were a little less damaged than they were before.</p><p>She’d been selfish. But it had been so easy; far easier than she’d ever imagined.</p><p>Worry started to creep in. There were too many uncertainties; too many years of heartache muddying the waters. This was another none-starter. There were too many obstacles; too many reasons against it…</p><p>“Go back to sleep,” Reno mumbled.</p><p>An arm wound around her waist, closely followed by leg thrown haphazardly over her thigh; a grunt of effort and his warm body was pressed against her, his face buried in her neck. A contented sigh against her skin set her heart fluttering.</p><p>“You’re warm.” His voice was husky in her ear. “I like warm.”</p><p>“Sorry if I woke you.”</p><p>She could hear the awkwardness in her own voice. How was a person supposed to extricate themselves the morning after? She wasn’t sure that she wanted to. A small part of her had hoped that he’d be gone; that she’d wake alone. It was a cop-out, she knew. But at least it would’ve dealt with the awkwardness.</p><p>The arm around her tightened, pulling her closer to his chest. “You think about things way too much.”</p><p>“I have a lot of things to think about,” she replied softly.</p><p>“I can leave if you want me to.” His breath was warm, his voice sleepy in her ear.</p><p>She knew, deep down, that she should say yes. This would hurt too many people. Lines weren’t meant to be crossed. But he was so warm against her, and the arms that were wrapped around her fulfilled the ache of so many lonely nights spent yearning for something just like this. Her mouth couldn’t quite form the words to ask him to leave. Instead she trailed her fingers down the back of the leg that was draped over her so firmly and squeezed her eyes shut.</p><p>“Only it’s still raining,” A kiss, pressed lightly against the skin below her earlobe. “And it’s really early.”</p><p>“That’s true.”</p><p>Another kiss, a touch more insistent. “And I’m tired.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>The arm that was wrapped around her waist shifted, allowing his hand more freedom. Wandering fingers swept gently along her arm, anticipation making her body tremble. Memories of just how skilled those fingers could be chased the darker thoughts away until the only thing she could focus on was the tingling skin beneath his fingertips.</p><p>“Did I mention it was raining?”</p><p>“I think you did,” she murmured, her words stumbling in her throat.</p><p>The inquisitive fingers found her nipple. A gentle pinch had her arching into his hand.</p><p>“And it’s really fucking early…”</p><p>He manoeuvred her onto her back, pausing to press his lips to the pebbled bud. Her shuddered intake of breath only spurred him on, his tongue swirling lightly over the sensitive skin.</p><p>“I think you might’ve mentioned that too.” She sighed as heat coiled through her.</p><p>He settled between her legs, supporting his weight on his elbows. Following their tryst the night before his hair was even more dishevelled than usual; the lengths that had escaped his ponytail teased her skin when he leaned down to kiss her. His mouth was insistent; sleep was apparently the last thing on his mind. When he pulled away she was breathless, skin flushed.</p><p>“I thought you were tired?” she whispered coyly, curling a strand of scarlet hair around her finger.</p><p>“I am.” He pressed a kiss against the pulse in her throat. “So, so tired.”</p><p>“Reno…”</p><p>Tifa gasped when his tongue dipped into the hollow of her collarbone. He looked up at her then, grinning leisurely. She traced the thin tattoos on his high cheekbones and tilted his mouth back to hers.</p><p>“What?” His smile was innocent, betrayed by the longing in his eyes.</p><p>She kissed him slowly, and felt the tension leave his arms. </p><p>“You’re a nightmare,” she complained as he nuzzled her neck again, unable to prevent the smile on her lips.</p><p>“Maybe...” He rolled his hips as though to prove a point, pressing himself against her. “But you’re not thinking anymore.”</p><p>She fisted her fingers in his hair and he groaned against her throat; exactly the reaction she’d hoped to provoke. When his lips met hers again they were hungrier, harder. His hand travelled down her thigh and drew her knee up, and she bucked her hips against him, desperate for the contact she craved.</p><p>His PHS rang.</p><p>“I don’t need to get that,” he assured her, panting against her ear.</p><p>“It might be important.”</p><p>“It’s not,” he insisted.</p><p>“Reno…”</p><p>He rolled onto his back, reaching blindly for the offending item. He squinted at the screen before he pressed it to his ear.</p><p>“Elena. It’s <em>five-thirty</em> in the morning,” he hissed. “This had better be important.”</p><p>He’d spread-eagled across the bed, clearly having no issue with the fact he was completely naked. Feeling slightly more self-conscious, Tifa drew the blanket over them both and tentatively settled in at his side. He pulled her closer, fingers playing idly with her hair.</p><p>“And you couldn’t have waited to tell me this in say… another four hours?”</p><p>She relaxed against him, content to listen to the gentle beat of his heart beneath her ear.</p><p>“Well if it's that important can't he ring me himself?” He paused. “Of course he’s asleep. Because it’s <em>five-thirty in the fucking morning.</em>”</p><p>Tifa stifled a laugh against his chest and he tugged her hair. A sharp nip of the pale skin beneath her lips was rewarded by a noticeable hitch in his voice.</p><p>“I’m not doing anything,” he said guiltily. “I was asleep… Elena! Is there a point to this call?”</p><p>Tifa let her eyes drift closed.</p><p>“Okay, okay… seven-thirty. I’ll be there… I’m always on time!” He tossed the PHS on the floor, where it landed with a thud. “Tseng and Elena are on their way. They’re bringing the rest of your crew with them.”</p><p>“Is everybody okay?”</p><p>“Guess so… She didn’t say.” Reno pulled her over him, wrapping both arms around her. “I’ve got a fucking meeting at half past seven. I swear they’re doing this to punish me.”</p><p>“So Barret and Cid and everyone…”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>She pictured Cid and Barret; neither man was known for their subtlety. Uncertain of Reno’s expectations for whatever<em> this</em> was she floundered. Whilst there’d been the odd romantic encounter back in Sector Seven she didn’t usually dabble in one-night-stands, and certainly not with people she’d to all intents and purposes be working with. The complications he’d distracted her from were suddenly a far more urgent concern.</p><p>“Reno?” Her voice was quiet, unsure how to give voice to her fears. “This has been...nice.”</p><p>“Nice?” He laughed but the sound was forced. “Sounds promising.”</p><p>The arms that were wrapped around her loosened slightly.</p><p>“I just…”</p><p>“I should go,” he said flatly. “I’ve got that meeting.”</p><p>“No!” she protested quickly. “I want you…to stay.”</p><p>Somehow the thought of him leaving now—of actually seeing him leave—felt far worse than if he’d disappeared while she was sleeping. She buried her face in his chest, feeling the flush of embarrassment heating her skin. He pulled her closer again, laughing into her hair.</p><p>“You want me…” His voice was teasing.</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“If you’re scared what the one-armed-wonder is going to say, I should probably point out you’re not the only one crossing a line here,” he said wryly. “Maybe we should keep this to ourselves for now.”</p><p>“So this isn’t just…”</p><p>He shifted his weight, rolling them both so that he was back on top of her. When he kissed her his mouth was demanding, leaving her skin burning and her pulse racing.</p><p>“Now…” He placed another, slightly gentler kiss on her tender lips. “Where were we?”</p><p>His mouth found her throat and she moaned, fingers tightening in his hair. He held back as long as he could, lips insistent in their torment. When his teeth grazed her hip bone she fell apart, whimpering.</p><p>“Reno…”</p><p>He finally relented and gave her what she craved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quarter to eight by the time Reno sauntered, whistling, into the makeshift briefing room. They’d commandeered the far corner of the room he and Rude had used the afternoon before, only today there were significantly more former Avalanche members present.</p><p>
  <span>Barret and Cid were huddled around a table on the opposite side of the room. Reno grinned brightly at them as he walked past. Cid just scowled at him, and the look he received from Barret suggested he was one misguided comment away from the insides of his head being splattered on the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno wasn’t one to pass up an opportunity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning sunshines,” he called, saluting lazily. “Fancy seeing you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep walking, Turk,” Cid drawled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuffie was cross-legged on the floor, drawing pictures with Marlene. She didn’t even look up at him when he walked past, although Marlene stared at him with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved at her. She waved back uncertainly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seven-thirty,” said Elena pointedly as he sprawled into the chair next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at his watch, feigning surprise. “I’m late?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. To her left, he could see the corners of Rude’s mouth twitching into a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the Director?” Reno stretched, yawning widely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still with the nurses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s okay,” Elena assured him. “Valentine’s not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tseng knows more about it.” She eyed him suspiciously. “What’s going on with your hair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” he replied quickly, running his fingers through it. “Must’ve slept funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” She didn’t sound convinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see you complaining about Rude’s hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude ran a large hand over his bald head, eyebrows raised behind his shades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smooth as always,” Reno promised him, grinning broadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky Tseng isn’t here yet,” Elena cut in. Her tone was sharp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno noticed the dark shadows under her eyes. “Did you get out the wrong side of the bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t have a bed to get out off,” she snapped. “I had to sleep in the chopper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s one thing I will say for Healen Lodge…” He propped his feet up on the empty chair next to him and made himself comfortable. “Great beds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The best,” Rude added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you both,” she replied grumpily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno settled back in his chair and closed his eyes. He was feeling particularly proud of himself this morning, a direct symptom of his own interrupted evening. Not that he was complaining; he’d definitely lost sleep for far less satisfactory reasons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa Lockhart was a beautiful woman. Tifa Lockhart naked, wrapped around him and breathlessly sighing his name was on another level entirely. The opportunity for a repeat performance was far too tempting to give up on, and Reno was a firm believer that you made your own opportunities in life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strife didn’t know what he was missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Admittedly there had been a brief moment of doubt. He’d woken early and considered removing himself from her cabin to avoid the inevitable awkwardness, but the lithe body next to him had proved far too attractive a prospect to leave. His hesitation had been well rewarded; his morning so far had consisted of little sleep and a lot of very vigorous exercise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned to himself. There were definitely worse ways to start the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rough shove to his shoulder distracted him from thoughts of soft skin and wandering hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you even listening to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at Elena, blinking slowly. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shoved him again, a little harder than was really necessary. “You’re a joke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think they’re going to be trouble?” Rude was staring over at Cid and Barret, who were whispering angrily between themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing we haven’t dealt with before,” Reno replied. “Where’s Strife?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t seen him since he stormed out yesterday.” Rude frowned behind his shades. “Any idea what that was about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena sat up a little straighter. Shaking his head at her, Reno kicked the chair he’d been resting his feet on out from the table and dropped his boots to the floor with a thud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you made it to the briefing,” said Tseng dryly, taking the now vacant chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the situation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, sir… Elena’s cranky because she’s tired.” A well-placed elbow caught Reno in the ribs and he grunted. “And Avalanche aren’t particularly happy to be here either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d noticed that,” Tseng replied, looking at the other occupants of the room. He shrugged elegantly. “They’ll learn to cooperate… Although it’s best if we don’t provoke them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno didn’t miss the way the Director aimed his last remark directly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wouldn’t dream of it,” he replied innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any more intel on the attack yesterday?” Tseng asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Bomb was on a timer. We got lucky.” Reno shrugged. “We’ve got patrols searching but they’ve found nothing so far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Erin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apart from that creepy fucking shrine she had? Nothing. She’ll be back though.” That much he was certain of. “We just need to make sure we’re ready for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about North Corel?” Rude straightened his injured arm gingerly; the nurses had done a pretty good job of patching him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We lost Garrison. Avalanche required assistance,” Tseng replied. “Valentine was wounded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno knew first-hand how difficult Vincent Valentine was to take down. He had the scars to prove it. The fact somebody had managed to do so and leave him in a state that required medical treatment was concerning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll live.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’d have caught Garrison if we hadn’t had to rescue those idiots,” Elena pointed out. “At least they seem to be taking things a bit more seriously now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He mentioned the Sector Five reactor. It means something to her.” Tseng flexed his fingers, deep in thought. “Could be useful. We’ll know more when we can speak to Valentine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see what I can dig up,” Elena offered. “Are we hooked up to HQ yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, through Shinra Cabin,” Reno replied. “Anyone else thinking this feels a bit…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Extreme?” Rude offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely fucking mental,” Elena corrected him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s certainly going to a lot of trouble to get our attention,” said Tseng flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I’m thinking,” Reno replied. “It doesn’t add up. There’s got to be more to it than Sector Five.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Director appeared to be as exhausted as Elena. His suit looked as though he’d at least attempted to sleep in it, and his dark eyes were hollow. Reno suspected that Tseng had taken Elena to North Corel purposefully so that he could keep an eye on her, and maybe hadn’t gotten as much rest as he might have if he’d taken somebody else. He didn’t blame the Director for not wanting to let her out of his sight; the fire had left Reno on edge himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s Garrison too,” Elena pointed out. “What’s the deal with him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Turks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno turned around. The light had been eclipsed by the enormous figure of Barret Wallace, who was cradling his gun-arm like some kind of hideous metal infant. He was still scowling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He went after Vincent because of you bastards,” Barret growled. “Said he hates the Turks more than he hates Shinra. And that’s saying something ‘cause he fucking hates Shinra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Reno replied sarcastically. “Somebody with a vendetta against the Turks. I’ll just consult the long list of people I’ve pissed off recently and then I’ll get back to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did we find anything on him?” Tseng was looking at Elena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, nothing,” she replied. “Reno’s got a point though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng tilted his head in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those bastards took out Vincent. And Garrison said his boss is a real piece of work,” Barret said agitatedly. “They’re dangerous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve finally caught up on the situation.” Rude removed his shades and polished them on his tie, scrutinising the lenses before he slipped them back on. “Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One psychopath that hates us and another one that hates you.” Reno grinned at Barret. “What’re the odds?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This ain’t the time for joking around,” Barret growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m being deadly fucking serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you actually want something?” Elena was glaring at him, her tone unfriendly. “Or are you just coming over here to be all big and menacing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The big man’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he put together a response. Tseng pressed a knuckle against his temple, mouth drawn into a thin line. Reno suspected the three of them were overdue a dressing down the second he had them on their own. He started preparing his counter-argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you wanna know more about Garrison, speak to Reeve,” Barret grumbled. “He worked for the WRO.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena frowned. “And you only thought to mention this now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you already knew,” Barret replied. “Thought you Turks were supposed to know everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something about the way he said the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>you Turks</span>
  </em>
  <span> that made it sound like a threat. It might have had something to do with the way he flexed his thick arms while he was waving that ridiculous gun-arm around. Reno narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena beat him to it. “You might want to remember who rescued you from the reactor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t owe you punks anything,” Barret snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s debatable,” said Rude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who invited you over here anyway?” She waved her hand at him. “This is a private meeting. Go away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a free country.” Barret crossed his arms, looking down his nose at Elena. “And I don’t take orders from little punk bitches like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The atmosphere changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno’s chair skittered backwards when he stood up; opposite him, he saw Rude do the same, fingers clenched into fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say that again,” Rude grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said,” Barret repeated slowly. “I don’t take orders from little punk bitches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng slipped his PHS out of his pocket, giving the screen a cursory glance. Elena kicked him under the table. Reno could only just make out their whispered conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’d like me to get involved in this one?” Tseng asked; voice low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tips of her ears were pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you can manage it without killing anybody,” she hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That remains to be seen.” Tseng smiled thinly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tseng!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reno, Rude,” he snapped irritably. “Stand down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better do what you’re told,” Barret said smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno dropped unceremoniously back into his chair. Rude cracked his knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Partner… You heard the Director.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re supposed to be cooperating,” said Tseng, voice cold. His next comment was directed straight at Barret. “And I suggest you consider your audience. Your daughter appears to be watching you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno glanced at the far corner of the room. Cid and Yuffie were both now standing, poised to join in the potential fight. Marlene was staring at Barret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son of a bitch…” Barret growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door behind Marlene opened and Tifa walked in. Her dark eyes locked straight onto Reno’s. She looked away quickly, nervously tucking her hair behind her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tifa!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marlene launched herself at her, throwing her arms around Tifa’s legs and clinging on for dear life. Tifa dropped to the ground carefully, balancing on her heels, and wrapped her arms around the little girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a sweet reunion; Tifa looked so genuinely happy, smiling as she pressed kisses into Marlene’s hair. The scene tugged on something deep inside Reno’s psyche that he wasn’t certain he wanted to acknowledge. It was nice to see her happy though. Her face lit up when she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barret wasn’t smiling; Reno noticed his guilty expression as he watched the pair. He was practically squirming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Marlene.” Tifa’s voice was bright and warm. “Long time no see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you,” the little girl whimpered, nose now buried in Tifa’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She caught Reno’s eye again. Her pretty smile brightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a sweetheart,” said Elena quietly, watching them with a far less hostile expression than she’d previously sported. “How she can be related to that idiot is beyond me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s adopted,” Reno muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We made friends on the chopper. Kids ask a lot of questions, don’t they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. Kids weren’t his speciality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa picked up the picture that Marlene had been drawing and frowned at it, puzzled. She folded it neatly and slipped it into the waistband of her skirt. There was a definite sheen of sweat on Barret’s forehead when she took the little girl by the hand and headed over to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?” she asked pointedly, still holding on to Marlene’s hand. Her eyes were fixed on Barret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Rude sank back into his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barret?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at Marlene. “We was just talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s definitely what it looked like.” Tifa was still smiling, but there was an edge to her voice. “Because we don’t pick fights in front of Marlene, do we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barret rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Ah... No. No, we don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Reno’s surprise, Tifa turned her attention to Tseng. “Director… Can I talk to you? If this is going to work we need some ground rules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Of course.” Tseng stood up. “Rude, arrange accommodation for our guests.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Elena… Get some sleep. It’s been a long night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure has,” she muttered darkly, standing up. She ruffled Marlene’s hair when she walked past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa kneeled in front of the little girl. “Hey Marlene, I need to speak to the Director. You wait with your daddy and then we’ll go get some breakfast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” The little girl nodded, smiling warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barret I’ll come and find you later. We need to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Based on the tone in Tifa’s voice, Barret Wallace had a whole load of trouble waiting for him on the horizon. Reno didn’t feel too bad about it; the bastard had it coming as far as he was concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now wait a damn minute!” Barret tried to argue. “I’m coming too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she replied sharply. “You’re staying here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tifa…. You can’t tr—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held up her hand in warning. “Don’t start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barret crossed his arms, expression sullen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reno,” Tseng stood up, gesturing for him to join them. “I imagine this conversation will apply to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno followed Tseng and Tifa out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Director held his PHS up. “This needs my attention. Give me five minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HQ?” Reno hazarded a guess; Tseng nodded. The President then, which either meant something had happened, or they were required back at Shinra Tower. “We’ll head out front. Wait for you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Tifa continued down the corridor. Reno waited until they were out of earshot before he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was happy to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa sighed. “I’ve missed her so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least there are two members of Avalanche that don’t hate me,” he joked, smiling weakly. “Your friends don’t seem too happy with the situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a lot to process,” she replied dryly. “Things were a lot different the last time they saw you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “That's one way of putting it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno held the door open for her and they headed outside. The rain from the previous evening was holding off at least, although there was still a breeze blowing. The fresh air was a pleasant change after the atmosphere indoors. He noticed her inhale deeply as she stepped through the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it out here,” he observed. “Healen, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get a lot of fresh air in Edge.” She smiled sadly. “I don’t get to travel much anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno filed that away for later. He could picture it quite clearly; annual leave spent lounging around on the beaches of the Costa del Sol, too many cocktails and a bikini-clad Tifa stretched out beside him. The scenario definitely had its merits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope there’s not going to be too much trouble,” Tifa continued, worry in her voice. “Barret’s not a bad guy, honestly. He’s just angry still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I imagine so,” he replied evasively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He thinks things are simple,” she said. “He needs to </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>that you guys aren’t a threat anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That little argument back there… We didn’t start it,” Reno protested. “He did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her expression told him that she didn’t believe him for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been winding Cloud up since we got here,” she pointed out. “So don’t start playing innocent now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How else would you like me to play?” He grinned meaningfully; his comment garnered a smile in response at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m being serious,” she said, gesturing between them. She lowered her voice. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> can’t happen if you guys are fighting all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> the time,” he replied slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reno.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” He rolled his eyes. “I’ll play nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you owe me,” he added quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A touch of colour had crept into her cheeks. “I’ll bear that in mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw the opportunity that had presented itself and, true to form, snapped his fingers around it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Her teeth worried her bottom lip; Reno suspected that she knew exactly what the answer was. “Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nobody else around. He caught her wrist and pulled her against him, his mouth so close to hers he could feel her stuttered breath when she gasped. The fingers of his free hand slid along her jaw and her lips parted eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reno…” He could hear it in her voice; she was torn. “Somebody could see us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brushed his thumb leisurely over her bottom lip. “Tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” she repeated, with slightly less conviction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to make me beg?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips grazed hers when he spoke. When she smiled, he knew he had her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that,” he drawled, grinning as he released his grip on her wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps distracted him. He turned. It was Strife; his step faltered when he saw them, his eyes drawn into a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cloud...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was uncertainty in Tifa’s voice. Reno suspected she’d fought with Cloud earlier the previous evening, but he’d been too distracted by her mouth against his skin to press for more information. Whatever had happened, Reno had certainly reaped the benefits. Somebody had definitely encouraged her to put own needs first for once; and seeing as he was apparently what she needed, Reno was more than happy to oblige.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he didn’t appreciate was the fact that Cloud had clearly upset her. He understood how the merc could be jealous, but he didn’t exactly hold the moral high ground when it came to incriminating photographs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was looking for Barret,” Cloud said coolly. “Vincent’s hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa looked to Reno. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s with the nurses,” Reno assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you going to mention this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s okay, that’s all I know,” he replied quickly. “Tseng knows more about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was Garrison,” said Cloud. “That’s what Barret said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno watched Tifa. She was fidgeting nervously with the hem of her skirt, worried eyes fixed on Cloud’s coldly indifferent expression. Reno gritted his teeth, inhaling slowly. The thing he was about to do grated on every single one of his finely-tuned instincts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look Cloud…” He spoke slowly, not entirely sure how to approach the bridge he was attempting to build. Engineering was not his forte. “This shit’s starting to look pretty serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noticed that, have you?” Cloud countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should…call a truce?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa was staring at him, expression wary. He supposed he should be offended that she had so little faith in his motives. To Cloud’s credit, he looked as thrown off balance as Reno felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The enemy of my enemy and all that…” He trailed off, waiting for the merc to bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want them to be safe,” said Cloud pointedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno took note of the way Cloud’s eyes settled on Tifa when he spoke. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Them</span>
  </em>
  <span> indeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all I want too,” he replied, a little too quickly. “And that’s more likely if we work together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud stared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve seen the setup. You know it’s secure,” Reno continued. “We can get Denzel and that mutt of yours sent here. Pool resources.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud nodded curtly. “Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno was surprised; he’d been expecting to have a much harder fight on his hands. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. We’re secure here.” He crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. “Safety in numbers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Reno scratched the back of his neck. “Exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barret and Cid will want in on the patrols.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno shrugged. “I can arrange that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I want to speak to Tseng.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s on his way,” Reno assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then. We’ll do it your way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud pushed off the wall and walked past them, heading further up the path. Reno glanced at Tifa, to find her wary expression had softened into a shy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t start,” he warned her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked. “You can thank me later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She retrieved the folded picture from her skirt and held it out to him. He unfolded it to find two suited stick figures that were undoubtedly supposed to be Tseng and Elena. The third, only halfway finished, had spiky red hair. Not usually one for warm and fuzzy feelings, he had to admit the kid was kind of cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” he remarked, unsure of what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she likes you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can be very likeable,” he generously agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa’s shy smile brightened, calling directly to the part of his psyche he’d earlier tried to ignore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you guys too,” she replied softly.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tifa headed down the path that would take her to Barret and Marlene’s cabin. She’d been unable to find him when she’d returned from her meeting with Tseng, and Rude had helpfully pointed her in the right direction.</p><p>Their conversation had been useful. Tseng was open to the idea of them cooperating and had expressed an interest in putting the past behind them. He’d diplomatically agreed that any intel would be shared and that Cloud would be involved in any relevant decisions, and his team would behave, provided they were treated civilly. She and Cloud had agreed to speak to Barret, Cid and Yuffie.</p><p>It was a small step forwards.</p><p>Cloud was still distant, although he’d made polite conversation with the Turks at least since Reno had offered his olive branch. She was certain Reno’s motives were entirely selfish but she was grateful to him nonetheless.</p><p>Cloud had barely spoken to her. She knew she needed to clear the air between them, she just wasn’t certain how to find the right words. The tension between them had been brewing for a long time and now that it had been exposed it didn’t sit right with her to ignore it. She just didn’t know how to start the conversation.</p><p>She’d spoken to Denzel at least, which had put her mind at ease. Their impromptu overnight stay in Healen hadn’t been ideal and although Red was confident that the bar was secure it’d been a relief when Reno had mentioned having them both brought to the lodge. Tseng had agreed and assured her it would be arranged.</p><p>Denzel was happy enough. He was missing Marlene but he was glad that there was no longer a continent separating them. Red had kept his spirits up telling him tales from the Cosmo Candle and he’d chatted excitedly about ghosts and caves and legendary warriors. When this was all over she’d take him to the canyon, she decided. They could all do with the break.</p><p>When she reached the cabin, Barret was leaning against the fence outside. She had the feeling he’d been waiting for her. Nerves fluttered, unwelcome, in her stomach.</p><p>“Hey,” she said, voice soft. “I’ve been looking for you.”</p><p>Barret nodded glumly in response. “Thought you might’ve been. I needed some air.”</p><p>“Where’s Marlene?”</p><p>“She’s asleep. Up talking half the night to the goddamn Turks.” There was bitterness in his voice. “Jittery as a Chocobo for the first half an hour and then all of a sudden she’s talking their damn legs off.”</p><p>Tifa smiled wryly. “She was probably excited to be in the helicopter.”</p><p>“I don’t like it,” he grumbled.</p><p>“I spoke to Denzel.” She swiftly changed the subject. “He’s feeling a lot better. He’s finding it easier to move around with his cast now.”</p><p>Barret stared into the distance, watching a bird spiralling upwards against the cloudy sky. Undaunted by his lack of a reply she pushed on.</p><p>“Red’s been telling him all kinds of stories. I was thinking I’d take him to Cosmo Canyon.” She nudged Barret gently with her shoulder. “Maybe take Marlene too? You should come. It’s been a long time since we did something as a family.”</p><p>“I owe that boy,” said Barret, his voice unusually quiet. “If he hadn’t pushed her out of the way…”</p><p>“Don’t think about that. It’s over now.”</p><p>“I should’ve been there, should’ve been able to stop it.”</p><p>“So should I.” She sighed. “But we can’t change what’s already happened. We can only move forwards.”</p><p>He turned to face her, eyes filled with regret. “When we was at the hospital…”</p><p>“You were scared.” She smiled sadly. “I understand.”</p><p>His words had been harsh and she couldn’t deny that they’d hurt her. Whilst her anger had burned hot in the hours after the fight, it’d quickly faded. He’d acted out, as he always had when he didn’t know how to deal with the stress and the emotion. Taking Marlene to North Corel had been another low blow, but Barret had always been one to act first and think later. His chagrinned expression spoke volumes now as to how sorry he truly was.</p><p>“That’s no excuse for what I said,” he insisted. “‘Bout you and Marlene. I know you’d do anything for that little girl. For Denzel too.”</p><p>“It’s okay, I’m just glad you’re back. I’ve really missed you.”</p><p>“I’ve missed you too.” He slung a thick arm around her shoulders. “But I’ve got a real problem with the company you’re keeping.”</p><p>Tifa inhaled slowly. This was the crux of the issue and the real reason for her nerves. Although Cloud had begrudgingly accepted Reno’s offer of a truce it would take a miracle for Barret to ever warm to the Turk, or to <em>any </em>of them for that matter. She understood where the anger came from, it’d burned in her too but had been extinguished over time. Barret would always hate them and that scared her more than she wanted to admit.</p><p>“The Turks have really helped us,” she replied, trying to keep her voice neutral.</p><p>Barret kicked at a clump of grass on the path. “All of them? Or just Reno?”</p><p>He’d called her out there. She was surprised he’d gotten his teeth stuck in so quickly.</p><p>She stared at her feet. “I needed a friend.”</p><p>“You’ve got friends,” he replied, tone flat.</p><p>“I don’t want to fight about this.”</p><p>That much was true. This was supposed to be about building bridges, not burning them down. In the years she’d known Barret she’d learnt how to read him, how best to respond when the ends of his temper started to fray. Treading carefully would allow her to make him understand.</p><p>“Me neither,” he agreed. “But I can’t guarantee you’re gonna like what I’m gonna say.”</p><p>“Don’t say it then.”</p><p>She tried to smile but the expression faltered on her face.</p><p>He chuckled and squeezed her shoulder. “Tifa, we’re friends. And sometimes that means hearing things you don’t wanna hear.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Although her heart was warmed slightly by his half-embrace, worry still curled through her gut. She waited for the hammer to fall.</p><p>Barret cut straight to the chase.</p><p>“The day of the accident, you was with Reno.”</p><p>It was a statement, not a question. He already knew the answer. The calm in his voice was unnerving, she’d expected him to rant and curse. Instead, he was speaking to her as calmly as he would’ve spoken to Marlene. She wondered whether he’d spoken to Cloud.</p><p>“It was them damn photos wasn’t it?” he asked, not waiting for her to acknowledge his words.</p><p>“Cloud told you?”</p><p>“He mentioned something,” Barret replied, deliberately vague. “I’m guessing you was pretty upset by them.”</p><p>“Angry,” she admitted. “Really angry.”</p><p>“Why him?”</p><p>“Reno? He’s been coming to the bar for a while now. Ever since they helped out when Kadaj...” She smoothed the hem of her skirt out. “I guess we just started talking.”</p><p>“Talking’s one thing. Getting friendly with a Turk is dangerous.”</p><p>“He’s not dangerous.”</p><p>“Don’t let the act fool you. He’s a cold-blooded murderer. They all are.”</p><p>“That’s not true.”</p><p>She wished he could see that.</p><p>“Tifa…” Barret shook his head, apparently deciding to change tack. “Why’d you start talking to him?”</p><p>“I haven’t been happy for a long time.” She could feel the tremor starting in her voice and she swallowed hard, trying to control it. “He noticed.”</p><p>“Why ain’t you been happy?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“You do know,” he said levelly. “You just don’t wanna say it.”</p><p>Where to begin? No reason seemed good enough when she tried to string the words together. She didn’t want him to feel guilty, she’d played as big a part in how her life had turned out as he had, but she needed him to understand.</p><p>“I was lonely,” she said quietly, struggling to find the words. “Cloud was never there. And when he was it was like he was someplace else.”</p><p>Barret waited for her to continue.</p><p>“I’d got the kids and the bar and I was doing it all by myself,” she continued, the words coming in a rush. “I love the kids more than anything. And I love the bar... But everybody else is out there and I’m just…”</p><p>“Stuck?”</p><p>She sighed. “It sounds so selfish when I say it out loud.”</p><p>“I haven’t been there when I should’ve been,” Barret admitted. “I got so caught up in the bigger picture I couldn’t see what was in front of my own damn eyes. But I just want what’s best for Marlene and that’s you and Cloud, for the moment anyway.”</p><p>There was no hint of threat in his words, just the truth that had always hung in the air between them. Marlene’s home with Tifa was only ever supposed to be temporary, as permanent as it had become. Barret would always be her father, he’d just acknowledged that he wasn’t able to provide the stability she needed. Whilst he worked on creating that, Tifa would always be there.</p><p>“I know,” she replied. “I do too.”</p><p>“It scares me that it could happen all over again.” He closed his eyes. “We lost so much. Not just Avalanche. Marlene lost her family ‘cause of Shinra. Hell, Denzel’s an orphan 'cause of them bastards too. Their hands are never gonna be clean Tifa. Don’t matter how many times they scrub ‘em.”</p><p>“Barret, my hands are dirty too.”</p><p>“No,” he shook his head emphatically. “That ain’t the same. We was doing it for the right reasons. They was doing it for their goddamn paycheck.”</p><p>“They were following orders. They didn’t have a choice,” she countered, struggling to reconcile it all in her head. She had to try and make him understand. “It was us or them.”</p><p>“No reason in hell good enough to justify what they did,” he replied, darkness crossing his expression. “There’s always a choice. They could’ve said no.”</p><p>“There’s more to it than that,” she insisted. “What if you had to choose? Me and Marlene… Or Sector Seven?”</p><p>“That’s a shitty question.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“’Cause I’d choose you and Marlene in a heartbeat. But that doesn’t make me a goddamn hero,” he said and the conviction in his voice cut at her. “I’d still be a murdering son of a bitch and nothing would change that.”</p><p>She faltered, her reply caught in her throat. The doubts were creeping in thick and fast, unravelling her carefully constructed argument like pulling at a loose thread.</p><p>“And you wouldn’t have let me drop the plate just to keep you safe,” he challenged.</p><p>“No,” she whispered, voice hollow. She’d have fought it.</p><p>“<em>That’s </em> the difference.”</p><p>“People can change,” she said, although she could hear the uncertainty in her words. “They have changed.”</p><p>“Sure they can. And they probably have.” He drummed his fingers against her shoulder agitatedly. “But you can’t change the past, no matter how hard you try. Can’t bring the dead back to life.”</p><p>She felt as though the rug was being pulled out from beneath her. A little breathing room from Reno had already started to throw things into perspective and now she was running headlong for the precipice. The sun was going down over the uncharted territory she’d found herself in, and with the nighttime came the crippling doubt, cold and unwelcome.</p><p>Tifa <em>knew </em>that Reno regretted the plate. Didn’t she? He’d clung to keeping his family safe, locked in by orders he couldn’t refuse. What other choice did he have?</p><p><em> He could’ve said no</em>. The thought slipped insidiously into the forefront of her mind. <em> They could’ve fought harder. </em></p><p>“Tifa... I’m gonna ask you a question and I want a straight answer.”</p><p>She nodded, thoughts spiralling away from her. Urgent kisses, wandering hands, strong arms holding her close…</p><p>Blue eyes.</p><p>Sarcastic smiles.</p><p>A weapon primed, a blood-spattered suit... A Turk incapacitated and still refusing to back down… Her knees felt week, nausea gripping her.</p><p>“What’s going on between you and that goddamn Turk?”</p><p>Word echoed in her mind, a desperate exchange on the maintenance platform all those years ago. How different things could’ve been...</p><p>
  <em> “How do we stop it?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Who knows.” </em>
</p><p>“I don’t know,” she whispered, dragging her mind out of the past.</p><p>It would’ve been better if he was angry. Anger would’ve given her justification for the feelings that were clawing their way to the surface. She wanted <em>this </em>Reno, the charmer that had flirted with her over shorts at the bar and who wasn’t afraid to show her affection. He was the man that had given her his jacket at the hospital and taken charge when she’d been too broken to think clearly, who’d seen how she was really feeling without her explaining and had recognised her struggle to lead the life she’d wound up leading.</p><p><em> This </em> Reno made her heart race. He made her smile.</p><p>“I’ve known you for a long time.” There was emotion in Barret’s voice instead of anger, desperation to understand what was going on. It cut her like a knife. “And I know what you’re doing. He’s come to you with a sob-story and you wanna help him, just like you help everybody else.”</p><p>“That’s not what happened.”</p><p>“I’ll bet that’s exactly what happened,” he replied.</p><p>“He’s changed,” she tried to insist, voice rapidly losing its conviction.</p><p>She liked <em>this </em> Reno. The other Reno had laughed while he struck them down, his attacks swift, indiscriminate and brutal. Years later she could still feel the sharp jolt of his mag-rod against her ribs and the long seconds of panic as she struggled to remember how to breathe, how to see, how to <em>think</em>.</p><p>When had he changed? <em> Had </em>he changed?</p><p><em> Yes, he had</em>. Was it enough?</p><p>“I’m not gonna tell you what a damned fool you’re being,” Barret said gently. “You’re upset ‘cause of Cloud and Marlene and Denzel… and all this other crazy shit that’s going on. Just try and keep your head screwed on.”</p><p>Her mouth was dry. “I know what I’m doing.”</p><p>“Just take a step back and have a think about it all. That’s all I’m asking,” he said ruefully. “People make mistakes when they’re hurting. I know that better than anybody.”</p><p>“I waited for Cloud.” The resolve that had come so easily to her the night before was trickling slowly through her fingers. “The photographs… They hurt.”</p><p>“I know they did,” Barret replied. “But have you talked to him about it? ‘Cause the more I think about it the more it just don’t add up.”</p><p>“I don’t know what to say to him.”</p><p>She could feel the heat in her eyes now and the tears clinging to her eyelashes. As the afterglow from the night before wore ever thinner, the implications of her decision came crashing down on her. She stared at the ground, unable to look Barret in the eye.</p><p>“Cloud’s hurting pretty bad,” Barret pointed out. “He needs a friend.”</p><p>She knew he was hurting. She’d been the one to hurt him.</p><p>At first, angry and upset, she’d told herself that Cloud had betrayed her. He’d made a mistake that had cut her to pieces and kissing Reno had been a distraction from the pain in her chest. Laying fault with Cloud had temporarily sated the guilt that was eating away at her, allowing her to keep her moral high ground just that little bit longer.</p><p>Her moral high ground crumbled more and more as she forced herself to think clearly. Cloud didn’t owe her his fidelity. They’d never found that final step from friends to something more. It was her that had struggled to accept that, unable to move forwards. And when he’d finally given her the thing she’d held out for, when he’d finally said the words she’d longed to hear…</p><p>She’d crawled into bed with Reno. Her head was spinning, chest tight.</p><p>“Tifa…”</p><p>Barret manoeuvred her carefully until she was standing in front of him, and lifted her chin with his thumb. She met his eyes unwillingly.</p><p>“You can’t fall for Reno. You know that.”</p><p>“I know!” The tears she’d fought began to fall. “I know I can’t.”</p><p>“But you are?”</p><p>The tiniest of nods, imperceptible but still important.</p><p>“Damn fool,” he grumbled, wrapping his good arm tightly around her.</p><p>She leaned into him, resting her cheek against his chest. The tears she’d been trying to hold back were flowing freely now and she pressed her face into his body, willing them to stop. Tears for the boy she’d loved and pushed away. For the ending she’d craved that had never been fully realised, the adventures lost, and the opportunities wasted. Tears for the past she couldn’t leave behind. Barret held her silently until her shoulders stopped shaking and didn’t begrudge her the damp smudges on his vest when she finally pulled away.</p><p>She’d returned to her cabin after that. Barret had shown an unusual amount of restraint in the face of her admission, perhaps realising that this time things weren’t quite as black and white as he liked them to be. He hadn’t judged her and for that, she was wholly grateful.</p><p>Tifa let herself through the door and leaned against the cool surface. Her eyes were raw and her head was still spinning. She needed time to think.</p><p>The bed was still unmade, exactly how she’d left it. There was still an indent in the pillow where he’d slept, arms wrapped around her. And next to the pillow…</p><p>Tifa stared, blood turning cold.</p><p>A stuffed Moogle, fur stained by years of devotion. A stuffed Moogle that had been missing since the chaos of the accident, presumed never to be seen again.</p><p>
  <em> Marlene… </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cloud propped his weapon up against the end of the bed, ignoring the nurse that followed him across the ward. She gave him a disapproving look, clicking her tongue impatiently. He assumed her issue lay with the presence of his sword in the hospital, although she didn’t seem to want to challenge him on it. He was glad she didn’t; he was keen to avoid an argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He settled into the chair next to the bed and stretched his legs out in front of him. The seat was uncomfortably hard. All hospitals had one thing in common at least, regardless of how well funded they were. He hoped after the long week he and Tifa had spent at Denzel’s bedside, living in chairs just like this one, that it would be a long while before he sat in a place like this again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Life had other ideas. The air smelt of disinfectant and the lights were too bright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vincent looked as pale as ever, although his skin had a grey sheen, his red eyes watery and bloodshot. Dark shadows beneath them only added to his sickly appearance. He watched as Cloud made himself comfortable, smoothing his fingers against the white bedsheet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. “How’re you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice sounded brittle, as though he hadn’t spoken for a while. It wouldn’t surprise Cloud if that was true; Vincent wasn’t the type to sit and chat with the nurses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. The private room the Turk’s arranged for him was fairly comfortable compared to the communal ward, although the lack of air was stifling without a window. Cloud propped the door open when he arrived, giving the unfriendly nurse even more reason to glare at him. The weak breeze that drifted through it almost made her frustration worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you’re making friends,” said Vincent, watching her through the open door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and walked away, an embarrassed flush rising through her face. Cloud could hear her heels clicking on the tiled floor long after she disappeared from view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I try,” said Cloud, feeling awkward. “It’s good to have you back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have I been here? It feels as though time has stopped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He checked his watch. “Just over twenty-four hours. How long were you in the reactor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I have little recollection of what happened. I was attacked... then I woke up here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not surprised you don’t remember. You weren’t looking too good when they bought you in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I imagine not.” Vincent tried to sit up a little straighter and abandoned the attempt, hissing in pain when he moved. “I assume we have much to discuss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud didn’t reply, the grimace that crossed his face revealing far more than his words could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The number of bandages around Vincent’s torso only hinted at the severity of his wounds. According to Yuffie, he looked as though somebody tried to enter his chest through his ribcage with a can-opener. Cloud cut her off quickly after that. Her penchant for the overdramatic was well known, and he didn’t share her excitement at relaying the gory details. Upon seeing Vincent’s weakened state, he realised that she perhaps wasn’t exaggerating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has there been another attack?” Vincent asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We arrived yesterday. The Turks wanted to check out a lead. Some guy with lightning materia went after Tifa and Rude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was anybody hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Cloud shook his head slightly, still trying to make sense of it all in his head. “We would’ve left but somebody planted a bomb on the Turks helicopter. We got lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could still smell the acrid smoke from the explosion when he closed his eyes and feel the searing heat on his skin. Time stood still as they watched the burning wreck, and the fear in his gut solidified. Their lives were in danger, the angle of the threat impossible to predict.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vincent didn’t look surprised. “It’s as I feared then. The men that attacked me were also in possession of materia. It was rudimentary mostly, but it was effective enough. By the time they set the creature on me, I was too weak to fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was something venomous,” said Cloud. “A Bagnadrana maybe. The poison made it harder for them to heal you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever it was, I would rather not encounter it again,” Vincent replied, with feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hear you on that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garrison’s dangerous,” Vincent warned. “His crew are ruthless and they have numbers on their side. We should prepare ourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will,” Cloud assured him. “The Turks have done a lot to secure the area. There are security teams in place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You trust them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought about this for a moment. The Turks weren’t the enemy they used to be, despite Reno’s attempts to provoke him. As a unit, he almost trusted them. Individually…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t <em>distrust</em> them,” he replied, choosing his words with care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barret and I were the intended victims at the reactor, but we escaped. You should have been on that helicopter with the Turks…” Vincent paused, deep in thought. “We’ve interrupted their game. There’s a risk that their retaliation could be far more brutal. They will be angry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hadn’t thought of it like that,” Cloud admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They show skill and determination. I doubt they’ll give up easily. They’re working towards an endgame, but it would be a mistake to assume we know the players.” His expression turned grave. “Have we located the woman?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Cloud felt the discomfort in his gut when he thought of her. “We found her base, but she’s long gone now. All we found were photographs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud rubbed his fingers through his hair awkwardly. The photographs were something he would rather not dwell on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s been watching us for a long time… The Turks and Rufus too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud knew now how dangerous the situation was. Every additional detail pointed to an enemy that was continuously five steps ahead of them, and the fact Erin was watching them for so long only confirmed the idea that the attacks weren’t random. She calculated every detail meticulously. Reno was sure that the timer on the bomb meant that they were just lucky to walk away, but Cloud wasn’t so certain. He suspected Erin was still playing the game. If any of them were injured, it would’ve been a bonus for her rather than a victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vincent frowned. “She appears to be quite the voyeur.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whenever he thought back to that evening, nausea surged through him. Whilst his memories were returning, they remained hazy. There was a car, and then cool hands tugging at his shirt, lips pressed against his skin... The journey from Johnny’s Heaven couldn’t have lasted more than a few minutes, and they dumped him unceremoniously in the street outside Tifa’s bar as soon as they got enough evidence to incriminate him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the shame he couldn’t shake and held his heart in its icy grip. Her kisses themselves didn’t faze him; the memories she exploited to manipulate him did. He left himself open to attack with his liquor fuelled stupor. It didn’t matter that his confusion was materia-induced. He brought this on himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The deception brought memories tumbling back through his mind, ones that he tried so hard to outrun, unsure of what they meant. The longing to see her one more time, to reach out and touch her… Already bearing cracks he couldn’t mend, this refreshed heartache only broke him further. Unable to process it by himself, yet unwilling to share the burden, all he could do was wait and pray that like his guilt over her death, the pain too would relent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only his guilt relented. He merely grew accustomed to the woman that haunted his dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you spoken to Tifa about the photographs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should,” Vincent cautioned. “She cares about you deeply. She can help you understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You forget that I’ve experienced grief myself.” Vincent grimaced as he inhaled a little too deeply, holding his chest gingerly. “Aerith meant a great deal to you. For her memory to be made into a weapon and used against you… Understandably, you’re hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grief was the last thing he wanted to address, an added facet to the issue at hand that he couldn’t quite grasp. Family, friends, <em>time</em>… all snatched away by another’s hand, leaving him trapped. His experience at the hands of Hojo left him ill-equipped to deal with any of this. To grieve properly required closure, and to gain closure…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A needle in his arm, the bite vicious, its poison searing beneath his skin. All the while time marched tirelessly on outside of his test-tube prison. <em>Four years</em>. How did you find closure when there were so many loose ends to sever?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tifa doesn’t want to speak to me,” Cloud replied shortly. “She made that clear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t shake the image of her and Reno. The initial surge of jealousy faded now to something far more confused. He didn’t understand how she allowed the Turk to worm his way beneath her skin. She was going to get hurt; he knew that much for certain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their conversation the evening before was still fresh in his mind. He clutched at straws, panicked by the realisation that she was slipping through his fingers, and the words left his lips before he fully processed them. <em>I love you</em>. Those words should fix things. Wasn’t that how it worked?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved her. He loved their life together. The bar was his home, and his place was with her and Denzel and Marlene. He desperately wanted for that to be enough, and for it to inspire the other feelings he should feel. Already off-kilter, the realisation that Tifa was moving forward without him knocked him further off balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aerith had been so alive... so animated. She was a breath of fresh air through the stagnant alleys of the slums. His reaction to her was different; the feelings burned brighter and hotter even now. With her, he felt as though he was flying, his attachment growing far too quickly for him to analyse. She was long gone now though, one more memory in the turbulent waters of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew, deep down, that his feelings for Tifa were far better grounded, their history giving them far more weight. The issue lay with himself, not with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People often say things they later regret,” said Vincent neutrally. “Don’t waste the chance to make amends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I have amends to make?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He considered this. “No. But you may if you don’t speak to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud didn’t reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes it’s better to confront an issue head-on than imagine you know how a person is feeling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud frowned, struggling to sift through the confusion in his head. “What if I don’t even know how I’m feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you do, you just don’t want to accept it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vincent could be a little too perceptive sometimes. Cloud tucked the unwelcome moment of clarity away, unsure he wanted to analyse it further. Footsteps outside dragged him away from his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something’s wrong,” said Vincent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shadow crossed the corridor, followed by a tall figure in a black suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud sighed. “I’ll fill you in when I know more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body protested when he stood up and headed for the door. Tseng’s face was as impassive as always when Cloud stepped into the corridor, giving nothing away. Cloud knew there was trouble without asking. The Turk wouldn’t have sought him out for any other reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to assemble your team,” said Tseng, not bothering with unnecessary pleasantries. “There’s been an incident.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another attack?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not sure.” His eyes narrowed slightly, a flicker of anger crossing his slim face. “We’ve lost contact with one of the teams. Reno’s dealing with it. It could be nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng walked down the corridor, gesturing for Cloud to follow. He did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s more likely to be something,” said Cloud, knowing that complacency wasn’t worth the risk. “Where did they lose contact?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Near the President’s cabin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Cloud!</em>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned in the cry's direction. The tone of her voice was unmistakable, betraying absolute panic. Any frustration he’d been harbouring took a backseat when he saw the fear in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s been in my cabin.” Tifa’s fingers were agitatedly squeezing the stuffed toy in her hands. “She left this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He prised the Moogle out of her fingers, turning it over in his hands. He knew it well. He spent too many nights searching for it when it was misplaced and been involved in too many playful arguments against taking it with him when he was out running deliveries. He ran his fingers over a set of neat stitches on the seam. It was a necessary surgery Tifa had performed when a heated argument between children had resulted in injury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night he admitted to her he couldn’t sew. <em>Not even a button?</em> She failed in her attempt to teach him, and they laughed like children. His heart twisted painfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this significant?” Tseng asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Cloud replied, fear pooling in his gut. “It’s Marlene’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She lost it after the accident.” Tifa was wringing her empty hands now. “Cloud, the kids… It’s another threat. And Denzel…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clapped her hand to her mouth, the erratic rise and fall of her chest betraying her distress. He knew the images that were running through her head. His mind was falling through the meaning behind the message just as quickly. He pictured Denzel, pale and unmoving, bleeding in the street while Marlene sobbed beside him. The sleek black car next to them, the fender twisted and the drivers’ door left wide open. His family were in danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud bit back his feelings, falling back on the years of training he once endured. Now wasn’t the time to panic. He grasped her shoulders gently, needing to secure her attention. The Moogle hung limp in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tifa… <em>Breathe</em>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The contact surprised her; he could see it in her eyes. They were bloodshot and the surrounding skin was swollen and raw. She’d been crying, he realised, although he doubted the abandoned toy was the source of her tears. He knew that Barret was worried about seeing her. Their fight at the hospital was still fresh in his mind and Barret mentioned needing to fix things between them. Perhaps the conversation wasn’t as simple as he hoped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She needed a shoulder to cry on. Vincent was right; he should speak to her before their friendship crumbled further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Marlene?” he asked levelly, focusing for now on the situation at hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With Barret.” She pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes. “Denzel’s alone. We need to go back to the bar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s with Red,” Cloud corrected her, working hard to keep his voice calm. “He’s safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if he isn’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is.” He tried to force confidence into his words. “You spoke to him this morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll call again. Make sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to go back to the bar.” Her voice was desperate, and the words trembled on her lips. “I need them both where I can see them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Not until we know what’s going on,” said Tseng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what’s going on. She’s threatening our children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand your frustration. For now, the priority is securing our position.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clinical tone of the Director’s voice did nothing to quell the panic. Cloud could see that in her eyes. She just looked angrier. How could a Turk possibly understand?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was about to reply when footsteps distracted them. Cloud tore his attention away from Tifa’s furious expression to see Reno turn the corner, his face lacking its usual sarcastic smile. Instead, it bore a look of grim resignation. He looked like a man that knew things were about to get ugly, fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fancy seeing you here,” he said, as his eyes landed on Cloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re we dealing with?” Cloud asked, ignoring the sarcasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cloud,” Tifa peered up at him, her eyes pleading. “We’re leaving. Tell them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared back at her, torn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They should contact Red… make sure he and Denzel were okay. Avalanche and the Turks were all at Healen. It made sense for the Lodge to be her target, but Erin’s previous method of using the children as a weakness made an attack on the bar just as likely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tifa…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud understood Tifa’s anger. He wanted Denzel under the same roof just as much as she did, but he favoured the Turk’s position. Following the bomb on the helicopter, it was too risky to make a rash decision. They should sit tight and work out the safest course of action to avoid walking straight into another trap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was easy to predict that Tifa’s first step upon receiving the ambiguous message would be to return to Edge. It would be just as easy to exploit that. They needed to be careful. Luck wasn’t an indefinite resource.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody goes anywhere until we know what’s going on,” Tseng repeated, his tone not inviting further argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anybody want to fill me in?” Reno stared at the Moogle in Cloud’s hands, his expression one of confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s been in Tifa’s cabin.” Cloud held it up for inspection. “Left this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s creepy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Marlene’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud saw the realisation filter through. Reno’s eyes widened slightly, and he aimed his next question at Tseng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve still got eyes on the bar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” said Tseng. “I’ll arrange further cover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean… eyes on the bar?” Tifa asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her patience was holding on by a thread. Cloud could hear it in her voice. Reno had also noticed. He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We needed to keep tabs on things,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa turned to Cloud. “Did you know about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said, quick to protest his innocence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Turks’ didn’t take notice when he turned down their offer of help days previously. For once, Cloud couldn’t have been more grateful for them sticking their noses in where they didn’t belong. Red was a formidable opponent, but the extra eyes and hands would be useful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We believed it was necessary,” Tseng countered. “Your son will be safe until you can return to Edge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until I can return?” Her tone was incredulous. “Is anybody listening to me? I’m not leaving him on his own!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody in or out,” Reno replied, echoing Tseng. “We’ll lock-down and find the crazy bitch before someone else gets hurt. Let Shinra watch the bar. You just need to worry about Marlene.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my son. We came here because <em>you</em> asked us for help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I need to remind you about the helicopter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice cracked then, eyes shining. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Turk’s expression softened in the face of her anguish. Cloud glanced at Tseng. He was watching the exchange warily. Whatever was going on between Reno and Tifa, he couldn't imagine Tseng approving of it any more than he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not safe,” said Reno gently, oblivious to the scrutiny he was under. “As soon as we’re secure, I’ll take you home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tifa…” Cloud inhaled slowly; the words that formed had a sour taste but needed a voice. “I agree with the Turks. It’s better this way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll make sure Denzel’s looked after,” Reno promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fingers were curled into fists, her knuckles white. She stonily refused to meet Cloud’s eye. He knew that she’d been counting on his support, but whilst he’d love nothing more than to have their family back together, there were too many risks involved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need a plan,” he said, speaking to Tseng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Turks will secure the perimeter. I suggest two of your team stay with Valentine and the rest with the girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Cloud shook his head slightly, thinking back to his conversation with Vincent. “We don’t know who the target is here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you suggest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erin might not be here. If it’s Garrison, he’s after the Turks. You’re more of a target if you’re working together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng considered this. “Your point is valid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you want us to split up?” Reno didn’t sound convinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cid can wait with Vincent. Me and Barret will secure the perimeter.” He glanced at Tifa, seeking her agreement with the plan. “Tifa and Yuffie can watch Marlene. Two of you with us, one with Vincent, one with the girls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno was about to speak, but Tifa cut him off sharply. “Marlene will be frightened. She likes Elena.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah alright,” Reno agreed, although his voice lacked enthusiasm. “Elena’s with the girl, Rude’s with Valentine, and we’ll stick with you and the big guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud suspected Reno was about to offer her his services, no doubt seeing the opportunity to get close to her again. He looked surprised at Tifa’s rejection, and Cloud wondered at the friction between them. She was staring at the floor now, apparently trying to avoid eye contact with either of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno looked to Tseng for approval. He nodded crisply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want additional security on the cabin and the ward,” Tseng said. “Do we have enough men?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At the moment,” Reno replied, the implication clear in his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make the arrangements.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng pulled his PHS from his jacket pocket. “I’ll arrange the extra cover for the bar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud watched him leave. Reno was eyeing Tifa warily; she still hadn’t relaxed her fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll be safe,” he said, his cocky smile conspicuously absent in the face of her frustration. “Nobody will get near Denzel, and they’ll have to come through us if they want to get to Marlene.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tifa?” Cloud could see the tension in her jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call Denzel,” she said, the calm in her voice carefully constructed. “I’ll be with Marlene if anybody needs me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait here,” said Reno. “Let Tseng sort cover and one of us will come with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned on her heel, relaxing her fingers. Cloud glimpsed the red flesh of her palm where her nails had dug crescents into her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to call Denzel,” she repeated, pushing past Reno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anger clouded his face for a second. Cloud saw it crash over his features, though it quickly dissipated. Something else was going on here, and her fury surprised the Turk. He met Cloud’s eye, momentarily chagrined, and raised his eyebrows in a silent request for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tifa,” Cloud warned. “Reno’s right. Wait until we know what’s going on with the bar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ignored him, marching down the corridor without a backward glance. Contrary to her obvious temper, she didn’t slam the door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud turned on him. “What did you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t fucking know.” He had the decency to look uncomfortable. “Are you gonna deal with that or am I?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’d left the building by the time he’d managed to catch her. The woman moved with damned purpose when she needed to. Reno jogged to keep up; his lanky stride was no match for her shorter gait, and he easily caught her wrist.</p><p>First mistake. She pivoted, face furious.</p><p>If Reno had been a poetic man he might’ve noticed the way her dark hair cascaded around her shoulders as she turned, given life by the speed of her movement; the spark in her warm eyes, or the heated flush to her pale skin.</p><p>Reno was not a poetic man. Instead, he saw the unbridled anger in her expression.</p><p>Tifa didn’t need to tell him; he dropped her wrist. It wasn’t an act of kindness on his part; more so an act of self-preservation. She was furious and should, therefore, be approached with caution.</p><p>His self-preservation instincts didn’t extend as far as his brain; the words snapped from his lips before he could apply a gentler filter. </p><p>“I get that you’re pissed but I’m not the bad guy here.”</p><p>“You don’t get it, do you?” Her voice trembled. “If anything happens to him...”</p><p>“Nothing’s gonna happen to him,” he assured her, holding his hands up in an attempt to placate her. “You’re not thinking straight. I get it.”</p><p>Second mistake. He’d seen that look in her eyes before, as they’d squared off in the dust above a ruined Midgar, just before her knuckles had laid into his jaw. <em>Just before he’d kissed her</em>. He saw it mirrored in the way her stance shifted; her left shoulder popped forward slightly, fingers curled into tight fists. She was fighting the urge to lash out.</p><p>
  <em> Interesting. </em>
</p><p>“You <em>don’t</em> get it.” To his surprise, she forced her fingers to relax. “I left him. He’s not safe because <em>I</em> left him.”</p><p>The anger was clear in her tone, but she’d denied him a more physical reaction. He’d happily take a fist to the face if that was what she needed; it wouldn’t be the first time, after all. He was used to this type of carefully restrained fury; it was Rude’s favourite go-to. Reno didn’t care for it personally; when a person like that finally did snap it was usually suicidal to get involved, and impossible to temper.</p><p>“He’s probably safer than we are,” he replied flippantly, unsure how best to engage.</p><p>She needed an outlet; that much was obvious, but the lifeless eyes of the security team were still fresh in his mind. The grim discovery had soured his earlier good mood, and adrenaline left him restless and on edge.</p><p>Three men shot dead. The hit had been messy—a barrage of bullets fired until the targets had been extinguished. Effective, but not skilled; Reno had seen plenty of bullet-riddled corpses like those in his time. The shadow behind the gun was often five cards short of a full deck, twitchy and wild eyed; far more dangerous than a trained assassin who'd put a mark out of their misery with consummate professionalism at least. This shadow would laugh as it gunned them down, taking pleasure in the kill.</p><p>It was a shadow he recognised. There’d been a time when it’d frequented his bathroom mirror, though less often these days, born the day he’d stood on the edge of the plate, wind whipping through his hair, and tossed <em>his</em> deck of cards into the burning slums below. For a short while, he'd found solace inflicting his pain on others, as though the suffering of another criminal could somehow disinfect his bloodstained conscience.</p><p>It couldn’t.</p><p>“How can you know that?” Her tone demanded his attention, dragging him out of the reverie he so often sought to avoid.</p><p>“The Turks arranged the cover,” he said, as though the answer was obvious. “We know what we’re doing.”</p><p>“So I should just accept that he’s safe because <em>Shinra</em> is looking after him?”</p><p>The disdain in her voice riled him more than it should have. “The fuck is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“You know what it means,” she snapped.</p><p>“Do I?” The question oozed sarcasm. </p><p>He knew, a little <em>too</em> well; Tifa’s scepticism towards the company came from a place of bitter experience. The Shinra name still inspired fear in the masses, bred from the pain and lies that had gone before. Rufus could’ve stripped naked and flagellated himself on the streets of Edge and somebody would’ve stood on a soapbox spouting rhetoric about the angles he was working. The man could’ve been a saint and it wouldn’t have made a shred of difference.</p><p>Rufus would always <em>be</em> Shinra. By extension, so would they.</p><p>Of course, he <em>hadn’t</em> beena saint. Far from it, and the Turks had all been tarnished by the same broad strokes, although it’d been <em>their</em> fingers holding onto the brush. Reno had cast aside his own corroded halo a long time ago and he doubted he’d ever see it again. Sometimes he thought he caught a glimpse of it, but he could never be sure. The struggle they faced to redeem themselves slanted too sharply uphill.</p><p>When she didn’t reply he rolled his eyes. “I thought we were friends?”</p><p>Unsure how he felt about her tone he forced spite into his words, clamouring to drive the memory of her lithe body from his mind. <em>Friends</em>, what did that even mean? A rare moment of calm, his arms wrapped around her, his face pressed into the warm curve of her neck. <em>Peace.</em> That respite seemed so long ago when in reality it’d been mere hours.</p><p>That flicker of something sweeter than his desire for gratification didn’t warrant further exploration. It felt too much like a complication and Reno preferred to keep things simple. He’d seen an opportunity and had seized it with both hands, and little consideration of the aftermath; she’d cried breathlessly against his kisses and he’d left with a satisfied smile on his face. An uncomplicated transaction that they’d both profited from, though the high he'd craved was already waning. It never lasted long.</p><p>Would he risk it again, given the chance? Hell yes. If the fates turned out to be conspiring against him he’d walk away unscathed, as always.</p><p>
  <em> Would he? </em>
</p><p>“<em>Friends</em>?” There was a hollowness to her tone that he didn’t care for. The follow up was a sharper and far more loaded question. “How are we meant to trust you?”</p><p>He fancied he knew her intended meaning but abandoned the idea; he’d already exposed more of his guilt-ridden conscience to her than he should’ve. She knew exactly what he was. Past misdemeanours haunted him, but over recent years the situation had evolved somewhat, their black suits no longer quite as synonymous with their reputation as Shinra’s dirty hands. They’d swayed public opinion in the fight against Bahamut; Rufus had congratulated them on the candid photos that’d circulated the press. <em>Turks </em>carrying kids to safety, who’d have thought it? And Reno had arranged the chopper to get Barret back to Edge after the accident; not because it scored him cheap points but because it was the right thing to do. He knew all too well what right and wrong looked like, and her questioning his loyalty was a low blow.</p><p>“Why do you suddenly think you can’t?” Partly frustrated, partly curious, he jammed his hands into his pockets. Fidgeting gave the game away.</p><p>He saw it then, clear as day. A flicker of uncertainty in her eyes, the twitch of her rosy lips as her breath caught. The searching questions she hid behind denied him the full story. There was more at play here than a case of cold feet.</p><p>“Somebody been chewing your ear?” he asked, tone sharp. His next words were mocking; he didn’t try to dial it back. “Doesn’t take a fucking genius to work it out.”</p><p>“This isn’t about anybody else,” she snapped, her temper suggesting his words had cut to the quick.</p><p>“Oh I’m sorry,” he replied sarcastically. “So we <em>are</em> talking about you.”</p><p>“I can make my own decisions.” Her eyes narrowed; her voice defiant.</p><p>He wanted her to snap; wanted her to get whatever <em>this</em> was out of her system. Sure, she was scared about the kid and pissed that they wouldn’t let her leave, but that didn’t give her the right to take it out on him. Nothing he’d done recently warranted her anger; she'd been a more than willing participant in the game. <em>She'd</em> been the one to instigate the chase, though he doubted she’d ever own up to it. Better to cast him as the villain; he had the form for it after all. </p><p>“You proved that last night,” he growled.</p><p>“Last night…” The flush crept across her face. “Last night was a mistake.”</p><p>“Too fucking right,” he muttered. </p><p>“Do you regret any of it?”</p><p>“Any of what?” The question was glib; piss her off enough and she'd react off-the-cuff. Let her keep the probing questions for <em>her</em> introspection and he wouldn’t have to dive too deeply into his.</p><p>"Any of it,” she repeated.</p><p>Broken bones, broken spirits, broken lives…</p><p>“Any of <em>what</em>?” Frustration, his synapses firing on auto-pilot. He needed a drink.</p><p>Urgent kisses, breathless cries, warm arms… </p><p>“<em>Anything</em>.” There was desperation in her voice now.</p><p>Dirty orders, dirty missions, dirty hands...</p><p>He shrugged. “More than you’ll ever know.”</p><p>Move fast, and don’t get too attached. The wall he'd built around his grief was watertight now after so many years; allowing himself to care too deeply about anything risked weakening the mortar and welcoming the flood. When the desolation got too much it was better to squint at it through a different kind of lens. If women weren’t willing, the bottom of a bottle always welcomed him with open arms.</p><p>And when the liquor hadn’t been enough? His foray into darker vices had forced their hand, and Tseng had made his options clear enough. Get a fucking grip or get the fuck out. </p><p>Tifa nodded decisively; a sharp dip of her chin, resignation in her eyes. He didn’t have the patience for this kind of scrutiny and he certainly wasn’t going to beg. Let her read whatever she wanted in his words. Going down without a fight, however, was not his style. What the hell had he done wrong?</p><p>“I’m not the villain here,” he stated coolly. “<em>You </em>came to me. You wanted this.”</p><p>He’d opened up to her and she’d kissed him; she knew exactly what she was getting herself into. His frustration was warranted.</p><p>“I don’t know what I wanted,” she replied quietly. “I was lonely.”</p><p>He laughed; a vicious sound. Her eyes widened. “Glad I could be of service.”</p><p>“It wasn’t like that.”</p><p>“No.” He held his hand up; the words died on her lips. “I know exactly what it was <em>like</em>. Saint Lockhart’s been abandoned yet again so she decides to slum it.”</p><p>That hurt; he saw it in her expression, the way her pretty lips stuttered as she floundered for a retort. He didn’t care, he was angry.</p><p>
  <em> He did care. </em>
</p><p>“Next time you want to scratch an itch, come find me.” His lips curled into a nasty smirk, and he threw every shred of contempt he could muster into his voice. “Sure, I’ve had better, but you weren't the worst.” </p><p>Third mistake. The words were intended to sting, to make her feel some of the bitterness her about-turn had inspired. He could see that they’d hit their mark. Her eyes shimmered; liquid in the afternoon sunlight. It made a significant part of him feel like an absolute dick.</p><p>She shook her head slightly, turned on her heel and made to walk away from him.</p><p>That wasn’t how this worked.</p><p>Any other man would’ve backed down; Reno wasn’t any other man. Rude had peeled him off enough sticky dive bar floors over the years when he’d eyed up the wrong woman or picked the wrong fight. He lived for anything that got his blood pumping loud enough to drown out the <em>noise</em>.</p><p>It was the rise he craved, not the tears. Tears spoke of a deeper connection, and that was a liability. He did the only thing that made sense to him and lashed out.</p><p>His fingers latched on to her wrist. When he wrenched her towards him, she stumbled, her other hand braced against his chest to force distance between them. This time he didn’t let her go.</p><p>He narrowed his eyes. “Where the fuck are you going?”</p><p>“Away from you,” she whispered. </p><p>Reno kissed her. It wasn’t gentle and lacked passion. A firm crush of his mouth against her unyielding lips; just as effective a communication as the tears beneath her lashes. <em>I don’t give a shit what you want.</em></p><p>He almost believed it. The silence stretched between them; he could see the gears turning behind her eyes.</p><p>“Go to hell,” she muttered.</p><p>Reno released his grip on her wrist. His voice was dark. “Already did.”</p><p>She <em>did</em> walk away then, refusing him the fight his screwed up conscience so sorely needed. It fucked him off more than any scathing response or angry fist could have.</p><p>His PHS rang. He tore it from his pocket and slapped it to his ear, conscious all the while of the retreating figure in front of him. “Yeah?”</p><p><em> Another team down. We need to move</em>. <em>I’m sending you their last known location.</em> Tseng’s words, cool as ever, didn’t fail to fuel the fire in his blood. He was wound up and needed a release. This seemed as good an opportunity as any; he’d leave Tifa to sort her damn head out herself.</p><p>“I’m on it.”</p><p>Logic dictated that his next step should be to seek back-up or to at least locate Rude. Heading into the firing line alone was a rookie mistake.</p><p>His blood was boiling. </p><p>He’d go scope out the situation first, he decided. A moment’s hesitation would be all their enemy needed to escape. Reno was more than capable of handling himself, and his anger gave him the determination to see it through. The reassuring weight of his mag-rod beneath his jacket promised an acceptable outlet for his temper.</p><p>He checked out the location and broke into a jog. The demons were out in force, screaming to be heard; only this time their eyes were warm and dark, wet with unshed tears. He didn’t have the time or the inclination to decipher what <em>that</em> meant. One thing he was certain of, somebody was going to <em>pay</em>.</p><p>He ran; ran from back-up, ran from the voices, ran from <em>her</em>. By the time he neared his destination, it was already too late.</p><p>Fourth mistake…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a body on the path. Reno scrutinised it with professional eyes and snapped his PHS to his ear. “Man down, sending you a location. I’ll look for the others.”</p><p><em>Do not engage. Wait for back-up</em>. Tseng’s orders couldn’t have been any clearer, but he chose to ignore them, his response simple. “No time.” </p><p>Purpose distracted him. There was work to do. He pinged the relevant information over before turning back to the corpse.</p><p>It wasn’t pretty. Years of dealing with this shit had stolen his capacity to be squeamish, and he hooked his boot under the man’s shoulder and rolled him onto his back. It was likely the bullet to the back of the head that’d killed him, judging by the lack of… well… <em>face</em>. There were other wounds too, peppered across the Shinra uniform like a sticky game of connect-the-dots.</p><p>“Sorry man,” Reno muttered. He acquired the corpse’s firearm and wiped the gore off his boot on a clump of grass.</p><p>He wondered when it had stopped affecting him. There’d been a time when a dead body would’ve turned his stomach, back when he was a rookie and his outlook had been much less jaded. Now they were just meat and bones.</p><p>Reno checked out the path. Scuffed footprints were leading into the trees, so he followed them. Another body waited, slumped against a gnarled trunk, staring at him with glass eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Two down. </em>
</p><p>He headed further into the forest. It was darker here, cooler. <em>Quieter</em>. He could hear his heartbeat, elevated by adrenaline. The near-silence had him on edge.</p><p>The last member of the security team was still moving when he found him, his jaw jerking desperately as he struggled for breath. He’d been shot in the throat and was already a goner. All the potions in the world couldn’t put that much blood back inside a person, and Shinra hadn’t had access to restorative materia for years.</p><p>The man’s eyes widened. Reno sighed.</p><p>Far too simple; he took aim and fired. A single shot between the eyes and the man’s jaw stopped twitching.</p><p>He felt something then; the all too familiar hollow ache. Guts and gore might not offend him anymore, but killing people would never be easy. <em>Terminations</em>, that’s what they called them. Lucky for him it’d been years since one of those orders had landed on his desk. The only people he killed these days were actively trying to kill him. Self-preservation made the transaction a little easier to stomach.</p><p>A shiver crawled down the back of his neck. <em>Something</em> had caught his attention; a shadow on his peripheral senses, the ghost of a threat. His fingers tightened on the pistol grip.</p><p>“Hello, Reno.” Her voice was soft, lyrical. He snapped his head in its direction but couldn’t locate a target.</p><p>It was fucking dark.</p><p>“Did Tifa like her gift?”</p><p>“Where the fuck are you, you crazy bitch?” he muttered to himself, aiming for the trees. He was no Elena with a firearm, but he was confident enough. His anger hadn’t abated and that gave him an edge.</p><p>“Don’t you want to talk to me?” she purred.</p><p>“Not really.” <em>Where the fuck was she?</em> “Actually, sure… Why don’t you come out here and we can talk properly?”</p><p>“Why don’t you put your weapon down?” She echoed his sarcastic tone.</p><p>He laughed coolly. “No chance.”</p><p>“Are you all alone?” There was something about the way she said the word <em>alone</em> that was particularly unnerving. His index finger eased a little more pressure onto the trigger.</p><p>“No,” he lied, craning his ears for anything that would give her location away. “I’ve got you surrounded.”</p><p>“You’re lying.”</p><p>A branch snapped, loud as a gunshot. Six o’clock. He spun on his heel and fired blindly into the trees.</p><p>“Missed me,” she sang. “You’ve got to be quicker than that <em>babe</em>.”</p><p>The words didn’t check out in that musical voice. His blood ran cold; hadn’t he said that? Standing in the dust above Midgar, right after Tifa had swung for him. Right before her left-hook had taken him by surprise. <em>How the fuck had </em>she<em> gotten that close?</em> </p><p>“Are you starting to understand now?” her voice had lost its soft quality, taking on a harder edge.</p><p>He was a <em>Turk, </em>always sleeping with one eye open. This sick game of hers should’ve been an impossibility with the four of them to contend with. It didn’t make <em>sense</em>. His hot-headed need to rush in and quell the fire in his blood was rapidly looking like a big fucking mistake. He could already picture Rude’s face; his eyebrows drawn into a disapproving frown behind his shades. </p><p>“Come out,” he growled, losing patience.</p><p>“How many bullets do you have?” She could’ve been enquiring about the weather.</p><p>Reno glanced at the gun in his hand. Standard Shinra issue, ten rounds to a magazine. He’d fired off three and didn’t know how many the grunt had already used. Why didn’t he think to check for ammo? An unforgivable error of judgement. </p><p><em>Four</em>, not three. A bullet of mercy between a dying man’s eyes. His heart sank. </p><p>Another sound, three o’clock. He aimed and the trigger clicked uselessly beneath his finger. He tossed the weapon aside. <em>Shit.</em></p><p>His left hand reached on auto-pilot for his mag-rod and he snapped it to full-extension, the metallic click of it locking together unusually loud in the darkness. His thumb caressed the switch, eyes and ears straining to hear <em>anything</em> that would give her away. Without the threat of bullets, a physical attack was unavoidable.</p><p>He welcomed it. <em>Let her try</em>. He had enough pent up frustration crawling beneath his skin to rip her limb from limb. </p><p>Seconds ticked by, edging slowly into minutes. The foliage weighed oppressively in on him, and the air smelt of damp wood and leaf mould. There was no sign of movement within the trees and her voice had fallen silent now too, stealing his only point of reference.</p><p>He pivoted left, just in time. The knife caught the arm of his jacket, tearing the fabric but dealing him no physical damage.</p><p>Erin’s green eyes were wild. He remembered her now, although her skin was sallow and her cheeks had hollowed out considerably. There was a bloody gash on her forehead and her knuckles were white on the hilt of the serrated blade in her hand.</p><p>He was disappointed. This would be too easy.</p><p>She bounced on the balls of her feet, eyes flashing in what little light permeated the trees. Nothing about her stance suggested skill with the weapon in her hand. She’d had the benefit of surprise and she’d blown it.</p><p>When she lunged again, he stepped aside easily and landed a jab to her stomach with the mag-rod. He discharged the weapon and blue sparks shot through the damp air. She cried out, bent double and shuddering as the charge surged through her tiny frame.</p><p>“I’m only going to ask this once,” Reno said, circling her as she twitched on the ground. The scent of ozone cut through the rot. “Where’s Garrison?”</p><p>“Edge,” she spat.</p><p><em>Shit.</em> He palmed his PHS, eyes still on Erin. “I’ve got her. He’s in Edge.”</p><p><em>Understood. </em>Tseng wasn't a fool; he knew exactly what that meant.</p><p>Erin stared up at him, tears leaking from her eyes. Her jaw was tight, her face convulsing as her nerves continued to spasm. She looked a mess, but her cracked lips curled into a beatific smile.</p><p>Reno reacted a second too late. As he brought the mag-rod down again the ball of white energy slammed into his chest. Limbs refusing to respond, he fell backwards and landed heavily, knocking the air out of his lungs.</p><p>Erin climbed shakily to her feet. Movements laboured, she tilted her head to one side slightly, as though analysing her handiwork.</p><p>He knew the effects of time materia all too well. <em>Shit.</em> It’d take a few minutes for the paralysis to fade; minutes he <em>didn't </em>have; his muscles locked tight and unwilling to respond. He watched, helpless, as she slunk towards him.</p><p>She straddled his thighs, eyeing him sceptically. “You’re a pretty one, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Fuck off,” he managed to grit out, the words warped by a jaw that didn’t want to perform.</p><p>She reached out and traced his cheekbone with a fingertip, following the curved shape of the tattoo that cut across it. “I can see why she’s so torn…”</p><p>Her fingers fisted tightly in his hair and pulled sharply. He grunted, eyes stinging.</p><p>“You’ve been a <em>very</em> bad man, Reno,” she murmured, running her nails across his scalp. He shuddered. “Is that what she’s into? Maybe I should ask Garrison to pay her a special visit. Especially for you.”</p><p>The <em>second </em>he regained use of his arms, he was going to kill her.</p><p>She eyed the knife in her hand sceptically, balancing its weight in her palm. He realised her intention a fraction of a second before she moved.</p><p>Pressure. He felt the impact first, before anything else, before the electric-hot scream as his nerves took over. His right shoulder was on <em>fire</em>. Unable to move his head, he could just about see the hilt of the blade against his jacket. His thoughts were calmly resigned at the grim sight; this wasn't the first time he'd been stabbed, and he doubted it would be the last.</p><p>It was almost funny, he thought, gritting his teeth. His sense of humour had always needed a little polish.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>Erin grabbed the handle of the knife and jerked it hard. Adrenaline dulled the pain, but the all-encompassing burn left his fingers full of pins. Jaw still locked, he ground his teeth so hard he could taste copper against his tongue. But being stabbed wasn’t so bad, he reasoned, provided he didn’t lose too much blood. It was difficult to tell, his inability to move and the black material of his jacket both working against him to conceal the evidence. The blade was buried deep in his muscle though. It didn't bode well.</p><p>Back-up would arrive soon. They’d cart him off and stitch him up. Tseng would likely be furious. <em>You win some, you lose some.</em></p><p>He wouldn't kill her, he decided. The <em>very second</em> his muscles started to co-operate he was going to discharge his mag-rod straight into her stupid fucking jaw.</p><p>His head was spinning. She pressed the hilt, driving a little more of the serrated blade into his shoulder and the burn intensified.</p><p>“We're going to have a little fun,” she said conversationally, regarding the scene with a disinterested expression. “Garrison doesn't like you, you know? He'd want me to kill you...”</p><p>She leaned forward, her hair tickling his bare chest where his unbuttoned shirt parted.</p><p>“But I need you to give a message to Rufus,” she whispered in his ear. “Think you can do that for me?”</p><p>“Fuck. Off.” His teeth were relaxing, ever-so-slightly. The effects of the materia were slowly wearing off.</p><p>When he tried to move his hands, pain flared through his shoulder. His mag-rod was within easy reach, but his fingers refused point-blank to obey him.</p><p>“I want everything Shinra owes me," she growled. "<em>Every. Fucking. Thing.</em>”</p><p>He managed to crook his index finger. His arm was on fire.</p><p>Erin sat up, shifting her weight to sit heavily on his thighs. She rolled back the sleeve of her shirt to reveal a slender bracer around her forearm. The orbs of materia glowed prettily in the low light. Hindsight was a wonderful thing, he lamented; if he’d been thinking more clearly he’d have realised what a stupid fucking idea this was.</p><p>He succeeded in touching his little finger to his palm. Almost there.</p><p>She spread her fingers. Light washed over him, Mako-blue and of eye-watering brightness. His desperate attempts to bring life back to his hands ran away from him, as though his brain was now no longer in charge of his already useless body.</p><p>He knew this feeling; the chill slid through him like icy water. Everything went black.</p><p>
  <em>This is bad...</em>
</p><p>The door was closed. <em>He stared at it, confused.</em> The dark-haired man stood beside him, weapon in hand.</p><p>“Sure you’re ready?” he asked.</p><p>“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Reno quipped, twisting the silencer onto his gun. The heady cocktail of nerves and adrenaline made his hands shake. He willed them to stop, not wanting Tseng to see.</p><p>Sixteen and fresh out of training… His first termination; a real rite of passage. He suspected Tseng had argued against the order; he wasn't confident in Reno's temperament and had voiced his concerns to the Director at length. The man was a fucking robot.</p><p>The wary look in Tseng's eyes confirmed his internal monologue. He didn't believe Reno was ready.</p><p>He <em>was </em>ready. He'd been <em>born</em> ready.</p><p>
  <em>He wasn’t, and he never would be.</em>
</p><p>He opened the door. A simple hit, selected purposefully so the rookie could get stuck in. Reno wasn’t a saint, and he knew all too well what death looked like. His start in life hadn't been a picnic on any man's terms. But this was <em>different;</em> this wasn’t an act of retaliation. <em>Kill or be killed</em>. This was a business transaction, for which he'd be handsomely paid<em>.</em></p><p>The mark had spent most of his night in a grotty slum bar, and a skinful of Wall Market moonshine found him passed out at the kitchen table. <em>He’d never seen them coming</em>. The air in the apartment was fetid; liquor, stale smoke, vomit. </p><p><em>He remembered it clearly; the stink had stuck in his throat for days</em>.</p><p>It was a simple task to press the tip of the silencer into the greasy hair at the base of the man's skull. He snored on, oblivious to the angel of death that hung in the shadows at his back. Reno’s finger shook as he pulled the trigger, the death-knell a suppressed <em>phut</em>, and the pool of blood leaked slowly across the table.</p><p>His stomach turned.</p><p>“<em>Outside</em>.” Tseng’s order was simple; pre-meditated. He’d known it the second he’d seen the rookie’s shaking hands. He dialled it in while Reno sprinted out into the grimy corridor on unsteady legs.</p><p>He threw up on the sticky carpet. If anything, it improved the décor.</p><p>Tseng left the apartment. The look in his dark eyes took Reno by surprise, not disdainful pity but something closer to genuine care. “Some advice?”</p><p>Reno nodded shakily.</p><p>“Nil-by-mouth before a termination.” Tseng squeezed his shoulder, an unusual gesture of solidarity. “It’ll get easier.”</p><p><em>It never had</em>.</p><p>The world spun.</p><p><em>The mag-rod</em>. He tried to curl his useless fingers and they refused to aid him… <em>Fucking MOVE!</em></p><p>He could see Erin hovering over him, silhouetted in the blue glow, and her lips were moving but he couldn’t make out the words. His bearings turned violently; the world tilted. He felt as though he was going to fall off the floor.</p><p>Another door, this one wooden. Reno was bored, shifting his weight from side to side. Tseng shot him a glare and received a charming smirk for his trouble. Reno wasn’t sure why he’d been selected for this job; they all knew he didn’t like waiting around.</p><p>It felt as though they’d been out here for hours. The sun beat down overhead; a rarity in most parts of the slums that only featured here due to the damaged plate overhead. His suit was uncomfortably hot and sweat was making his collar stick to the back of his neck.</p><p>Tseng looked as cool as ever.</p><p>“This blows.”</p><p>“Reno…” Frowning, Tseng checked his PHS, waiting on an order that didn’t seem to want to arrive. </p><p>“It does.” He scuffed the dusty pavement with the toe of his boot. “Can’t we just—”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Not even—”</p><p>“<em>No</em>.”</p><p>“Fine.” He folded his arms and leaned against the door. “You’re the boss.”</p><p>Silence resumed. <em>What’d they even been waiting for?</em></p><p>A chime; the order was in. “Come on.”</p><p>“Thank fuck for that.” Reno grinned and shoved the door open.</p><p>The church was half-empty. Two-dozen slum-dwellers in their Sunday best, turning to watch the newcomers with surprised faces.</p><p>He sauntered down the aisle, tapping his mag-rod on his shoulder, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. “What a <em>beautiful</em> wedding.”</p><p>She stared at him, eyes wide. Her lacy white dress could've easily cost a year’s pay down here, and her blonde curls had been intricately styled to highlight a heart-shaped face and the elegant curve of her neck. She was certainly a looker. It was a shame, but they had a job to do.</p><p>Tseng followed closely behind him. Reno didn’t have to look back to know Tseng’s gun was in his hand. The horrified expressions in the room gave the game away.</p><p>“President Shinra’s got a bone to pick with you…”</p><p>The scene lurched sideways.</p><p>
  <em>He already knew what happened next…</em>
</p><p>His hand slammed into the metal table. She jumped out of her skin. Tears had bled inky black tracks down her cheeks, and her blonde curls were tumbling around her face. The white lace was now ripped and dirty.</p><p>
  <em>He couldn’t turn away.</em>
</p><p>Reno’s skin was crawling. He’d got plenty of experience with performance enhancers, dealt on dodgy street corners and cut with substances he'd rather not acknowledge. Nothing beat the rush of the bonafide article; the shit Shinra produced knocked the socks off the competition and the high from the Hyper had been quick to take hold. His eyes were twitching, his heart thudding erratically against his rib cage; the invincible feeling was difficult to resist and made certain aspects of his job a damned sight easier.</p><p>The come-down would sting, it always did, but this was Veld’s idea. They usually picked him for the tough nuts; the ones that refused to talk. He had the kind of fucked up imagination that could twist the thumbscrews with skill in an interrogation. This broad was topside money that’d fallen hard in the gutter; used to turning her pretty little nose up at sophisticated gentlemen like Tseng. What better way to shit her up than by sending wild-eyed slum-trash in to knock some sense into her.</p><p><em>We were only supposed to scare her</em>.</p><p>Tseng was stood silently in the background, hands clasped behind his back.</p><p>Reno stood behind her, grabbed her hair roughly. Forced her terrified blue eyes to look at him. </p><p>
  <em>Why had they had to do this? What had she even owed them?</em>
</p><p>The Hyper was boiling his blood now; the anger surging through him. He’d been posturing around the tiny cell for a good half an hour and she <em>still </em>wasn’t talking. He didn’t really want to hurt her; her pretty face would be a difficult one to shake later on when the drug wore off and his conscience slid back into focus.</p><p>
  <em>He couldn’t even remember what she’d said…</em>
</p><p>Her lips moved. An offensive remark that fuelled the fire in his veins like a finger on a trigger. Rationality fled and fury took hold. He wrenched her out of the chair by her hair, the violent rise and fall of her chest betraying her state of absolute panic.</p><p> “<em>Reno.</em>” A warning from Tseng to dial it back, cutting through the red haze like cold water.</p><p>He released her, the rage cooling down into a simmer. But she stumbled, mouth opening and closing like she couldn't draw breath, eyes staring blankly at a spot just above and slightly to the left of him. The hairs rose on the back of his neck and he twisted, trying to work out what the fuck she was looking at.</p><p>She fell and hit her head. He hadn’t reacted fast enough to stop her and neither had Tseng.</p><p>Ripped and dirty white lace and a pretty face stained red. Her heart had given out, they said. She’d been <em>that</em> fucking terrified of him.</p><p>
  <em>It wasn't supposed to end like that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He'd take the look of fear in her eyes to his grave.</em>
</p><p>His chest shuddered; the trees snapped back into focus. Erin was peering down at him intently, a sly smile spreading across her thin face. His fingers curled around the hilt of his mag-rod but the power in his muscles wasn’t there. He could barely raise the weapon an inch off the ground.</p><p>Reno was no stranger to methods of torture but this was cruelty he'd never endured. Aided by the powers in her bracer, she picked ruthlessly at wounds that had lain dormant, congealed and infected for years. The manipulation was skilled, her presence insidious inside his head and his stomach turned, acid cutting at his throat. His heart was trying to beat a hole through his damned chest.</p><p>Stab him, shoot him, fucking <em>burn</em> him for all he cared. Physical pain he could deal with but <em>this</em> was too much.</p><p>The darkness rolled again.</p><p>Wrestling in the gutter of a Wall Market alley that stank of piss and bad decisions... The kid couldn’t have been more than fifteen; a skinny waif with junkie eyes and matted black hair. Two thin red tattoos adorned his face.</p><p>Reno wasn’t stupid. The tattoos <em>meant</em> something around here. The kid had pointed at Reno’s cheeks, hollow-eyed, demanding leniency. <em>We're the same, you and I.</em> The law of the slums, carved in ink on his face. Reno answered to a different law now.</p><p>He was fast for a junkie. His knuckles caught Reno sharply and the pain that exploded through his eye-socket promised he’d be waking up to a black eye. He had a <em>date</em> tomorrow for fuck's sake. And the punk wouldn’t drop it, wouldn’t stop, wouldn't yield despite the odds that were rapidly stacking against him.</p><p>The blade was rusty, glinting dully in the low light. He hadn't realised it’d found its mark until he'd noticed the scarlet stain on the corroded metal. </p><p><em>He still had the scars</em>.</p><p>Dirty gutter water soaked into his suit. Sharp jabs were thrown desperately; elbows, feet, knees. The knife slashed so closely to Reno’s face he swore he saw his eyes reflected in the blade.</p><p>A vague awareness, his body persistent in its cry for attention… A piercing, burning sensation in his gut and bloody fingers from his sopping wet shirt. The kid had gotten lucky. If Reno had been armed he wouldn’t have. <em>Fucking </em>Corneo and his <em>fucking </em>rules…</p><p>He’d had enough.</p><p>His forearm found the kid's neck, Reno’s back pressed to the wall. Sat in the dirty gutter with the boy’s skinny body pulled against his chest. An oddly devoted scene, should anybody walk by. His hold tightened…</p><p>The kid was thrashing around, fighting against the death-grip on his windpipe. His legs kicked out with far more power than he should’ve been able to deliver. A glancing blow to Reno’s thigh before the knife skittered across the concrete told him more stitches would be required. And he was <em>still</em> fighting…</p><p>He pressed harder still. The matted hair in his face smelt of cheap liquor and even cheaper cologne. The movements became more erratic, jerking and twitching like a broken marionette.</p><p><em>He was just a kid</em>…</p><p>The boy fell still. Reno released his grip and pushed the corpse away from him. The exertion left him weak.</p><p>The world lurched <em>again.</em> His head felt as though it was being split in two. He was vaguely aware of Erin speaking again, though her words fell on deaf ears; he barely knew which way was up anymore. When her fingers twisted the hilt of the knife he didn’t feel it at all.</p><p>He felt nothing, save the white-hot pain in his skull. Erin was still smiling, satisfaction clear in her expression. The cool light intensified, washing over him yet again.</p><p>
  <em>I can’t do this again…</em>
</p><p>Reno was warm and bone-achingly comfortable. His sleep had been blissful and dreamless. He hadn’t had a night like that in a long while, not without the lull of the liquid anaesthesia to send him on his merry way. Waking up minus the dry mouth and woolly head was a bonus, he couldn’t deny that.</p><p>The breath of the woman stretched out beside him had altered tempo a little while ago, suggesting her current state of exhaustion was, in fact, a show. He suspected she was trying to avoid an awkward conversation; he'd been in this position enough times to know how the morning-after dynamic played out.</p><p>“Go back to sleep,” he mumbled. It was too damn early for her to be overthinking things, and he was far too comfortable to consider the trek back to his cabin.</p><p>Acting on impulse, he wound himself around her, an arm and leg pinning her in place. With the full length of his body pressed against her, he felt the heat of her skin diffuse into him, and he buried his nose in the crook of her neck. <em>She smelt so sweet</em>.</p><p>She melted into his embrace then, and his lips formed a helpless smile against her shoulder. He <em>knew</em> he needed to leave but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. It was rare for him to experience such a perfect moment of calm…</p><p>
  <em>His mind clamoured desperately to deny the intrusion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't fuck with this one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please…</em>
</p><p>He inhaled deeply, sighing contentedly against her skin.</p><p>She smelled sweet; that surprised him. The salty tang of exertion was there, but her dark hair smelled unmistakeably feminine. He inhaled deeply as his fingers tightened on the hilt of his weapon, an odd moment of intimacy up here in hell.</p><p>She was wearing a cropped vest, her athletic torso bared to his calloused fingers. He discharged the mag-rod against her ribs and heard her shuddered cry as sparks rained through the air around them. She dropped to her knees on the cold steel at his feet, eyes wide. The intensity of the attack had taken her by surprise and her naivety was refreshing. Didn't she know who he was? </p><p>Reno only just managed to dodge a blow from First-Class; the ridiculously large sword sailed towards him and he leapt aside with seconds to spare. Vengeance for the girl on the ground before him. The anger made him sloppy.</p><p>Reno had learnt a long time ago how to wear his anger in a fight. It could easily make or break a man, an added edge or a liability that would swiftly bring defeat.</p><p>Sweat stung his eyes. It was hot as hell; the damned pillar was already on fire and smoke made the air acrid and difficult to breathe. Every mouthful choked him, but physical exertion made oxygen even more of a necessity. His muscles were screaming at him, desperate for a reprieve.</p><p>The local kids were putting up one hell of a fight; he had to give them that. Everything hurt. This would take more than a couple of potions and a half-bottle of liquor to fix. The whole damned thing was a mess from start to finish and their desperate fight for salvation only made the Turks' orders more difficult.</p><p>Beside him Rude was grappling with the big guy, doing his best to stay out of the line of fire. He had a machine gun welded to the skin of his forearm. <em>What the actual fuck?</em> Rude had a tough job on his hands; the line of fire appeared to be <em>everywhere</em>.</p><p>First-Class was tending to the girl, still on her knees on the ground. She was a stunner, he’d give her that. He’d almost felt guilty the first time his weapon had glanced off the back of her thigh. <em>Almost</em>. She’d landed a nasty kick to his gut that had knocked the wind out of him, and the sharp jab to his jaw she’d followed up with had soured any further attraction he felt.</p><p><em>Almost..</em>.</p><p>He just needed to get close enough. Flick the damn switch and get the fuck out of there. There wasn’t space to grow a conscience now.</p><p><em>There had always been space for a conscience</em>.</p><p>He couldn’t find a clear path to the control panel and Rude didn’t appear to be faring any better. Luck and time were rapidly running short. A significant part of him wanted to fuck this off as a bad job and split…</p><p>More than a significant part; Reno wanted <em>nothing</em> to do with this shitshow.</p><p>Splitting wasn’t an option. Defeat would’ve been a sound enough excuse, but he didn’t fancy turning up at HQ in a body bag, and downright refusing to follow an order? Not acceptable; they’d learnt that the hard way.</p><p>
  <em>He could’ve stopped this.</em>
</p><p>He managed to avoid another salvo from the big guy, fucked if he knew how. He lunged to the right, rolling awkwardly across the ground. Pain blossomed through his shoulder. Maybe he wasn’t so lucky after all.</p><p>Boots rang out on the steel below his ear. She was up and heading for the control panel, dark hair trailing behind her as she sprinted across the steel platform. Her desperate cries for assistance chilled his blood. </p><p>
  <em>She was too late. Nobody could stop it.</em>
</p><p>He reached for his mag-rod; time to end this. Reno was a skilled teacher and these punks needed to learn who was running this show.</p><p>
  <em>Could they have stopped this?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Could they have found a truce in this steel inferno that would've allowed them to bite their master's hand?</em>
</p><p>Reno stared at the steel blade in confusion, head spinning.</p><p>
  <em>The rot ran too deep. He was a Turk, through and through. He'd never be anything else.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Some stains couldn't be shifted, no matter how hard you tried.</em>
</p><p>First-Class stood in front of him, Mako-eyes glowing eerily in the light of the flames. The sword in his hand cut Reno's broken body off from the weapon he desperately sought. His mouth was dry.</p><p>He could see the darkness now in his peripheral vision, rushing up to spirit him away. This was going to end <em>badly</em>.</p><p>“How do we stop it?” the man demanded, the tremor in his voice echoing the turmoil Reno felt in his heart.</p><p>The darkness swallowed him.</p><p><em>Who knows…</em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>100 kudos! Thank you so much for your continued support, all kudos/comments are very much appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So…" Yuffie sat cross-legged on the floor. "This is… kinda awkward."</p><p>Tifa nodded, unsure of what to say in response. She'd settled on the sofa in Barret's cabin and an exhausted Marlene had fallen asleep in her lap as Tifa had played with her hair. Without the wide-eyed girl's questions as a buffer, silence had quickly permeated the air around them.</p><p>Elena hovered near the door, arms folded, looking every bit as awkward to be there as Yuffie sounded. The pretty blonde looked tired; it'd scarcely been five hours since she'd been told to go and get some rest, and she'd been unceremoniously dragged back into the world of the upright and put back to work.</p><p>"You should get some sleep," Tifa offered. "We'll be okay."</p><p>"Yeah, we can totally hold the fort," Yuffie agreed.</p><p>"Orders are orders." Elena shrugged slightly. "I'm okay."</p><p>Tifa nodded. Silence uncomfortably resumed.</p><p>Barret hadn’t been happy about leaving Marlene but had eventually relented. Between the three of them they were more than capable of keeping her safe, and the fact their security detail were being picked off one by one warranted as many hands on deck as possible. Cloud had levelly explained the plan he and Tseng had concocted, and Barret had kissed Marlene on the cheek and promised he’d be back soon. He’d paused before leaving to squeeze Tifa’s shoulder, eyes warm with concern at her wan expression. After that, she’d tried her hardest to keep her internal conflict away from her face.</p><p>The effort was exhausting. The argument with Reno was still fresh and had been playing on repeat since she’d turned on her heel and walked away from him.</p><p>"So…" Yuffie tried again. "How 'bout that weather?"</p><p>Elena snorted. "I'm bad at this."</p><p>"Us too!" Yuffie giggled. "Aren't we supposed to start talking about boys and having pillow fights?"</p><p>"Something like that," Tifa murmured, trying to show an interest in their idle chit-chat.</p><p>"I don’t do this very often," Elena admitted. "The guys are great and all but it’s a different kind of conversation."</p><p>"I know!" Yuffie's enthusiasm was only growing. "Barret's all <em>bang-bang</em> and Cid just smokes and swears all the time and Vincent's just <em>grrrrr</em>…" She hooked her fingers into claws and scrunched her face into something resembling a snarl. "And then Cloud…"</p><p>Yuffie fell silent, glancing in Tifa's direction.</p><p>"Cloud's Cloud," Tifa replied distractedly. "Red's good for a chat though."</p><p>Between Cloud and Reno, Tifa's thoughts were a tangled mess. She knew she owed Cloud an apology of some sort, though she'd barely had the chance to sit and formulate the words. Frustration at her situation had blinded her to the bigger picture; Cloud was hurting and, as was so often the case, he didn't know where to turn. He needed a friend, and that she would gladly be, provided she could think of a way to broach the conversation.</p><p>And Reno?</p><p>The dull ache in her stomach suggested things weren't so cut and dry there. Barret's words, though difficult, had only echoed what she felt in her heart, lending fuel to the fire. She couldn't fall for Reno; there was too much bad blood, too much heartache, too many bad memories. It should've been easy really, to stand behind her conviction when she'd told him that she'd made a mistake. On paper that was clearly what it was, an action spurred by loneliness and charged by adrenaline.</p><p>And yet…</p><p>His words had stung, but Tifa was used to nasty comments. You didn't grow up around boys without childish name-calling, and you certainly didn't work behind a bar without receiving your fair share of deprecating commentary. Reno's self-defence tactics in the face of her one-eighty on their night together were to be expected. No… The thing that had hurt the most was the look in those blue eyes when he'd spat his words at her. He was hurting and she'd caused it, and that hurt her more than she cared to admit. It was easy to tell herself that the Turk had no feelings, but clearly, things weren't so cut and dry.</p><p>"What’s the deal with you and Cloud?" Elena sounded curious.</p><p>Tifa frowned, thrown by the somewhat blunt question. "We're friends."</p><p>"Right." Elena tilted her head, scrutinising. "Doesn't he live with you?"</p><p>"Sometimes." Tifa resisted the urge to shift her position, not wanting to disturb Marlene but made uncomfortable by the conversation. "It's complicated."</p><p>"That's one way of putting it," Yuffie pointed out. "SOLDIER First-Class? More like IDIOT First-Class if you ask me."</p><p>"It's nobody's fault," Tifa insisted. "It just wasn't meant to be."</p><p>That much was true; wrong place, wrong time, and wrong chain of events. The Cloud and Tifa that had sat and made promises by the well in Nibelheim were two very different children to the adults they'd grown into, be that for better or for worse. Nobody could be blamed for the way things had turned out, but they could be blamed for allowing their friendship to continue to deteriorate.</p><p>"So you two aren't a thing?" Elena pressed.</p><p>Tifa shook her head, unsettled by the shrewd look on Elena's face. "No."</p><p>The Turk opened her mouth as though to ask another question, but snapped it shut quickly. Silence returned. Unsurprisingly it was Yuffie that broke it.</p><p>"What about the Turks?" She directed the question at Elena, eyebrows raised.</p><p>"Well…" She paused, giving her answer some consideration. When she finally answered her tone dripped false diplomacy. "They're great."</p><p>"They do your head in, don't they?" Yuffie asked conspiratorially.</p><p>Elena's shoulders sagged. "<em>All</em> the time."</p><p>Yuffie laughed, drawing a square in the air with her index fingers. "No judgement in these four walls. No Siree! So spill."</p><p>Elena narrowed her eyes. "Where do I even start?"</p><p>"Rude!" Yuffie's answer was a little too fast, and her realisation was accompanied by a flush of colour through her cheeks. "Er… I mean…"</p><p>Tifa stared at her friend and noticed Elena doing the same, the intrigue clear in her expression. Whilst Yuffie had never been afraid of voicing her opinions when it came to men, Tifa had never heard mention of any of the Turks before. Somewhere in her heart, a tiny spark flickered; perhaps this meant Yuffie would be open to helping her iron out what was going on in her head.</p><p>"He's hot," Yuffie replied, folding her arms sullenly, daring them to challenge her. "He is!"</p><p>"He's sweet," Tifa added carefully, thinking back to the previous afternoon spent deep in conversation with the stoic Turk before everything had gotten way too complicated.</p><p>"He's got the tall, dark and handsome thing down," Elena supplied. "I can see it. And you're right, total sweetheart most of the time."</p><p>Yuffie's face lit up. "He is <em>fine</em>."</p><p>"He's okay," Elena conceded.</p><p>"Heh… Well, we all know who <em>you</em> like."</p><p>"Don’t know what you’re talking about," Elena replied haughtily.</p><p>"I heard you." Yuffie was grinning now. "Arguing with your boss… There's totally something going on with you two."</p><p>"No there isn't."</p><p>Tifa noticed the way Elena was squirming under Yuffie's interrogation and tried to distract her from the situation. "Shouldn't we be talking about something more important?"</p><p>"More important than blondie screwing her boss?"</p><p>Tifa baulked slightly. "People are trying to kill us."</p><p>"There's always people trying to kill us," Yuffie pointed out ruefully. Tifa didn't miss her pointed glance at Elena. "And I don’t know the ins and outs anyway. I was just looking out for Barret."</p><p>"You wouldn't have thought a man with a machine gun for an arm would get himself into so much trouble," said Elena, ignoring Yuffie's glare.</p><p>"You'd be surprised." Tifa's laugh was short, her next question directed at Yuffie. "How did you even get mixed up in this?"</p><p>"Well, Cid heard that Barret was in North Corel and these guys were up to something." She jerked her head in Elena's direction. "So I offered to swing by and check-in. And then when I got there he'd got this black eye and I just knew something was going on. And I thought <em>what would Tifa do</em>? So I stuck my nose in."</p><p>"Right," Tifa replied dryly.</p><p>"Not that I think you stick your nose in," Yuffie corrected herself quickly. "It's just I knew you'd be worried ‘cause you always worry about everyone. So I thought I'd help out. And then you know… It all kinda blew up in our faces."</p><p>"Kinda?" Elena scoffed. “You were literally about to be blown sky-high."</p><p>"Huh… Guess I never thanked you for that." Yuffie smiled weakly. "That's some skills you've got."</p><p>"Basic training really," Elena replied with a self-deprecating shrug.</p><p>"You defused a bomb. In like…thirty seconds flat. That's not basic. That's <em>skills</em>."</p><p>"I guess." Elena grinned. "I'm faster than the guys."</p><p>Tifa took note of the change in her posture, the way she sat up a little straighter and had visibly brightened at Yuffie's praise. She'd seen a reaction like that before, on Denzel's face; a child eager to prove himself at all costs. Tifa knew herself what it felt like to have to prove her worth to those around her, to those who presumed that she was weak and needed looking after. She'd only seen Elena in action once, and there had been little time to register her technique between dodging Rude's fists and Reno's mag-rod. Tifa had limped away from the battle with an impression of a woman that fought just as, if not <em>more</em> competently than her colleagues.</p><p>"So training, huh? Like Turk School?" Yuffie sat up, interested.</p><p>"Something like that, yeah," Elena agreed. "Shinra Military Academy."</p><p>"What else did you learn?"  Tifa asked.</p><p>"My speciality is firearms, like my sister. And martial arts."</p><p>"Oh Tifa's great at martial arts," boasted Yuffie excitedly. "And I know a trick or two. We should spar!"</p><p>"No!" Tifa cut in quickly. "Nobody is sparring with anybody."</p><p>It was far too easy to see <em>that</em> scenario going horribly wrong, and Tifa didn’t much feel like peeling either of the women off the cabin floor.</p><p>"No fair," Yuffie complained. She turned her attention back to Elena. "I bet you were a proper geek at Turk School."</p><p>"I was top of my class." Elena might have been blushing but her proud smile said it all. "Five Elite Emblems. Most they’ve ever seen."</p><p>“See… Geek!”</p><p>“Heh…” Elena shrugged. “I worked hard.”</p><p>"Probably helps that you're boning your teacher."</p><p>"Tseng wasn't my teacher," Elena corrected her. "He's just my boss."</p><p>"<em>Just</em> your boss?"</p><p>"Well, not exactly…” she finally admitted. “We live together."</p><p>"Shit," Yuffie's eyes widened. "So you guys are the real deal?"</p><p>"I guess," she smiled shyly. "We've been together a while now."</p><p>"Tell us everything." Yuffie leaned forwards, chin propped on her hands. Both her voice and her pose screamed her interest in the conversation. "We want all the deets."</p><p>"Maybe not <em>all</em> of them," Tifa quickly pointed out.</p><p>"<em>All the deets</em>," she repeated adamantly.</p><p>"The guys only just found out about us." Looking rather like a woman backed into a corner, Elena finally gave up and sat down on the floor next to Yuffie. "And they're not exactly easy to talk to about stuff like this. So this is kinda weird for me."</p><p>"That doesn't surprise me," Tifa said, with feeling. "Try having a girly conversation with Barret and Cloud."</p><p>"Or Cid." Yuffie visibly shuddered, her voice slipping into a passable impression of the aeronaut's gruff drawl. "<em>Quit your goddamn whining and drink your goddamn tea</em>!"</p><p>"Yeah okay," Elena accepted. "You win."</p><p>"Come on!" Yuffie lengthened her vowels to emphasise her point. "How did you two end up doing the nasty?"</p><p>"Yuffie!" Tifa cut her off the second she saw the girl's hands move, having already worked out the explicit gesture they were about to form.</p><p>Yuffie turned to her with an expression of carefully structured innocence shining in her dark eyes. Tifa shook her head, disbelieving.</p><p>"He asked me out a long time ago... But then he ran into Sephiroth and I guess we just never got round to it after he healed up." A glimmer of something dark flashed across Elena's face, her voice taking on a slightly bitter edge. "Happens quite a lot. Perks of the job I guess."</p><p>"So how did you…" Yuffie trailed off expectantly.</p><p>"We were working late." Elena tucked her hair behind her ears. "It just kinda happened."</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>Elena's cheeks were scarlet. When she finally answered her voice was barely a mumble. "On his desk."</p><p>"Yes, girl!" Yuffie pumped her fist in the air. "So he came on to you, right?"</p><p>"Heh… Yeah." Her face had turned wistful. "We were fighting about something stupid. I'd made a mistake on a report Reno should've handed in. I think he was more pissed that I was doing Reno's job for him."</p><p>"So you were fighting and then…" Yuffie's tone was mischievous.</p><p>"I think I told him to go fuck himself." She buried her face in her hands, giggling nervously. "Let's just say that is not what he did."</p><p>"Hoo boy," Yuffie fanned herself.</p><p>Elena had relaxed considerably since she'd first walked into the cabin. It was difficult to reconcile their tricky past with everything that was currently going on; Tifa knew that better than anybody. But as Elena had started to loosen up Tifa began to realise just how much she'd maybe missed this kind of conversation. Although she’d been resistant at first, Tifa had found herself easily falling into it, thinking back to the days when she and Yuffie had sat with Aerith and just <em>chatted</em>. Yuffie called a lot, but something was inherently relaxing about sitting in a room, face-to-face, and chewing the fat.</p><p>A small part of her wanted to throw caution to the wind and admit to the turmoil in her head. Elena had some experience of inappropriate relationships, and she knew Reno far better than Tifa did. And Yuffie wasn't the sort to judge, her ill feelings more closely tied to Shinra as a whole rather than the Turks as a unit. Her choice of bedfellow might shock her friend, but wouldn't inspire the same anger it did in Cloud or Barret. Perhaps these two pairs of ears would be able to offer her some insight, help her set her head straight.</p><p>Owning up to her dalliance with Reno wasn't something she felt comfortable doing, however. Unluckily the choice was taken out of her hands.</p><p>"What's going on with you and Reno?" The question came out of the blue, Elena’s astute expression suggesting she already knew far more than Tifa had anticipated.</p><p>"Nothing," she stammered, thrown for a loop.</p><p>"What?" Yuffie stared at Elena, confused.</p><p>"You two looked pretty riled up in that photo…" She trailed off as realisation dawned. "Oh… You hadn't told anybody about that, huh?"</p><p>Tifa shook her head slowly.</p><p>"What photo?" Yuffie demanded. "What were you doing?"</p><p>"How did you see the photo?" Tifa's voice was hollow.</p><p>"Tseng sent me in to clear the cabin," Elena explained, no trace of judgement in her tone. "It was on the floor. I didn't show it to anybody else."</p><p>Tifa inhaled slowly. "Thanks."</p><p>"<em>What photo</em>?"</p><p>"Erin's a little snap-happy," Elena clarified, barrelling on regardless. "There was a photo of Tifa and… You know what… It's not important."</p><p>"<em>Tifa</em> and Reno?"</p><p>"Um…." Elena glanced at Tifa, dark eyes pleading for forgiveness. Her attempt to change the subject was clumsy, to say the least. "Say… That Marlene's a real sweetheart, right?"</p><p>Tifa stared at her hands, her fingers completely still in Marlene's silky hair. The confused mixture of emotions spiralled through her. The guilt at betraying her friends, <em>betraying herself</em>. Heartache over the fight with Cloud, heartache over the fight with <em>him</em>. Confusion over the way she felt, the traitorous way her body reacted to a man she should hate with every fibre of her being. The butterflies in her stomach when he smiled at her. The feeling of utter contentment when he'd wrapped his arms around her…</p><p>"Tifa and <em>Reno</em>?" Yuffie repeated, changing her inflexion for emphasis.</p><p>"They were only kissing," Elena supplied, realising that her ploy to distract Yuffie had failed and trying to fill in some of the gaps Tifa's lack of a response was leaving instead. "People kiss each other all the time. No big deal. It's not like they're sleeping together or anything…"</p><p>As Tifa felt the colour rise through her cheeks she watched the penny drop in Elena's head.</p><p>"<em>Oh</em>…"</p><p>"Wait a darn minute," Yuffie shrieked. "Tifa? You're boning <em>Reno</em>?"</p><p>Unable to give voice to a good enough response, she remained silent.</p><p>"Reno," Yuffie repeated, doggedly determined to get to the bottom of things. "As in <em>Reno of the Turks</em>?"</p><p>"In my defence, I thought you'd have already told her," Elena said hurriedly. "Sorry."</p><p>"It's okay," Tifa replied quietly, refusing to meet either of the eyes that were boring into her. "It was a mistake."</p><p>"Don't tell me," Elena's tone was resigned. "He's already done something to fuck it up?"</p><p>"No," she protested weakly. "It's nothing. We spent the night together. It was a bad idea. That's all it was."</p><p>It wasn’t entirely<em> nothing</em>. She fiddled with the seam of the leather cushion beneath her legs.</p><p>"You spent the night together?" Elena echoed, surprise clear in her voice. "You slept with Reno… And he was still there in the morning?"</p><p>"Yeah," she replied, uncertain of the correct response.</p><p>"Shit." Elena kicked her foot out in front of her, balancing her arms on her raised knee as though settling in for the long haul. "That's… a thing."</p><p>"I have questions," said Yuffie, shifting her weight and making herself comfortable too. “<em>So</em> many questions.”</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it," Tifa said quickly.</p><p>That wasn't strictly true; she wanted to talk about it very much, but she wasn't entirely sure where to start. And she wasn't used to opening up to anybody, especially not regarding matters so knotted around her heart. Used to dealing with her thoughts on her own, the sudden interest in her situation had caught her completely off guard.</p><p>"It’s not like you’ve done anything wrong," Elena pointed out, accurately voicing one of the insidious thoughts that were chasing each other around Tifa's head. "No judgement in here, remember? And he's not a bad guy."</p><p>"<em>Well</em>…" Yuffie's voice had gone squeaky. "He did kinda squish…" She trailed off, noting Tifa's stricken expression, and quickly changed tack. "He is hella cute. If that's what you're into."</p><p>"Oh yeah," Elena agreed. "He's definitely got something."</p><p>"Definitely," Yuffie parroted.</p><p>They both stared at her expectantly.</p><p>"I don't know what you want me to say," she replied, a little snappily. This was not something she wanted placing under scrutiny.</p><p>"Maybe you should start from the beginning?" Elena suggested.</p><p>The beginning? What did that even mean? The part where they’d fought on the maintenance platform, where he could’ve easily killed her? When he’d dropped the plate? Gongaga, Wutai, the Gelnika… A desperate fight in the tunnels below Midgar?</p><p>Or when she’d woken up in Denzel’s bed, dazed and aching, to find Rude and him standing over her and Cloud passed out at her side… Welcome hands in the fight against Bahamut and the remnants… The awkward conversations when he’d first started turning up at the bar, all those months before… Realising that he’d recognised her struggle; that he <em>cared</em> that she’d been abandoned, that she was stuck…</p><p>Wanting to kiss him… Kissing him, and only wanting to kiss him again. Seeing the shades of grey that he wore and allowing herself to get lost within them.</p><p>Falling into bed with him…</p><p>“Tifa?” Unusually, Yuffie sounded uncertain. “You okay?”</p><p>Tifa didn’t reply, not entirely sure what the right answer was. Instead, she resumed stroking Marlene’s hair, almost wishing the child would wake up and save her from the barrage of uncomfortable questions she’d suddenly been subjected to.</p><p>“Only you’re doing that thing you do,” Yuffie pressed gently. “Where you go all… quiet.”</p><p>“I’m okay.”</p><p>“I know you,” she pointed out. “You overthink everything. You didn’t just jump a Turk’s bones for no reason.”</p><p>“Do you like him?” Elena asked.</p><p><em>Yes</em>. The answer sprang, unbidden, to the forefront of her mind before she could overanalyse it, provoked by the bluntness of the question. How easily it formed scared her.</p><p>“I can’t,” Tifa replied.</p><p>“But <em>do you</em>?” </p><p>“I don’t know,” she lied. “It’s complicated.”</p><p>She focused on the gentle movement of her fingers through Marlene’s hair, watching the soft strands part against her fingertips. Marlene sighed contentedly in her sleep.</p><p>“What if it wasn’t?” Elena wasn’t about to drop her line of questioning.</p><p>Her point seemed moot. “But it is.”</p><p>Yuffie frowned, her tone sceptical. “You wouldn’t have bumped uglies if you didn’t like him.”</p><p>Tifa didn’t respond, unwilling to admit that her friend had a point.</p><p>“I did wonder.” Elena stared, gears turning behind her eyes. “At the hospital, he gave you his jacket. And he knew where to find you because you were already with him, right?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“So how many times have you…” Yuffie trailed off when she noticed Tifa’s embarrassed expression. “Hey! It’s a valid question. We need to know how serious this is.”</p><p>“It’s not serious at all. I slept with him,” she replied, a little too defensively. “It’s not like we’re dating.”</p><p>“Keep telling yourself that.” Elena grinned. “That’s what I told myself the first time with Tseng… and the second time… Heh... and the third time actually.”</p><p>“There hasn’t <em>been</em> a second time,” she insisted, opting to leave out the finer details. The void of the night had been filled by quite a few <em>times</em> if you wanted to get technical, and so had the early hours of the morning. That was something she didn’t want to broach in conversation with either of the women that were eagerly watching her squirm. The memory made her temperature soar.</p><p>“<em>Yet</em>.” Yuffie sniggered.</p><p>“There won’t be a second time,” she replied.</p><p>“Why not? You’ve got a crush on him, don’t cha?” Yuffie raised her eyebrows, daring Tifa to try and deny it again. “There’s no point trying to lie to me.”</p><p>“Fine.” Tifa sighed. “I’ve got a <em>crush</em> on him. I think.”</p><p>Elena nodded, apparently satisfied. “Then I don’t see the issue.”</p><p>“I mean… Barret and Cloud will probably be pissed,” Yuffie pointed out carefully. “And Cid maybe… But Red and Vincent probably won’t mind.”</p><p>“Do you?” Tifa asked quietly.</p><p>Yuffie considered this, twirling a strand of dark hair around her index finger. “Nah. But if he tries anything dodgy I’ll kick his ass.”</p><p>“We argued,” Tifa admitted. “I told him I’d made a mistake. He was angry.”</p><p>“He’ll get over it.” Elena shrugged. “Why do you think you made a mistake?”</p><p>“Because…” she closed her eyes, trying to put her thoughts in order. She didn’t know how to say what was tumbling through her head. Chagrined, her voice turned apologetic.  “He’s a Turk.”</p><p>“We’re not bad people,” Elena assured her, slightly coolly.</p><p>“There’s a lot of history,” she responded vaguely.</p><p>“It wasn’t an easy order for him to follow. For either of them.”</p><p>“But they still followed it,” she countered.</p><p>“We thought you guys were the bad guys,” Elena replied. “Perspective is important. And I don’t think a day goes by where they don’t regret what they did.”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“When I was recruited they were both a fucking mess. Rude’s learned to cope with it now but Reno hasn’t. If he can’t drink it, screw it or fight it he hasn’t got the patience to deal with it.” Elena ticked her points off on her fingers. “First few months I worked with him I hated him. He was always angry, or drunk or <em>worse</em>. Tseng had to threaten to cut him off in the end if he didn’t sort himself out. Lucky for us he did.”</p><p>“Let me be the bad guy here.” Yuffie held her hands up, watching Tifa carefully. “He killed <em>a ton</em> of people but he feels <em>real</em> bad about it. Is that enough to justify banging him again?”</p><p>As was often the case, Yuffie’s blunt terminology had almost hit the nail on the head. Whilst the night before had undoubtedly soothed her soul a little, it was the tantalising glimpse of something else that had her running round in circles.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Elena conceded. “But he’s trying.”</p><p>“He didn’t think he had a choice,” Tifa explained quietly. “It was the Turks or us. I don’t agree with what they did but I think I understand. Maybe...”</p><p>“We’re a family,” Elena replied, echoing words Tifa had heard from Reno’s lips such a short while previously. “We look after each other.”</p><p>“But I don’t think <em>my</em> family will ever understand,” Tifa said, voicing another concern that had reared its ugly head. “Barret won’t ever forgive him.”</p><p>Yuffie exhaled loudly, a snort of derision that backed up Tifa’s worried words.</p><p>“Can you?” Elena asked.</p><p>“I don’t know,” she admitted, opting for honesty. “I hope so.”</p><p>“Well does it matter what anybody else thinks?” Elena’s blunt appraisal of the situation was a much-needed breath of fresh air. “You need to get your head sorted out before you start worrying about anybody else’s. Trust me.”</p><p>“She ain’t wrong,” Yuffie agreed, grinning slyly. “And if you thought it really and truly mattered you wouldn’t be so darn conflicted about it.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Tifa admitted. “He told me about Veld. It made sense at the time.”</p><p>“He did?” Elena sounded surprised.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“It took me years to get him to open up to me. He got through three shrinks before Tseng gave up and stopped ordering him to go to sessions,” Elena said, pouting slightly. Her next comment came off the cuff, mirth in her voice. “He must have it bad if he’s making this much effort.”</p><p>Tifa felt the heat rising in her face.</p><p>Elena backtracked, realising she’d perhaps said too much. “Reno’s not the type… I mean… He’s got a heart of gold somewhere in there. He just doesn’t usually let people see it.”</p><p>“You care about him a lot,” Tifa observed.</p><p>“We care about each other.” She smiled. “Like I said. Family.”</p><p>“So…” Yuffie raised her eyebrows. “What’re you gonna do?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” This was the crux of the issue; where did they go from here? “For all I know I’m reading too much into this whole thing.”</p><p>He’d probably already gotten what he wanted out of the situation, she reasoned, but a small voice in her heart voiced its uncertainty. She’d hurt him, and that suggested <em>something</em>, she just wasn’t sure what exactly.</p><p>Elena chuckled. “One thing I do know about Reno… It takes a lot to distract him if he decides he wants something.”</p><p>The sound of Elena’s PHS ringing halted the conversation before Tifa could respond to <em>that</em> concept. She squinted at the screen before pressing it to her ear. “Did you find anything?”</p><p>“There’s no way he wouldn’t be interested in a curtain call,” said Yuffie loyally, speaking over Elena’s head. “You’ve just gotta make your mind up.”</p><p>“How bad?” Any trace of humour had slid from the blonde’s face, and Tifa felt her stomach drop at the anger in her voice. “Yeah okay… I’ll meet you there... No everything’s fine here.” Her voice softened slightly. “Stop worrying.”</p><p>“What’s happened?” Tifa demanded, as soon as she cut the call.</p><p>“Reno found Erin.” Elena’s face was grim. “He’s hurt.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’d put him in a private room. Always a bad sign; private rooms were reserved for worst-case scenarios. Reno wasn’t a worst-case scenario; he just needed a fucking drink.</p><p>It was late. He didn’t know how late because they’d taken his watch when they’d stripped him of everything else, but the dark strips of sky he could see through the vertical blinds were a pretty good indicator, as was the lack of <em>anybody</em> else to talk to. They’d pumped him full of restoratives, patched up his wounded shoulder and left him there to rot.</p><p>The details were sketchy at best. He’d drifted in and out for the first couple of days and had no recollection whatsoever of the journey back to Edge. He strongly suspected he’d been tranquillised and the drug had left him spaced out and lightheaded.</p><p>It wasn’t just the effects of the tranquiliser that had screwed him over.</p><p>He’d been there, on the maintenance platform. He’d passed out on the cold metal, his aching body already under pressure from the fight and the smoke, the last salvo being the final nail in the coffin. Rude had managed to finish what Reno had started before peeling him off the ground, bloody, bruised and half-dead, and throwing him in the chopper.</p><p>
  <em>And he’d been</em>
  <em> there, all over again.</em>
</p><p>The three of them had put up one hell of a fight. He’d expected it from Cloud, who had the form, after-all. But desperation had lent the other two strength and he’d badly underestimated the danger they’d posed.It’d been the kind of defeat he would’ve sulked about for days if he hadn’t had bigger things to worry about.</p><p><em>How many souls? </em>He’d almost asked the question once, morbid curiosity and a spiralling self-loathing crawling a little too viciously beneath his skin. The unknown answer taunted him even now.</p><p>He’d felt it all over again; <em>all of it</em>. Every cut, every bullet, every blow. Every <em>single</em> tortured breath, every cry and gasp of pain. <em>Everything. </em>When he closed his eyes he could still see Tifa, doe-eyed and broken, on her knees in front of him. <em>It hurt.</em></p><p>When he’d fully realised Cloud was standing over him, he’d flipped. Trapped between the real world and the barren night inside his head he’d launched an attack with no consideration of time or place, allies or enemies, or the fucking knife he had <em>sticking out of his shoulder</em>. He’d locked onto his target and led with his mag-rod, throwing himself behind it with all the conviction he could muster.</p><p>In the long run, it’d probably been lucky that his lightning-fast reflexes had been severely impaired, his attack sloppy and easy for Cloud to parry. It hadn’t deterred him. He’d attacked, again and again, sparks flying, the clash of his rod against steel stark in the ozone heavy air. And then <em>something</em> had passed over Cloud’s face, a realisation that Reno wasn’t perhaps totally present, and he’d done something incredibly fucking stupid and lowered his weapon.</p><p>That’d just pissed Reno off even more.</p><p>Tseng had stepped in then, and he’d turned, wild-eyed and poised to strike. Tseng had merely narrowed his eyes, voice lacking any trace of empathy, with a coolly directed order. “<em>I suggest you stand down.</em>”</p><p>The realisation had started to cut through the fog, cold as ice and unwelcome. <em>Fuck this</em>. Unable to compute the shitshow in his head, he’d petulantly thrown his mag-rod aside and let the rising darkness take him.</p><p>He had no recollection of anything after that.</p><p>And now Reno stood on the edge of the plate again, his private hell, choking on the fumes, the screams, the flames…</p><p><em>He </em><em>needed a fucking drink</em>.</p><p>The drugs they’d given him weren’t working. Whilst the dull ache in his shoulder was irritating enough to keep him awake, it was the cleaver through his head that was causing him more serious issues. His mind swam, his eyeballs ached… When it became apparent nobody was going to come and put him out of his misery he decided to take matters into his own hands.</p><p>They hadn’t even left him his fucking shoes. He levered himself out of bed, trying to ignore the way the dark room tilted as he moved, and placed his bare feet on the icy floor.</p><p>The exertion made him nauseous, the landscape spinning treacherously. This probably wasn’t a good idea, but he <em>needed</em> something to block out the noise, the pain, the <em>guilt</em>. The door to his room wasn’t locked, and when he shuffled slowly into the corridor he found it empty. Rookie error; they should have seen this coming, did they know him <em>at all?</em></p><p>His destination was the office at the end of the hallway; if anybody on this godforsaken ward was going to have liquor it would be the head honcho. The metal plate bore the name <em>Andros Dolomar M.D</em> and there was a fire extinguisher hanging innocently in a bracket to the right of the door. It’d take more than a locked room to stop him, he was a motherfucking <em>Turk</em>. Not feeling particularly indebted to anybody, especially not Doctor Dolomar, Reno hefted the fire extinguisher in his good hand and neatly slammed it through the window of the office.</p><p>His injured shoulder screamed at the impact and a black haze spread through his peripheral vision. He braced his hand against the door, trying to bite back the bile in his throat. When the moment of weakness eventually passed he slipped his hand through the broken window and blindly felt for the door handle. His fingers found purchase; he twisted the lock and let himself into the room.</p><p>He didn’t turn the lights on, his eyes having adjusted to the darkness well enough to see, the room illuminated somewhat by the flashing lights on Dolomar’s computer terminal. The contents of the office were of little interest to him, save a narrow shelf high on the far wall. But the dusty trophies and photographs weren’t the thing that held his attention. His eyes fixated hungrily on the slim glass bottle, half-full of amber liquid and bearing exactly the kind of expensive label that promised to be a total waste on his undiscerning liver.</p><p>He was tall enough to reach the bottle without much difficulty, although he didn’t put much faith in his assessment of his surroundings. His head was howling at him now like somebody had flipped his skull with a can-opener and was jabbing their dirty fingers into his brain. His trembling hand brushed a photo-frame, knocking it from the shelf. The impact was like a gunshot to his addled senses, the sound of breaking glass cutting harshly through the air. He chuckled, feeling dizzy, relieved it hadn’t been the bottle he’d knocked over. That would’ve been fucking unfortunate; he wasn’t entirely certain of his Plan A and hadn’t considered a Plan B.</p><p>Prize obtained he leaned against the wall, knees weak. The impulse to sit on the floor almost won out, but he knew he’d never get up again so he fought it tooth and nail. Instead, he screwed the cap off the bottle and cast it aside, taking a long and thirsty pull. By the time he came up for air, it was half-empty and his eyes were watering, the satisfying burn of the liquor warming through his belly.</p><p>His walk back to his bed was far slower, his movements hindered by another generous glug from the bottle. He was pretty sure mixing booze and restorative items had always been a bad idea but he didn’t particularly care, the smooth lull of the liquor only coming thicker and faster than usual. No, he wasn’t bothered at all until a wall collided with his wounded shoulder and he saw stars.</p><p>“Fuck,” he slurred, staring in confusion at the rapidly emptying bottle in his hand, the bandages on his arm, the bastard wall that had attacked him.</p><p>The rest of his journey passed without incident, though it was slow going, every step feeling more and more like it should be his last. He could barely see by the time he reached his room, the darkness hovering over his vision like a storm cloud. His lips found the neck of the bottle again to no avail; he squinted at it, surprised, and realised it was empty. Clutching it like a talisman, he rolled back onto his bed and passed out.</p><p>By rights, it <em>was </em>a talisman, the only protection he had to ward off the ghosts that had been dredged up and disturbed into action. Sleep was a blissful void, empty and painless.</p><p>When he peeled his eyes open again the bottle was no longer in his hand. Somebody had placed it on the table next to his bed. <em>Had he drunk it all?</em> His headache had abated slightly, to be replaced by the all too familiar queasiness of a hangover, suggesting that perhaps he had.</p><p>“Doctor Dolomar isn’t impressed. That whiskey was a wedding present.”</p><p>Reno fought the urge to roll his eyes, and refused point-blank to look at the man on his left, instead opting to fix his eyes on the ceiling. “It was a special occasion.”</p><p>“<em>How so</em>?”</p><p>“I was sober.”</p><p>“I see.” Tseng didn’t sound amused. “What do you remember?”</p><p>“Nothing,” he lied.</p><p><em>Everything</em>. The admission was on the tip of his tongue, a cry for help he didn’t find comfortable releasing into the wild. His memories of the previous evening were hazy at best; the only real things of clarity were the pain and the torment he’d endured, and the bitter memories he’d been forced to relive. He suspected he owed Tseng an apology.</p><p>“Sir…”</p><p>Tseng cut him off. “Confronting her alone was reckless.”</p><p>Reno closed his eyes. When he spoke he was careful to keep his insubordinate tone in check. “<em>I know.</em>”</p><p>“Why didn’t you wait for back-up?”</p><p>“There wasn’t time,” he lied, again. “I made a call. This is all on me.”</p><p>“Yes,” Tseng replied shortly. “<em>It is</em>.”</p><p>“I’ve learnt my lesson.”</p><p>“I’ll believe that when I see it.”</p><p>The sound of movement formed a picture, clear as day in Reno’s mind; Tseng elegantly crossing one leg over the other, settling back in the chair, evidently here for the long haul. Alarm bells were already ringing, cutting painfully across his hangover. Rude and Elena hadn’t been to see him, which meant the Director had ordered them not to, which in turn mean Reno was in <em>a lot</em> of trouble or something <em>really</em> bad had happened.</p><p>A memory stirred; his body tensed. “Garrison’s in Edge.”</p><p>“The child is safe,” Tseng replied shortly. “Elena and Rude are at the bar.”</p><p>His shoulders sagged slightly. “Good.”</p><p>Silence descended. Reno glanced sideways. Tseng was sat in the chair exactly as he’d imagined he would be, staring intently with one thin eyebrow quirked. Reno’s blue eyes flicked back to the ceiling.</p><p>Time passed.</p><p>“Wounds aren’t always visible,” Tseng mused eventually. “I should know.”</p><p>Reno didn’t reply. He knew exactly what was going on here; Tseng wanted him to talk and he didn’t want to. An impasse, resolution of which relied on either man giving up first, and he’d worked with Tseng for long enough to know he could be excruciatingly patient when the situation demanded it.</p><p>“The offer still stands,” Tseng continued.</p><p>“What offer?” Reno asked, confused.</p><p>“The Company will pay for therapy.”</p><p>“Sir.” Reno held his good hand up. “Let me stop you right there. I don’t need a fucking therapist.”</p><p>“It worked for Rude.”</p><p>“Yeah… Well…” He floundered. “I <em>have</em> a system. It works.”</p><p>“Of course.” Tseng was eyeing the empty bottle when Reno chanced a glance in his direction. “Have you ever considered that it perhaps <em>doesn’t</em>.”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“You were… hallucinating,” Tseng said carefully. “On the chopper.”</p><p>Reno tasted acid in the back of his throat. He knew what <em>hallucinations </em>meant, having experienced the nightmares for a long time after the event itself, often waking in a cold sweat with his heart racing and his head spinning. The thought of anybody witnessing that moment of deficiency made his blood run cold, be they friend or foe.</p><p>“That why you tranqued me?”</p><p>“Yes,” Tseng replied. “You were causing distress to the other passengers.”</p><p>“What other passengers?” Reno asked quickly.</p><p>“That’s inconsequential.”</p><p>“<em>What other passengers?</em>” he insisted. Shame bit at his stomach like a knife.</p><p>Tseng eyed him sceptically. “So you want to talk now?”</p><p>Reno sighed, feeling the throbbing ache in his shoulder when his chest expanded. He didn’t want to talk at all, but the bastard had dangled a prize in front of him and knew he’d be hard-pressed not to take the bait. She probably wasn’t even on the damn chopper. Of all the manipulative, underhanded…</p><p>“Fine,” he gritted out.</p><p>“You attacked Strife.”</p><p>“Did I?” He tried to play innocent before he caught the pointed expression on Tseng’s face and changed tack. “Yeah, okay. That’s on me too.”</p><p>“<em>Why</em>?”</p><p><em>Why?</em> Good fucking question. He’d slipped into darkness in the middle of the maintenance platform and opened his eyes to find his opponent still standing in front of him, time and space inconsequential factors as the bloodlust had poured through his veins. On paper, it sounded deceptively simple but he knew to put a voice to the words would make him sound like a basket case.</p><p>“She manipulated me,” he replied, omitting the key details, unwilling to admit the extent of the attack. “Who was on the fucking chopper?”</p><p>“Strife, Lockhart and the Turks,” Tseng reeled off quickly. “You were alone when we reached you. The manipulation should have worn off as soon as she broke the connection.”</p><p>Tifa <em>had</em> been there. He sat up a little straighter, ignoring the bite of his shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah well… Guess it didn’t.”</p><p>“Reno…”</p><p>“She did something.” He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. “I don’t know. She was in my fucking head.”</p><p>“Can you elaborate?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>He didn’t.</p><p>“<em>Reno</em>,” there might have been the faintest trace of concern in Tseng’s tone, but Reno was pretty certain it was a side-effect of the pain medication. “If you have any desire to see active duty again, <em>explain</em>.”</p><p>The threat was there, barely veiled. Tseng didn’t think he could do this, didn’t think he was capable. His temper flared.</p><p>“I was <em>there</em>.” The words barely came, his lips refusing to work, his mouth dry. “She put me back there. Sector Seven.”</p><p>To his credit, Tseng didn’t question how or why. Instead, he tossed Reno a scrap from his table. “Lockhart refused to travel with the others.”</p><p>Reno nodded slowly, <em>something</em> blossoming uncomfortably in his chest. “Bet that went down well.”</p><p>Tseng tilted his head. “About as well as you’d expect. She held her ground impressively.”</p><p>He cast his mind back to the last time he’d seen her when he’d baited her into walking away from him. He hadn’t particularly tried to pull any punches there, letting his frustration get the better of him. And for what?</p><p>He couldn’t imagine any other reason she’d insist on abandoning her crew, wondering if him turning up injured had spurred her decision on, that she’d been <em>worried</em> about his sorry ass. A piece of him clung to the hope like a life-raft crashing through a stormy sea. But the bigger picture threatened to engulf him, the overwhelming sense of guilt, betrayal at the orders he’d followed that had left such blight on her future. How could he do this? He could he even <em>begin</em> to entertain it? She was soft and warm and sweet and he was a spectre, rotten to the core.</p><p>“Right,” he muttered distractedly, the voices still pounding in his head.</p><p>“It appears she’s gotten friendly with Elena.” Tseng smoothed a crease in the leg of his trousers, lips twitching slightly. An almost smirk. “Perhaps I should be concerned.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Reno murmured. The question burned on the tip of his tongue and he asked it regardless—Tseng knew something was going on apparently, so what was the point in hiding it? “How is she?”</p><p>“We appear to have underestimated Erin.” Tseng ignored the question. “We must fortify our defences. Do you still have connections?”</p><p>Reno had developed a knack over the years of hearing the words Tseng <em>didn’t</em> say. He supposed that was how he’d ended up second in command; after a shaky start in his rookie days, they’d quickly formed a strong connection, bouncing off each other with a ruthless efficiency that’d often had them selected for the important jobs. Even so, his promotion had come as a surprise, his poor timekeeping, rule-breaking and general apathy towards those in charge not exactly making him a good choice for the position.</p><p>But Tseng had taken a chance on him, even so. And Reno had done what he always did; finished every job to his usual high standards and continued to play the insubordination card whenever he thought he could get away with it.</p><p>Tseng wasn’t willing to entertain a conversation about Tifa; therefore Tseng wasn’t happy with the situation. Reno wasn’t particularly surprised by that realisation.</p><p>“Maybe.” He mulled it over. “We looking at spending big or?”</p><p>He trailed off expectantly; accessories were something of a rarity these days, most of the top-notch manufacturers disappearing when Midgar had fallen. And as with anything difficult to come by, prices were inflated and dealers were tricky.</p><p>“No I shouldn’t think so,” Tseng replied.</p><p>“Gotcha.”</p><p>“How much time do we need to make the acquisition?”</p><p>He shrugged and instantly regretted it, pain surging through his shoulder. The grunt of pain slipped through his gritted teeth, and Tseng wasn’t an idiot; there was no way he’d be able to do the job alone, not in his current state. “Give me Rude and I’ll have the goods by morning.”</p><p>Rude could do the heavy lifting, Reno decided, whilst <em>he</em> did the breaking-and-entering. It’d been a while but some skills would never get rusty. He’d made a pretty good living out of it before he’d been caught out and found himself on the Shinra payroll.</p><p>Tseng frowned. “<em>You</em> won’t be doing anything. Give me your contacts and Rude will take the job.”</p><p>“You don’t think I can do it?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“<em>No?</em>” Reno echoed. “I took a knife to the shoulder. I’ve had way worse.”</p><p>Tseng shifted his weight slightly, eyes narrowed. “It’s not your shoulder that concerns me.”</p><p>“The fuck is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>It was a long time before Tseng spoke again. “How long do you think you can outrun this?”</p><p>“<em>Outrun what</em>?”</p><p>The sharp look those dark eyes pinned him, scrutinising him far more deeply than was comfortable, and he was forcibly reminded of another conversation <em>just</em> like this, only that time he’d been slouching in his chair and Tseng had been sat behind his desk, carefully straightening his papers and pens whilst he’d delivered his ultimatum. His self-destructive behaviour was becoming a problem, affecting his work. There was no place for him with the Turks if he didn’t rein it in. <em>I don’t want to do this but you leave me no choice. You are putting us all at risk</em>.</p><p>“You haven’t made amends,” Tseng said simply.</p><p>The words stung, poison in his mind.</p><p>“Maybe I don’t have amends to make,” he countered; voice impudent.</p><p>“We both know that’s a lie.”</p><p>“Yeah well…” He almost shrugged again but stopped himself in time. “I was following <em>your </em>orders.”</p><p>It was a low blow, driven by his poor mood and the aftermath of the liquor in his system. Tseng barely flinched.</p><p>“That hardly matters now. What’s done is done.” His voice was cool, dismissive. “You cannot hope to seek redemption without first coming to terms with what we’ve done.”</p><p>“I’ve come to terms with it,” he lied.</p><p>“Why are you so resistant to this?”</p><p>“Why are you pushing so hard?” he countered angrily. “Drop it, okay?”</p><p>Reno wagered he was pushing his luck now but he didn’t care.</p><p>“I’m concerned.”</p><p>Reno cut him off, shaking his head. “That’s not how this shit plays out and we both know it.”</p><p>“A poet, as always.”</p><p>“<em>I don’t know what you want from me</em>,” he growled, Tseng’s holier-than-thou attitude beginning to grate on him. “Am I needed here or not?”</p><p>He was truly afraid of the answer, knowing that his past indiscretions had already set him up for the words he dreaded to hear. But he <em>needed</em> this; needed the distraction from the mess inside his head, needed the proximity of his comrades to drag him through his waking hours. That’d been the kick in the balls he’d needed the last time when the vices he’d picked had failed to hold off the darkness and had almost cost him his safety net in the process.</p><p>That fear gripped him, the thing that made him act out. His anger at Tseng burned white-hot, fuelled by his anger at himself for being so fucking <em>weak</em>. His fingers fisted in the blanket beneath him, his eyes refusing to meet those of the man sitting next to him, burning traitorously as the panic began to take hold.</p><p>He heard the words then, coming at him from a long distance, through an angry buzzing in his ears that made his skin crawl and his pulse race.</p><p>“No, you are not.” There was a trace of empathy in Tseng’s voice that only riled him further. “I think you’re overdue some R&amp;R.”</p><p>“I don’t <em>need</em> R&amp;R,” he snapped.</p><p>“Perhaps you misunderstand,” Tseng replied pointedly. “I wasn’t offering you a choice.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Huge thank you to <a href="https://twitter.com/whynotsky2">WhyNotSky</a>, who created <a href="https://twitter.com/whynotsky2/status/1276140107871989760">this</a> beautiful piece of fanart based on Reprisal &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reno peeled his eyelids open and stared blankly at the ceiling. It’d been three days since he’d discharged himself, and five since Tseng had made him an offer he couldn’t refuse. Those five days had passed in a blur, where he’d eaten little and drank plenty. His shoulder ached, his head was splitting in two and the bile in his throat was a constant reminder of how <em>shit</em> everything was, but he carried on regardless, seeking out the comfort in the bottom of any bottle he could find.</p><p>The liquor dulled the memories but did nothing to stem the guilt.</p><p>He wasn’t sure he’d ever spent this much time in his apartment, resisting the call of the seedier side of Edge for a reason he couldn’t quite grasp. A sinking feeling told him it centred round warm eyes and dark hair, full lips and soft skin… But he refused to acknowledge it, fighting the spiralling snatches of <em>something</em> that interspersed the nightmares.</p><p>They haunted him every night now, almost as soon as he closed his eyes, a twisted picture reel of his blackest moments running on repeat through the darkness in his head. The couple of fingers he’d necked from the bottle to chase the dreams away had rapidly turned into half a bottle or more; he may as well have been brushing his teeth with whiskey and pouring vodka on his breakfast cereal.</p><p>When Tseng had suggested R&amp;R, this probably wasn’t what he’d had in mind.</p><p>A detached part of himself viewed the scene from above, a masochistic voice that gleefully insisted this wasn’t a state he could survive for long. But he drank anyway, drowning it in spirits and tossing lit matches into the void. None of them caught, the alcohol doing little to take the edge off the continuous noise in his head.</p><p><em>Tseng was wrong</em>, he thought bitterly, dragging himself off his sofa. They <em>needed </em>him, just as much as he needed them. So he pulled on his creased suit and finished off the bottle he’d fallen asleep next to, barely tasting the kick of the cheap spirit and pointedly refusing to meet the gaze of his hollow-eyed reflection in the bathroom mirror.</p><p>Some things were better avoided.</p><p>Reno hailed a cab to the office, finally paying attention to a little of his self-preservation instinct. His hands were too shaky to consider driving, the daylight overly bright to his shadowed eyes. He watched the streets of Edge pass by in a blur, ignoring the idle chit-chat of the driver and the lead-weight in his stomach as he passed by pavements that were a little too familiar for comfort.</p><p>Seventh Heaven lay around these streets, and he knew a dozen different routes and shortcuts that would lead him to her door.</p><p>He wondered whether his lack of a presence had struck a chord. He doubted it. There’d been a couple of moments of weakness, where he hadn’t quite been able to scratch the itch himself and he’d considered reaching out but thought better of it. His memories brought with them an empty feeling, and the craving for familiarity jarred him; he wasn’t usually one to seek comfort from the same arms twice. There were more prudent ways of dealing with the boredom that was giving his mind too much opportunity to wander. Besides, she didn’t need his sorry ass in her life any more than he needed the complication in his, and once he’d gotten out of this funk he’d fallen into he’d be right as rain.</p><p>He didn’t <em>need</em> the complication, no, but it didn’t stop him wanting it.</p><p>The cab pulled up outside HQ and Reno tossed the driver whatever gil he had left in his wallet. Nobody batted an eyelid when he wandered through the doors and to the lift, swiping his dog-eared I.D card to gain entry. The setting felt strange now when he thought back to the last time he’d been truly present here before their unscheduled trip to Healen Lodge had pulled the rug out from under him. It was only as he moved further through the building and narrow corridors bought him into closer contact with other employees that the odd looks started. But he barely registered them as he staggered through the halls, wondering instead whether the hip-flask he’d hidden in the bottom drawer of his desk had anything left inside.</p><p>He’d never know the answer; the sound of his name stopped him dead in his tracks.</p><p>“What’re you doing here?” Elena sounded worried. “Tseng said…”</p><p>She trailed off as she approached him, arms folded across her chest, her crisp suit and tie a stark contrast to Reno’s dishevelled clothing. Her smart appearance riled him; his irritation provoked further by the way her dark eyes narrowed and her nose wrinkled in disgust.</p><p>“Have you been drinking?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Liar.” Her frown deepened. “I can smell it from here.”</p><p>“That’s your problem,” he muttered, continuing towards his office.</p><p>She followed, her spotlessly shined shoes ringing out on the linoleum. Reno could feel his patience fraying with every sharp <em>clack </em>of her heels<em>. </em></p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p>“What’s with all the fucking questions?” he snapped.</p><p>“Tseng told me…”</p><p>He spun on his heel, glaring at her. “Tseng told you <em>what</em> exactly?”</p><p>She baulked, her step faltering. A tiny flicker of guilt sparked in the pit of his stomach. “He said you were taking some R&amp;R. That you needed a break.”</p><p>“Yeah? Well, I don’t.”</p><p>“Aren't you still recovering?” she asked pointedly, the colour rising in her cheeks. </p><p>A twitch to her lip betrayed the agitation <em>she</em> was biting down and Reno’s psyche revelled in it, already spoiling for a fight.</p><p>“I got stabbed,” he replied apathetically. “I don’t see your point.”</p><p>“Should you even be off the ward?”</p><p>He scoffed, ignoring the question. “What else did <em>Tseng</em> have to say?”</p><p>“Reno…” The pity in her voice offended him. “You shouldn’t be here.”</p><p>“<em>Why?” </em>he countered angrily.<em> “</em>I <em>work</em> here. What’s the big deal?”</p><p>Her frown slipped back into place, her eyes scrutinising his wan face. “He's gonna chew you up and you know it.”</p><p>“I don’t care.”</p><p>“He’s trying to help you,” she said.</p><p>“I don’t <em>need</em> help.”</p><p>“<em>Sure</em>…” </p><p>He’d seen that analysing look in her eyes before, a quick calculation of how far she could push the situation. Unfortunately for Elena, that kind of math had never been her strong point. He’d never met somebody so skilled at putting their foot in it.</p><p>The other employees had long ago learnt there were some hornets’ nests you didn’t kick, and though he’d mellowed considerably as the Turks’ reputation had become more of a symbol than a reality, he was well known for his quick temper should the situation call for it. Anybody else would’ve caught the scent of it long before this, and they seemingly had; nobody had tried to challenge his unsteady journey through the building.</p><p>He certainly wasn’t going to shield her from his foul mood, should she feel the need to dive in feet first.</p><p>She did. “So you’re screwing Tifa Lockhart, huh?”</p><p>Reno scowled.</p><p>“Drop the act.” Elena leaned against the wall, smiling smugly. “She told me.”</p><p>Something didn’t add up here, and his addled brain struggled to piece together a suitable response. Why would Tifa have told Elena? They’d barely spoken two words to each other before Healen, and Tifa had appeared pretty adamant that she’d made a mistake in screwing him. He hadn’t exactly given her cause to question her assessment of the situation either, so the fact she’d admitted the error in judgement to Elena threw him. His temper flared, damn her and her interfering. What the fuck did she think she was doing?</p><p>He brushed it off. “So I fucked her. Who cares?”</p><p>“You didn’t just <em>fuck</em> her,” she replied. “You <em>slept</em> with her. No wonder you were so chipper the morning after.”</p><p>The memory cut at him, razor-sharp, and the gnawing ache in his chest worsened. Simple pleasures; a breath against his cheek, a warm body pressed against him. And then there she was <em>again</em>, on her knees in front of him, his mag-rod still sparking in the choking air, her pained expression etched into the forefront of his mind. One of the many nightmares that played on repeat behind his eyelids and refused to dissipate.</p><p>“You’re clueless.” Elena continued. “Have you considered she might be able to <em>help </em>you?”</p><p>She had no idea what she was talking about. Unable to string together a better comeback, he reverted to form. “Fuck off.”</p><p>She ignored him. “She said you'd had a fight.”</p><p>He walked away. Elena gave chase.</p><p>“She’s got a thing for you, you know,” she pressed on. “Damned if I know why.”</p><p>Unable to deal with <em>that</em> concept, he shut it away.</p><p>“So what?” He growled dismissively. “Not my problem.”</p><p>He needed to extricate himself before he said something Tseng forced him to regret. But Elena was on form today, comfortably in the swing of her one-woman crusade against him, and refusing to give up. </p><p>“I’ve seen the way you look at her.”</p><p>Too late. His fist connected heavily with the wall beside her head, the impact ricocheting along his arm, his anger driven by how uncomfortably close to home her words had fallen. To Elena’s credit she hardly flinched, her expression wary as she stared up at him. He leaned in for emphasis.</p><p>“How <em>exactly</em> do I look at her?” he gritted out, hardly welcoming a response. The tone of his voice was clear enough. <em>This conversation is over</em>, it signalled. <em>Get the fuck out of my way.</em></p><p>“You need her,” Elena replied simply. </p><p>“Yeah, like I needed the knife to my shoulder,” he growled.</p><p>Her small hands braced against his chest, shoving him away from her. “I swear Reno… You start pulling shit like this I’m gonna hand your ass to you on a plate.”</p><p>Footsteps in the corridor distracted both of them, as Rude rounded the corner and surveyed the scene with his eyebrows quirked behind his shades. Reno dropped his hand to his side, knuckles throbbing.</p><p>“Reno?” He sounded surprised. “Thought you were taking some R&amp;R?”</p><p>“Don’t you fucking start,” Reno warned.</p><p>If Rude was concerned by the outburst he didn’t show it. “Director wants us. You in?”</p><p>“Well I didn’t get all dressed up for nothing, did I?” he snapped.</p><p>Rude shrugged, eyeing his crumpled suit. “Sure didn’t.”</p><p>“I don’t like your tone, partner,” Reno replied, slipping into something of his usual wit as he headed back the way he’d come. He tried to ignore the hollow fit of the words on his tongue as Rude fell in line beside him. His next question was cast over his shoulder, where Elena still hovered. “You coming or not?”</p><p>“Guys…” The worry was back in her voice now; she was relying on Rude to step in and back her up. “I think this is a really bad idea.”</p><p>Her words fell on deaf ears.</p><p>“You smell like a cheap liquor store,” Rude commented flatly as they headed for the Director’s office. “You been drinking?”</p><p>“Not recently.” It was almost true.</p><p>“You going to tell me about it? Or do I have to wait for the Director to spit you out?”</p><p>He glanced at the stoic face of the man beside him and shrugged a shoulder in response. “What do <em>you</em> think?”</p><p>Rude exhaled slowly, lips pressed thinly together. When he spoke his tone was grave. “You’re better than this.”</p><p>“Nope,” he replied, letting himself into the office. “And the sooner everybody gets their heads around that, the better.”</p><p>They settled into their usual chairs, the lack of conversation a tangible symbol of the tension in the air between them. Reno sank back and closed his eyes, unwilling to deal with the scrutiny from either of them. He didn’t like the implication Rude had thrown at him, not one little bit. Sure, he’d be the first to admit his coping mechanisms lacked finesse, but surely they had more faith in him than to believe he’d willingly slip back into the pit he’d crawled out of?</p><p>He needed a drink. The craving had become reflexive now, the bite of the liquor in his throat a living need rather than a fading memory. A drink and work to do would sort him out, distracting him from the turmoil in his head.</p><p>“Either of them made a move yet?” he asked, the silence beginning to grate on him.</p><p>“Not since Healen…” Elena’s words petered off and her voice turned awkward. <em>Not since Erin attacked you. </em></p><p>This walking on egg-shells was worse than the silence.</p><p>“Maybe she’s given up,” he said, trying to keep his voice light and failing miserably. “Crazy bitch… We still got eyes on Seventh Heaven?”</p><p>Rude nodded.</p><p>The thread dangled in front of him. He pinched it between his fingers. “What’s the situation?”</p><p>“Why’re you so interested?” Elena countered pettily. “You shouldn’t even <em>be </em>here.”</p><p>“Whatever.” He stretched out, folding his hands behind his head, eyes still shut.</p><p>Silence resumed.</p><p>He didn’t look up when the door opened and then shut with a careful click. The sound of a chair sliding out from the table and a person settling neatly into it, the soft tap of fingers on the wooden surface. He waited for the Director to voice to reprimand he was no doubt overdue.</p><p>“Reno,” said Tseng, voice cool. “Were we expecting you?” </p><p>He wondered how much the others knew of the situation. Tseng wasn’t one for gossip, but his relationship with Elena made Reno wary. Her worry at his presence suggested she knew slightly more than the official line, and naturally, Rude had been included in her speculation. They were treating him like a ticking time bomb. </p><p>“Yeah, well…” He shrugged. “Cut my R&amp;R short.”</p><p>“I don’t believe that was an option,” said Tseng.</p><p>“Wasn’t it?” His voice expressed a picture of innocence, though he could hear the false confidence he’d bestowed on it.</p><p>“You <em>know</em> it wasn’t,” Tseng replied. A hint of something then, a harder edge that Reno knew all too well; trouble on his already chaotic horizon.</p><p>He needed Tseng to understand how much he needed to be here; how it would stop the hollowness that threatened to consume him. He wasn’t unfit for duty, he was just a little rough around the edges. As far as his comrades were concerned, Reno was torn, their questions and concern sending him spinning into bitter anger at his shortcomings, but he was still desperately unwilling to be on his own.</p><p>He <em>needed</em> work, something that would distract him from the voices in his head that didn’t rely on him laying his inner self bare. He’d settle for paperwork for fuck’s sake; lock him in an office and leave him to it, he didn’t fucking care.</p><p>“<em>Will you look at me when I’m speaking to you</em>?”</p><p>The snarl in Tseng’s usually calm voice had Reno’s blue eyes snap open, and he straightened up somewhat guiltily, belatedly acknowledging that whilst he could throw his pissy temper around as much as he wanted where Elena and Rude were concerned, Tseng wasn’t as suitable a target.</p><p>His concerns were solidified when a sharp nod of the Director’s head towards the door signalled that the others were no longer welcome. “Leave us.”</p><p>“Tseng…” Elena’s voice was soft, a plea for leniency.</p><p>“<em>Now</em>.”</p><p>So he was in trouble; wouldn’t be the first time and he doubted it’d be the last. He struggled to care, watching the pair of them shuffle awkwardly from the room. Elena wrung her hands, refusing to make eye contact with him or Tseng, a touch of pink rising in her cheeks that only betrayed her concern. And the glance Rude cast in his direction only made him angrier; he didn’t need their fucking pity.</p><p>Tseng launched straight in. “Leave, now. Before you make this any worse for yourself.”</p><p>Could he make it any worse? From his current viewpoint, things already weren’t looking that rosy.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“That was an order,” he snapped.</p><p>Reno shrugged, the alcohol in his system making him braver and far more foolish. “I don’t give a shit.”</p><p>“You’re a mess,” Tseng countered. “I will not have you here unless you’re fit.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” he lied.</p><p>“You’re <em>drunk</em>.”</p><p>“I’ve been drinking.” Reno fanned the flames. “There’s an important distinction.”</p><p>Somewhere in his head, a voice was screaming at him to stop, to walk away and avoid the wrath of the man in front of him. There was a reason Tseng had been selected to be their leader, after all. He wouldn’t shy away from any of their tantrums, and Reno’s were no exception.</p><p>“Do you think this is amusing?” Tseng drummed his fingers on the desk, the staccato tapping a sign of his ever-thinning patience. “Look at the state of you.”</p><p>Reno didn’t think that was fair, he’d certainly turned up in worse states than this. Sure, his suit was a little more creased than usual and his eyes weren’t so steady. But he’d slept off enough hangovers in his broom-closet of an office throughout his career, and he wasn’t entirely sure <em>why</em> that was now an issue.</p><p>“What would <em>she</em> say if she could see you now?” Tseng asked.</p><p>The question was unexpected, a low blow, and his temper flared again, white-hot behind his eyes. He was sick of this now, this third degree. Since when had his extra-curricular activities been the subject of so much debate? And Tseng just sat there, eyeing him coolly, waiting for him to take the bait.</p><p>His boiling blood won the battle. “What the fuck has it got to do with any of you? Nobody gave a shit where I was sticking it before.”</p><p>“<em>You are a Turk</em>,” Tseng reminded him angrily. “Do not forget your place.”</p><p>The part of him that rebelled against authority pushed forwards, ego antagonised by the Director’s patronising words. He knew exactly where his place was, <em>here</em>, and Tseng would do better to remember that.</p><p>“Forget <em>my</em> place?” Reno’s eyes widened. “I’m not the one fucking the rookie.”</p><p>A touch of colour formed on Tseng’s pale face then. “This has nothing to do with Elena.”</p><p>“And it’s got fuck all to do with Tifa either,” he countered angrily.</p><p>“You went in without backup, knowing full well she’d already taken out the patrol team. <em>Why</em>?”</p><p>He knew why, but he’d be damned if he was going to utter the words in front of Tseng. Because of Tifa, he knew it more certainly in that instant than he’d dared acknowledge before; because he’d been angry, and frustrated, and her one-eighty had blind-sided him more truly than he’d imagined possible. The demons in his head had been baying for blood, so he’d sought her out to feed them.</p><p>“There wasn’t time,” Reno replied, echoing his excuses from five days ago.</p><p>“There’s <em>always</em> time. Your lapse of judgement could’ve gotten you killed.”</p><p>“I was doing my job!”</p><p>“<em>No</em>.” Tseng banged his fist on the table, a rare crack in his polished veneer. “Your <em>job</em> requires you to request assistance. You were looking for a fight because your ego was bruised.”</p><p>Reno chewed the inside of his cheek, refusing to meet the Director’s eye. When he got his hands on Elena he was going to wring her fucking neck. It was becoming clear now that his messy personal affairs were no longer safe from scrutiny.</p><p>“There was no time,” he repeated bitterly, unwilling to admit to the truth in Tseng’s words.</p><p>“If you play with fire, you <em>will</em> burn.” The phrasing might have been cryptic, but the follow up spelt it out loud and clear. “I don’t care what you do when you’re not on the clock but this is affecting your work. It ends. <em>Now</em>.”</p><p>Reno suspected it’d ended back at the Lodge when he’d kissed her to make a point he couldn't quite understand, and she’d walked away from him with tears in her burgundy eyes. The thought made him angrier, Tseng’s ultimatum only spurring him on harder.</p><p>“You’re acting like I don’t know how to do my fucking job.”</p><p>“Apparently you don’t,” Tseng spat.</p><p>“I’m not an idiot!”</p><p>“You’ve displayed no behaviour thus far to suggest otherwise.”</p><p>Reno stood up quickly, his chair toppling over behind him. He braced his hands on the table, eyes wild. “That’s bullshit and you know it.”</p><p><em>“You almost got them killed!</em>”</p><p>The words hung in the air as silence crystallised around them and the memory crawled across his synapses. Years previous, an acquisition gone wrong, his reactions dulled by liquor and pills and anything else he’d been able to choke down on yet another bender; a desperate attempt to quell the screaming in the night. He’d woken up that morning next to a Wall Market whore, smears of her cheap red lipstick stark on his skin before he’d thrown her out and dressed for work with unsteady hands and a bad head. It’d been no surprise the job had gone south.</p><p>There’d been four of them present; three grunts and Reno taking point. He’d almost been the only one to walk away, when their mark had gotten nervous and tried to retaliate, spraying bullets indiscriminately from the iron staircase that clung to the side of the apartment block. He should’ve known better, <em>would’ve</em>, if it hadn’t been for the lingering effects of the hangover dulling his reactions.</p><p>He’d been at fault, wholly and truly, and he’d have deserved any punishment they’d seen fit to mete out. Instead, he’d been given the benefit of the doubt, and an opportunity to repent for his sins.</p><p>“That won’t happen again,” he promised, though his conviction was shaky.</p><p>“No, it won’t.” Tseng sat back and folded his arms. “Take the time off. Sort yourself out. Don’t return until you have.” </p><p>“I don’t need time off.” He leaned forward on his palms. “I don’t <em>want</em> it.”</p><p>“Reno…”</p><p>“I’m fine!” </p><p>Was he? This was how it’d started before when he’d quickly found the fallout from his orders was too much for him to deal with, and instead of talking to anybody he’d turned to a bottle instead. He’d woken every day with a headache and a nest of vipers in his stomach, feeding them more liquor until they’d stopped seething inside of him. The rational part of him knew he couldn’t start turning up to work under the influence again, but the realisation just made him angrier at the situation.</p><p>How was this fair?</p><p>“I won’trun the risk of you making a poor decision and getting somebody killed.”</p><p>“<em>Me</em> make a bad decision?” The words formed before he could consider their effect. “Says the man who murdered a witness just because he was pissed off!”</p><p>Darkness flickered across Tseng’s face momentarily, a flash of anger that had Reno remove his hands from the desk and jam them into his trouser pockets instead. He realised he’d taken a huge leap over an already shakily drawn line in the dirt. In the same situation, he’d have reacted in kind, and he knew Tseng had already felt the rage of the President over his indiscretion. Tseng didn’t need a reminder, certainly not from Reno, but that moment of clarity did nothing to soften his temper. </p><p>“Are you questioning my decisions?” Tseng asked quietly.</p><p>“Maybe I am.”</p><p>"So be it,” he snapped. “You’re suspended. Two weeks. I <em>will not</em> sacrifice the others because you can't get your act together."</p><p>"That’s bullshit,” Reno retaliated angrily. “There’s fuck all wrong with me. Why’s that so hard for you to understand?" </p><p>"I understand perfectly,” he replied. “This is non-negotiable." </p><p>"Then I’ll go to Rufus.” His ego fuelled his words, the need to be acknowledged burning brightly within him. “See what he says." </p><p>"And you'll be terminated,” Tseng said coolly. “Unless that's what you want?"</p><p>The threat hung heavily in the air between them. Reno floundered as he registered the truth in the Director’s words, unable to find a response.</p><p>“Consider yourself lucky,” Tseng’s lip curled slightly, eyes cold. “I had to fight to keep you here the last time you pulled a stunt like this. <em>I should not have to do it again</em>.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t have fucking bothered,” Reno muttered.</p><p>"Two weeks. <em>Without</em> pay. Push me further, and I'll escort you to the President myself." </p><p>Reno turned on his heel, feeling the heat searing behind his eyes and crawling over his skin. He wrenched the door open and slammed it shut behind him, which did little to alleviate his temper. When he turned the corner and found them waiting for him it continued to simmer. He didn’t wait for them to speak. </p><p>“I'm outta here,” he snarled, taking his anger out on exactly the wrong people. “Looks like you fuckers are free of me.” </p><p>“Reno?” Elena made to follow him but Rude shook his head. Instead, they stood and watched him leave. </p><p>Later, just before he passed out fully clothed on his living room floor, he replayed the entire conversation through his head, struggling to pinpoint exactly where things had started to go wrong. The factors spun through his mind as the darkened room followed suit, and his fingers curled redundantly against the floor beneath him in a feeble attempt to stop himself falling off it.</p><p>The plate crashing down, the death count, the screams… The bodies he’d accumulated throughout his career, the guns he’d pulled the triggers of, the final breaths he’d felt choke out beneath his fingers… The blood, the stains, the darkness…</p><p><em>Tifa</em>; a bright spark in the night that he’d clung to like he always did, failing to see the implications in his endless search for gratification. The need to see her face and to revel in her consumed him, and those snatches of emotion only fuelled his confusion. He didn’t understand any of it, and so he’d reverted to his old vices in the hope he could knock himself back in line. </p><p>He’d gone straight from HQ to the streets he’d thus far managed to avoid, falling into the first dive bar he’d come across and indulging his craving for liquor. It had barely taken the chill off his soul, so he’d drank more, and more, and <em>more</em> until his eyes could hardly focus and his legs would barely carry his weight. And still, it wasn’t enough to silence the siren call that haunted him or the tortured screams that stripped his conscience bare. Instead, he’d tried to gain access to a seedy establishment he was sure could satisfy his urges, willing to settle for <em>anyone</em> over the someone that was stuck in his head.</p><p>They’d refused him entry, citing his state of inebriation. His argument had incoherently formed on lips that wouldn’t cooperate, so he’d resorted to posturing angrily, trying to get a rise out of the brute on the door. He’d been hurled into the gutter for his sins, and now his hands were raw, the skin of his palms grazed and bloody, and his suit was still sodden from the dirty water he’d found himself sitting in.</p><p>Not his finest moment by a long shot, he admitted to himself, as he lay next to his coffee table and stared at the tumbling ceiling above him, the poison simmering in his stomach and making him nauseous. He was vaguely aware of a bottle in his hand, its contents long gone, half ingested, half seeping into the rug beneath him. He had no idea how he’d gotten home or even what time it was.</p><p>He tried to get up, to peel himself off the floor and failed wholeheartedly. All he could do was laugh, an empty sound that made his mind reel before he turned to press his face into the liquor-soaked carpet at his back. Tseng’s words echoed in his head. <em>What would she say if she could see you now?</em></p><p>He couldn’t bear to entertain that thought, so he closed his eyes instead. The darkness rolled around him. His fingers grew lax around the bottle in his hand.</p><p>Unable to compute the mess in his head, he allowed himself to slip back into the void.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd just like to add a HUGE shoutout to Arisa_K here, who provided invaluable help and suggestions with the Reno/Tseng dialogue. Thank you so much :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Life was falling back into some kind of routine. Almost a week on from their return to Edge, Tifa found herself back behind the bar, drying glasses and slotting them neatly home. The evening's trade was refreshingly steady, leaving her muscles aching and her feet tired. Trouble had so far stayed away from her door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno was also noticeably absent, and she carried that lead weight in her stomach for days. It only grew heavier, the more time passed. The feeling came as a surprise. Things happened so quickly and burned so brightly there was barely a chance to think about it all. The last time she saw him he was barely conscious, strapped to a gurney, and what little information she collected since only left her more worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the last customers nursed their drinks her eyes fell on the scene in the corner booth, where Barret sat playing cards with Denzel and Marlene. The children were laughing breathlessly and his perplexed expression suggested he was having difficulty teaching them the rules of the game. But their bright eyes and smiling faces warmed her, and the relief of having the family back together settled the anxiety that prowled in the back of her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud sat nearby, perched on one of the high stools, observing them. The drink he'd ordered almost an hour ago was still at his elbow, almost untouched. He smiled when Marlene giggled and shook his head firmly when Barret tried to beckon him over to join in, responding with a quip that made the big man throw his head back and laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She emptied the remaining glasses from the dishwasher and finished putting them away. It was a long time since she felt this kind of domestic bliss and she was determined to appreciate it, squashing down the lonely thoughts that otherwise threatened to derail her. Reno may have been missing in action, but her family wasn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Movement in her peripheral distracted her, and she looked up as Cloud slipped onto a stool at the bar, drink in hand. "Busy night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." She closed the dishwasher and leaned her elbows on the bar, pointing at his almost full glass. "Don't like it? Want me to make something else?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not that thirsty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa nodded. An awkward silence filled the air between them, and she busied her hands straightening out the utensils below the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her surprise, Cloud was the one that broke it. "The Turks stopped by again earlier."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced up sharply, struggling to keep the eagerness out of her expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rude and Elena," he clarified, and maybe she imagined the way his eyes narrowed slightly. "Still no sign of Erin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She almost talked herself out of asking, but the question burned on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did they mention Reno?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw it then, the slightly bitter expression that clouded his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't ask."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They'd become a regular presence over the previous days, often arriving unannounced and hanging around a little too long. They felt out of place at first, though Tifa was confident Elena's appearance was causing far less friction than that of Rude's regular cohort. It overjoyed Marlene to see her, and even Barret smiled fondly on the scene when she took the Turk by the hand and marched her away to show her all the pictures she'd drawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa found them being there a comfort and a clear sign that Shinra was following through on their promise to help protect the bar. Tensions were high, and the extra eyes helped rather than hindered the sense of normalcy that returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena knew that Tifa was worried and was forthcoming with information at first when she nervously asked how Reno was doing. Over the last few days, something had changed. Now Elena visibly clammed up, unwilling to impart anything other than he still wasn't back at work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a relief, isn't it?" She forced a smile, trying to hide her disappointment. "Shinra's really trying to help. Just like they said they would."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud tipped a shoulder in response, barely a shrug, but didn't disagree. "Yeah... Marlene's really taken a shine to them, hasn't she?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had. Elena was a clear favourite, but Marlene was even talking to Rude now when he walked through the door. The large man smiled and crouched at her level, softening his tone to speak to her. The image was at odds to the black suit he wore. It wasn’t only Reno who’d mellowed out over the years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude and Elena's presence in the bar may have been a relief, but it didn't soothe the ache at his absence. The journey back from Healen Lodge was fraught, Tifa's mind torn between worry over Reno’s injuries and concern over the fractious scenes in the run-up to the flight home. Thrown into disarray over Erin's attack on their ranks, the Turks were less willing to tolerate Cid's wisecracks and Barret's sour demeanour, and the strain quickly showed. Determined to keep the peace between the two groups and acting on her impulse to make sure Reno was okay, Tifa insisted on travelling back with the Turks, forcibly reminding her friends they were all on the same side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuffie has too," said Tifa, thinking back to their chat in the cabin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were preparing to leave Healen, Yuffie noted Elena's worried expression and looped her arm around the Turk's shoulders, loudly assuring her that Reno would be okay. Tifa appreciated her efforts; Elena smiled warmly at the display of solidarity and hugged her back. The others watched from opposing sides with bewildered faces, surprised at the new friendship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I noticed. Did I miss something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Girl talk," Tifa said. "It was nice. Reminded me of old times."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did Yuffie say to you before we left?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? Nothing," she lied, cheeks warming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuffie grabbed Tifa around the neck and pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek. <em>“Don't worry, I'll sort 'em out. You look after lover-boy.”</em> Tifa could only smile awkwardly in response as she bounded away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barret said she was sick on the chopper,” said Cloud, oblivious to the thoughts that brought the flush to her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa felt for her. Yuffie's struggle with travel-sickness had become something of a running joke. The girl suffered, whether the journey was by land, air or sea and the flight from Healen was no exception. Tifa's journey home was just as uncomfortable, for far different reasons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The true extent of Reno's injuries didn't come to light until they were heading into the air over Midgar. Tseng barely spoke a word, despite Elena's attempts to engage him in conversation, and Cloud was equally cagey when pressed for details. When Reno thrashed against his restraints, his eyes rolling back and his mouth twisted into an expression of abject horror, her heart tightened in her chest, at a loss for how to help him. Elena's eyes widened, silently begging Tseng to do something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He administered a tranquilliser with steady hands, and Reno calmed quickly, slipping into a poor imitation of sleep. But she heard the whimper before he fell still, one that clawed at her, making her eyes burn. <em>"Don't make me do it again."</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng caught her eye then, his expression cold, a challenge to her to question what Reno's pleading words meant. She hadn't dared, as realisation trickled through her like cold water. She was the last person to speak to Reno before he took on Erin, alone. She was the reason he got hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think Reno's okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's a Turk," Cloud said, although his voice lacked conviction. "He'll have been in worse states."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think so?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud laughed, though there was little humour in the sound. "We've <em>put</em> him in worse."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regret surged through her for the past and the present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Try not to worry,” Cloud continued, trying to reassure her. “He'll be fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't help it, but there were bridges to build, and they needed to start a little closer to home. Tifa knew that this was the first genuine conversation they had in days, and Cloud's willingness to talk wasn't an opportunity she could afford to miss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She faltered, trying to work out where to start. "At the Lodge…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. For what I said." He studied the contents of his glass, tipping the liquid from edge to edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So am I."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surrounded by family, it was much easier to pick through the thoughts in her head, no longer left to deal with everything alone. Unfortunately, some of those thoughts were easier to stomach than others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you,” she said. “I miss our friendship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too." He took a sip of his drink, and she almost smiled at the grimace that crossed his expression. "When I said—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay." She knew where this was going and spared him the difficulty of putting a voice to his feelings. "I understand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She truly did. When she met his eye, the words they'd both avoided for so long ready and waiting to say, she realised they weren't necessary. He knew, just as she did, that they'd always just be friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a relief. The weight lifted, but it didn't excuse the fairytale she held him to for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She carried on toying with the bar equipment, rolling a jigger slowly from side to side. She avoided the conversation for so long, knowing full well it was going to be difficult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I put a lot of pressure on you," she admitted slowly. "I thought that maybe… I thought we were something we weren't. I was so angry every time you left because I thought every time you came back things would be different."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It took me a long time to work everything out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa cut off the apology she sensed was coming. "It's me that should be apologising."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. "We're both bad at this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You left because of me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I left because of me." The sadness in his aqua eyes broke her heart. "I should've tried to explain. I just..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't make it easy." She sighed. "It took me a long time to work things out too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't want to hurt you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped fiddling, dropped the jigger decisively in the small sink near her hip. "I hurt myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a little while before he spoke again. When he did, the question surprised her. "Do you know what you want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at her hands, flexing her fingers. It was a tricky concept, whether she wanted to admit to the truth of the matter or not. Her conversation with the girls had shed a little clarity, but her simmering feelings for Reno were still difficult to dissect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A fresh start," she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer was deliberately vague; the last thing either of them needed was for the conversation to turn into an argument. She tried to think of a way to set it back on track and redirect it from these muddier waters. Again, Cloud was the one that saved her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I get a beer instead?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she looked up, he was holding out his glass with a shy smile. His nervousness in that moment soothed her, reminding her more of the awkward boy she once knew. How typical of Cloud to sit and nurse a drink he didn't like, rather than hurt her feelings. Her lips broke into a smile of her own and she reached for two bottles from the fridge behind her, popping the caps on both and handing one to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry," he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. "Tastes change."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Movement distracted her as her last customers dropped their used glasses at the end of the bar and bade their farewells. Smiling, she waved back at them, and watched them cross the threshold with slightly unsteady steps. When the door swung shut behind them, Cloud's expression grew more serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I'm struggling. I still…" He tailed off, eyes soft, pleading with her to help him. "When Aerith died…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa felt the shift in dynamic, imagined the shimmer and snap of the tension in the air. Cloud was opening up of his own volition and she was uncertain how to proceed. She chose her words carefully, trying not to spook him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It happened so fast. And we knew her such a short time." She reached out and squeezed his arm gently. "She was so bright."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I miss her too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I miss them all. Biggs and Wedge and Jessie… My mom…" His words were heartfelt, jumbled together, his voice broken. "I'm not good at this. When I was in the lab..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa took a pull from her bottle, taking time to form a response. She was understanding now, the solitude and resentment surrounding his absence almost instantly dissolving as he let her back in. They both lost so much in such a brief space of time, and Cloud… She fought the shiver of revulsion that balanced at the tip of her spine. His four years at Hojo's torturous hands left him ill-prepared to deal with notions such as grief or heartache. Where other men learnt to deal with death and life and love he lay trapped, a specimen in a tube deep underground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was scared," he mumbled, rubbing his thumb over the label on his beer. "I couldn't lose you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You won't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found she could see the picture clearer now, free from the resentment her previous feelings inspired. Now that she'd released them both from their trappings, it was easier to breathe. Though he needed a friendly ear and a push in the right direction, he'd always talk himself out of asking for it. She’d offer it, regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need a coping mechanism." She smiled and playfully tapped the neck of her bottle against the one he held in his hand. "Time for yourself when things get too much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me?" She floundered a little. "I guess… I throw myself into working the bar. Tidy up. Take the kids for ice-cream."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not for you," he said, unusually shrewd. "That's helping other people."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like to help people," she said, a little defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and who's helping you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A picture formed, gut-wrenchingly clear in her mind's eye. <em>Reno</em>, arms wrapped around her, laughing sleepily in her ear. She doubted the affair counted as a suitable coping mechanism either, but his more intimate presence in her life had lifted a lid on something. She just wasn't entirely sure what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I'll start playing the piano again." She forced a laugh. "And you can... draw!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Draw?" His expression turned sceptical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Marlene will teach you. She'd love that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a sip from his bottle again before turning it over in his hands, his smile fading slightly as the silence lengthened between them. Recognising the pattern, Tifa waited for the next raindrop to fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I liked Aerith," he said eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. I think I always knew."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dream about her sometimes…" He frowned. "Maybe I could've..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think she could've loved you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, though Tifa noted his uncertain smile. "We were too different."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She considered this. "You were friends. It could've grown into something more. And you know what they say about opposites?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, and her heart swelled at the sound. "They attract?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like you and…" He exhaled slowly. "Do you want to talk about him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," she said, a little too quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm here for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched him with uncertainty in her eyes. When he finally looked up from the beer bottle, his expression was unusually transparent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't react very well,” he admitted slowly. “I overreacted, actually. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought of their argument at Healen. "I didn’t react very well either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Turks seem to have changed, and maybe they really have. I'm worried about you, that's all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You shouldn’t worry… I made a mistake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard the hollowness in her tone and knew he picked up on it. How could he believe her words? She wasn't certain she believed them herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're worried about him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He made it clear he's not interested." She started fiddling with her bottle then, smudging the beads of condensation on the glass with her fingertip. "Honestly. I don't want to talk about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not interested? That's not how it looked to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was about to argue, to question his somewhat cryptic words when a crash outside caught their attention. Across the bar, Tifa saw Marlene's eyes widen and Denzel sit up and pay attention. She caught Barret's eye as he stood alert, his gun-arm already raised. An attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go to the kids," said Cloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mouth dry, she rounded the bar and took position next to Barret. Her senses were on edge, her nerves rapidly fraying. This was it, the point in time they'd all been watching and waiting for. Panic threatened to boil over, but she choked it down. Her fingers curled into fists as Cloud hefted his sword in his hand and headed for the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About goddamn time," said Barret, his voice a low growl. "Sick of waiting around for these bastards to make a move."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud left, and they waited. Tifa barely dared to draw breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door swung open, kicked aside, and Cloud struggled back through. The limp figure propped against his shoulder was all too recognisable. Black suit, scarlet hair... Barret met Tifa's surprised expression with one of his own before jogging to the door and sliding a meaty arm below Reno's shoulders, assisting Cloud with the dead weight he was carrying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barret's face screwed up in an open expression of disgust. "Damn Turk smells like a Wall Market gutter. The hell's he playing at?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was in the street behind the bar," Cloud said as his eyes locked onto Tifa. "He’s knocked the bins over. That's what all the noise was."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa approached slowly, her concern for Reno rapidly increasing. She'd seen her fair share of drunks. It was a definite hazard of the job, but this was something a little more sinister than a Friday night reveller wandering home. His lifeless fingers were grazed and bloody, and she could see further splatters of red staining the front of his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's hurt," she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hovered uselessly as they dragged him into one of the corner booths. He tipped sideways as soon as they lowered him onto the leather bench, his face lolling into the upholstery, his arms and legs hanging loosely over the sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's wasted." Cloud nudged Reno's boot cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The kids don't need to see this," said Barret, jerking his head toward the far corner where Marlene and Denzel were keenly watching the scene unfold. He looked to Tifa. "I'll deal with them. You deal with him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on kids," he said, the cheer in his voice sounding overly forced. "Time for bed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy, is he okay?" Marlene peered over the top of the booth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you worry, Princess. Tifa's gonna help him." He ruffled Denzel's hair before offering her his hand. "You two get ready for bed and I'll tell you all about the time Uncle Cid damn near fell off the Highwind…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa watched them retreat before turning to Cloud. "Did Erin do this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I doubt it. See if you can find his PHS and try to call Tseng. I'll get the first-aid kit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud's willingness to help him was reassuring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you get some water too?" she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa awkwardly negotiated the corner seat as Cloud retreated, shuffling across the bench to kneel near Reno's head. His eyes were closed, but the erratic rise and fall of his chest suggested he was still awake, even if he wasn’t coherent. Dried-on blood marked his chin, a gory trail from a split in his lip, and there was a dirty bruise forming on his cheek. In such close quarters, the tang of liquor was unmistakable in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked like he picked a fight and lost. She cautiously brushed a strand of hair away from his forehead and pressed the back of her hand to his skin. It was cool and clammy to touch. His eyes slid open, bloodshot and watery, and he caught her wrist. His fingers dug painfully into her skin as he struggled to focus on her, confusion clear in his expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reno?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recognition crashed over his face when her lips formed his name and he pressed a bloody kiss to the inside of her wrist. The pressure was fleeting, gone in an instant as his fingers fell lax again and his eyes shuddered closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened to you?" she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mumbled something unintelligible and turned his face away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She patted her hands lightly across his blazer, seeking his PHS. A hard shape in his breast pocket made it seem the likely choice, and she slipped her fingers somewhat guiltily beneath his lapel and retrieved the item.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand twitched, trying to bat her away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is for your own good," she reminded him, pressing his index finger to the sensor to gain access to the device. When she released his hand, it fell limp across his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't take long to locate Tseng's number. She tapped dial and held the PHS to her ear. If it surprised the man to hear her voice he didn't show it. One brief and slightly awkward call later and she'd at least secured his absent employee a ride home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The adrenaline rush subsided as her body accepted they weren't under attack. As she watched Reno’s fitful sleep, the hows and whys of his current state started running through her head. She got the impression Tseng was expecting something like this to happen. The drunk sprawled on the bench beside her seemed so at odds to the Turk she knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud returned, carrying a slim green case and a glass of water. He set them down on the table next to her and stepped back, arms folded across his chest. The concern in his face was for her, not for Reno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's made a mess out there," he said. "I'll sort it in the morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found a saline wipe in the kit and tore it open, before turning her attention to the blood-streaked face in front of her. With the dried on gore removed it still wasn't pretty, his face bearing a myriad of cuts and bruises. Whoever he challenged had really gone to town. Tifa wondered what he did to provoke them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's been fighting," said Cloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looks that way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think…" Cloud stumbled, regrouped. "Whatever happened with Erin… I think it was bad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up from her ministrations, reaching for another wipe from the kit to deal with the scraped knuckles that he splayed across his chest. "How bad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When we found him, he didn't know where he was." Cloud's expression turned dark. "She got in my head. She made me think Aerith… Maybe she got in his head too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno's desperate plea on the chopper spiralled through her mind. <em>“Don't make me do it again.”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Cloud didn't elaborate further, she turned back to the man lying on the bench in front of her and carried on tending to his injuries. A drunk Reno wasn't a new concept. The months of him wandering through her door had seen him two or three sheets to the wind occasionally, more often than not with Rude in tow. This level of inebriation was something she hadn't witnessed on him, and for a slum bartender, it was all too easy a scenario to picture. People turned to the bottle to drown out the darkness in their heads, despair tipping them into the liquid solace. What was he trying to run from?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She made my memories into a weapon. Used them against me," Cloud said eventually. "She finds a weakness and exploits it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What he said on the helicopter—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I heard him. Tseng will know what to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud smiled reassuringly before collecting up the scraps and packets she'd left on the table and heading off to bin them. When he didn't immediately return, she looked back to see him tidying up behind the bar. She smiled softly as she turned back to her pseudo-patient, his injured condition calling to every nurturing bone in her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa gave into the need to help him, just like she helped everyone else. Settling next to him on the seat, she smoothed his dishevelled hair, fingers brushing lightly against his cheek. The warmth that returned to his skin reassured her and his jaw shifted, angling into her touch. As his breathing softened, she wondered whether her attention would be so welcome once the alcohol left his blood. Their parting words still hurt her, but the recognition in his eyes… the flutter of his lips against her wrist… A small part of her dared to dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Tseng finally arrived, he wasn't impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stalked into the bar, Rude following close behind. Both men still wore their business attire despite the late hour. Tifa reluctantly untangled her fingers from Reno's hair and removed herself from the booth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We tried to help him," she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng nodded curtly and gestured to Rude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa watched as the larger man took hold of one of Reno's limp arms and slung it over his shoulder, hefting him up off the bench like a rag-doll. The movement seemed a little too comfortable to be the first instance, and she wondered just how many times Rude had played out this scenario. She stepped back as Reno's eyes peeled open and he struggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be a jackass,” Rude warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck off," he slurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's real pleasant."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno flailed his arms, twisting wildly. His expression turned sullen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reno!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Tifa's encounters with Tseng didn't span a vast timeframe, she didn't think she'd ever seen the man so angry. He narrowed his dark eyes, his lips forming a snarl. It only confirmed her assessment when she noticed Rude's concerned expression, his brows drawn into a frown behind his shades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the fact Reno was barely standing by himself, Tseng shoved him bodily and he staggered backwards. Tifa rushed to his side, aiding Rude in keeping him upright, bracing her hand against his chest. His heartbeat thudded beneath her palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir…” said Rude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't watch you do this to yourself again!" He stepped directly in front of Reno, the look on his face one of pure, unbridled fury. "You are better than this!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno didn't respond, just watched Tseng with red-rimmed eyes and a mutinous expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get him in the car.” Tseng turned on his heel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She caught Rude's eye and received a wary grimace in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don’t worry,” he said. “I’ve got him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa slipped out from beneath Reno's arm, watching as Rude staggered slightly under the additional weight and slowly made his toward the exit. Tseng's reaction concerned her, confirming her fears that Reno's inebriation wasn't just a night-on-the-town turned sour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took her chances, the ache in her chest forcing her hand. "Director?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped as Cloud helped Rude negotiate the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did she do to him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The seconds ticked over and he finally turned back, slipping a gloved hand into his jacket and producing a business card. He held it out to her. It was almost identical to the one Reno pressed into her hand so many weeks before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Call me if he causes more trouble. I'll deal with him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took the card with trembling fingers and tucked it into her pocket. "Tseng…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A man can't outrun his demons forever." He scrutinised her for a moment. "I assume he'll tell you, in time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa watched him leave with barely a nod in Cloud's direction. Worry blossomed in her chest. She'd seen tales like this before; she knew how they ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn't certain time was a luxury Reno possessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reno slouched in his seat and stared out the greasy window. The cafe lay a short and unwelcome walk from his apartment, and he’d dragged himself there with little enthusiasm and lots of grumbling under his breath. Inside the establishment the air was uncomfortably warm, the usually appealing aromas of food and coffee only serving to further turn his queasy stomach. </p><p>Less than an hour ago he’d been passed out on his sofa, blissfully unaware of the stomach-knotting, head-splitting morning-after he was about to endure. Rude sat in the chair opposite, fresh as a daisy, apparently having had a spare hour before work and a sudden desire for company with his breakfast. Reno didn’t believe it for a minute; Tseng had put him up to this, no doubt wanting a damage report. He didn’t begrudge the Director in that respect; if he was Tseng he’d want a play-by-play of how much Reno was suffering for his antics too.</p><p>He imagined the call had gone down like a lead balloon. Tseng’s downtime was valuable and Reno had shit all over it, and that no doubt meant he also owed Elena an apology. Rude at least was used to towing his drunken ass home.</p><p>He could see his reflection in Rude’s sunglasses, hollow-eyed and sallow-skinned. The split in his lip was as gruesome as it was painful and there was a yellowing bruise on his cheek. He vaguely remembered an errant fist and his own badly misjudged attempt to block it, but further memories of the fight were hazy and difficult to grasp. He’d instigated it, he was sure of that. The bastards had been looking at him funny.</p><p>When he’d opened the door, bleary-eyed, he’d assumed Rude wanted to talk about it all. Instead, the man had been as stoic as always, his only question <em>why </em>Reno hadn’t answered his PHS. The invite to breakfast had been non-negotiable and he’d loitered in the hallway whilst Reno had struggled to find his other shoe.</p><p>He didn’t answer his PHS because he didn’t know where it was. Its whereabouts were lost in the alcohol-induced fog.</p><p>“Director put you up to this?” He didn’t try to soften the agitation in his tone; they’d been friends long enough now for his sour mood to be ignored.</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“You may as well get the speech out the way.”</p><p>Rude stirred two sugars into his coffee, tapping the spoon sharply against the side of his mug. “Not here to give any speeches.”</p><p>“Why are you here then?”</p><p>Rude just pointed at the enormous plate of food in front of him.</p><p>Reno scowled. </p><p>He knew his decision to head for her door had been a bad one, that much had been painstakingly clear when he’d peeled his eyes open and analysed his fleeting memories of the whole debacle. He’d drank too much, pouring neat spirits into a stomach that’d ingested little else, wholly enjoying the mind-numbing effects for the first hour or two. Starting a fight had been foolhardy, but that was nothing new, a stupid idea that he was paying for now. He prodded his split lip tentatively with the tip of his tongue and tasted copper. Going to Seventh Heaven in the state he’d been in had been fucking idiotic. He didn’t know what had possessed him to do it.</p><p>That was a lie. He knew exactly why he’d headed for the bar. A shard of memory stirred, a warm hand pressed against his face, fingers twisting softly through his hair. Regret lanced through him, though this time it wasn’t connected to his unsteady journey to her door. No, this time he regretted the alcohol he’d choked down that’d stripped the encounter from his recollection.</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with me." He dragged his thoughts away from Tifa to address the elephant in the room.</p><p>Rude raised his eyebrows behind his shades, his expression one of disbelief.</p><p>“So I had a bit too much to drink...”</p><p>"You were wasted." </p><p>"Yeah, whatever,” Reno said, voice dismissive. “Not my finest moment." </p><p>"I’m not here to judge." </p><p>"Sure." </p><p>"Are you really not hungry?" </p><p>Reno glanced at Rude’s breakfast, feeling sick. The mountain of meat and eggs turned his stomach, glistening unappetizingly on the chipped plate. Reno wasn’t a regular for the morning meal at the best of times, rarely getting out of bed in time to eat before work. Today he could barely cope with the black coffee in his mug, nevermind the pile of food Rude was about to tuck into.</p><p>"Suit yourself," said Rude, picking up his knife and fork with a smug smile that suggested he knew exactly how rough Reno was feeling.</p><p>"How much trouble am I in?" </p><p>The eyebrows quirked upwards again. <em> What do you think? </em></p><p>Reno laughed sarcastically, and when he spoke he could hear the bitterness in his voice. “Don’t know why I’m so bothered. Not my fucking problem. I’m suspended.”</p><p>Rude stared at him for a second longer than was comfortable, then started cutting up his food. Silence filled the air between them, broken by the idle chit-chat of the other customers and the sound of the knife and fork scraping against the plate. The noise played across Reno’s fragile eardrums like a hacksaw on a violin.</p><p>“It’s bullshit anyway,” he continued.</p><p>Rude paused, fork halfway to his mouth. The look on his face made it clear he didn’t necessarily agree with Reno’s sentiments and maybe a small part of Reno didn’t either. Past indiscretions taken into account, Tseng had had every right to throw the book at him and he hadn’t; two weeks suspension was getting off lightly.</p><p>“Fuck off.”</p><p>Rude shrugged and resumed eating.</p><p>“Bitch is a fucking psycho,” said Reno, watching the man chew.</p><p>“We knew that.”</p><p>“No, I mean a <em> fucking psycho.</em>”</p><p>“You gonna tell me what happened?”</p><p>“What’s the point?” he snapped. “You’ll hear it from Elena anyway.”</p><p>“She’s worried about you.” Rude reached for his drink. “Tseng won’t tell her anything and she doesn’t know how to deal with you when you’re like this.”</p><p>“And you do?”</p><p>Rude took a sip of his coffee, screwing his face up in disgust before adding another spoonful of sugar. The lack of any other response annoyed Reno more than anything he could’ve said. So what if Elena didn’t know how to deal with him? If she was dumb enough to worry that was her problem, not his. He knew exactly what was going on here. Rude was baiting him, laying a trap.</p><p>He dove into it headfirst.</p><p>“She got into my fucking head, okay? Manipulate materia or something. I don’t know. But she… She made me see things. People I killed. The ones that…” Words failed him, struggling to free the demons. “The bad ones.”</p><p>Rude’s expression darkened but he didn’t offer an opinion. Reno carried on regardless.</p><p>“Nightmares I can deal with. This was different.” He picked at the dry skin around his fingernails. “I could smell the blood… See the fear in their eyes.”</p><p>The next admission was difficult, the words choking in his throat.</p><p>“I was there, man. The plate. The smoke… the noise…” His voice cracked. “She put me back there.”</p><p>Rude’s response was characteristically short. “<em>S</em><em>hit </em>.”</p><p>Reno stared into his mug, thoughts lost in the reflections on the dark surface. Things circled back to the plate; they always had. Every nightmare, every self-deprecating thought, every doubt could be chased back to that evening on the maintenance platform, playing god above the slums. He’d dealt with it the only way he knew how but Rude had somehow managed to rise above the paralysing guilt, remaining solidly reliable and so much steadier than he had. Reno found himself envious that his partner had managed to move forwards, whilst he himself was trapped. The darkness was suffocating.</p><p>“How’d you do it?” When Rude frowned, he elaborated. “Deal with Sector Seven?</p><p>Rude put his fork down. “I talked to somebody.”</p><p>His expression turned sceptical. “You? Talk?”</p><p>“Company therapist.”</p><p>He laughed. “No thanks.”</p><p>“That’s what they’re there for.” Rude retrieved the utensil, using it to chase a scrap of meat across his plate. “You need a strategy.”</p><p>“I’m not into all that psycho-babble shit.”</p><p>Rude raised an eyebrow, a silent question.</p><p>“I <em> have </em>a strategy.”</p><p>“You have a deathwish.”</p><p>“Whatever.” </p><p>Reno palmed his drink, seeking something to still his shaking hands. He blew across the top of it, wincing at the pain that shot through his lip.</p><p>“You should let us in,” Rude added.</p><p>He laughed, although the sound was surprisingly hollow. “Right. You pay your shrink to tell you that?”</p><p>Rude smirked.</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>“Sure you are.”</p><p>At a loss for a response, he took a sip of his coffee. His stomach protested as he struggled to swallow it down and he closed his eyes. He wasn’t <em>fine </em>but he didn’t have the words to admit it. Like Rude, he was part of the old firm, where Turks weren’t supposed to show weakness or guilt or have a fucking conscience. Those months of training had served him well enough, a bloodstain here or there just a part of the job that he’d swallowed down and ignored. It’d started to unravel with Sector Seven and then the threads hadn’t stopped coming loose, the over-analysis of his guilty conscience too difficult to resist.</p><p>He’d tried.</p><p>“What’s your strategy?” he asked eventually.</p><p>“Kata.” He stabbed his knife into the yolk of his egg and Reno’s stomach flipped uncomfortably as the yellow goo leaked across his plate. “Elena can teach you.”</p><p>He considered this. Elena sparred when she was wound up; he’d often walked in on her, after hours, kicking the shit out of the punch-bag in the company gym like a woman possessed. Usually, she’d had a dressing down or a fight with Tseng, although the two weren’t mutually exclusive. The Director’s coping methods were a little more refined. Reno remembered his first couple of kills vividly, and Tseng had taken point on both with such ruthless efficiency it’d chilled his blood. When Reno had wandered down the corridors of HQ later on, seeking reassurance, he’d been met by the eerie strains of violin music floating through the air.</p><p>Another recruit had pulled him aside before he could make a fatal error. Tseng dealt with his darkness by carefully picking it apart, sipping at a glass of Wutain liquor and piecing it back together in solitude that was best left undisturbed. Even Elena knew to let sleeping dogs lie, and Reno had quickly learnt to steer clear as soon as he heard the haunting refrain in the halls.</p><p>“I’m coping just fine,” he said, after another lengthy study of his rapidly cooling coffee.</p><p>He had a strategy, and it’d served him just fine until she’d gotten under his skin. Tifa was a problem, he knew. He wondered whether he should just rip the bandage off and let Rude decide on a course of treatment.</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“No,” Reno admitted.</p><p>Rude slipped his hand into the breast-pocket of his jacket and retrieved a slim silver object. He held it out across the table.</p><p>Reno stared at it; the memory stick looked tiny in the man’s large hand. “The fuck is that?”</p><p>“Everything we have so far. See what you can come up with.”</p><p>He turned the item over in his fingers. Physically it felt light in his palm, but it brought with it a vast weight of implication. Rude was putting his neck on the line in handing this to him, he knew. Tseng would be livid if he found out.</p><p>“Can’t do it without me?” he said, tone carefully flat, designed to conceal the plea for assurance in his words.</p><p>“No, we can’t.”</p><p>He slipped the stick into his pocket, heart thawing slightly. They needed him. The promise of something useful to focus on calmed him, as he suspected Rude knew.</p><p>“Why’d you go to the bar?”</p><p>“Why does anybody go to a bar?” Reno replied, distracted.</p><p>He was met with silence in response.</p><p>“I fucked Tifa Lockhart.”</p><p>The admission left his mouth before he could apply a filter to it, the bandage well and truly ripped off, balled up and cast aside.</p><p>Silence formed again, stretching out between them. Reno scratched at a dried on smear on the table with his fingernail, unwilling to make eye-contact. He’d assumed that Rude would already know, given that Elena did. Apparently, he’d assumed wrong.</p><p>Rude whistled through his teeth. “Damn.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to,” he said quickly.</p><p>The expression on Rude’s face called him out.</p><p>“Yeah alright…” he conceded. “I didn’t <em> plan </em>on it.”</p><p>“You never <em> plan </em>anything.”</p><p>There was humour in Rude’s tone, and Reno felt some of the tension in his gut dissipate.</p><p>“Fucking stupid idea, I know.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Huh… We dropped the plate,” Reno said, trying to keep his tone light and failing miserably. “I don’t know what I’m doing, man.”</p><p>His words were heartfelt, the statement covering so many bases. He didn’t know what he was doing, every time he unscrewed the cap on another bottle, every time he picked another pointless fight. Where Tifa was concerned the uncertainty multiplied, exponential and impossible to contain.</p><p>“You told her about Veld,” Rude pointed out.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Rude waited, pushing his empty plate to one side.</p><p>“I wanted her to understand…” Reno kicked back in his chair. “Know what? I’m just a fucking asshole.”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“Thanks, partner.”</p><p>Again, Rude waited, allowing Reno to fill in the blanks. He was wary of doing so, not wanting to admit to the mess he’d gotten himself into, but he still did. It’d always been easier to talk to Rude, with no risk of judgement or pity. The man was so unshakeable, so <em>quiet</em>. </p><p>“I fucked it up anyway,” Reno admitted bluntly.</p><p>“Of course you did.”</p><p>“You don’t sound surprised.”</p><p>Rude tilted his head slightly, and Reno wished he’d take his damn shades off. His reflection in the lenses wasn’t getting any easier to stomach. </p><p>“She freaked out.”</p><p>“You blame her?”</p><p>Reno paused as he considered this. “No.”</p><p>“She’s worried about you.”</p><p>“She and every other fucker… She’d better get in line.” It was supposed to be a joke, but the words felt hollow on his tongue.</p><p>“She cares.”</p><p>It was Reno’s turn to be silent at that revelation. He turned his attention back to the window, watching the early morning crowd as they went about their business. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that.</p><p>“What’re you gonna do about it?” Rude asked.</p><p>“No idea.”</p><p>“You like her?”</p><p>He didn’t answer. He’d known the man a long time, a career spanning many poor decisions and one-night affairs. Rude wouldn’t have asked the question if he didn’t already suspect the answer. Yes, he <em>liked </em>her.</p><p>“You want my advice?”</p><p>Reno rested his temple against the heel of his hand. “Do I have a choice?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Go on then.”</p><p>“Stop drinking. Let her decide if you’re an asshole.”</p><p>“You think it’s that easy?”</p><p>“She can help you.”</p><p>“What if I don’t want her help?” </p><p>Reno pulled his attention back around from the scene outside to find Rude frowning at him behind his shades.</p><p>“I’m not another fucking sob-story for her to deal with.” He gestured dismissively, the flick of his hand betraying his agitation. “I can deal with this by myself. I’m not dragging her down with me.”</p><p>The appraising expression on Rude’s face rubbed him in entirely the wrong direction. </p><p>Temper flaring he straightened up, drumming his fingers on the sticky table. “The fuck are you looking at me like that for? I’m not good for her, okay? I’m not good for anybody.”</p><p>“You ever stop and think about what you’re bringing to her table?”</p><p>“What does that even mean?”</p><p>“She cares about you.” Rude’s voice carried frustration now, his patience apparently also wearing thin. “Stop being an asshole and work out <em> why </em>.”</p><p>Reno pushed his coffee to the end of the table, barely touched. “You’re spending way too much time with Elena.”</p><p>Rude only grinned sarcastically in response.</p><p>He mulled over his partner’s words on his way back to his apartment, hands jammed into his pockets. His thoughts were messy, a tangled web of guilt that seemed to hinge on so many things… his past actions, his ways of coping, whatever the hell this thing with Tifa was… He’d said things when angry that he definitely hadn’t meant but was ill-equipped to retract. Whilst he knew it would be a mistake, the craving for a drink consumed him the more he tried to pick it all apart. The path he was headed down wasn’t sustainable and he was risking too much for the increasingly fleeting moments of relief.</p><p>It didn’t make them any less preferable to the noise in his head.</p><p>The memory stick in his pocket was calling to him, providing some hope of a distraction. He’d dig out his laptop and spend the day analysing and dissecting, see if he could find something they’d missed. He was good at this, seeking patterns in the chaos, a reflection of his disordered thought processes. If he could find something useful he could prove to Tseng he wasn’t a liability, that he still deserved his place in the ranks and that he should be there.</p><p>He didn’t want to be alone. Human contact was something he sorely needed, he just didn’t like the questions it brought. But they didn’t understand, they just kept pushing.</p><p>He turned the corner, ascending the stairs to his second-story apartment, the building as unassuming as any other in Edge. He'd chosen it specifically for its external access, preferring an easy escape route should the need arise. He'd be down the fire escape in seconds, no lifts or corridors to worry about. Old habits die hard. </p><p>When he reached the top she was waiting for him. Reno slowed, keys hanging uselessly from his fingers. Tifa looked exhausted, her dark eyes shadowed and her face even paler than usual. She’d had a late night he realised, guilt coiling through him. He’d caused this. </p><p>“Hi..." Her greeting was hesitant and she nervously tucked her hair behind her ears.</p><p>His response was more than a little blunt, his brain apparently no longer connected to his mouth. “How’d you get this address?”</p><p>“Tseng gave it to me.”</p><p><em> Son of a bitch... </em>“Why are you here?”</p><p>Tifa held out his missing PHS, fingers tightly wrapped around it. At least he’d avoid another awkward expense claim. Tseng would be <em>so </em>pleased. He offered his palm and waited for her to drop it. She did, fingertips brushing his skin, and he tried to ignore the shiver elicited by the whisper of contact. He shoved the PHS in his pocket and turned to unlock his front door.</p><p>Everything about this felt awkward. She hovered on his peripheral, waiting for something, and he didn’t really know what that was. Did she want to come in? He didn’t want her to, except he <em>did</em>, and he knew he shouldn’t... but since when had that ever stopped him? Tired, cranky and hungover he wasn’t good company; all he wanted was a shower and some sleep.</p><p>That wasn’t <em>all </em>he wanted, not by a long shot, but what he actually wanted just posed more questions, more uncertainty, and he didn’t even know how to begin making sense of it all. Maybe if he’d had more rest and less liquor he’d be able to. Maybe he’d done this to himself.</p><p>The decision was taken from his hands. </p><p>“Can I come in? I need to talk to you.”</p><p>“I don’t want to talk,” he replied.</p><p>Her eyes narrowed a fraction, her reply clearly burning on her lips. The moment passed and it never came, her expression softening slightly instead. </p><p>He wondered what had changed her mind.</p><p>Reno entered his apartment without extending an invitation, trying to prove his point. He didn’t close the door though, and his unease only grew when he heard it click shut and she padded quietly past him. His brain tried to rationalise what was happening, she’d come willingly, after all, but he knew it was pointless. There was no way to rationalise this, it was almost certainly a terrible idea.</p><p>He followed her, taking note of the way her eyes widened as she took in the sparse decor, the only sign of life the empty whiskey bottle on the coffee table, upended next to a stack of unopened mail. The concern in her expression annoyed him, and he wondered just how worried she’d be if she saw the pile of bottles he’d already rolled down the garbage chute. He took a seat on the sofa he'd passed out on and purposefully avoided meeting her eye. </p><p>She followed suit, hands on her knees, eyes on her hands. </p><p>More silence. Tifa didn’t know him as well as Rude did and wasn’t as adept at manipulating a response out of him. The void only grew, tense and unhappy. He settled back, arms stretched out along the back of the sofa, fingers drumming restlessly against the upholstery.</p><p>“How’re you feeling?” She might as well have asked about the weather.</p><p>He shrugged. “I’ve been stabbed before.”</p><p>He pulled at a loose thread, rolling it between his fingertips.</p><p>“You’re not back at work?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>He caught her frown out of the corner of his eye, provoked by the curtness of his answers. He was being unnecessarily blunt, it was just easier than starting a real conversation. The questions would be inevitable, circling endlessly around answers he didn’t want to give. He was too tired for this.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Her voice was quiet.</p><p>He stopped picking at the cushion, momentarily derailed. “What?”</p><p>“When I said I’d made a mistake before… I shouldn’t have said that. So... I’m sorry.”</p><p>He watched her carefully. Her expression looked so forlorn, staring through her dark lashes, teeth worrying at her bottom lip. He almost reached out, the urge to touch her crashing through the walls he’d inexpertly constructed.</p><p>He caught himself just in time, hiding behind his usual dry wit instead. “I get it. I’m a Turk. You shouldn’t be screwing the enemy.”</p><p>The speed of her reply surprised him. “You’re not my enemy.”</p><p>“You sure about that?”</p><p>When he tried to right the scales they didn’t exactly tip in his favour, weighing up the reasons why she shouldn’t be sitting there, why this line they were toeing shouldn’t be crossed. The plate featured heavily, as it always did, but he couldn’t ignore the other encounters that’d shaped their path. Sector Seven wasn’t the only time he’d come up against her, and he’d shown little in the way of mercy during their other encounters either. The last couple of weeks were hardly a reliable benchmark, decisions fueled by little more than lust and opportunity. He’d pushed too hard, he realised, hadn’t thought things through. Without Erin and Garrison to fuck things up and throw them together, he’d be little more than an unwelcome customer in her bar and maybe that’s how it should’ve stayed.</p><p>He’d had a taste of her now though, and it’d thrown him for a loop. </p><p>“I’m sure,” she said.</p><p>He caught her eyes then, and they glittered defiantly, her expression daring him to argue. The conviction in her words only fuelled his disquiet. She didn’t need this, didn’t need him.</p><p>“Why did you come to the bar?” she asked, oblivious to his internal conflict.</p><p>It’d seemed like such a simple concept to his liquor-soaked brain at the time. <em> To see her. </em></p><p>Reno kept his answer vague on purpose. “Seemed like a good idea.”</p><p>“You’re hurt. What happened?”</p><p>He’d started a fight and only just staggered away victorious. After that, things were a lot hazier. He vaguely remembered stopping at another shitty bar, lured in by the neon lights and the drunken revellers, seeking out some more dutch courage on the way to her door.</p><p>She wasn’t deterred by his lack of response. “When you went after Erin--”</p><p>He cut her off a little too sharply. “I’m not talking about what happened.”</p><p>“I spoke to Cloud. He thinks she got into your head just like she got into his.”</p><p>“<em>S</em><em>o? </em>”</p><p>“Let me help you,” she said, voice soft.</p><p>“No thanks.” He straightened up, knocking the coffee table with his boot and sending the empty bottle flying. His voice was brittle. “Look, babe… I don’t wanna talk so maybe you should just go.”</p><p>He didn’t need her help. He wasn’t another Cloud Strife, broken and reliant on Tifa to fix him. He didn’t need help from anybody, he just needed some time to straighten himself out. He <em>wanted </em>her though and that scared him, the doubts and frustrations doing nothing to improve his mood. If she truly saw him for what he was she’d run, and he wouldn’t fucking blame her.</p><p>Tifa reached for the bottle, setting it upright on the table with a little more force than she’d maybe intended. “I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>“Fine. Whatever.” He stood up, agitated. “Do whatever the fuck you want.”</p><p>Reno left her sitting on the sofa. He didn’t trust himself to look back. Peel away the anger and the shame and he still wasn’t good at this, having no real experience to fall back on. Pushing her away now was easier, the end result would be the same no matter what he said. Better to be the one in control of this shitshow than to bare himself to her and lose her anyway. His thoughts spiralled, twisting deeper and deeper into the darkness he sought to avoid. <em> He needed a drink. </em></p><p>Instead, he headed for his bedroom and grabbed clean jeans and a t-shirt from the bottom of a drawer. He’d take a shower, let the water wash away some of the filth that clung to him and try and shake the hangover that was doing nothing at all to temper his mood. He needed to find some clarity and right now that was impossible.</p><p>Maybe she’d be gone by the time he resurfaced. Maybe he didn’t want her to leave.</p><p>Standing underneath the hot water he tried to make sense of the turmoil in his head. It wasn’t fair, it’d taken him years to find the fragile balance that let him cope with all the shitty things he’d done. Sure, it wasn’t textbook, but it worked. And that psycho bitch had ruined it all and knocked down every defence he fucking had.</p><p>What did he even have left? He was torching bridges like a madman, pouring accelerant over everything and shakily holding out a flame. Even if Tifa was still out there, what good would it do? He’d only fuck it up some other way, say the wrong thing, get the wrong orders, be the wrong man. He didn’t know why he wanted her anyway. He’d survived this far on his own.</p><p>He <em>did </em>know, all too clearly. She was light and warm, soft in the face of his rough edges. She possessed the ability to forgive him when he couldn’t forgive himself.</p><p>He snapped, his fist impacting hard against the white tiles and he watched the water turn amber as it swirled down the drain. Pain surged through his fingers and into his wrist. Gingerly flexing his bleeding knuckles he closed his eyes and tried to focus on something else, <em> anything else</em>, other than the shit in his head.</p><p>The shower at least cleared the fog of his hangover. The rest of his morning routine happened on autopilot and he tried not to look too hard at his reflection in the steamed-up mirror. Feeling slightly more human he pulled clean clothes over damp skin, struggling to remember the last time he’d really worn anything other than his suit.</p><p>Maybe Tseng hadn’t been wrong in the first instance. Maybe he did need some R&amp;R.</p><p>It was a shame he was about to ruin it. The memory stick lay forgotten in his jacket pocket, his grimy suit and shirt left in a heap on the bathroom floor. He’d go out again, find somebody to distract him, crawl into the bottom of another bottle and stay there until the noise faded and reality didn’t hurt anymore.</p><p>She was waiting for him outside the bathroom door.</p><p>Reno stopped in the doorway, watching her warily. She leaned against the wall with her arms folded, everything about her stance daring him to argue.</p><p>“Let me help you,” she repeated, every bit as stubborn as he was.</p><p>“I already told you, I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>“That’s not what I said.” She peeled away from the wall, taking a tentative step towards him.</p><p>The bravado was an act, he realised, seeing the little things that gave her away. The flush creeping down her neck... her breath a little too shallow and a little too fast. The way her throat constricted when she swallowed… </p><p>His mouth was dry. His lips refused to cooperate, refused to tell her to keep her distance. He was only half-sure he even wanted her to. All he could do was stare as she took another step towards him, and another until she was so close the toes of her boots were almost touching his bare feet. </p><p>Closing the gap between them would be all too easy. All he had to do was lean into her.</p><p>What <em>did </em>he bring to her table? Shitty advice, inappropriate humour, a capable pair of hands in a fight. Sure, the sex had been pretty hot but he was fairly sure that wasn’t what Rude had been getting at when he’d posed the question. The thoughts skittered through his mind, the proximity making it difficult to focus on anything other than her.</p><p>“What do you need?” she asked, voice quiet, the tremor in it making his chest tight.</p><p>In such close quarters he could smell her, the floral scent she wore taking him back to other, more enjoyable mistakes he’d made. He couldn’t remember exactly why he’d wanted her to leave but the sudden certainty that he wanted her to stay had him rooted to the spot. What he needed was some company, free from the obligation to talk. He just needed her to be there.</p><p>It couldn’t be that simple.</p><p>He tried his hardest to throw a spanner in the works. “I’m no good for you.”</p><p>“Reno…”</p><p>His name on her lips finally shattered his resolve. His fingers skimmed her forearm and he took her hand and pulled her close, pressing his face into the crook of her neck. His arms wound their way around her waist and he crumbled.</p><p>She softened into him the instant he did, arms coming to rest on his shoulders, her fingers curling gently through his hair. He inhaled shakily, eyes closed, grounding himself in the feel of her skin, the heat of her, the pulse that tripped against his cheek. She didn’t say a word, and it was a long while before he trusted himself to break the silence.</p><p>“Stay,” he murmured, lips grazing her earlobe.</p><p>Her arms tightened around his neck. “I already told you. I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>He heard the hitch in her voice, a pitchy quality that dispersed the heaviness in his chest and sent his thoughts in a different direction entirely. The hands at her waist sought out the bare skin beneath her shirt and his mouth found her throat. A single kiss, light enough to be considered innocent. A test.</p><p>The fingers in his hair tightened.</p><p>Grinning against her skin he trailed kisses along her neck and jaw, pulling away just far enough to gauge her expression. His needs were fairly simple, and whilst her fingernails against his scalp suggested her agreement, he was keen to avoid overstepping the mark. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes heavy-lidded and fixated on his mouth.</p><p>He pressed her back against the wall, disentangling an arm from her waist to caress her cheek. She melted into his palm and he suspected then he had her.</p><p>“You know what I need?” he asked quietly, dragging his thumb along her bottom lip.</p><p>She shook her head slowly, eyes flicking back to his. He was so close he could feel the heat of her breath against his skin. </p><p>“<em>Y</em><em>ou </em>.”</p><p>A shaky exhalation and her mouth found his, her body pressed so fervently against him he had to brace his hand against the wall to steady them both. He kissed her back as hard as he dared, his split lip protesting sharply but the fire in his blood burning too hot to ignore. One of her hands left his hair to travel down his neck, her fingers curling into the collar of his t-shirt and pulling him closer still.</p><p>They broke apart, panting and he pressed another, briefer kiss to her lips, loathe to stay away for too long. Earlier questions surrounding whether or not this was a good idea were suddenly no longer relevant. </p><p>This felt so natural, soft curves pressed into him, her eyes liquid and filled with longing. He kissed her again, slower this time, relishing the feel of her trembling against him and the needy cry that died on her lips as he deepened the kiss. He ground his hips into her, showing her <em>exactly </em>what he needed. </p><p>She gasped at the contact and his hand left the wall, fingers curling possessively through her silky hair to grip the nape of her neck. "And what about you?" </p><p>Her eyes fluttered closed as his other hand travelled lower, calloused fingers blazing a slow path along the back of her thigh.</p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>The question came breathless, distracted, her mouth arching towards his throat and unable to close the gap thanks to his hold in her hair. He raised his eyebrows, taunting her and her eyes narrowed in response, her lips forming a slick pout that turned his grin feral.</p><p>"What do <em> you </em>need?" </p><p>The demons lay in wait, temporarily silenced, as her tongue wet her lips. He knew the answer but he needed to hear it, his ego had crawled out of the darkness and was desperate to be fed. </p><p>"You," she whispered. </p><p>His grin widened, eyes dark. "Say it again." </p><p>His wandering fingers travelled higher, skimming the hem of her underwear beneath her skirt. The urgent sound she made only spurred him on further.</p><p>"I need you," she whimpered.</p><p>He pressed another chaste kiss to her lips, refusing her the freedom to retaliate. She frowned and his mouth curled into a smirk. He’d chase this rush, this scarce moment of distraction if it killed him. The heat in her eyes suggested it might. He grasped the hem of his t-shirt and tugged it over his head, casting it aside.</p><p>Tifa’s eyes caught the scar at his shoulder, still raw and angry. Her expression changed, her lips already forming a question he didn’t want to hear. So he kissed her before she could ask it, a bruising crush of his mouth that had her boneless in his arms, and he didn’t stop, didn’t let her draw breath until her hands were fisted in his hair again and her body was pressed back against him.</p><p>It was a cheap shot, he realised, as he pulled her with him through the door to his bedroom. And he’d talk about it all, eventually, when the words no longer brought the bile to his throat. Right now he needed something else to ease the pain and he knew <em>exactly </em>what that was. Her hands were wandering now, slipping down his neck, fingers exploring the scars on his chest, nails grazing his abs and lower still, fumbling for the button on his jeans.</p><p>His hands relieved her of her shirt as she stumbled out of her boots, their movements messy, driven by a mutual hunger for contact that he was only too happy to give her. By the time he had her beneath him, flushed and bare, nothing could’ve torn him away. As he settled between her legs, lips working urgently at every scrap of her they could reach, the demons finally scattered.</p><p>She kissed him back with equal fervour, legs wrapped around his waist, fingers winding through his hair. This exchange was easy, uncomplicated and he felt more present now than he had in days. </p><p>He let the high take him, only this time there was light waiting at the end of the tunnel.</p><p>This time he wasn’t alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to <a href="https://twitter.com/toherrys_18plus">Toherrys</a> for <a href="https://twitter.com/toherrys_18plus/status/1286037151071842312">this</a> super sweet fanart &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reno jolted awake from the nightmare, his heart trying to break free of his rib-cage. The momentary confusion was only enhanced by the fact he wasn’t alone.</p><p>Dressed in one of his t-shirts and with her head resting on his chest, Tifa peered up at him, her expression far too appraising for his liking. His earlier methods of avoiding talking had left her flushed and dishevelled, and whilst she certainly hadn’t been complaining he doubted he could outrun the conversation indefinitely.</p><p>He wasn’t sure he wanted to. She might’ve been one of the most perfect sights he’d ever seen. He wrapped his arms a little tighter around her, letting her warmth seep into his skin and she didn’t say anything, just pressed a gentle kiss to his bare chest and wound her arms around him.</p><p>She understood, and that scared the shit out of him.</p><p>A glance at the clock on his nightstand told him it was early afternoon. The nap had helped shake the remains of his hangover, although his body was aching still. The scenario unsettled him a little and he was confused at how <em>normal </em>it felt, a reminder that this wasn’t a routine he should allow himself to fall into.</p><p>He wanted to though. The thought of her trembling beneath him, thighs gripping his hips and fingers wrenching urgently in his hair had his blood rushing south, his physical reaction hidden by the dark sheets that were tangled around their legs. Taking her to bed had been a cop-out, he knew, an easy way to distract them both from the actual issue at hand, but the endorphin rush had helped to settle him and this current moment of calm was far too comfortable. He had no desire whatsoever to see her leave.</p><p>“Don’t you have a bar to run?” he asked, already hoping that she didn't.</p><p>“Not right now.” She yawned into his chest, her exhalation humid against his skin. “Cloud’s looking after things. He can manage just fine for a while at least.”</p><p>“So you’re not in any rush to leave?”</p><p>“No, " she said, voice sleepy.</p><p>Ordinarily, his response to that exchange would’ve been all too simple. It almost was, her lithe form pressed against him motivation enough to draw her beneath him and leave her breathless again. His body was more than willing but his heart threw cold water over his ardour and he gave in to a new and altogether more worrying desire, wanting to understand whatever the fuck was going on between them.</p><p>“Why’d you come here?” he asked.</p><p>It wasn’t as simple as it sounded, the question far heavier than the sum of its parts. He couldn’t get his head around her offer of help, couldn’t understand why she <em>wanted </em>to. The reasons for her to take pity on his tortured soul had been scarce enough already, even before he’d started actively knocking them down.</p><p>She shifted her weight onto her elbow to look at him properly and he loosened his hold of her, meeting her raised eyebrows with an unusually open expression of concern. He didn’t want her to side with the others, to remind him that his coping methods were a pile of shit and he was letting them all down. He didn’t want her pity either. Her dark hair spilt across his chest and he brushed it gently behind her ear, fingers falling still against her jaw as he waited for her answer.</p><p>Her lips brushed his wrist. “You’re going to have to talk about last night eventually.”</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>He could see the cycle repeating itself. It left a bitter taste in his throat.</p><p>“I ran a bar in the slums. I’ve met a lot of people and heard a lot of problems. You’re not fine.”</p><p>His hand fell from her cheek.</p><p>“You don’t know anything about me,” he said, the edge in his voice betraying his temper. “Don’t think you do just because <em> this </em>keeps happening.”</p><p>“Everybody needs help sometimes. There’s nothing wrong with that.”</p><p>“I can do this by myself, I’ve done it before. Why can’t people just trust me?”</p><p>The words were raw, his anger at everybody else spilling into them. He was perfectly capable of sorting himself out, he just needed the time to do it. Their lack of faith in him hurt a lot more than he cared to admit.</p><p>“I know you can. They’re only worried because they care.”</p><p>“Well maybe they shouldn’t,” he replied, far more harshly than he’d intended.</p><p>He half expected her to walk away, to untangle herself from his embrace and leave him alone to deal with his shit. He didn’t want her to though, despite the temper that was simmering inside of him. He was taking it out on the wrong person, as he so often did. He knew that he should try to explain but he couldn’t have even if he’d wanted to. He didn’t have the words. </p><p>Her body tensed against him and he caught her hand before she could put space between them, the motion at odds with everything else he was projecting. Her lips parted, confusion clear in her expression.</p><p>“Do you want me to leave?” she asked.</p><p>He exhaled slowly, lacing his fingers through hers. His answer was simple. “No.”</p><p>“I care,” she said, frustration marring her words. “And maybe I don’t know you. But I could if you’d let me.”</p><p>“I’m a Turk,” he reminded her. “We’re not big on sharing.”</p><p>“You left your door wide open.”</p><p>She had him there. He looked away, fiddling idly with the crumpled sheets.</p><p>“I can’t make you talk,” she said. “But when you do, I’ll listen.”</p><p>Where would he even begin? She was banking on a fucking miracle if she thought he’d be able to spill his addled conscience to her. Relief surged through him when she settled back against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm back around her and pulled her closer.</p><p>They lay there in silence for a while, Tifa’s attention on their clasped fingers, tracing featherlight circles across the weathered skin of his palm. He closed his eyes, content to focus on the simple contact and the heat of her bare thighs against his legs. Her presence was healing even if he couldn’t voice the words, and he wished he knew how to make her see that.</p><p>Sentimentality had never come easy to him. There were easier things to hide behind.</p><p>“You’ll stay anyway?” he asked quietly, fingers trailing the back of her arm.</p><p>She nodded against his shoulder.</p><p>Part of him was happy to lie there and enjoy the warmth of her. Without the pressure to talk, some of his anger dissipated. The other part of him raged, as always, the chaos in his head screaming that it wanted to be heard. </p><p>“I’m not good at this,” he admitted as the silence dragged on. "You've probably realised."</p><p>He’d been assigned three different therapists by the company before Tseng had finally given up on him. He hadn’t gelled with any of them, although perhaps that’d been his fault, his stand-offish attitude hardly warming them to him. Without a proper connection, their words had felt forced, their care false and their questions patronising. He’d just lost his temper with them, one by one, and they’d written him off as beyond help.</p><p>He wished now that he’d tried harder. <em>This </em>felt like a connection but still, the words weren’t there and his mouth was dry.</p><p>“I don’t think anybody is. Not really,” she said. “But you can’t keep running.”</p><p>“I can,” he assured her, burying his face in her hair.</p><p>She pressed a kiss to his throat. “I’m not going to let you.”</p><p>He should’ve been more annoyed by this invasion of privacy, but the feel of her was too great a solace, his aching body more than happy to surrender. He supposed this was where the others had failed. She’d slipped beneath his defences and come at the intervention from a different angle, and he’d fallen willingly into her trap.</p><p>“What makes you think you can stop me?” he asked.</p><p>She laughed softly and kissed him again. “You’re not running now, are you?”</p><p>“That’s a technicality.”</p><p>“Is it?”</p><p>He squeezed her fingers. “Fine. You got me.”</p><p>He wondered, again, whether they’d be laying here if circumstances hadn’t thrown them together. He wasn’t naive enough to assume Erin’s continued absence meant they were safe from her, and neither were the others. He was finding it difficult enough to balance the need to keep them safe against the constant feeling of eyes on the back of his neck, and he couldn’t imagine life at Seventh Heaven was any easier with the constant threat hanging over them.</p><p>“How’re the kids?” he asked, the small-talk feeling slightly awkward.</p><p>“They’re okay,” she replied. Sadness filled her expression. “They’re good kids. They’re used to things being a little… up in the air.”</p><p>“Tseng arranged cover, right?”</p><p>“Yeah. Rude and Elena have been over most days.”</p><p>“Cool…”</p><p>“Things are a little tense. It’s difficult. Everyone’s on edge.” She shook her head slightly. “After everything that happened at Healen…”</p><p>It suddenly wasn’t clear whether it was he or Erin that was the source of the tension. Both, he assumed. The photograph Cloud had seen back at the lodge left little to the imagination, although it appeared he hadn’t shared his discovery with the rest of his motley crew. The fact Barret hadn’t tried to turn Reno into a Turk-shaped colander suggested he didn’t know Tifa was sleeping with the enemy.</p><p>“I cleared the air with Cloud though,” she continued. “He knows I’m here.”</p><p>Reno laughed, the sound humourless. “How’d that go down?”</p><p>“Fine. I need to sort myself out before I worry about what anyone else thinks anyway.” Her expression turned wry. “Elena told me that, actually.”</p><p>“Elena needs to keep her fucking nose out of other people’s business.”</p><p>“She speaks very highly of you.”</p><p>“Yeah, well…”</p><p>He felt the heat rise in his face. Tifa shifted position slightly, burrowing her nose into the crook of his neck.</p><p>“Why’d you come to the bar?” she asked.</p><p>This time he didn’t try to be vague. It seemed pointless to lie. </p><p>“To see you,” he said.</p><p>“I wish you’d come sooner.”</p><p><em> Sooner, </em>before he'd drank a skinful and gotten himself a black eye. He should've felt a little more ashamed about it, but it certainly wasn't the worst state he'd ever been in. She probably didn’t need to know that though.</p><p>“I don’t react so well to pity,” he admitted. “Not that kind of guy.”</p><p>“It’s not pity. You had me worried.” Her weary sigh felt hot against his cheek. “That’s why I came here.”</p><p>“Why do you care?” </p><p>There was no malice in the question, just curiosity. The Turks still weren’t popular in the city and he doubted many of Edge’s residents would piss on him if he was on fire after everything they’d done. He’d dug his grave and now he had to lie in it, and he’d resigned himself to that reality a long time ago.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I?” Tifa frowned. “You’re not a monster, Reno.”</p><p>“I killed thousands of people.” </p><p>The words tasted sour.</p><p>“Do you regret it?”</p><p>The sadness in her expression cut at him, and Reno skimmed his fingers down her arm again, his hand coming to rest against the small of her back. He’d regretted the plate in the hours leading up to the event and every day since, although some days the noise was a little quieter and a little less all-consuming. It was always there. </p><p>Eyes burning, he nodded, unable to say the words. He didn’t fully understand how she’d crashed through his defences.</p><p>She cast her gaze upwards, focusing on the ceiling. “I didn’t want to be a part of it. Bombing the reactors.” </p><p>“It’s not the same,” he said, predicting where she was headed.</p><p>“Isn’t it? I knew it was wrong but I still did it. We acted like we were at war.”</p><p>“Somebody else’s war,” he said.</p><p>“For you, maybe. For me…” She shook her head slowly. “We were the good guys. You were evil. It was supposed to be that simple.”</p><p>He knew that reasoning. He’d seen it from the other perspective, where <em>they </em>were the good guys and the rag-tag band of ecoterrorists lived on the other side of the coin. It had made their orders slightly easier to stomach, although there was little justification for the atrocities Shinra had committed. Reno wasn’t naive enough to believe everything he’d been paid to do was for the greater good. The lives Shinra had created for the people of Midgar hadn’t been all bad though, and for the most part life without the Shinra Electric Power Company had been that little bit worse.</p><p>Avalanche had never been the saints they’d made themselves out to be, although Tifa was trying her hardest to repent for her sins. Her halo might be tarnished, but it still shone.</p><p>“Perspective is a bitch,” he said, and he firmly believed it.</p><p>“We killed so many people. Shinra was trying to kill us...” Her expression darkened, the words coming slowly. “But what about the others? We plunged Sector Four into darkness. I know what happens when there are blackouts. Looters hit the streets. People panic.”</p><p>He remembered the Sector Four blackout. They’d been dispatched to help deal with it, he and Rude. The memories weren’t pretty. One stuck out in particular; an old lady, bruised and bloody after somebody had broken into her home in the neverending darkness and stolen everything she had of value. She’d been terrified, and even Reno’s calloused heart had struggled with the scene. His anger at Avalanche had burnt brightly that day and he’d longed to hunt them down and stamp them out.</p><p>Tifa didn’t need to know the human cost of her crimes. It was a truth she’d realised, but he’d spare her the full extent of it. She’d made a conscious effort to be a better person and he wasn’t about to strip that from her. It reminded him again how odd their current situation was. Times had changed.</p><p>He brushed her cheek, watching the turmoil pan out across her expression. “Like you said, we were at war. That doesn’t make you a bad person, it just makes you a pawn.”</p><p>“Like you,” she said quietly.</p><p>She finally met his gaze again, eyes glistening in the light. The admission had been difficult, he realised. She genuinely believed they were cut from the same cloth.</p><p>“You’re nothing like me,” he assured her. “You don’t want to be. Trust me.”</p><p>“Things aren’t black and white.”</p><p>“No, they’re not.”</p><p>“You’re not a bad person either.” Her expression was filled with conviction. “You might think you are, but you’re not.”</p><p>“Jury’s out on that,” he said. Her words clawed at his heart. “Doesn’t mean you’ll ever be able to forgive me.”</p><p>He hadn’t asked the question but it hung there anyway, sucking the oxygen from the air and making his chest tight. Could she forgive him? He hadn’t earned it. No amount of repenting could ever make his hands clean.</p><p>“Is that what you need? Forgiveness?”</p><p>“No,” he said, as panic rippled through him. “I don’t know. Can you?”</p><p>He saw it then, her answer, the conflicting emotions on her face all too easy to decipher. She couldn’t. She never would, and why should she? Suddenly this felt futile, his chest hollowing out as hope fled. This was why he didn’t do this, he realised, the reason he kept his cards so close to his chest. Connections were dangerous, a liability, and this one was going to burn him alive.</p><p>He tried to release her hand, the craving for comfort outweighed by the need to shut everything back out. The moment he started to fidget her fingers tightened, denying him an escape route. She pressed her lips to his knuckles and he turned away, eyes fixed on the far wall.</p><p>“I don’t think forgiveness is what either of us needs,” she said, voice thick with emotion. “It won’t change anything.”</p><p>“Then this is a little pointless, babe.” He tried to keep his tone light and failed miserably, still refusing her eye contact. “No hard feelings, right?”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s pointless,” she said. “We just need to move forwards.”</p><p>“And that means what exactly?”</p><p>“You need a fresh start.”</p><p>He tried to argue, but his words lacked conviction. “A fresh start. Right. Because <em> everything </em> in my life is so shit.”</p><p>“Are you happy?”</p><p>“Sure,” he lied.</p><p>“I don’t think you are.”</p><p>She called him out and her words stung, the truth cutting him to the quick.</p><p>“What gave it away?” he snapped.</p><p>“This apartment… There’s nothing <em> here </em>.”</p><p>“I don’t spend a lot of time here.”</p><p>It was only half a lie, he <em>didn’t, </em>but that wasn’t the reason for its lack of personality. There was a hold-all in his closet and he’d have his entire life folded neatly and thrust inside in a heartbeat if he wanted to. Nobody would ever know he’d been there. He’d just be a bad memory in all the other bad memories, never to be missed.</p><p>He’d never fully settled, not into the apartment, not into relationships, not into any aspect of his life. Not since the plate had crashed down, casting its heavy shadow over his future. Unable to reconcile the way he felt he’d carried on running, never letting any aspect of his life pin him down for fear of his actions catching up with him.</p><p>Shinra, of course, had always had him. But even that behemoth was trying to abandon him now, talons loosening and leaving only scars behind.</p><p>“You’re scared to settle down,” she said, as though she’d read his mind. "If you stand still, you'll have to confront it all."</p><p>He half-shrugged, keeping his expression carefully neutral.</p><p>“You don’t have to run, Reno. I don’t see that man anymore.”</p><p>It was suddenly difficult to swallow. He dragged his attention back to her concerned face, his expression wary.</p><p>“What do you see?” he asked.</p><p>“I see you,” she said quietly.</p><p>Tifa lifted her hand to his face, fingertips tracing the tattoo across his cheekbone. The dull ache of the bruise beneath them served to remind him just how messed up things were and he froze beneath her touch. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go, every shred of guilt and torment screaming at him that he didn’t deserve this and that he wasn’t <em>good </em>for her. Self-preservation reigned, and he angled his jaw into her caress.</p><p>“Don’t do this to yourself,” he said, without a trace of humour in his voice.</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>He kissed her palm. “Fall for me.”</p><p>He tried to force his sardonic smirk but it fell flat. He’d cast his line, watching his baited hook bob uncertainly on the surface of the water, unsure he even wanted her to bite. An admission here could be dangerous, no matter how intrigued he was to hear it.</p><p>Her lips quirked upwards. “It’s a little late for that.”</p><p>Hope spiralled through him despite the doubts, the load on his shoulders lifting. He shifted his weight, manoeuvring her beneath him and she gasped, surprised by the unexpected movement. Supporting himself on his elbow, he dipped his chin to kiss her cheek and her smile brightened, eyes sparkling.</p><p>“And <em>that </em>is a fucking terrible idea,” he said.</p><p>He kissed her before she could argue and she laughed against his mouth, kissing him back just as fervently, her arms winding possessively around his neck and pulling him down against her. The tension left his body as he melted into the embrace and when he finally pulled away her cheeks were flushed, her smile still firmly in place.</p><p>They stayed in bed a while longer after that, Reno more than happy to spend his afternoon wrapped around her, and whilst the storm clouds still drifted on the horizon the darkness at least felt more manageable, the tidal wave that had threatened to engulf him held at bay. His attention flitted in and out of the conversation, words interrupted by lazy kisses whenever the opportunity presented itself. It was almost too easy to forget the enemy they shared, and the attack they were waiting for.</p><p>Eventually, Tifa insisted she really should leave. Cloud’s helpfulness could only be expected to stretch so far, and the kids would be asking after her. He thought about arguing but the memory stick in his abandoned suit jacket was calling to him, his mind more willing to cooperate now that he felt calmer. He reluctantly let her go, watching her tread softly across his bedroom collecting her scattered clothing and refusing to take his eyes off her as she stripped out of his t-shirt and dressed properly.</p><p>She stuck her tongue out at him and he grinned languorously, stretching out across the bed before he too removed himself and pulled his jeans back on. “You sure you don’t want me to drive you home?”</p><p>“It’s a five-minute walk,” she repeated, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.</p><p>He caught her wrist when she turned to leave and kissed her properly, and she softened into him all too easily. He brushed his thumb across her bottom lip, his mouth curling into a satisfied smirk.</p><p>"There’s better ways to spend five minutes."</p><p>“And you have work to do,” she reminded him.</p><p>“<em>Technically, </em> I don’t have to do anything,” he said.</p><p>“You will though.” She kissed him again. "I'll see you soon?"</p><p>He grinned. "Count on it."</p><p>The smile she’d flashed him over her shoulder as she’d left stayed with him long after he’d closed the door. It leavened the heaviness in his chest, leaving him with a spring in his step and an idiotic grin on his face. Maybe she was right, maybe he <em>did </em>just need a fresh start.</p><p>He ignored the fleeting idea to call Tseng and share the revelation. The Director had set him up, making dangerous assumptions that Tifa would be able to reach him. He’d been right, but Reno wasn’t about to provide him with the satisfaction of knowing that. Tseng could sweat it out a while longer, whilst Reno made the most of his imposed freedom.</p><p>Instead of a liquor bottle, his hands reached for a bowl and a box of cereal.</p><p>He was pouring milk over the makeshift meal when a sharp <em>crack </em>in a nearby street jarred him out of his good mood. Ordinarily, he’d have thought nothing of it, but their current state of high alert had him at the window in a heartbeat, eyes trained on the street below. There seemed to be nothing amiss but the feeling of unease brought on by the sound wouldn’t leave him. It was probably a car backfiring, he reasoned, as he grabbed his bowl and headed back to the front room.</p><p>He retrieved his laptop from it’s resting place beneath the sofa, having kicked the thing into the dark recess the last time he’d attempted to work from home. He hadn’t touched it since. He left it on the coffee table, along with his cereal, whilst he returned to the bathroom to find the memory stick.</p><p>Tyres screeching in the distance only rattled him further. He retrieved his jacket from the pile on the floor and collected the memory stick and his PHS, shooting a quick message to Tifa as he wandered back into the front room. <em> Back in one piece? </em></p><p>He couldn’t shake the feeling he should’ve taken her home, despite her protestations.</p><p>Settling on the sofa, he booted up the laptop, jamming the memory stick into the port on the side. Rude hadn’t been exaggerating when he’d said it contained everything they had so far. He scrolled through the various files and folders, all carefully named and organised to make his search easier--Elena’s handiwork, no doubt. Police reports for the hit and run, medical records, every scrap of personal information Shinra had collected when they’d hired the crazy bitch, photos of her shrine at the lodge…</p><p>He found what he was looking for soon enough. Camera feeds for HQ. An idea formed, niggling at him, and he sought out the night of the fire on a whim, pulling up all the footage from the external perimeter. Each feed was displayed in a square in the vast grid on his screen, running simultaneously. He watched and waited, only half sure he knew what he was looking for. It stood to reason though… If <em>he </em>was going to launch an attack on HQ, he’d do it when the Turks were distracted.</p><p>The night of the fire proved fruitless. He tried another date, the day they’d ended up stranded at Healen Lodge. Rufus should’ve been safe, surrounded by security, but the Turks hadn’t been there, he and Rude unable to return thanks to the bomb on the chopper, Tseng and Elena tied up in North Corel. There was a lot of footage to trawl through. He set it running and picked up his bowl, tucking into his now soggy meal.</p><p>At first, it appeared to be another non-starter. The cameras rolled, and he watched Shinra HQ wind down for the evening, employees drifting away from the building and making their various exits through the parking lot. Rufus wouldn’t leave though, his home the penthouse at the apex of the building. There was another apartment next door, which they took it in turns to occupy. Nine times out of ten there would be a Turk on the other side of the corridor, <em> just in case</em>.</p><p>Occasionally, other jobs became a priority. Tseng didn’t like to leave the President without cover but accepted that Rufus was capable of looking after himself. The evening in question had been one of those occasions, Rufus adamant that he wanted answers. They’d left him in the capable hands of a security team Tseng had personally vetted and left Edge on the President’s orders.</p><p>He paused, spoon halfway to his mouth. The time-stamp on the camera revealed it was the early hours and there was nobody around. There should’ve been. Where the <em> fuck </em> was the perimeter guard?</p><p>A bulky figure crossed the shadows of the parking lot. He wasn’t Shinra. Their guards wouldn’t have kept to the shadows, they were <em>supposed </em> to be there. Reno placed his bowl on the table a little too sharply and pulled his PHS from his pocket.</p><p>It began to ring in his hand, Tseng’s caller I.D flashing on the screen. He frowned, confused, and slapped the PHS to his ear.</p><p>“Sir,” he said, keeping it short. “We’ve been compromised.”</p><p>
  <em>"There’s been an attack on Seventh Heaven. I can’t reach Elena. I need you back at HQ.” </em>
</p><p>Adrenaline kicked in. “Understood.”</p><p>The call cut off. He dialled Tifa’s number, willing her to pick up, but all he got was her voicemail message. Hands shaking, he tried again.</p><p>
  <em>"Hi! This is Tifa. I can’t come to the phone right now--” </em>
</p><p>His t-shirt was still on the floor where he’d cast it aside. He grabbed it, already heading for the door as he pulled it over his head. Mag-rod in hand he slammed it shut behind him.</p><p>Erin thought she’d broken him. She was sorely mistaken.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bar seemed oddly quiet after the bustle of the lunchtime rush. Barret grabbed two icy bottles of beer from the fridge and twisted off the caps, slamming both of them down in front of Cloud with a little too much force. Beer frothed up over the necks and pooled on the table.</p><p>Cloud sighed and moved the ledger he was writing in away from the puddle. Barret knew he just counted the takings and was making a note of them, the first job Tifa would tackle during the couple of hours the bar was closed before the evening’s steadier trade resumed. The scene warmed his heart slightly. Cloud slipped back into life at Seventh Heaven as though he’d never been away.</p><p>He didn’t skirt around the issue. Tifa's absence was playing on his mind.</p><p>“Shouldn’t Tifa be back by now?” Barret asked, taking a seat next to him.</p><p>“She said she’d be back to reopen.”</p><p>He pressed his point. “And <em>where</em> did she say she was going again?”</p><p>Cloud didn’t look up from his work. “I don’t know.”</p><p>Barret was already feeling antsy, and Cloud’s vague answers were doing nothing to help that. He avoided answering Barret’s questions whilst there were customers in the bar, always too busy to stand and chew the fat whenever Barret approached, treating the patrons to his slightly aloof charm in place of Tifa’s bubbly persona. Now there were no excuses for him to hide behind. Cloud was having this conversation whether he liked it or not.</p><p>Barret knew exactly where Tifa was. She was with Reno. His drunken and bloody state the night before tugged on her heartstrings and she was unable to leave him to rot, drawn in like a moth to a flame. They couldn’t allow it to continue, but before Barret could decide what the hell they would do about the situation, he needed a better understanding of how Cloud felt about it.</p><p>He was about to go for the jugular when heavy footsteps on the stairs told him they had company. The door at the back of the bar swung open, revealing a lanky and dishevelled Cid. He headed across the room and joined them at the table, his hair sopping wet, and there were marks on his forever oil-stained t-shirt that suggested he pulled it on over damp skin.</p><p>Fortunately for Cid, he avoided the crush of customers, leaving Yuffie to help them out with the bar collecting empty plates and glasses whilst Red entertained the kids. Cid mumbled something about checking on Vincent just before they opened the doors and hadn’t returned.</p><p>“Nice of you to join us,” said Barret, moving over to make room. “You singing so loud in the shower you didn’t hear all the folks that needed serving?”</p><p>“<em>Ha-ha</em>,” Cid replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice. “You boys were doing fine without me. Don’t need me getting under your feet.”</p><p>Cloud raised his eyebrows, suggesting he wholeheartedly agreed. Cid picked up the beer intended for Cloud and took a healthy swig, drips of condensation from the bottle further staining his shirt.</p><p>“Say... where is everyone?” he asked.</p><p>“Yuffie took the kids out. Red and Vincent tagged along,” Cloud replied, still carefully jotting the numbers down in the ledger.</p><p>Cid snickered. “I’ll bet Vincent was over the moon with that.”</p><p>She cited Denzel’s need for fresh air as an excuse to hot-foot it out of the bar. Marlene asked for Tifa, and Barret realised the pesky ninja was in on it all when she got flustered and nearly knocked her soda over. Yuffie <em>would’ve</em> spilt the beans, but he applied no pressure, tied up as he was behind the bar. She grinned at him as she sailed out the door, acknowledging that she dodged a bullet.</p><p>Vincent took little persuading and Barret was grateful. He nodded his head at Barret as he followed them out, a silent understanding between the two men that he and Red would look after the excitable trio. The stoic bastard possessed a soft-centre, deep down, and Barret could hardly begrudge the kids the chance to get out. Denzel only recently got back on his feet, and the poor kid was going crazy, stuck in his bedroom day in, day out.</p><p>“Where is Tifa anyway?” asked Cid. “Not that she doesn’t deserve an afternoon off, mind.”</p><p>Barret noticed it then, the hint of colour in that crept into Cloud’s cheeks.</p><p>“She had an errand to run,” Cloud replied.</p><p>“An errand? That errand wouldn’t have red hair and a shit-eating grin, would it?” asked Barret, picking back up his earlier line of enquiry.</p><p>Tifa caught feelings, damned if he knew how, and she was acting crazy because of it. Her tears at Healen sliced his heart open, and her admission played on his mind ever since. She wouldn’t have owned up to falling for Reno if she hadn’t meant every word, not being the type to rock the boat unnecessarily, and it was brave of her to open up to him. She knew exactly how much he hated the Turks.</p><p>Her feelings might have been real, but Reno was a manipulative little shit and this wasn’t a mistake Barret would sit back and allow her to make. She’d get hurt, and he cared about her too much to let that happen.</p><p>Cloud sat back in his seat. “What’s the point in asking if you already know the answer?”</p><p>“Hold up…” Cid looked between them, eyebrows pulled into a frown. “She’s with <em>Reno</em>?”</p><p>Although Cid was slow on the uptake, his shocked expression made up for it now. Tifa’s blossoming friendship with Reno was news to him.</p><p>“Reno the <em>Turk</em>?”</p><p>“You dumb or something?” Barret growled.</p><p>Cid picked idly at the label on his beer. “Always knew she’d move on one day but not with the likes o’ him.”</p><p>“She don’t know what she’s doing,” he said. “All this that’s going on… He’s taking advantage and she’s letting him.”</p><p>“She knows exactly what she’s doing,” said Cloud, his voice tense. “We have to trust her.”</p><p>Barret knew that she and Cloud had a bust-up at Healen Lodge. The pair of them barely spoke two words to each other before they returned to Edge, although he was pleased to see Tifa eventually took his advice and called a truce. He hadn't expected Cloud to be so accepting of the situation.</p><p>“And what the hell’s that supposed to mean?” he asked, the challenge clear in his voice.</p><p>Cid chuckled. “I think it means this is a mistake we’ve gotta let her make.”</p><p>“Tifa don’t want Reno. He’s… He’s…”</p><p>“A Shinra dog,” Cid supplied. “Might’ve been true once. But from where I’m sitting those black suits are looking a darn sight friendlier than they ever were before. Your Marlene’s taken quite a shine to ‘em, or ain’t you noticed?”</p><p>“Shinra’ll never be our friends.” Barret banged his fist against the table and the bottles rattled. “She’s a goddamned fool if she thinks otherwise.”</p><p>“Calm down and try not to piss your damn pants,” Cid drawled. “Tifa’s a grownup. Right now we’ve got bigger things to worry about.”</p><p>“Bigger than a goddamn Turk getting his feet under the table?”</p><p>“Your priorities are a piece o’ shit,” Cid replied. “Last I checked, folks were trying to kill us.”</p><p>If Cloud's willingness to overlook Tifa and Reno angered him, Cid's was a betrayal. Barret was relying on the man to be angry, or at least to rally round and agree. It would have given Barret the vindication he needed. The thought of the Turks getting comfortable at Seventh Heaven galled him, Reno especially. If it hadn’t been for him and his partner… Barret baulked at the thought. Rude at least was a little more dignified in his actions since he murdered half of Sector Seven. Reno didn’t give a shit, taunting them at every turn just because he got a kick out of it.</p><p>Guilt over the plate still twisted at him, the unshakeable fear that he was to blame for Sector Seven’s demise still there, even after so many years. It was a truth he didn’t dare speak aloud, trying to protect the others from the implication it imposed. Shinra dropped the plate to wipe out Avalanche. He could have stopped it from happening; he could have handed himself in. Instead, he tried to fight and thousands of people died.</p><p>Cloud sighed. “Look, Barret, I get it. And I don’t like it either. But Tifa’s family and we have to be there for her, no matter what.”</p><p>“This is your fault,” he countered, blowing hot air as his inner struggle raged on. “Should’ve got your spiky head out of your goddamn ass while you still had a chance.”</p><p>“We’re just friends,” Cloud replied, voice weary.</p><p>“You’d have to be.” Cid’s mouth split into a smirk. “A man would have to be crazy to pass up a chance with a girl like Tifa.”</p><p>“You’re not helping, old man,” said Barret.</p><p>“Speak for yourself.” Cid shoved him good-naturedly. “Look, Barret, Tifa’s an excellent judge o’ character and you’d do well to remember that. No point getting your drawers in a twist until the shit hits the fan.”</p><p>He was about to argue when a bullet shattered the window opposite and embedded itself in the plaster behind him.</p><p>Things happened in slow motion. Barret and Cid flipped the table, sending the bottles and the ledger flying as their unseen assailant fired another shot. Barret was relieved but unsurprised to see Cloud had been sitting with his sword propped against the stool beside him. The three men hunkered down behind the overturned furniture.</p><p>“The hell?” Cid barked, shoulder pressed to the wood. “This is what I’m talking about. Goddamn priorities!”</p><p>Barret couldn’t see much from his position on the floor. Whilst the table provided cover, it also blocked most of his view of the rest of the bar. He tried to ignore his heart as it clamoured to jump into his throat. Next to him, Cloud stiffened and ducked as a bullet hit the corner of the table and sent splinters of wood flying.</p><p>How long had Yuffie and the kids been? The realisation coiled through Barret, icy and unwelcome. They’d be heading home any time now and walking into a goddamn gunfight.</p><p>“Cloud… the kids…”</p><p>Cloud’s eyes widened in understanding and he tugged his PHS out of his pocket, hastily selecting Yuffie’s contact and hitting call. “Yuffie? Don’t ask questions, there’s no time. We’re under attack.”</p><p>Barret listened to Cloud snap instructions down the line, unable to ignore the nest of vipers in his gut. Though they were simple, they made his blood run cold.</p><p>“Take them to Shinra HQ. You’ll be safe there.”</p><p>“Hold on a damned minute,” said Barret. “Why would she take them to Shinra?”</p><p>Cid placed a warning hand on his arm. “Think about it. The bar ain’t safe. They’ve got all kinds of security. The place is a goddamn fortress.”</p><p>Another barrage of bullets sprayed through the broken window, biting grooves into the carefully polished floor. It would devastate Tifa when she saw the damage, and that hurt Barret even more.</p><p>Cloud had already returned the PHS to his ear before Barret could argue. “Tseng? It’s Cloud. We’re under attack.”</p><p>“I don’t like this,” Barret hissed.</p><p>“Me neither,” Cid agreed, as Cloud relayed his previous instructions to Yuffie. “But we’re on the same side now, like it or not. Shinra’ll keep the kids safe.”</p><p>Barret’s attention skipped back to the phonecall, the change in Cloud’s tone raising his suspicions.</p><p>“No… She’s not here,” said Cloud, his frown turning into an expression of confusion.</p><p>“Who ain’t here?”</p><p>“Okay,” Cloud continued. “We’ll do what we can.”</p><p>As he slipped the PHS back into his pocket, another bullet ripped into the wall behind them, raining plaster down around them.</p><p>“Tseng thought Elena was here,” said Cloud, before Barret could jump in and ask the question.</p><p>He didn’t elaborate, but his wary expression finished the statement off. Seventh Heaven was under attack and Tseng didn’t know where Elena was.</p><p>She was at the bar more and more since they returned from Healen Lodge, and her absence today hadn’t passed unnoticed. Marlene asked when she’d be there, and that filled Barret with dread. Whilst he didn’t like any of them, he thawed a little towards the tiny blonde who wasn’t afraid to stand up to him from her vantage point at his elbow. He didn’t enjoy the thought of her being in trouble, and that concerned him. He didn’t <em>want</em> to develop a soft spot for any of the bastards.</p><p>“She’s in trouble?” he asked.</p><p>Cloud didn’t reply. He didn’t need to.</p><p>They all ducked as a bullet chewed another chunk out of the table. This time the salvo lasted a little longer, their attackers relying on sheer luck rather than any kind of aim to make their pot-shots felt.</p><p>“So Yuffie’s taking the kids to Shinra?”</p><p>Cloud nodded.</p><p>“Goddamn--”</p><p>“Barret,” Cid warned. “You know it’s the right thing to do.”</p><p>He grunted in response. “You heard from Tifa yet?”</p><p>“No.” Cloud’s eyes narrowed, his expression darkening. “I called her earlier. Her PHS is going straight to voicemail.”</p><p>Something didn’t feel right. Elena was in trouble, and Cloud couldn’t reach Tifa. Suddenly Barret was <em>hoping</em> she was with Reno, unable to stomach the alternative. Cloud’s expression only mirrored his concerns.</p><p>The jarring tinkle of another window breaking snapped Barret away from his thoughts, and a rain of bullets took out a family photo on the wall, shattering the cheap frame to bits. He watched it fall, darkness settling over his heart. This was all because of Avalanche and the reactor bombings. He'd brought this danger to their door once again.</p><p>“Folks are shooting at us and we’re hiding here like a bunch of yellow-bellied Chocobo,” he said, anger leaking into every word. “We can’t just sit here and do nothing!”</p><p>Cloud looked at him. “Do you have a better plan?”</p><p>“Yeah… How about we stop hiding and fight!”</p><p>Cid shook his head. “Think about it. We head out there all guns blazing and they scarper… we’ll never catch ‘em. There’s a dozen different ways they could run, and there’s only the three of us.”</p><p>“Cid’s right,” Cloud agreed. “We draw them in here, we have the upper hand.”</p><p>“And then what?”</p><p>“We catch one of ‘em. Make ‘em talk.”</p><p>Barret considered this. Capturing one of Erin’s goons alive seemed as good a plan as any. He still didn’t like it though, the itch to get out there and fight only spurred on by the anger and adrenaline.</p><p>“Fine,” he said reluctantly, making himself more comfortable, staying close to the table and the protection it offered. “But I don’t like it.”</p><p>“That’s fine,” said Cid. “Nobody asked you anyway.”</p><p>The aeronaut grinned at him, cuffing him on the arm. Barret didn’t miss the way his hands were shaking or the pallor to his face. Cid was just as rattled as he was.</p><p>“Heard anymore from Yuffie?” Barret asked.</p><p>Cloud shook his head.</p><p>“Tifa?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Neither answer inspired him with confidence. Whilst it was a relief for the kids to be out of the line of fire, he’d feel much better knowing they were safe. He trusted Red and Vincent to take care of them, and Yuffie would sooner lose a limb than let anybody touch a hair on either of their heads, but that didn’t stop the worry from biting at him. Nothing about this situation sat easily with him, the constant need to look over his shoulder reminding him of darker times spent running from Shinra, before they wound up on the same damn side.</p><p>Cloud held his hand up in warning. “Listen...”</p><p>It was a little while since they fired any shots. Barret raised his head again cautiously and wasn’t immediately forced back behind the table. Voices at the door to the bar suggested their visitors believed their bullets found their mark, and they were preparing to enter.</p><p>Cloud moved to a crouch, balancing the weight of his sword against his shoulder. “You got a weapon, Cid?”</p><p>Cid grinned, his eyes flicking to the bar where Barret knew he stashed his spear. “Course I have.”</p><p>“Get ready. We don’t want to kill anybody, but this could get messy.”</p><p>“Sure thing.”</p><p>Cid leapt out from behind the table and sprinted for the bar, as the voices at the door became more frustrated. A thud and crash against the wood suggested they were using some kind of battering ram to take it down. They could only expect the bolts to hold for so long.</p><p>“Barret, I need you to cover me,” said Cloud.</p><p>He waved his gun arm. “I know what to do.”</p><p>The door exploded open. There was a moment of silence and a grenade bounced across the floor, spewing a stream of smoke into the air as it rolled towards them. Cloud muttered something Barret didn’t catch, peeling away from the relative safety of the table and disappearing into the fog.</p><p>“Goddamn it, Spiky!”</p><p>The grenade had quickly done its job, filling the bar with a cloud of smoke Barret could barely see through. Shadows… A flash of steel… A low grunt and an organic sound as a body hit the floor. He couldn’t risk firing a shot, not knowing if his targets were friend or foe. The air tasted metallic, and he tried not to breathe too deeply, unsure of what the stuff was. He could only hope it wasn’t poisonous.</p><p>Another wet gurgle, followed by a thud.</p><p>A figure barreled towards him, a shadow in the smoke. Cid’s spear <em>thunked</em> into the floor beside him, closely followed by the man’s lanky frame. There was a gash above his eye that was bleeding freely down his face.</p><p>“Damned if I know how many o’ them there are,” he said. “Can’t see shit.”</p><p>“I can’t see past my goddamn nose.” Barret jerked his gun irritably. “Can’t shoot... Might take your sorry ass out.”</p><p>“My sorry ass doesn’t want any bullets in it, thanks all the same.”</p><p>Cid pulled a carton of cigarettes out of his trousers and wedged one between his lips.</p><p>“The hell you doing? You know Tifa doesn’t let you smoke in here!”</p><p>“Look around you ugly shit, the whole damned place is full o’ smoke.”</p><p>Cid lit the cigarette with shaking hands and took a long drag. Blood dripped down his chin and onto his shirt. Barret caught the tang of nicotine in his throat before he wrenched the smoke out of Cid’s unresisting fingers and stubbed it out on the floor.</p><p>“Bastard,” Cid grumbled. “I was enjoying that.”</p><p>There was another burst of metal in the air, closer this time. The thick haze muffled and multiplied the hurried footsteps, making it impossible to work out how many there were. Could have been two, could have been twenty for all Barret knew.</p><p>“Good news is they can’t see jack shit either, so they’ve stopped shooting,” said Cid, his tone conversational.</p><p>“We need a goddamn plan!”</p><p>“Oh really? I couldn't o' worked that out for myself. A plan. Sure.” Cid shook his head and more blood dripped onto the floor. “Let me just put on my thinking drawers and I’ll see what I can come up with. <em>A goddamn plan</em>…”</p><p>Barret pointed at the gash on his head. “Did that hurt?”</p><p>“What the hell do you think?”</p><p>“<em>Good</em>,” he replied, with feeling. “Got any smart ideas?”</p><p>“I say we sit it out and let ol’ Mako Eyes handle it.” Cid shrugged. “I don’t like it any more than you do, but I definitely don’t wanna get shot and I don’t think Cloud wants to be a shish-kabob either.”</p><p>He waved his spear for emphasis, smiling thinly. Barret understood his intention. The last thing any of them wanted was to take out a friend by mistake, and fighting blind in such close confines was difficult enough.</p><p>They couldn’t leave Cloud to handle it.</p><p>“We need to clear this goddamn smoke,” he said.</p><p>“Well, damn… Looks like I left my industrial fans in my other pants.”</p><p>Barret looked to the ceiling. There were large fans installed overhead, concealed now by the smoke. Four of them, a cheap attempt at keeping air circulating. Tifa only used them in the summer, when the sticky heat of Edge prevented the breeze from breaching the windows. A panel behind the bar controlled them.</p><p>“Oh, shit…” Cid’s eyes snapped upwards as he too remembered the fans. “Second the smoke clears they’re gonna start shooting again, you know that right?”</p><p>“Right,” said Barret, lumbering out from behind the table. “Stay here.”</p><p>With his back to the wall, he shuffled carefully around the perimeter of the bar, still unable to see a damned thing. A crash of metal and the sound of a table overturning told him Cloud was probably across the other side of the bar. When a shadow loomed directly in front of him, he halted, his heart racing, struggling to see who it was.</p><p>An expert slash from a blade nearly gutted him like a fish. He opened fire. The bullets lit up the smoke, and the shadow dropped to the ground.</p><p>He bolted, throwing himself around the corner of the bar and slamming his fist into the controls that set the fans running. They silently spun into action and the air cleared.</p><p>The revealed scene was one of utter carnage. Cloud was leaning heavily against a stool, clutching his arm, blood seeping between his fingers and dribbling down his arm. A body lay lifeless on the floor at his feet. It could only be a body, Cloud’s sword having nearly cut the man in two. Another slumped against the wall by the door, eyes hidden behind goggles but his mouth hanging open in a state of permanent surprise.</p><p>The man Barret took out was also wearing goggles. He was dead too, his gut riddled with gory craters thanks to Barret’s gun. He wondered what’d stopped them from shooting and realised their eyewear hadn’t allowed them to see clearly enough through their smokescreen. They’d fallen foul of their own tactics.</p><p>Cid straightened up behind the table. “Three? Is that all of them?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Cloud looked troubled. “It felt like more.”</p><p>“Couldn’t you see ‘em?”</p><p>Cid gestured vaguely at Cloud’s aqua eyes, and Barret wasn’t surprised to see confusion pass over his face.</p><p>“So you <em>can’t</em> see in the dark?” Cid sounded genuinely surprised.</p><p>Cloud looked to Barret for an explanation. He shrugged in response.</p><p>“Well… There goes our plan,” said Barret, heading out from behind the bar. “Don’t think any of these will talk to us.”</p><p>“Yeah, they don’t look too chatty--”</p><p>The <em>crack</em> sounded from nowhere, cutting Cid off mid-sentence. He opened his mouth and closed it again, eyes bulging slightly as he staggered backwards. The dark stain blossomed across his t-shirt as he fell.</p><p>Neither Barret nor Cloud had time to react. The figure loomed in the doorway for a second, aiming at Cloud, before another sharp crack took their assailant down, blood exploding outwards from his shin. He dropped his firearm, hands clutching at his leg where Barret could see a gruesome wound peppered with shards of bone.</p><p>Cloud reacted first, kicking the gun out of the man’s reach. Tseng stepped neatly through the doorway and rolled the man onto his back with his foot, pointing his revolver at the man’s forehead. The look in his eyes chilled Barret’s blood.</p><p>“Don’t shoot,” said Cloud, hurrying to make himself heard. “We need him alive.”</p><p>Tseng adjusted his aim slightly. When he spoke, he aimed his question at Cloud.</p><p>“How many of you are there?”</p><p>“Just us. Tifa’s not back yet.”</p><p>Barret headed for Cid. The colour had drained out of his face, the dried blood stark now against his pale skin. His shaking hands were pressed against his chest, where Barret could see his shirt was sodden, fresh blood oozing into the cotton. The aeronaut’s eyes rolled back, his mouth moving soundlessly. Barret felt the panic rise through him, tightening around his chest. The blood was welling up around Cid’s hands, bubbling around his fingers with every laboured breath.</p><p>He pressed his own hands to Cid’s torso, his large palms dwarfing the other man’s. Pressure, he remembered, although anything else he might’ve known about dealing with this shit was now refusing to come to him. He needed to apply pressure… stop the bleeding.</p><p>“Cloud! I need help!”</p><p>Another gunshot and the man at Tseng’s feet howled. Barret jumped out of his skin, the sound wholly unexpected. The Turk shot their attacker in his opposite thigh without a trace of remorse crossing his face. He scrutinised his handiwork for a second before heading towards Barret and Cid. The wounded man wouldn’t be moving anywhere quickly.</p><p>“There’s another in the street outside,” Tseng said, voice far too calm. “I’d have been here sooner, but he tried to resist. He’s dead.”</p><p>Barret glanced at Tseng. There was blood on his hands and shirt, although it was unclear whether it belonged to him. His tie was hanging loose, a button missing at his collar, and his dark hair was dishevelled.</p><p>Tseng’s eyes narrowed as he surveyed Cid. “Air is entering the thoracic cavity through the wound. He most likely has a collapsed lung.”</p><p>“How the hell do I fix it?”</p><p>Tseng turned to Cloud. “A plastic bag… something to seal it. Do you have restorative items?”</p><p>“Only the basics,” replied Cloud.</p><p>“A potion should be enough until you can get him to a hospital.” Tseng slipped his PHS out of his pocket and snapped it to his ear. “Provided you can create an adequate seal… <em>Reno</em>… Elena’s not here. We’ve detained a suspect.”</p><p>Tseng walked away. Barret stared after him, open-mouthed, hands still pressed to the gory stain on Cid’s chest. Cid’s eyes widened, and he tried to speak but failed, more blood gurgling up between their fingers. His breath was shallow, his skin slick with sweat.</p><p>“Don’t speak,” said Barret. “Cloud, you heard him! We need something to plug the hole!”</p><p>Cloud jogged in the direction of the bar, neatly side-stepping the corpse on the floor. The man Tseng shot was whimpering as he tried to crawl for the door. Tseng pressed his foot against his thigh, expression cold. The man screamed.</p><p>“He’s not going anywhere,” Tseng continued, smiling slightly, his PHS still held to his ear. “Four bodies. I imagine they intended this to be a distraction… Ensure you are prepared. The President will be the target.”</p><p>“The President?” Barret twisted his neck to follow the Turk as he paced the bar. “Hold on a damned minute! They’re headed for your HQ?”</p><p>“Understood…” Tseng ignored him completely. “No, she isn’t here. I think it’s safe to assume they’ve both been compromised. Secure the President and meet me here. Arrange an ambulance… Highwind has been shot.”</p><p>“Both been compromised? The hell does that even mean?”</p><p>Cloud returned, holding a first aid kit, a box of food wrap and a roll of packing tape. He knelt beside Barret, dropping the items on the floor and flipping the lid of the green box.</p><p>“This is the best I could do,” he said.</p><p>“He said we need to seal it,” said Barret, as Cloud picked up the food wrap.</p><p>“I’ll tape a piece over the wound. Get ready to move your hands.”</p><p>Cloud tore a section of the wrap off and Barret pulled his bloody hands away, trying to ignore the metallic smell of the gore that assaulted his senses. Cid’s hands fell lax as Barret grasped the bullet-hole in his t-shirt and ripped it open. Beneath it Cid’s pale chest rose and fell jerkily, pinkish bubbles forming around the bloody entry wound.</p><p>Cloud pressed the plastic to his chest and Barret picked up the tape, tearing strips off with his teeth. It was difficult to get the stuff to stick to Cid’s blood-soaked skin. He’d gotten three edges secure when a shadow loomed behind.</p><p>“Leave one side open. It’ll allow air to escape the cavity,” said Tseng, returning his PHS to his jacket pocket. “There’s an ambulance en route.”</p><p>Cloud removed a potion from the kit, tearing the top corner off the sachet. “You think they’re about to attack your HQ?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Marlene…” Barret felt sick. “You told us to send the kids there!”</p><p>“The children are safe,” Tseng assured him.</p><p>Cloud held the potion to Cid’s mouth. The man’s lips took on a blue tinge, and he met little resistance when he dribbled the liquid between them.</p><p>When he spoke his voice was weary. “This was meant to be a distraction?”</p><p>“I believe so.” Tseng tilted his head in acknowledgement. “They have Elena. They knew I’d come if I thought she was in trouble.”</p><p>“You said they’ve <em>both</em> been compromised?”</p><p>“Reno’s at HQ. He thought Tifa returned here. Clearly, she hasn’t.”</p><p>“And that means what exactly?” asked Barret.</p><p>“It’s not a difficult concept to grasp.” A touch of frustration in Tseng’s cool voice betrayed him. “Erin has them both.”</p><p>Barret’s blood was boiling, the fear and adrenaline tipping him further. He could see it in Cloud's face too, the gut-wrenching panic as the pieces of the puzzle began to drop into place. Tifa was in trouble and he wanted to shout and curse and shoot them all down for <em>daring</em> to hurt his family. Some small semblance of logic remained. They didn't know where the hell Erin had taken them. Without that information, they were lost.</p><p>“How can you be so damned calm?” he asked.</p><p>“I have a job to do.”</p><p>“Is that all you people care about? Your goddamn job?”</p><p>Tseng pivoted to look at him; his expression was difficult to read. “Your friend is bleeding on the floor. My team and the President are under attack, trying to keep <em>your</em> family safe. Elena is a Turk, she can look after herself.”</p><p>Barret stared at him, unable to form a response. Nobody could be that callous, not if they truly cared.</p><p>“Reno’s coming here?” asked Cloud, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.</p><p>“When the President is secure.”</p><p>“And then what?”</p><p>Tseng turned, his eyes landing on the man that was shaking on the floor, blood now pooling around him. Barret saw it then, the flash of emotion that crossed his face. This cold-blooded detachment was all an act; the Turk was just as scared and angry as they were.</p><p>The mask slipped back into place. “We find out what we need to know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Reno tapped his foot in agitation, waiting for the intel that would release him from his torment. The incessant sound was the only outward sign of his nerves, and for once Rude hadn’t passed comment on it. He stood next to him, arms folded across his chest, barely saying two words since Rufus had dismissed them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>A business meeting</em>. The President could be a fucking idiot sometimes. HQ was compromised, an attack likely imminent, and Rufus was more worried about his three fifteen p.m., not that the Turks hadn’t taken precautions. Security teams were carrying out a sweep of the building and they’d evacuated the higher floors of all personnel, apart from more guards and the President’s secretary. When three members of Avalanche turned up with the kids in tow, they’d set them up in Rufus’ panic room and settled on babysitting duty until he decided he was ready to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like Rufus ever had a use for the space, and Reno doubted he ever would. He was a skilled marksman and lacked his father’s willingness to sit back and let somebody else deal with things. It’d often been a point of contention with Tseng, the two of them butting heads over his insistence on involving himself in any drama, Tseng rightly arguing that there was no point in having the Turks if he wasn’t going to utilise them. There was no point to the panic room either if you followed that logic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Director’s gonna be pissed,” said Reno, keeping his voice low so their guests didn’t hear him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Less than an hour had passed since he’d left his apartment, Tseng’s words still echoing in his head. Seventh Heaven was under attack and there was still no contact from Elena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude didn’t respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think…” Reno changed tack, the question that was burning on his tongue inviting an answer he didn’t want to hear. “Elena can look after herself, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence resumed between them, broken by the sound of Reno’s fidgeting and the quiet conversation of their guests. It wasn’t only Elena he was worried about. He’d tried Tifa’s PHS multiple times, unable to reach her. He didn’t know if she’d made it back to the bar. If she had, she’d be caught up in the action. If she hadn’t…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gunshot he’d heard haunted him, the sound he’d uneasily explained away. He realised Marlene was watching him and tried to smile, his lips curling into a grimace instead as the reassuring gesture crawled across his face and died.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She could have left her PHS somewhere,” said Rude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno noticed a lack of conviction in his tone. Rude jumped to the same conclusion he had; Elena was in trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t reach Tifa,” he said, scuffing his boot against the carpet. “Something’s wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll find them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At a loss for further conversation, Reno leaned against the wall, his mag-rod swinging aimlessly in his hand. The air snapped with tension, although the kids settled far quicker than Reno imagined they would. Denzel lay on the black leather sofa with his arms folded behind his head and Marlene was cross-legged on the floor next to him. Red XIII was lounging beside her, calmly relaying tales of the Western Continent with the occasional overly toothy yawn. The only thing betraying his agitation was the constant flicker of his furry tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In contrast, the ninja was pacing frantically, her theatrical whispers to Vincent no doubt an attempt at keeping the kids in the dark over the danger back at home. She barely stood still for five minutes out of the half an hour they’d already been there. Cloud instructed her to bring the kids to Shinra, and neither Reno nor Rude felt like arguing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vincent leaned against the far wall, his red-eyed stare fixed on Reno. His skin crawled under the scrutiny and he fiddled with his earpiece, willing it to give him the nod he was waiting for. He had far bigger things to worry about than keeping on the right side of Vincent Valentine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned, intending to head outside and check in with the security team, and walked straight into Yuffie. She backpedalled before she caught her footing, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She poked him in the chest. “Hold up a second, Mister. We gotta talk. You better tell me what’s going on or I’ll--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll kick your goddamn ass!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She placed her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently, mirroring Reno’s earlier jitters. The top of her head barely reached his shoulder, and she stared up at him with mutiny in her expression. How much did she know already? He didn’t want to admit his failure; he’d let Tifa walk straight out of his arms and into a trap. He fought the urge to roll his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know as much as we know,” he said, certain that was a lie. Their suspicions weren’t baseless, but he wasn’t about to share them with Yuffie. “The bar’s under attack. Tseng’s on his way there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and what about Tifa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer was flippant. His patience was thin enough already without the third degree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not at the bar. Cloud never mentioned her,” she said. “And I know she was with you. So where is she now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuffie tilted her head to one side, her face twisted into a scowl. “<em>You</em> do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know where she is,” he snapped. “She should be at the bar and she isn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So where is she then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t fucking know!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tseng’s dealing with it,” said Rude, stepping in before the argument escalated. “We’ll know more soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno didn’t want to have this conversation. Compartmentalising was a skill that’d been bludgeoned into him during training, and he wasn’t a stranger to taking his feelings and crushing them down, allowing the Turk in him to take over. It was a survival strategy as much as a work ethic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logically, it made sense. The President’s safety was their current priority. Tseng could handle things at the bar. Reno might not have been wearing his suit, but he’d still got his Turk head screwed on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s what he was desperately telling himself, at least. Inside, his blood was boiling, the urge to head to Seventh Heaven and tear the fuckers limb from limb seething through him. Tseng was remarkably calm on the call, but Reno knew him better than that. It was only a matter of time before the Director snapped, and when he did, Reno wanted to be there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sooner they got things wrapped up at HQ, the better. Until then, Yuffie was presenting herself as a willing target for his frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An expression of panic settled over the girl’s face and his resolve was weakening with each passing second. Tifa was in his bed only hours ago, when they chose unhurried kisses and sleepy conversation over the threat that hung over them like a storm cloud. He should have listened to his gut instinct and taken her home. Better yet, he shouldn’t have let her leave at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She came to see me,” he replied, keeping his tone carefully neutral despite the chaos in his head. “She left. I don’t know what happened after that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what that means, right? Erin could have her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know that for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He <em>knew.</em> Yuffie’s assessment was the only logical explanation, he just didn’t want to say it out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must know,” she pressed, refusing to drop it. “If she didn’t make it back to Sev--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I said I don’t know, all right?” The words were sharp, angry, and her eyes widened in surprise. “What else you want me to say? Leave it the fuck alone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Vincent shift his stance, his frown confirming he heard Reno’s outburst. The last thing he needed was to start a fight with any of these idiots. There were bigger things at stake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reno,” Rude warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were glistening, her bottom lip trembling. <em>Fuck, was she crying?</em> The Turk in him slipped slightly, his temper cooling a fraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll find her,” he promised. “Just let me do my job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Her voice was shaky. “Where do we even start looking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuffie was only pushing him because she was scared, he realised, feeling guilty. He understood. The fear that twisted in his gut wasn’t alien to him, the same venom that had coursed through him when Elena and Tseng had been captured by the remnants and tortured half to death. Elena had proven then that she could handle herself. He could only hope she’d be able to do it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fresh fear pooled alongside it, acidic in his stomach. He couldn’t lose Tifa, not now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know that Tifa is in danger,” said Vincent, placing a hand on Yuffie’s shoulder. “Until we know more, there’s no sense in worrying. She can look after herself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed hard. “What if Erin does have her? What if she’s hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno couldn’t allow thoughts like that to sink in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if that was the case, she’s more valuable alive,” said Vincent. “She wouldn’t want you to worry. She’d want you to keep the children safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know but--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marlene is frightened.” His voice was firmer now, leaving little room for argument. “Focus on what you can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuffie didn’t look convinced. She scratched at the back of her arm, her nails leaving red welts on her skin. Reno stared at the marks, trying to force himself away from the edge of the precipice he was balancing on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A memory crashed headlong into the forefront of his mind. A knife in his shoulder and a slim hand digging it in, twisting the blade… The icy lurch in his subconscious as the manipulate materia took hold, dragging him back through a life-time he’d rather forget. Erin had only been playing then…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll check on Marlene,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look she gave him as she walked away suggested he better find Tifa or there would be hell to pay. He glared back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vincent cut in before either Turk could comment. “If you know anything, I suggest you tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno knew it wasn’t worth lying. Vincent had been a Turk for several years; he knew exactly how they operated. The order irritated him, even so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She left my apartment an hour ago. She should’ve gone straight back to the bar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve lost contact with Elena?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” said Reno. “She’s not answering her PHS. She was headed for Seventh Heaven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’re assuming that Erin has them both?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t answer. He didn’t need to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need information,” said Vincent. “The men at the bar could well be our only source.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that,” he snapped. “Tseng will handle it. He knows what he’s doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elena’s in trouble. Tseng is compromised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You believe he won’t allow his anger to cloud his judgement?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The response he wanted wasn’t there, its place taken by a memory. Tseng’s bitter expression after the fire, when he callously terminated their prisoner. It wasn’t often that he allowed his temper to influence him, but when he did it burned, white-hot and deadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t,” said Rude. “He’s a Turk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vincent’s eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time is against us,” he warned, the reminder wholly unnecessary. “What’s your plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We secure HQ and evacuate the President. Rude will go with him and I’ll head to the bar,” said Reno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The earpiece in his ear crackled. <em>“Sir… Squad Five... We’ve found something… You need to see this.”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude frowned behind his shades, hearing the same message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re up,” said Reno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flicker of worry passed over Vincent’s pale features as he surveyed the room. Yuffie sat on the floor with Marlene in her lap, her arms around the little girl’s waist and her cheek resting on the top of her head. Her expression was a kick to Reno’s gut, her eyes still shining as she half-listened to the unfolding story, staring blankly at the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should have been more sympathetic, he realised, feeling like a dick. Losing his temper at Yuffie wouldn’t change their situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This room is secure?” Vincent asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safest place in Edge,” said Reno. “Stay here. The kids are your priority. We’ll deal with the President.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vincent nodded curtly in response. “Should you require assistance…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll let you know,” said Rude, heading for the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno let him take point, following him from the room, glad to put some distance between him and Vincent. The man’s superior tone irritated him, the implication in his words hitting a little too close to home. Personal ties raised the stakes far too high. The guard in the hallway saluted as they walked towards him. If it surprised him to see Reno out of his suit, he didn’t show it, but his eyes landed on the mag-rod as it swung in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody in or out. Understand?” he said. “First sign of trouble, you call us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” The guard nodded, fingers tightening around his rifle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno pressed his index finger to his earpiece. “Squad Five, what’s your location?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Presidential suite… maintenance corridor.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Received.” He looked to Rude, adrenaline kicking in. “What do you reckon, partner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“President won’t like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too fucking right he won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They headed for the lift. Reno swiped his keycard. It was the only way to gain access to the top floors of the building, and the carriage swiftly ascended. The silence between them didn’t come as a surprise. Rude stood in the opposite corner, arms folded, stoic as a fucking statue. The void only allowed Reno’s mind to focus on the things he was desperately trying to avoid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d be okay. They had to be. He’d find them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lift coasted to a stop, and he caught Rude’s eye. His mouth quirked slightly, a smile with little humour in it. His fingers tightened on his weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She shouldn’t be able to get up here,” said Rude, as they exited the carriage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keycards to the top floor were difficult to come by and only possessed by a select few individuals, the Turks included. Reno pictured Rufus’ grey-eyed fury and the knots in his stomach tightened. A security breach this serious would take some explaining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somebody’s head’s gonna roll.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up here the corridors were still sleek and modern but there was a more luxurious feel. The carpet below their feet was dark and plush, unlike the cheaper, hard floors they’d installed downstairs, and there was artwork on the walls depicting sprawling landscapes of the various footholds Shinra once possessed. The tall window at the end of the corridor allowed the watery afternoon sunlight in, the rain of previous days holding off for now at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A concealed door accessed the maintenance corridor. Reno swiped his keycard against a hidden sensor near a moody painting of the sun setting over Wutai. A chime signified his card checked out, and the door unlocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t like this, sir,” said the squad leader as they entered the corridor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cables ran the entire length of the building, creating a private Shinra network for employees to use. They stored everything in there, and it was only accessible through designated terminals. Network Security carefully monitored external links to the system, all outgoing and incoming communications ripped to shreds before they reached their intended recipient. Passwords changed bi-weekly, something that often caught Reno out. Nobody outside Shinra should have had access.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now they did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A panel was missing in the wall. It should have been there to allow engineers to fix any electrical issues for the top floors, giving access to both the power and network cables. He clipped his mag-rod onto his belt. He was forced to crouch to see anything, and the squad leader handed him a torch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno shone the light on the sleek black box. It wasn’t supposed to be there, sitting awkwardly amongst the nest of cables. Red and green lights flickered on the sides, suggesting it was doing whatever it was meant to. He handed Rude the torch, freeing up both hands to get a better look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude hovered over his shoulder as Reno tried to manoeuvre the thing into the light of the corridor. He could only move it so far, the wires holding fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some kind of bug?” Rude asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like it.” Reno ran his fingers over the edges of the box, looking for any kind of switch. “This thing’s wired in like a bitch. You know what this means, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ve had access to our network since Healen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno grasped the box in his hands and gave it a sharp tug. None of the wires came loose, the connections looking way too professional for his liking. Shinra had never been short of enemies, but they weren’t usually this adept, even less so since the demise of Midgar took out some of their biggest rivals. Erin’s resources appeared to be limitless, and he didn’t like that at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing?” asked Rude, the alarm clear in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was worth a try. Guess we know how Erin's been getting her intel now,” said Reno, ducking back out of the panel. “Who the fuck is this bitch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A fantasist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memory pulled at his subconscious, an evening in Tseng's office and a dressing down from Rufus. He’d called her that—<em>a fantasist</em>—when he’d recognised her in the photos but brushed it off without elaborating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What does that even mean, anyway?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was easy to overlook the passing comment when lives hadn't actively been on the line. Whatever game Erin was playing, she'd tried to challenge the President before and failed. Reno wished Tseng was there. He was so much better at dealing with Rufus than he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The President knows something,” said Rude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to speak to him.” Reno didn’t relish the thought. “Find out what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d think he’d have told us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rufus had a penchant for the dramatic occasionally. Reno could easily picture him keeping his cards close, waiting for the perfect moment to drop a bombshell they weren’t yet privy to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’d have told Tseng,” Rude said, correcting himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno stared at the box. Rufus<em>should</em> have told Tseng, and if it was important, Tseng would have told them. Whether he had remained to be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno turned to the squad leader. “Get a team up here. We need this removed ASAP. Tell them to run whatever diagnostics they need to. We need to know everything about this thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And speak to Network Security. I want a system-wide blackout.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But sir--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Assume you have authorisation from the President.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man looked uncertain. “Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t be happy,” said Rude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably not, but we can’t risk it,” Reno replied, heading back along the corridor. “Shutting down is the only thing that makes sense right now. We don’t know what that thing does. It’ll take time to arrange, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped it would be enough time to explain his decision to Rufus. It probably wouldn’t, but at least it gave him a chance to state his case. The equipment was far too professional to dismiss, too much of a liability. Tseng would agree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno snapped his PHS to his ear, seeking the Director’s approval and an update on the situation. It rang out, and the lead weight in his stomach grew. He checked his messages, willing her name to be there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tseng isn’t answering,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything from Elena?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno shook his head and slipped his PHS back into his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“The President requests your presence,”</em> said the voice in his earpiece. <em>“Boardroom.”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno shrugged in response to Rude’s questioning expression. He’d given up trying to keep ahead of Rufus a long time ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reached the boardroom, the President’s secretary politely waved them through. She was new, Reno realised, a nervous girl with mousy hair and alarm in her eyes. Inside the room, the vast table was empty, save for two seats. Rufus sat in one, skimming through a sheaf of papers, and a suited man with a trim goatee sat in the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Director Tuesti,” said Reno, barely hiding his surprise. “Fancy seeing you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a Director. Not anymore,” Reeve corrected him. “Think of me as an advisor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rufus didn’t look happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit down,” he snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno slid into a chair two seats down from Reeve, and Rude followed suit. They barely settled in when Rufus carried on speaking. The shortness of his words and the colour in his cheeks betrayed his poor mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reeve’s here because I invited him. I wanted his insight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I worked with Erin,” Reeve explained. “Just before she took the job at Healen Lodge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rufus dropped the papers on the table. “I didn’t think she had it in her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be so direct.” His eyes narrowed. “Abducting a Turk? She really wants to get our attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno wholeheartedly disagreed with the President’s assessment; most of her actions so far had been direct, so this escalation was hardly a surprise. He could still feel the heat from the flames when the helicopter exploded. The knife to the shoulder wasn’t exactly a walk in the park either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erin has Elena?” asked Reeve, putting the pieces together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tseng believes so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno never trusted Tuesti, it being far too tricky to work out which side he was loyal to. He suspected the man was only faithful to himself and the world vision he tried to put in motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re attacking Seventh Heaven right now,” Reno said. “Diversion tactics. Forcing us to split up, thin out our resources.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The colour drained from Reeve’s face. “I didn’t know. Is anybody hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know.” The cynic in Reno wondered how genuine the man’s concern was. “We’ve got two kids and half of Avalanche downstairs. The bar isn’t secure. Any ideas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WRO still has access to a safe house near Kalm. I can take them there,” Reeve offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great... Sir, you need to go too,” said Reno, the direction aimed at Rufus. He watched for his reaction. “Rude will assist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rufus’ mouth twisted. “Absolutely not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edge isn’t safe. She got into your penthouse. And I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but there’s only three of us now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There were only three of you before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The throwaway comment riled Reno and he bit into his cheek before he dared speak, rehashing his response in his head. The bait wasn’t worth taking. He could taste blood by the time he put the words back together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir... but we also need to find Elena.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rufus drummed his fingers on the table. “I’m not being forced into hiding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng would have already relayed the plan; Rufus was just being stubborn. Reno picked at a chip in the lacquered tabletop, wishing again that the Director was there. Rufus’ ego wasn’t something he was equipped to deal with, not in his current frame of mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree with Reno,” said Reeve. “You’ll be safer in Kalm. Let the Turks do their job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shadow crossed Rufus’ face. “You’re wrong if you think I’m not worried about Elena. Erin’s threatened my people. I won’t sit by and let somebody else deal with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude moved, his chair creaking under his weight. “That’s what we’re here for, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t be driven out by a petty grudge either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a bit more fucking serious than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His temper simmered below the surface. Didn’t the man understand? Lives were at risk. They couldn’t afford to hang around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After all this time, it’s more than just a petty grudge,” said Reeve, voicing the counter-argument far more eloquently than Reno could. “Erin and Garrison both worked for WRO. They were both outspoken in their hatred of Shinra. It drew them together… kindred spirits. Don’t underestimate them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno turned to Rufus. “Before… you said she was a fantasist?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence dragged on a moment longer than was comfortable before Rufus stopped tapping the table. His jaw visibly tensed before his face relaxed, his expression resigned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It hardly matters,” he said, tone dismissive. “When Erin was my nurse, we became close… I overlooked the threat she posed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close?” Reno echoed. “What the fuck does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s my sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno stared at the President, flexing his fingers below the table. The man already knew how much of a danger she posed, her reasons for targeting them. He fucking <em>knew</em>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude cleared his throat. “Another one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Half-sister,” said Rufus, correcting himself. “As you know, my father was… easily distracted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was common knowledge amongst the seniors in the company that President Shinra hadn’t been able to keep his dick in his pants. Reno met a few of the bastard offspring over the years and knew that any novelty Rufus may have felt surrounding his extended family had quickly worn thin. It was common practice to ship President Shinra’s latest victim out with a generous wad of cash and the ink still wet on the non-disclosure agreement. The process carried on for years until Sephiroth and his Masamune put a swift stop to his antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Reno demanded. “She fucking hates you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rufus stared at him, eyes cold. “She’d conned her way into the position at Healen to get close to me. I admired her spirit. I saw more of myself in her than I did in the others. She intrigued me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A memory filtered through. An order she’d given, just before dragging him through hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said something…” He hesitated, unwilling to put the torture he endured into words. “She wants everything Shinra owes her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She thinks she has a claim to my inheritance. She’s not interested in family, she just wants my money.” Rufus’ expression briefly slipped, a shadow of genuine remorse crossing his features. It left before Reno had the chance to process it. “Ultimately, she disappointed me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She showed great potential,” said Reeve. “It was a tremendous loss to the organisation when she left. Bright… not cut out to be a leader, but she was invaluable behind the scenes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a fucking psychopath,” said Reno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude glanced at him, eyebrows raised. “Why did she leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She found out I was bankrolling the WRO,” said Rufus, his mouth forming a nasty smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno knew all about that minor scandal. Shinra’s contribution to the funding of the WRO was the organisation’s downfall. Rufus donated a vast portion of their funds, his guilty conscience swaying his hand, and when the identity of their gracious benefactor had been officially revealed, factions broke away. The WRO wasn’t able to cope with the mass exodus, and their other backers also got cold feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rufus quickly manipulated the situation to his advantage, ruthlessly seizing power. Nobody could deny he owned the resources needed to continue rebuilding the city, and many accepted he turned over a new leaf. There would always be those that didn’t believe his spiel, but the people of Edge needed the Shinra Electric Power Company, whether or not they liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reeve shrugged. “She didn’t want to be in Shinra’s pocket.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her and half the WRO,” said Rude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes... I sometimes wonder if that was your intention all along.” Reeve’s attention was on Rufus. “When you suggested we make the deal public.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rufus replied. “I’m more concerned that she gained employment for Shinra after I specifically had her removed from Healen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude removed his shades, polishing them on his tie. Reno knew the tell, a sign that the conversation was rattling him. Reno felt the same, like a boat at sea in the eye of a storm. The pieces were slotting into place, the ocean strangely calm. He couldn’t shake the feeling all hell was about to break loose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does Avalanche have to do with this?” asked Rude, slipping his glasses back on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a little more complicated,” said Reeve. “I don’t know the full story. The family was forced to move after Shinra let her mother go. They ended up in the Sector Four slums. Her sister was unwell. She spent the last few months of her life on a ventilator.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno’s boat lurched. He knew where this was headed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did she die?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hospital lost power during the blackout,” said Reeve. “She was too weak to survive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno could picture the scene. A sick child hooked up to a life-support machine in a slum hospital, the sub-standard equipment likely faulty and unable to function without power. Dead batteries. The lights going out…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She blamed Avalanche,” he said, as the realisation solidified. “That’s why she targeted the kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her mother died a few months later. Couldn’t cope with her grief.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Garrison?” asked Rude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I didn’t work with him directly.” Reeve frowned. “By all accounts, he was quite the charmer. We had to let him go. He was mixed up with a faction that was angling to take control of the city. They didn’t believe in the democracy we were trying to create.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did that work out for you?” asked Rufus, resting his chin on his knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reeve ignored the snide remark. “As you’re aware, some of our funds came from your former competitors. When we removed the troublemakers, we lost a significant percentage of our money. Turned out they were funding Garrison and the others directly. In hindsight, I realise that the vast majority of our bankroll came from companies who wanted to be the next Shinra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It went some way to explaining Erin’s seemingly endless resources. A Sector Four orphan didn’t have that kind of firepower, but there were shady competitors in Shinra’s past that did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erin’s pretty well kitted out for slum trash,” said Reno. “This is bigger than her. Somebody’s fucking with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t doubt that,” Rufus replied. “Once we’ve neutralised her, you can look into it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garrison’s beef isn’t with Shinra,” said Rude. “It’s with the Turks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d have to ask him.” Reeve looked apologetic. “All I know is the man has a nasty streak. You want to be careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno’s PHS vibrated in his pocket. He fumbled for it, hands shaking. Tseng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left the room to take the call, giving Tseng a brief rundown of what they’d found. Over at Seventh Heaven, the scene had turned into a bloodbath, Elena’s location still unknown. Four bodies and a prisoner detained. Adrenaline kicked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Tifa with you?” he asked, afraid of the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. She isn’t here. I think it’s safe to assume they’ve both been compromised. Secure the President and meet me here. Arrange an ambulance… Highwind has been shot.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ended the call and slipped his PHS back into his pocket. His pulse was screaming in his ears, his eyes refusing to focus. The walls he’d constructed crumbled around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand drifted to his earpiece. “I need medical transport from Seventh Heaven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Received.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno headed back into the boardroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elena and Tifa aren’t at the bar.” His voice was far too calm, too controlled. “Highwind’s been shot. They’ve apprehended a suspect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell Tseng to bring him here,” said Rufus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno ignored the order. “Rude, take the President to Kalm. And the kids. Use Vincent--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving Edge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, I’m not giving you a choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t recall putting you in charge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno slammed his hands down on the table. Reeve visibly flinched. “Technically, <em>sir</em>, I’m suspended so I don’t have to give a shit what you recall. You’re not my priority. You either go to Kalm with Rude, or you’re on your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d choose a member of Avalanche over your President?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno stared him down, ignoring the fury in Rufus’ eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reeve folded his hands neatly in front of him. “Rufus… He’s right. There’s no sense putting yourself at risk. Let the Turks--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is she so important to you?” Rufus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We stood by you,” Reno reminded him. “You betrayed the company, and we stood by you. You owe us this. You owe Tseng.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock on the door distracted them. Reno turned to see the President’s secretary hovering in the doorway, a slim packet held in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir… this is for Director Tseng.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s urgent.” The girl looked uncertain, almost fearful. “They told me to give it to you if he wasn’t here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno felt the prickle on the back of his neck. “Who told you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The courier,” she stammered, holding out the packet. “Please. They just dropped it off… they said they’d hurt him if I didn’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She burst into tears. Reno ripped the package out of her unresisting hands as the television screen at the head of the long table blinked on. Rufus’ surprised expression must have mirrored his own. He stood perfectly still and watched as the grainy footage rolled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The camera was on its side, the angles all wrong as she crouched in front of it. Erin’s dark hair was lank and greasy, pulled away from her face. Her eyes were hollow, her cheeks gaunt, and there was a smear of blood across her chin. It was difficult to gauge her location. The room looked like some kind of storage basement, lit by flickering electric lights overhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“Hello, Rufus.”</em> Her words had the same sing-song quality from Healen, and it made Reno’s skin crawl. <em>“How’re things? I hope you’re having fun… Give my love to Reeve.”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rufus’ voice was angry. “How the hell is she doing this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno stared at the screen, unable to provide an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“You could’ve stopped all of this,”</em> she continued, picking up the camera. The image skewed violently as she turned it around in her hands. <em>“Their lives are on your head.”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>The camera steadied. Reno’s blood ran cold. Tifa lay on the floor, curled in on herself, bloodstains visible on her shirt. There was something badly wrong. Her colouring was off and her skin was clammy, her body visibly trembling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“She’s running out of time,”</em> Erin said, dropping to her heels in front of Tifa. “<em>Reno? Are you there? She keeps asking for you. Doesn’t look too good, does she?”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like poison,” said Rude, tone flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How much time did they have? There was no timestamp on the footage, but it was only hours since he’d seen her last. Slow-acting poisons wouldn’t have done too much damage in such a brief space of time. If it was fast-acting, she could already be dead. His fingers clenched, digging into the envelope he held.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erin prodded Tifa’s shoulder. <em>“Don’t you want to say goodbye?”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa’s head lolled, her eyes snapping open. They were bloodshot and glassy. Her lips ambled, but Reno couldn’t make out the words. Rage spiralled through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This happens when you don’t play the game, Rufus. I had to be innovative… make you pay attention.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The camera jerked again. Elena, tied to a chair, with her face bruised and streaks of blood around her mouth. Her lips were swollen and split, and she fixed her eyes on the camera with an expression of pure fury. A man stood behind her, his handsome face bearing a smirk, hands clasped behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rufus, this is your last warning. Give me what I’m owed, or pay the consequences.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like hell I will,” Rufus muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s smirk split into a grin. His teeth were slightly yellow, his gleeful expression a stark contrast to Elena’s anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello, Tseng… Reno… Can’t tell you how long I’ve waited for this."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the fuck is that?” said Reno, appalled by the familiarity in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garrison,” said Reeve. “I don’t think--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garrison moved before Reno could prepare himself, stepping out from behind the chair. He held a set of bolt-cutters in his hands, his knuckles white on the handles. They were rusty; the blades glinted dully under the yellow lights. Elena’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn it off,” said Rufus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The order came too late. Elena struggled violently in her chair, the cords around her wrists cutting into her skin. The fury in her face had slipped headfirst into terror, her lips moving soundlessly, her eyes shining under the lights. Garrison hovered in front of her, snapped the blades shut. Her primal howl turned Reno’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn it off!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Reno prised open the envelope in his hands and upended it onto the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A severed finger rolled across the surface; stark white skin, congealed blood, bone... He could smell the gore in the empty envelope and cast it aside as though it burned him. Time stopped, his heart trying to climb up through his throat. He stared at the finger, his head spinning, and the last shred of restraint he’d been clinging to snapped completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rufus could go to hell. Erin would pay for what she’d done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call Tseng,” he said to Rude. “This ends now.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, much love to Arisa_K for <s>dragging</s> helping me through this chapter. It HAD no chance of existing without you ;)</p><p>Also thank you to Toherrys for creating some absolutely stunning artwork based on Reprisal &lt;3 If you'd like to see it please check out @toherrys on Twitter.</p><p>As I approach 200 kudos I am truly blown away by the support, praise, conversation and love you guys are giving me. I cannot thank you all enough &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please heed the warnings... Things are about to get ugly...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cloud hovered at the bar, elbows resting on the wooden counter. A lot had happened in the hour since Cid got shot, but he didn’t feel as though they were moving forwards. Frustration reigned, giving a bitter edge to the fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ambulance turned up quicker than he expected. Two medics in Shinra uniform disembarked carrying a gurney and various other bits of kit, bouncing jargon back and forth that Cloud couldn’t make any sense of. They weren’t phased by Cid’s sickly appearance or the homemade sutures they’d applied, and they were professionally calm as they hooked him up to their machines and carted him away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud wondered whether somebody should have gone with him. Cid was less sentimental than some men, but waking up in a hospital bed alone wasn’t pleasant. Cloud should know; it happened to him enough times during training. Unable to tear himself away from the bar he rang Vincent and filled him in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reeve was at Shinra HQ. He’d offered to take Yuffie and the kids to a safe house where Rude and the President were also headed. Red would go with them, and Vincent would go to Cid. He didn’t think they’d target the aeronaut again, but they needed to be careful. Cloud agreed, reassured by the plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vincent’s parting words reneged on that comfort, his voice bleak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If we are to assume Reno is correct… if she has Tifa...”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Cloud couldn’t think of any other response; he didn’t want to have the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You must prepare yourself for the worst.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lie left his mouth with little resistance. With nothing else to say, he cut the call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bar was a mess. Broken windows filtered odd shadows onto the floor where bullets had gouged long grooves into the wood. Furniture was upturned, stools broken. Bloodstains glistened stickily in the light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>Chaos.</em> The scene in front of him was a mirror to the storm inside his head. He battened down the hatches and forced his attention outward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tseng had taken the prisoner down to the basement whilst Cloud kept a watchful eye, concerned for the man’s welfare. They required information, and he was the only source they had. They needed him alive. It surprised him when Tseng bound the man to a chair and crudely bandaged the wounds he’d inflicted, saying nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally spoke, it was to deliver an order. “Nobody in or out. Are we clear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud could only nod. With that cold instruction, Tseng had retreated upstairs, not seeking permission to invade their privacy as he disappeared into the dwelling above the bar. Cloud didn’t challenge him. Distance from the Turk was likely the only thing keeping their prisoner breathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he left the room, he asked the question that was burning on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Tifa alive?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man stared at him through narrowed eyes that struggled to focus. They slid closed, and he turned his face to the wall. Anger twisted in Cloud’s gut, a bright hot flash that cut through him and boiled his blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>“Is she?”</em> he repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The walls felt like they were falling in on him, adrenaline bringing claustrophobia crashing down with it. Choking for air, with sweat prickling at his skin and his heart hammering in his chest, he left the basement and headed back to the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There he waited, unsure what the correct next step was. As the minutes ticked by, his pulse slowed and with it came the onslaught of his guilt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A stool clattered noisily upright, pulling his attention with it. Barret was tidying up one-handed, each piece of furniture being thrown into place with a little more anger than the last. He’d already mopped up as much of the blood as he could and swept up the broken glass. A picture frame sat on the bar by Cloud’s elbow and he tried not to look at it. Tifa’s face beamed up at him beneath the shattered glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The anger in his gut curled like burning paper, each piece that caught only fueling the flames. Anger at Erin, at Shinra, at himself. Unable to do anything else, he waited for it all to implode.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is all their goddamn fault!” Barret set a stool down on the floor with so much force it skittered away and toppled over again. “None of this would’ve happened if it wasn’t for Shinra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud thought back to the first assault. Denzel and Marlene. It was difficult to link it back to the company, apart from the car belonging to Rude. They targeted the kids because of Avalanche’s actions, not because of Shinra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blaming them doesn’t help anybody,” he said levelly, not moving to help him clean up. “This is on us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? How d’you figure that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud shrugged a shoulder, his response purposefully non-committal. His eyes snagged on the photo again. How much longer could they force blame at Shinra’s door?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn reactors… Sephiroth… Meteor… Everything is their fault!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to take responsibility for what we did, Barret. We couldn’t outrun this forever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you care? They’ve got Tifa. You saw what she did to Reno and the bastard’s a Turk!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although the smoke cleared, there was still a metallic taste to the air that made his throat tight. He cleared his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud sighed. “I care, but getting angry won’t help her. Angry people make mistakes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what the hell do we do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barret grabbed the fallen stool and set it upright, climbing onto it. The slump in his shoulders screamed defeat. Cloud knew the outburst was more a coping mechanism than genuine anger at Shinra. Whilst Cloud was careful to keep his feelings concealed, Barret’s heart lay firmly on his sleeve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We wait,” Cloud said. “Erin will make contact, eventually. When she does we’ll go from there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know what else to do. The void of Tifa’s absence had taken residence in his chest, fear of the unknown threatening to tear him down. Unable to provide a more solid answer, he couldn't elaborate further on the plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and what if she doesn’t? What if Tifa’s already--“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's not," he snapped before Barret could give voice to his fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How d’you know that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tifa wouldn’t be dead. She couldn’t. She'd smiled at Cloud as he settled in behind the bar, reminding him how the till worked, what the measures were, how to work the dodgy pump they never got around to fixing… He didn't need the guide; he remembered. He spent enough time behind the bar in the early days, when they first opened up and the steady stream of customers didn't allow time to stop and think about anything else. The familiar processes helped to distract him from thoughts of where she was going and who she would be with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's not," he repeated, turning the photograph over so her face wasn’t smiling up at him anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Acceptance of her and Reno was easy enough to show in the face of her anxious expression. She told him where she was going as a peace offering, a tangible demonstration that things were okay between them. In return, he smiled reassuringly but couldn’t find words to back it up. Whatever this thing with her and Reno was, it worried him. She’d gone to him, and now she was in trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deep down, he knew Reno wasn't to blame. It was a hard truth to ignore, though. If she’d stayed at the bar, Cloud could've kept her safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should be doing something!” Barret roared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t have a response to give. What else could they do but wait?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somebody hammering on the door put an end to the argument. Cloud wrenched it open. He knew something was badly wrong the second he saw Reno’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Tseng?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno pushed past him and headed into the bar. He was missing the trademark suit and cut a strange figure in more casual clothing. Lanky, dishevelled and altogether too normal, his mag-rod was in his left hand, his fingers curled tight around the hilt. There was no trace of his usual cocky smirk or scathing wit. Instead, his eyes were hollow, and the tension was clear in his jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked scared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Reno, wait...” Cloud followed him across the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s got them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno slowed, eyes on the bullet holes in the polished floor. He scuffed his boot against the splintered wood and turned on his heel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sure?” Cloud asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Turk didn’t stop moving, every footstep erratic, just like Barret and his frenzied cleaning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Tseng?” he repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Reno! Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned again. Took another couple of steps. Faltered. Turned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t stop wearing a hole in the goddamn floor, I’m gonna put a bullet in you,” Barret growled. “Sit down and answer the damn question!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erin’s got her! What more do you need to fucking know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down,” said Cloud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s got Tifa. I don’t know where! I don’t… I can’t...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agitated, his words stuttered out, and he swung his weapon. Barret stood up and Cloud readied himself for the collision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We care about her too,” said Barret, his voice far gentler than Cloud expected. “Calm the hell down. Losing your damn head won’t help nobody.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud saw it then; resignation filtered across Reno’s face. He lowered his mag-rod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s in trouble. Poison,” he said, despondency ringing through his tone. “And they… <em>hurt</em> Elena.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But they’re both alive?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, that’s something,” said Barret. “Where are they?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We couldn’t tell… Fucking video wasn’t clear enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What video?” asked Cloud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She sent it to us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Show me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The knot in Cloud’s stomach tightened. The simple order left little colour in Reno’s face as fear gave way to alarm. Tseng stood in the shadows, his expression impossible to read.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>“Show me,”</em> Tseng repeated, holding out his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno swallowed hard, pulling his PHS from his pocket. He fumbled with the device before handing it over. Cloud could hear voices but couldn’t make out the words. A tortured scream pierced the air. Tseng’s eyes narrowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a while before he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When?” he said, voice carefully controlled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Twenty minutes. I came straight here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The President?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With Rude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s happened?” asked Cloud, heading for Tseng.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t reply, just held the PHS out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See for yourself,” muttered Reno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud watched the video play out on the cracked screen. He was vaguely aware of footsteps behind him, and then Barret’s presence in his peripheral vision. He watched Tifa, broken and crying on the ground… Erin’s gloating expression… Elena, battered, bloody and angry… When Garrison stepped forward, bolt-cutters in his hand, Cloud’s stomach turned. He looked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Son of a bitch.” Barret bristled beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tseng moved with purpose, walking behind the bar. He snatched one of the few unbroken bottles off the back shelf and poured a generous measure into a tumbler he found in the rack overhead. Cloud watched him knock back the amber liquid, feeling as though the ground was sliding beneath him. Elena’s anguished howl reverberated around his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>Poison.</em> Cloud understood what that meant. Time was running out, and Elena and Tifa were expendable to them, as Garrison had proven. This time it was a warning; next time they might not be so lucky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She sent it to us,” said Reno, his voice empty. “Elena’s finger. She fucking sent it to us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we waiting for?” Barret’s growl became a strangled yell. “Tifa needs us!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t know where they are,” Cloud replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know somebody that does,” said Reno. “Give me fifteen minutes with him. I’ll make him talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud pictured the man downstairs, wrists and ankles tightly bound to the chair. The similarities to Elena were chilling enough already, and Reno’s voice had an edge that made Cloud’s skin crawl. He wasn’t naïve. The Turks earned their reputation as Shinra’s violent right hand. Reno wasn’t lying; he’d get the information they needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud knew what torture looked like. He’d spent long enough at Hojo’s hands to understand how pain could inspire a man to talk. Setting the Turks on their prisoner appealed to him, and not just out of practicality. Part of him wanted the man to suffer. Part of him sought reprisal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought of Tifa. She wouldn’t want this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean, no?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud shook his head decisively. “There has to be another way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another way?” There was venom in his words now; Reno took a step towards him. “You wanna play the game, Bitch? You play by our rules or you back the fuck off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tifa wouldn’t want this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She ain’t here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tseng hurled his glass at the wall. It shattered, sending shards flying. Reno winced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll deal with him,” Tseng said, turning towards the door that led down to the basement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud’s PHS started ringing. He wrenched it from his pocket, surprised to see Tifa’s name on the screen. With shaking hands, he accepted the call and pressed it to his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tifa?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Reno and Tseng froze when they heard her name. Reno’s eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>“Hello, Cloud.”</em> The voice on the other end was unexpected, as lyrical as it had been on the night outside Johnny’s bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cloud?” Reno made to snatch the PHS from his hand and Tseng threw his hand out to stop him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry if our evening together caused you any trouble. Don’t take it too personally. I needed to get your attention, and I thought… Well… You looked so lonely… and I’m lonely too.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ice formed in his gut. He placed the PHS on the counter, fumbling for the button to put the call on loudspeaker. His fingers hovered, tracing a familiar worn knot in the wood. A splinter snagged his fingertip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>“Maybe we got off on the wrong foot.”</em> She could’ve been an old friend, her tone as sweet as honey. <em>“We’re on the same side, you and I... I realise that now. We can stop them if we work together... You know what Shinra are capable of. They took everything away from you… From both of us. And they’ll never stop.”</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>Tifa.</em> Reno didn’t take her away; she wasn’t Cloud’s to lose. Her connection to the Turk had brought them closer, a needed remedy to the pressures they’d put themselves under. Cloud might not like it, but he couldn't blame Reno for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The President. My brother.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait a damned--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud held his hand up, silencing Barret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello, Barret. Is Marlene feeling better? I’m so sorry… My associates got a little… carried away.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was genuine remorse in her tone. Cloud’s palm collided with Barret’s chest as the man lunged toward the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marlene’s fine,” said Cloud. “I want to speak to Tifa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s not possible. Tifa isn’t feeling well.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want, Erin?” he repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have a proposition for you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m listening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bring my brother to me. He’s a threat to us all. Let me deal with him. Cut off the head and the beast will wither and die.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tseng’s mouth thinned. Cloud suspected he knew what the man was thinking. Why would Avalanche pledge their loyalty to Shinra? Especially not now, when they had so much to lose. Erin was offering them an olive branch, a chance at freedom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud didn’t believe her words for a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You attacked us,” he said. “Why would we help you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because I have something you want.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw Barret’s fingers curl into a fist and he gripped his vest, forcing the man to pay attention. <em>Calm down.</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if we bring you Rufus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You get her back.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud glanced at Reno. There was absolute fury in his blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Elena?” Reno asked, not bothering to keep his presence hidden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Erin was surprised, she didn’t show it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We have other plans for the Turk.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno’s mouth snapped open, as though to argue. Tseng caught his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do I know this isn’t a trap?” Cloud asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What other choice do you have?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud fell silent, unable to word his response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>“I’ll give you time to talk it over,”</em> she said. <em>“Oh… and Cloud? Don’t keep me waiting too long.”</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The line went dead. Silence hung in the air. Barret smashed through it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s easy. We hand the bastard over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really believe it’s that simple?” said Tseng.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, you’re a bigger fool than I thought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud knew exactly where this was headed. The bite in Tseng’s voice told him so, and Barret was already squaring up, confrontation vibrating through his frame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t owe shit to Rufus Shinra,” he grumbled. “We don’t owe shit to none of you scumbags.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t be standing here if it wasn’t for Elena. You really think you owe us nothing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barret floundered. Cloud saw it, the moment of doubt. Barret might still have been spouting the same old anti-Shinra spiel, but times were changing. He could blow hot air as much as he wanted; the Turks were a part of their lives now whether or not any of them liked it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well…” He stumbled and changed his approach. “Rufus still has a debt to pay. He can damn well start repaying it now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rufus has done more than enough to settle his debts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell are you suggesting then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We find another way,” said Tseng.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not putting Tifa’s life at risk!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look around you,” Tseng snapped. “All of your lives are at risk. What difference does it make?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? And whose goddamn fault is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud didn’t stop them from arguing. He needed time to think. Erin was trying to appeal to their mutual interests, and it seemed wise to spin that further, to keep up the facade. Her intention was to force a wedge between them one by one until they were weak enough for her to pick them off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her attempts at derailing his family were certainly felt. Every attack created another crack, every altercation another chip struck out from their rapidly weakening foundation. It wasn’t just Avalanche she was toying with. The Turks were spiralling out of control almost as fast as they were, each new obstacle causing more friction. As a unit, they were lethal. Individually, they were far more human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d tear themselves apart before she even got her hands dirty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud’s eyes landed on Reno. He so far avoided joining in the argument. He reached for the frame on the bar and flipped it over, darkness in his expression as he took in the photograph. His fingers trailed the broken glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you know?” Reno asked quietly, turning his attention to Tseng.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… suspected,” Tseng answered eventually. “Her genetics aren’t important.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He kept this from us... He knew we were trying to find her. He gave us the fucking order!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That may be the case but--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s playing us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno’s voice was bitter, and Cloud could only watch as the cracks continued to appear. They were playing directly into her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I say we do it,” said Reno. “Hand him over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn straight,” said Barret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tseng’s expression darkened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This could be our only chance of getting Elena back,” Reno continued. “We arrange the drop. Follow them back to their base. That’s where she’ll be, right? If she’s still...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d risk the President?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know Rufus… he loves to get his hands dirty.” The words sounded off, Reno’s voice lacking its usual drawl. “Let him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you realise what you’re saying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“People we care about are in danger. Are you really gonna risk them? Or isn’t she important enough?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve gone soft,” Tseng spat, spots of colour rising in his face. “It happened to Veld. Look where that got him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud reached for his PHS.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what if I have?” replied Reno. “Why’s that such a fucking problem? You saw what they did to her, Tseng. We wait around, we lose her. <em>You</em> lose her. It’s that fucking simple.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elena can look after herself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud heard that before, only this time the words had a lot less conviction behind them. Tseng was fighting against something, and Cloud suspected he knew what. Fear could be dangerous if you didn’t channel it properly. It was far easier to pretend, to keep the mask in place and not allow anybody to see beneath it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not the fucking point and you know it isn’t. I should’ve kept her safe.” The volume of Reno’s voice slanted sharply upwards, the feeling behind his words filling every syllable. “I let her leave, and now they have her. How the fuck do you think that makes me feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t talking about Elena, Cloud realised. The emotion in Reno’s outburst surprised him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cloud?” Barret’s voice was unusually quiet. “You think we should--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Betraying the President won’t bring Tifa back,” said Tseng. “You’re more intelligent than this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it fucking will! You heard what she said!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s lying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take that risk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Control yourself. You’re being irrational," said Tseng, his voice as cold as ice. “This is not up for discussion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like hell it’s not.” Reno shoved him, spoiling for a fight. “I’ve had enough of this shit. How many times do we do this? Follow the same bullshit orders? And for what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For what?” He sounded surprised. “For the company. For the President.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? And where the fuck has that ever gotten us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve noted your feedback.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tseng smoothed out his jacket and straightened his tie. The carefully controlled movements suggested his patience was hanging on by a thread. Even Cloud could see that. Reno didn’t seem impressed by his response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” He turned away. Took a step. Turned back on his heel, anger in his eyes. “She thinks you love her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tseng’s fist connected solidly with his jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sprawled backwards, landing heavily on the floor, his expression momentarily slipping into one of surprise. Cloud saw it just before fury crashed back over his face. He leapt to his feet with all the dexterity Cloud remembered, his stance shifting quickly to something more offensive, his mag-rod raised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The hell do you two idiots think you’re playing at?” Barret launched himself between the two Turks, as Reno’s weapon crackled in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno was a capable fighter, but Tseng’s eyes burned. He’d rip Reno to pieces if he followed through on the attack he was intending, and Reno wouldn’t go down without a fight either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud knew he should step in. Do something. He could taste ozone in the back of his throat, and his fingers tightened on the PHS in his hand. The Turks wouldn’t like it, but there were bigger things at stake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You drop that goddamn matchstick before I make you!” Barret warned, arms outstretched in warning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking try it,” Reno snarled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking advantage of the distraction, Cloud selected Tifa's contact and hit the call button. It only rang twice before it connected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>“Cloud,”</em> Erin purred.<em> “I didn’t expect to hear from you so soon.”</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t need more time to think it over?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right,” he said. “Shinra won’t ever stop. We should put them down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno paused, slowly lowering his weapon. “Wait… What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quiet,” Tseng hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m glad we agree.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s the drop?” Cloud asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“There’s a park in the Sector Six slums--”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it,” said Cloud, aware that the chaos in the background was no longer an issue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three pairs of eyes fixated on him. He turned his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How long do you need?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave this some consideration, although it was more for show than anything else. Erin seemed to have conveniently forgotten the men she sent to shoot up the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two hours,” he replied, after a significant pause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>“Are you sure?”</em> There was concern in her voice. <em>“He’s well guarded.”</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although he couldn’t hear Erin’s side of the conversation, Tseng evidently heard enough to distract him from his subordinate. He stepped around the bar and back into Cloud’s line of sight. The look he gave him was anything but friendly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure,” said Cloud, staring him down. “I’ll take care of the Turks. Getting hold of Rufus will be easy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tseng’s eyebrows quirked. <em>What are you doing?</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Two hours then.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to help Tifa.” He struggled to keep his voice level. “Whatever it takes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course… And Cloud?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you for understanding. Not everybody can see the bigger picture.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cut the call, slipping his PHS back into his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll take care of the Turks?” said Reno, echoing his words in a tone that suggested his anger at Tseng found a new target. “The fuck do you think you’re playing at?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Explain,” said Tseng.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit down.” Cloud pointed at the empty stools at the bar, sliding onto one himself. “Hear me out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his surprise, neither man argued, although their eyes were wary when they took the seats beside him. Barret did the same, and Cloud saw a bitter reminder of the past in his desperate expression. He thought Cloud knew the answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud wished that were true. His mind turned to Tifa, writhing on the ground. He inhaled slowly, collecting his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s trying to drive us apart,” he said eventually. “Everything she’s done so far… she’s trying to weaken us. I don’t think she has the resources to take us on if we work together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tseng tilted his head in acknowledgement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you saying?” asked Barret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We let her think she’s succeeded. If she thinks she’s got Avalanche on her side…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a big <em>‘if’,</em>” said Reno, voice sullen, picking at a chip in the varnish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s all we have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You honestly believe she’ll give you Tifa?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tseng’s tone slipped back into its previous metre, as cool and professional as ever. If it wasn’t for the angry mark on Reno’s jaw, Cloud might’ve believed his show of calm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he admitted. “But if she has to meet us, we’re thinning out her resources. It gives us a better chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better chance when?” asked Barret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When we hit her base.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t know where her base is,” Reno reminded him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… But we’ll find out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it could work both ways. Erin was trying to appeal to their hatred of Shinra. Perhaps her men were cut from the same cloth. If they thought he was on their side, and that helping him would bring Shinra down…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So let me get this straight… you’re double-crossing her… because you know she’s gonna double-cross us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud considered this. “Guess so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno shrugged. “Alright then. Let’s make this shitbird sing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to him,” said Cloud. “You stay here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno looked to Tseng for confirmation, their argument momentarily forgotten. He shook his head imperceptibly. Cloud walked away. He didn’t need their permission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The steps down to the basement were worn and uneven. Cloud’s feet caught the familiar dips and scuffs on the concrete. The room was small and hardly fit to keep a bar like Seventh Heaven stocked, so Tifa used a small office upstairs to store the less popular bottles, and kept the crates of beer and local moonshine in the squat room below the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She joked that the basement was for the cheap liquor, just like the slums. He wondered how she’d feel about it being used as a makeshift cell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man watched Cloud warily, suspicious at his return. Blood already soaked through the bandage around his shin, and his skin was paler now, and slick with sweat. Hatred clouded his eyes, and a sneer cut across his expression. Cloud stood, leaning back against a shelving unit stacked high with crates, and folded his arms across his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man cleared his throat and spat on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The urge to lash out came from nowhere, coursing through every joint, tripping across every nerve. It shocked him. Cloud shifted his weight between his feet and forced a lid on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could help you,” he said, the words falling flat, lacking any inspiration. “Get you out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had his friend. Hurt her. She needed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need your help,” said the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud’s mouth thinned. “Looks like you do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged, pulling against the ropes that bound his wrists. “I didn’t sign up for this shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you sign up for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glared, pressing his cracked lips together. A reply wasn’t forthcoming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You hate Shinra?” The lie was easy to find. “They’re no friends of mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lying. I know a Turk when I see one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno’s words echoed in his head. Fifteen minutes. Was that really all it would take?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They nearly killed us all. I don’t owe them anything. I just want Tifa,” he replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t know nothing about her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your people took her. She’s dying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saying it out loud bought an unwelcome lump to his throat and heat behind his eyes. He blinked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She the one that’s fucking the Turk?” He grinned. “Wouldn’t mind a piece o’ that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud lunged, fingers curling tightly into the man’s shirt. He struggled against his restraints, but his expression didn’t change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t hurt me,” the man hissed. “You don’t have it in you. I know who you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know nothing about me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know if you were gonna kill me, you’d have done it already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Cloud released his grip. “That Turk you mentioned? He’s upstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uncertainty flickered the man’s eyes for a moment. “Can’t tell you what I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boss don’t tell me everything. I just take my money and do what I’m told.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What were you told?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned. “Come down here. Cause trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t give a shit why. Money’s good. You think it’s easy, rebuilding your whole goddamn life outta nothing? ‘Cause that’s what we have. That’s what you people left us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your friends are dead. Don’t you care?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scoffed. “They weren’t my friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud struggled to reconcile the words against the turmoil in his head. He walked into the basement believing he could appeal to the man, just like Tifa would’ve. The indifference he faced galled him. Were their lives worth so little?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time was ticking away. <em>Fifteen minutes</em>...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If she was in trouble, he’d be there. He’d save her. He promised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me where she is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No point. The boss won’t let her live. Not after everything you’ve done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bitch might as well be dead already.” He laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands found the man’s throat. His eyes bulged as he flailed uselessly against the ropes. It would be easy to tighten the pressure and choke out the life beneath his fingers. That part of him had always been there, beckoning in the darkness, a symptom of the parasite he’d born for so long. Blood thundered in his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need a hand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Distracted, Cloud turned, fingers still crushing the man’s windpipe. Reno stood in the doorway, hands jammed in his pockets, surveying the scene with triumph in his eyes. Tseng stood behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers loosened. The man spluttered and gasped, gulping down the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fifteen minutes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Set your timer.” Reno’s smile turned feral.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man’s eyes locked onto Reno’s, and any trace of his prior confidence fled his expression. Cloud stepped back and resumed his former position, leaning against the shelves. He couldn’t leave. The darkness inside him wanted to watch the man suffer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno turned to Tseng, awaiting his signal. Tseng nodded curtly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dragged a stack of wooden boxes into the centre of the room. Tseng tossed him a coil of rope and he caught it, looping it under and over, again and again. The man in the chair watched, his throat bobbing like an apple in a barrel, as Reno pulled the ends of the rope free. He pulled a switchblade from his jeans and the man visibly flinched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno flipped the blade open, his smile morphing into something more dangerous, exposing the points of his teeth. He grasped the man’s left hand, wrenching his index finger skyward with little care, ignoring the cry of pain. Oblivious to the man struggling, he examined the extended finger. Satisfied with what he found, he slit the rope binding the man’s wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Left-handed.” He laughed shortly. “What d’you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud rubbed at his right hand. There were callouses on his fingers, from the hilt of his weapon. He picked at them idly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man tried to lash out the second the ropes fell away. Reno caught his wrist easily and slammed it down on the crates. He forced the man’s hand open, binding the ropes around his palm and fingers, pinning it flat. Then he pulled the ends of the rope tight and knotted them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you doing?” the man whimpered, struggling against the binds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno punched him. His head snapped back, blood spraying from what Cloud could only presume was a broken nose. Tseng didn’t issue a reprimand; he just stood in the doorway and watched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno eyed his knuckles briefly. “We’re asking the questions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tseng crossed the room, stooping to pick something up off the floor. It was the brick Tifa used to prop the door open between trips upstairs. Realisation hovered on the edge of Cloud’s conscience. <em>An eye for an eye...</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Elena?” Tseng said, voice quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who the fuck’s Elena?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned the brick over in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologise… I’m making assumptions.” The corner of his mouth twitched. “Where would they have taken her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, where’s your base?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you. I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>“Where?”</em> Tseng repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t fucking know!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno clicked his tongue. He looked at Cloud. “Wrong answer…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do know,” Tseng said calmly. “You’re just choosing not to tell us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tseng struck. The man howled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud swore he heard the wet crunch when the brick impacted against the man’s fingers. His index twitched. He wouldn’t be firing a gun again, Cloud realised, feeling sick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me ask you again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He struck again. The man roared. Another finger twitched, its angle all wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I d-don’t know!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud couldn’t tear his eyes away. Tears were rolling freely down the man’s face and there was blood pooling beneath his hand, soaking into the crates. He inhaled wetly, mewling like an infant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I swear… I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brick slammed down again. This time Tseng didn’t pull it away. He threw his weight behind it, grinding the bloody fingers beneath the brick. The scream that left the prisoner’s mouth was guttural, animalistic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud knew he should step in. This wasn’t working. The man wasn’t lying. He didn’t know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They use the old Shinra building,” he shrieked. “That might be where she is. That’s all I know I swear!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh…” Reno frowned. “Makes sense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud straightened up, relief flooding through him. The basement felt too small, the air too hot. Screams were rattling around his head, sending a shiver across his skin that made him nauseous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tseng still had his full weight on the brick. The prisoner's face was ashen, his eyes frantic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” he whimpered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tseng. Stop.” Cloud took a step toward him. “He told us what we need to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno glanced at his watch. “Eight and a half. Not bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tseng!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, Cloud’s right. Leave him be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tseng eased the pressure off, taking a step back. The hand beneath the ropes was a mangled mess. Twitching fingers, torn skin, gore… His expression curdled Cloud’s blood, eyes shining as he studied the bloody brick in his hand. The corner of his mouth curled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smirk slipped from Reno’s face. “Sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tseng swung the brick again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The attack was frenzied, the violent movements set to a soundtrack Cloud would never forget. The repetitive wet thud of the brick, the groan of pain that rasped and sputtered. When the prisoner finally fell still, Tseng cast the makeshift weapon aside. It clattered across the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked past them both, heading for the stairs. “I’ll arrange back-up. We leave as soon as we’re ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud stared at the corpse. A small part of him relished the sight. The head lolled, the skull misshapen and slick with gore, eyes rolling back and fixed permanently open. Cloud could taste the copper tang in the air, a steady drip onto the cement floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tifa wouldn’t want this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tseng stopped at the top of the stairs and turned back, eyes narrowed and fixed on Reno. The mask was back in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t lose her,” he said, his voice far too calm. “I know my duty and so does she. Love is… difficult in our line of work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t I fucking know it,” Reno muttered under his breath. He plastered a smirk over his wan expression and jogged up the stairs. “Hey, sir? No hard feelings. Right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud watched them leave, wondering if he’d heard correctly. It wasn’t worth further scrutiny. Not now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time was running out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garrison turned off the lights before he and Erin left the basement, leaving them in a pitch blackness that somehow tumbled around her, as though she’d drunk too much liquor and passed out on the floor. Tifa knew the feeling all too well, the fire in her veins taking her back to long nights travelling by foot and the dangers they posed. Poison was something she’d experienced before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Ringmaw attack came to mind as she floated in the darkness. She was ill-prepared when it caught her; the venom spewed from its gory jaws and boiled through her body like acid. With her friends caught up in the fray, she writhed on the ground for precious minutes as the poison took hold. The antidote brought instant relief when it finally came, Cloud administering the medication with concern clear in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time there was no antidote, and no Cloud to stroke her hair and hold her hand. This time she was on her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked slowly and fought against the bile in her throat. This poison wasn’t so bad, she reasoned, trying to find the energy to move. Its effects came in waves, making her head spin and her limbs weak. She suspected the bullet that grazed her arm when they abducted her was the source.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put on a show of weakness, mewling and crying for the camera whilst Erin stood over her and gloated. Her plan worked. They didn’t bind her wrists or feet, believing she wasn’t a threat. Her eyes slipped shut, and the landscape spun again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though not completely incapacitated, she’d be hard-pressed to fight anybody in her current condition. They were right, Tifa wasn’t a threat, but she knew somebody who was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spinning feeling subsided, and she took full advantage, dragging herself onto her hands and knees. Pain raged through her left arm as some sense of clarity returned. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, her surroundings filtered through and forced her to focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tifa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” she said, waiting for nausea to subside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena’s voice was hoarse, punctuated by her erratic breathing. “You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa crawled across the floor, the movement painfully slow. She was losing blood, she could feel the liquid chill on her bicep and putting weight on her arm was impossible. She held it to her chest and awkwardly made her way to Elena’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had me worried for a minute there,” Elena said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa could just about see her silhouette in the gloom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need light,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a switch to the left of the door. Ten metres… dead ahead. Think you can make it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grab the lights and see if you can find something to cut these ropes. I can’t feel my hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa tried to imagine the layout of the room. The darkness shuddered and tipped around her. She didn’t know which direction the door was in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” said Elena, correctly interpreting her hesitation. “I’m facing the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Head spinning, Tifa braced her hands against Elena’s thighs, too disoriented to feel awkward about the contact. She repositioned herself, her bearings a little easier to find with Elena to guide her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it… it should be straight ahead of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa crawled forwards. The concrete felt gritty beneath her hands. Something rolled away from her in the dark, rattling across the floor. She could see the faint outline of the door where light from the corridor beyond spilt through. Squinting at it made her head hurt. She reached for it, pressing her palms against the smooth surface and leaning heavily against it as she tried to stand. </span>
  <span>The darkness lurched violently, almost taking her with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding the handle for support, she searched desperately for the light switch. Her fingers caught and she flipped it, flooding the room with light. </span>
  <span>Her pupils screamed. She threw her hands up instinctively; the poison sent her senses into overdrive and everything <em>hurt</em>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched Elena blinking slowly as her eyes adjusted to the light. Bruises stood out sharply against her pallid skin, blood congealing around a split in her lip and the whites of her eyes bloodshot and watery. There was blood in her hair too, staining the blonde strands red. Tifa might’ve suspected tears, but the grim set of her mouth told a different story. Anger radiated from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how much time we have," said Elena. "Check the crates… there’s got to be something we can use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were tall shelves against the walls, filled with wooden boxes and years of detritus. The boxes were mostly broken and looked empty. Using the shelves to support her, Tifa searched through the debris, looking for anything that might help them get out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first few boxes she checked turned up nothing, lids prised open and cast aside, contents stripped long ago. Large tins on another shelf had rusted bottoms and were surrounded by cracked and peeling puddles of orange paint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind one tin was a rusty screwdriver, glued to the shelf by a pool of paint. Tifa tugged at it, shimmying it back and forth until it peeled away from the shelf. Clutching the tool in her hand, she carried on checking the crates. The rest of her search yielded nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was about to make her way back to Elena when she noticed a bottle upended on the floor. That must’ve been what she knocked away when she crawled to the door. Stooping to pick it up, she lost her balance and landed heavily on her knees. The screwdriver rolled away from her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” said Elena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she gritted out, flexing her joints gingerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a few moments for the world to stop spinning. Tifa retrieved the screwdriver and the bottle, crawling back to Elena’s chair. Her hands were filthy, and the shredded skin on her palms stung. She hefted the bottle in her hand and smashed it against the concrete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That should do it,” said Elena, smiling weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa picked up one of the larger shards and dug it under the rope that bound Elena’s arm to the chair. The cord cut into her wrist, and Tifa struggled at first to get the jagged piece of glass beneath it. It took a lot of sawing to snap through. Elena wiggled her fingers when it finally broke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She winced. “Goddamn pins and needles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa turned to the other wrist, her eyes fixing </span>
  <span>on the gory stump where Elena was missing her ring finger. Blood oozed from the wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time it wasn’t the poison that sent her head spinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful,” Elena gritted out. “I think the tie’s acting like a tourniquet. When you cut it, it’s gonna bleed like a bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elena…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Her voice suggested otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need something to use as a bandage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa’s eyes landed on Elena’s tie, and she reached for the knot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ve got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena pulled it loose with her good hand and tugged it free from her collar. Her forehead was clammy and the tension in her jaw was a stark contrast to her somewhat breezy demeanour. She was determinedly holding herself together; Tifa suspected she was in shock. She took the tie from her unresisting hand and wrapped it across the stump, pressing the length into Elena’s palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold this… I’ll tie it properly as soon as I’ve cut the rope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena curled her remaining fingers around the silk, gritting her teeth. Tifa felt another wave of dizziness roil through her and swallowed hard, her grasp on reality blurring a little at the edges. She swayed slightly, grasping the arm of the chair to steady herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She twisted her body, showing Elena the bloody wound on her arm. It glistened wetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got caught by a bullet. I think it was poisoned. </span>
  <span>I’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Elena’s expression was giddy now, her grin a little too manic. “You can’t die. Reno would fucking kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa smiled weakly. “You’re not dying on me either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa sawed at the ties, careful not to move Elena’s injured hand too much or catch her skin with the glass. It took a lot of effort, and in such close quarters, she could hear every painful inhalation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she said, as Elena hissed and grit her teeth again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. I’ve had way worse injuries than this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Privately, Tifa didn’t agree. This wasn’t an injury. It was torture, designed to bring the others running into danger. Tseng would come for Elena, Tifa knew he would. Tensions were already running high, and these people were dangerous. A rescue attempt would play straight into their hands, and Tifa already knew how it would play out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of her cried out for Reno, but she knew the desire was futile. She wouldn’t let him run headfirst into danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a lot calmer than I would be,” Tifa admitted, as the ropes finally fell apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fell through a glass roof once. Landed on some kind of metal railing or something.” Elena grunted, her fingers twitching. “It went straight through my thigh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa tugged the ends of the tie from Elena’s palm, holding it in place with one hand whilst she busied the other wrapping it around her fingers and wrist. It wasn’t a sophisticated bandage but would have to do. She pulled it as tight as she dared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s kind of horrible,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should see the scar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa smiled. “You can show me when we get out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? We’ll go out. I’ll put on a tiny skirt and get horrendously drunk. It’ll be awesome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was a pretty convincing performance," said Elena, referring back to Tifa’s prior theatrics. "Even I thought you were a goner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sweat on Tifa's skin made her shiver. She began work on the ties around Elena's ankles, fighting against the rising dizziness. Maybe it was a performance, but the poison wasn’t going anywhere and its draining effects were making themselves felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe it worked," she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re smart.” Elena stood up unsteadily as the last of the ties fell away. “You don’t look great though. No offence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t <em>feel</em> great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I should check the door. You never know, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena headed to the door and tried the handle. Muttering to herself, she turned her attention to the shelves instead. Tifa leaned on the chair, watching as she methodically made her way around the room, rooting through crates and casting the rubbish aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think we could be in the old Shinra building," said Elena, brushing dust off a pile of smashed up crates in the corner. "See? This is all ours. Looks like a storage room or something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pointed at the black logo branded into the wood. Tifa recognised them from her visits to Shinra’s base in the past, when Avalanche and the Turks weren’t so friendly with each other</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elena… the video...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d see it and come running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” She swung the beam of light upwards, scanning the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa couldn’t stop the worry biting at her, as the room spun again and her hands started shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re walking straight into a trap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the more reason for us to get out of here, right?” Elena stared at the ceiling. “Bingo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa stared at the hatch. It was high above them, but she knew from personal experience that the air-ducts could easily accommodate a person. Elena grinned. There was a shelving unit against the wall and she pushed it experimentally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna need your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa nodded and forced herself into a crouch. The weakness in her limbs was overwhelming. She braced against the chair and dragged herself to her feet. The blood rush threw her. She swayed, the room slanting sharply sideways, and an arm slipped around her torso, steadying her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Tifa protested, leaning heavily on Elena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hand me that screwdriver… Did I mention I’ve been poisoned before too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa shook her head as Elena helped her over to the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup… I know exactly how shit you’re feeling,” said Elena. “Rude got poisoned once. Laid him out for a week. So less of that ‘I’m fine’ bullshit. You don’t need to put a brave face on for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’ve established we’re both fine.” Tifa raised her eyebrows, highlighting the sarcasm in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been spending <em>way</em> too much time with Reno.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa stumbled at that, unable to find a suitable response. Elena grinned back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” said Elena. “This thing won’t move on its own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa braced her hands against the metal, and Elena took up position beside her. The Turk was favouring her good hand, the tie still firmly in place, and Tifa noted her gasp of pain when she pushed against the unit. With a tortured screech, the shelves moved inch by inch, until they were positioned below the hatch in the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The exertion cost her, and Tifa leaned back against them, sweat trickling down her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think anybody heard that?” she asked, struggling to catch her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably.” Elena’s eyes narrowed. “Let them come. We’re overdue a little catch-up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa peered up at the hatch. “I don’t think I’m going to make it up there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing was hard enough without having to climb. She watched Elena jam the screwdriver into the waistband of her trousers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No sweat.” Elena planted her foot firmly on the first shelf, testing its strength. “You wait here. This won’t take long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shelving shivered slightly as she made her way up it, climbing nimbly to the top. Tifa held on to it, trying to keep it steady. Dust floated down around her, making her eyes and throat itch. Elena stood on her tip-toes on the top shelf and got her fingers to the hatch, unhooking it and casting it aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It clattered to the ground. Fingers clutching tightly to the sides of the opening, she pulled herself up into the air vent. Her pained cry set Tifa’s nerves on edge. She managed it though, hooking her elbows through the opening and scrabbling to get the rest of her body through the hatch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back,” she called down to Tifa, as her foot disappeared into the darkness above. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reassured that Elena made it into the vent in one piece, Tifa allowed herself to slide down the shelves and crumple on the floor. Moving them took it out of her, and she reluctantly accepted that maybe the poison wasn’t as dismissible as she originally thought. Her vision swam, her body burning up as she pressed her cheek to the cold metal at her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She carefully slipped her shirt over her head, feeling the chill of the air against her clammy skin. Using her teeth and fingers, she tore a strip of the material off and awkwardly tied it around her arm, pulling it as tight as she could to stem the steady trickle of blood that ran down her bicep and pooled in the crook of her elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied that the bleeding at least was under control, she closed her eyes and willed the room to stop spinning. She could hear Elena’s careful movements in the vent overhead, slowly getting quieter as she made her way further into the ducts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa pulled her ripped shirt back on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The urge to cry was overwhelming, a sudden tremble in her eyes that made her cheeks hot. She tried to fight it, as the tears spilt down her face and clung to her eyelashes. Emotions tumbled through her head, sending her into a panic. Hurt, anger, confusion, fear...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lay in Reno’s arms, content to listen to his heartbeat beneath her ear and let his warmth seep into her skin. The afternoon’s events were a whirlwind in her head, feeling as though they happened days ago, not hours. Though their initial conversation was stilted, she realised early on that he wouldn’t open up to her without a fight. She changed tack, approaching the situation from a less emotionally fraught angle, appealing to the side of him that made her heart race and her toes curl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rose to her coy suggestions with gusto, more than happy to oblige. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of it. Her body sang for him and she couldn’t stop it; she didn’t <em>want</em> to. When he finally admitted to the turmoil in his head it only made her fall harder, fuel for the feelings she realised she didn’t want to run from anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The journey back to the bar should’ve been easy, and she spent much of it trying to plan excuses for her dishevelled appearance and the smile that was a permanent fixture on her face. Distracted, she failed to notice the man following her until it was too late. He attacked, and she fought him off, thoughts of returning to the bar quickly morphing towards a retreat to Reno’s place. He’d know what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the gun went off, pain scorching through her arm. Unarmed, she couldn’t protect herself. They bundled her roughly into the back of the van where Elena was waiting, bound and gagged, and drove them both here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa balled her fists, rubbing angrily at her eyes. Tears wouldn’t help anybody. She planted her hands on the floor and got her feet back underneath her, managing to force herself shakily back into a standing position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door rattled for a long moment and opened with a click. Elena stood in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was right, this is the old Shinra building.” She crossed the room quickly, throwing her bad arm back under Tifa’s shoulders. “Come on. We can’t hang around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a locker room not too far from here. We stashed supplies there. There might still be some left. Think you can make it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena had the screwdriver in her hand. The rusty metal glinted. There was blood all over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa nodded. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena looked at the bloody shank and bared her teeth. “There was a guard outside. I took care of him. Somebody’ll notice he’s missing, eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa didn’t ask what taking care of him meant. The gore on the tool suggested the solution might be permanent. Whatever happened, Elena didn’t seem phased by it in the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get a message to the others,” Tifa said, as they slowly headed from the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can worry about that later. We need to find you an antidote. I wouldn’t say no to a potion either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re planning something. Why else would they bring us here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t know who they’re messing with,” Elena replied confidently. “Trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Elena’s arm slung around her torso, they made their way into the corridor. Tifa fought against the dizziness as the landscape pitched south at an alarming rate. She closed her eyes, leaning against Elena’s shoulder, struggling to keep her feet from dragging on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay with me, okay?” Elena’s voice was worried. “It’s not far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lighting was erratic, half of the fluorescent bulbs missing or smashed overhead. Tifa could feel the grit of broken glass beneath her heels as they headed further out. The walls here were mostly whole, although she could see long cracks in places and there were piles of debris dotted around, dislodged from the ceiling above them. She held her hand out, trailing her fingers across the orange accent on the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembered this. The oppressiveness of the walls bore down on her just as it did the first time, her footsteps echoing on the tiled floor. Now the building smelt of mould and stale air, split water pipes and dusty rubble. How different the circumstances were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we heading?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is B1… We need B3. Two floors down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa nodded. Elena flexed her wounded hand carefully and grimaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aches like a bitch,” she complained, repositioning her arm around Tifa slightly. “There’s a stairwell at the end of this corridor. Don’t want to risk the lifts. It’ll draw too much attention. I doubt they’re working. They were pretty dodgy when we came back after… well… after everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made it another couple of metres along the corridor. Tifa swallowed back the bile in her throat. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably now, and she could feel the sweat clinging to the small of her back and crawling across her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A door clattered shut in the distance. They stumbled to a halt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Elena murmured. “That’s not what I wanted to hear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that where we need to be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” She glanced back along the corridor. “There’re other stairwells, but… it’s a long way to walk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On her own, Elena would have no problem. Tifa was getting in the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Elena said before she argued. “Don’t even think about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d get there quicker by yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re sticking together.” She grinned. “If I rescue you, I’ve got <em>leverage</em>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leverage against who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reno.” She slipped her arm out from under Tifa’s. “You don’t understand how many bets I’ve lost. This’ll get me out of paperwork for </span>
  <em>
    <span>months.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps were approaching now. Elena glanced around, eyes snagging on a door a few paces ahead of them. She tried the handle, and it swung open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need a distraction. If I had to guess, I’d say we’re more use to them alive,” she said, looking back along the corridor. “So I’m pretty sure they won’t shoot on sight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right…” Tifa didn’t like where this was going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa shook her head. The room was spinning again, the weakness in her knees already threatening to take her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me.” Elena’s smirk suddenly looked a lot less friendly. “I’m a professional.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena disappeared through the open door, pulling it closed behind her. Tifa could see the sliver of darkness where it didn’t quite click shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She staggered as her knees gave way, her injured arm colliding with the wall. Pain surged through her, zinging through her nerves and making her fingers curl into her palm. She was still leaning on the wall and trying to get her bearings when two men walked around the corner ahead of her. </span>
  <span>Their casual pace increased the second they laid eyes on her, and she watched them approach through watering eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Stay where you are!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa tried to run. Her legs felt like lead, anchored to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said, stay where you are!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought, turning to face them. They were both taller than her and one held a rifle in his hands. Swaying, Tifa balled her hands into fists and tried to keep her guard up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world spun slowly. She teetered on the balls of her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the hell did you get out?” The man without the gun lunged, hands outstretched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa lashed out, the heel of her hand catching him under the chin whilst her foot connected with his stomach. He spluttered and groaned. Tifa staggered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking bitch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man with the gun swung it at her. She ducked, misjudging the distance as the floor came hurtling up to meet her. She rolled out of the way just as the butt of the rifle smashed into the floor. As the darkness encroached on the edge of her version, she braced herself, curling into a ball, and waited for the inevitable pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t come. A strangled cry turned into a wet gurgle and the man hit the ground. Rough hands grabbed her arms and pain screamed through her bicep. She kicked out blindly and her boot connected with something soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His howl was cut off by a sharp crack. Tifa rolled onto all fours and tried not to be sick. There was blood everywhere. She jerked her hand out of the way of the rapidly spreading puddle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you said you couldn’t fight?” Elena dragged her back onto her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa’s eyes widened as she surveyed the carnage. Blood ran down one of the prone men’s faces, his eyes closed as though he was asleep, a graze at his temple the source of the bleeding. The other’s mouth was twisted open, a jagged wound in his throat spilling more blood across the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena cleaned the screwdriver off on her trousers and slipped it back into her waistband. She hefted the stolen rifle in her hands and offered Tifa her arm again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Best not to think too hard about it,” Elena said, as they carried on along the corridor. “It’s just a job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa didn’t reply. She didn’t know what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… it’s not…” Elena continued, filling in the silence. “It’s actually kinda crappy when you really think about it all. But it’s us or them, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some things are more important than keeping your moral compass ticking over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They carried on in silence after that. Tifa tried not to picture the gory scene they left behind. She wasn’t naïve; the Turks reputation preceded them for a reason. It was just witnessing it first-hand that she wasn’t prepared for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew Reno killed people. Not just the plate, although that shadow would always be there. The victims of Sector Seven were nameless… There would always be others though. <em>Individuals</em>. Faces he remembered... bad things he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s just a job…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The side she saw of him surprised her, gentler than she gave him credit. The vulnerability she witnessed through the cracks made him more human. It melted her heart until all she could see was the man before her, losing herself in warm arms and blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barret would call her a fool, and maybe she was. Suddenly, she didn't care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really like Reno,” she said, as they struggled down the first set of stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena stopped walking for a moment, tilting her head with resignation clear in her expression. “You’re gonna do this now, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting it off your chest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess he has his moments,” she said, as they turned the corner. “What happened to </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘'I made a mistake'</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa could feel the heat rising in her face, and this time it was nothing to do with the poison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might’ve made it again,” she mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena smirked. “Yeah, I bet you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He'll come after me, won't he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bet he will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa steadied herself against the handrail. “I can’t… He’ll get hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena's expression softened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two things I know about Reno… One, he’s hard to catch.” She kicked a chunk of rubble aside and it clattered down the stairs. “And two, he’ll probably enjoy it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa smiled despite the situation. They continued in companionable silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They headed out of the stairwell. There was a lot more rubble now, and it was tough going. The corridor was partially blocked where the ceiling collapsed, and Elena had to slip out from Tifa’s side to navigate the gap. Slipping the strap of the rifle around her neck, she held both hands out and helped Tifa through. Her boots scuffed against the fallen masonry, sending clouds of dust and grit floating through the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We never made it this far,” said Elena, once Tifa scrabbled through the debris. “We didn’t think you could still get down here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it safe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safer than waiting around back there, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena stopped to examine a metal plaque on the wall, tracing her fingers over the letters on the rusted surface. <em>B3: ADMINISTRATIVE RESEARCH.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this it?” Tifa asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she replied slowly, still staring at the plaque. “It’s just down this corridor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reached their destination, the door was open. Elena frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not good...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the room the lockers were hanging open, the dented doors suggesting crow-bars were used to gain access. The dusty shelves were empty. Tifa stared around the room, heart sinking, taking in the sparse offerings. A black suit jacket hung on a coat rack, coated in grime, and scuffed footsteps littered the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like all the good stuff’s gone,” said Elena, dragging her finger through the filth on an empty shelf. “That’s okay though. That’s not what we’re here for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They headed further into the room, past row after row of coat hooks and lockers. The facilities were large enough to support a much larger workforce than the four Turks, and Tifa remembered Reno’s previous admission. They used to be a much larger department before they were forced to disband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We kept most of the good stuff upstairs,” Elena explained, as they reached the back of the room. “But Tseng always insisted we keep a little something down here in case of emergencies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were standing in front of a large safe. There was a keypad on the heavy door next to some kind of scanner. Red lights flashed away, suggesting an active power connection. Scratches on the metal showed looters attempted to gain access but were out of luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you open it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena pressed the index finger of her wounded hand to the scanner. The lights turned green. She tapped in a sequence of numbers on the keypad and a heavy click sounded. With relief etched on her face, she pulled the handle. Rust made it squeal, and it took a lot of manoeuvring before it finally came free. The door swung open slowly, revealing neat rows of supplies inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jackpot,” said Elena, beginning to rifle through them. “Fingers crossed some of this stuff’s still in-date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potions and healing items degraded over time, becoming toxic once they surpassed their shelf-life. Elena studied each packet and sachet, cursing under her breath, throwing the useless ones on the floor behind her. The pile rapidly grew as she got further into the safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held her hand up, grinning triumphantly. In her hand was a green sachet Tifa recognised. Elena ripped the top off it with her teeth and handed it to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like a lot of this stuff is about to expire. We got lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa squeezed contents of the sachet into her mouth. The gel was sickly sweet and coated her throat when she swallowed. She felt its icy effects instantly as it took effect. The fire in her veins calmed and the room slowly stopped spinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll take a few of these,” Elena continued, grabbing handfuls of potions and another couple of antidotes from the shelves. “Take a potion now… it’ll help with your arm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa did, watching Elena do the same. Some colour returned to her cheeks, although the bruises still looked painful. Tifa felt her skin tingling as the potion entered her bloodstream, the stimulants and painkillers it contained already starting to take the edge off the burning ache in her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Tifa replied, as Elena handed more sachets. “Is there anything else we can use?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some of these Hypers are still good, but I don’t like using them…” She tossed the packets aside. “The Phoenix Downs only just expired so they might still work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure we should risk it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena smiled thinly. “Expiry dates will be the least of your problems if you need one of those.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” She reached further into the safe. “Tseng… you son of a bitch…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena pulled four slim tubes from the recess beneath the shelves, her grin taking on a feral edge. Tifa vaguely recognised the shape of them. Their gold shells bore warning signs in bold black print.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We call these Swift Bolts,” Elena explained, balancing the tubes in her palm. “They don’t look like much, but they pack a punch. It’s like a grenade but with raw bolt materia inside of it. They fucking hurt if you get caught with one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They still work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to wait and see. I’ll keep hold of these. Reckon you can fit some of this gear in your pockets?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa took the offered sachets and packets and stuffed as many as she could into her skirt. Elena did the same, her blazer giving her an advantage where pockets were concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, you should take one of these.” Elena held out one of the Swift Bolts. “Just in case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa accepted the tube. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things are looking up.” She closed the safe and locked the handle back in place. “Now we just need to find a way out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left the locker room, heading back along the corridor. Elena led her through a set of double doors and into an open-plan room full of cubicles. Tifa took in the scene, surprised at the normality of it all. Computers sat unused at every desk, and filing cabinets lined the walls. A water cooler had long been emptied, tipped on its side and the plastic bottle missing. Elena slowed, her eyes wistful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is so weird. Being back here…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa followed her down the central walkway. At the back of the room, there were three cubicles that looked a lot less pristine than the others. Pens and balled up paper were scattered on the desks. A pair of sunglasses lay next to a keyboard, surrounded by empty mugs and a discarded plate. One of the cubicles looked neater than the other two, and that was where Elena headed. She sat down on the swivel-chair and checked the power supply to the computer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this your office?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had to leave pretty quickly once the orders came down… I wonder if this still works.” She flipped a switch behind the monitor and the machine booted up. “Huh… Would you look at that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa sat down in the cubicle next door. The partition was pulled apart slightly, allowing her to see Elena through the gap. A trail of elastic bands ran between them, the majority piled on Elena’s desk. She was staring at the computer screen, fingers a blur as they tapped across the keys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was Reno’s great idea,” she said, not looking up. “He was so proud of himself when he thought of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa picked up an elastic band, stretching it out in her hands. “What are you looking for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena tapped a key triumphantly and her screen split into sixteen squares, showing various camera feeds. Most of the rectangles were filled with white static.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Security cameras,” she said, pointing at a snowflake-filled box in the top corner. “That would’ve been the President’s suite. Makes sense that the camera there doesn’t work. There’s hardly any walls…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait… there're people there.” Tifa pointed at a screen in the middle, where movement caught her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like they’ve made their base on the fifty-ninth floor. That makes sense… the facilities up there are pretty sweet and there’s not much standing above that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a long way up from here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… Helps us out a bit…” She squinted at one of the feeds. “I think we’re about to have company…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena ducked below her desk, fingers tight around the rifle in her hands. Tifa followed suit, barely daring to breathe. She could hear muffled voices in the corridor outside, followed by heavy footsteps. They drew closer. Tifa pressed her body against the cubicle wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is ridiculous. They could be fucking anywhere,” came a man’s voice at the other end of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re both injured. They can’t have gone far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saw what they did to Bell and Wagner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa thought of the men they left in the corridor. One of them was definitely dead. Nobody could lose that much blood and still be alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you this would happen. The blonde’s a fucking <em>Turk!</em>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like this, man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa could see Elena through the gap in the partition. She was listening keenly to the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see what the point of searching is. Where they gonna go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard what Garrison said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but… it's not like they were gonna hand her over anyway… why do we need to find her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re real dumb, you know that? The boss has got a plan. We’re sticking to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if they turn up to the drop--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not about the fucking drop. I don’t give a shit what happens to Doofus fucking Shinra. We’re doing this for Garrison, right? So I don’t want to hear any more shit from you. We find them... just like he told us to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever man. I just think if the Turks are gonna show up anyway what's the fucking point?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence formed for a moment, broken only by their heavy footsteps. Tifa could feel her heart pounding in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look... Garrison lost everything the day he lost Jenny. He’s gonna make them fucking <em>pay</em>. That’s why he needs the girls. An eye for an eye. Our buddy deserves that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well… buddy or not, I don’t like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody’s <em>paying</em> you to like it.” The footsteps stopped midway through the room, as did the conversation. “Yeah, I got it… Come on, Jax thinks he’s found something upstairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa couldn’t make sense of what she heard; it sounded as though Garrison and Erin were no longer working towards the same goal. Elena caught her eye, her confused frown suggesting she was thinking the same thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were sure they were alone, they clambered out from their hiding places. Tifa’s fingers brushed against something hard and she picked it up. On further inspection, it turned out to be a yo-yo, lost beneath the desk. She turned the toy over in her hands, curling the yellowing string around her finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was Reno’s,” said Elena, the explanation unnecessary. “We need to get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa stared at the yo-yo. "An eye for an eye? Reno and Tseng--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They can't use us if they can't find us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever Reno did in the past, it looked as though it was about to catch up with him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to <a href="https://twitter.com/MariKamalia">Kamalia</a> for <a href="https://twitter.com/MariKamalia/status/1324405130373025792">this</a> badass fanart &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The decrepit shell of a town passed beneath them as the Shinra chopper flew low across the landscape, Cloud at the controls. It was years since he piloted a helicopter, and Tseng’s stony expression on his peripheral wasn’t making it any easier. Below them, the gaudy lights were dark and had been for a long time, electricity being far too expensive to waste on pointless decorations, and the once vibrant posters and advertisements were faded and peeling. Mostly, the buildings still stood, home to the cockroaches Edge rejected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wall Market always bore a patina of decay. Now it was a bloated corpse. Cloud didn’t have fond memories of his time there and was glad when Tseng gave him co-ordinates outside of the settlement to fly towards. The dregs of Midgar always wound up within its walls, and he didn't relish the thought of an encounter with the lowlifes that still called it home. The barren patch of scrub-land was far enough from the park to avoid suspicion, but close enough to allow Tseng and the soldiers he enlisted to get into position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear curled through his gut like smoke, tripping through his senses and tightening his chest. The voice was insipid, a constant reminder of the danger Tifa was in. Erin wouldn’t follow through on her end of the deal; why would she? The unknown factor terrified him and there was nothing he could tell himself to calm his nerves. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the bulletproof vest he wore only restricting his movements and increasing the pressure on his lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left Barret with Reno. He spat feathers at being partnered with the Turk. They headed a much larger team of soldiers and were waiting for Tseng’s signal to begin a siege on the Shinra building. Without better intel, they were blind, with no idea how many men she had at her disposal. If Cloud and Tseng could capture her, it would give them an edge they sorely needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barret and Reno… All bets were off there. Barret was a misjudged comment away from blowing a gasket, and Reno was out for blood. There was no saying which man would snap first. The clash was inevitable. Cloud could only hope they would focus on the bigger picture and put their differences aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept his fears to himself. Tseng sat beside him in the co-pilot’s chair and said nothing since they left Edge. In deference to the threat, he too wore a bulletproof vest and spent most of the journey so far loading and reloading his handgun, double and triple-checking every mechanism worked. The constant clicks and scrapes were dragging on Cloud’s nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He adjusted the altitude slightly, and the helicopter skimmed lower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng released the magazine again. It slid easily from the well. He pushed it back into place with a resounding click and turned the gun over in his hands. Cloud sighed, trying to ignore the sound. Tseng’s face might have been carefully neutral, but his fidgeting betrayed him. The tension was tangible in the air between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He released the ammo again. <em>Click.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll be okay,” Cloud offered, unsure how else to proceed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Turk didn’t reply, slotting the magazine back into the well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’ve established it’s working.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng placed the handgun on the console with a sharp <em>crack</em>. His hands finally stilled. When Cloud looked away from the dials and gauges, he noticed the tick in Tseng’s jaw as he grit his teeth. The Turk exhaled slowly, retrieving the firearm and holstering it beneath his jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he spoke, there was an edge to his voice. “You’re an adequate pilot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The comment was unexpected. Cloud didn’t know how to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another skill you owe to Shinra,” Tseng continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t owe Shinra anything,” Cloud replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That remains to be seen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it doesn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence fell between them, and Tseng flicked lint from his neatly pressed trousers. Cloud’s fingers tightened on the yoke in front of him. He’d have almost preferred Reno over this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have killed him,” said Cloud, thinking of the prisoner. “He might’ve been useful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng’s vague grunt was the only sign that he heard the comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gory image was still there. Cloud wouldn't forget it. The anger inside him relished it still, thriving on the thrill of revenge. They attacked his family, and they’d pay for it. A larger part of him screamed that it was wrong. Bludgeoning a restrained man to death was murder, pure and simple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng organised a team to clean up, barking jargon into his PHS that Cloud remembered from his months working for Shinra. The ease at which he organised the whole thing only proved what an inconsequential detail disposing of a body was to the man. <em>Business as usual.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>These men killed people. The detail was easy to forget, Rufus’ fall from power defanging the Turks. More recently, their true colours had floated back to the surface like scum on the top of a polluted pond. Did Tifa know how easily Reno could get rid of a corpse? Cloud imagined the answer would upset her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>They</em> made no sense, but Reno’s actions showed how rattled he was by the situation. He offered Rufus without a trace of doubt in his voice, and Cloud understood how significant that was. He cared for Tifa, and perhaps it was a good thing to have the Turks on their side. Maybe Reno could protect her where Cloud continued to fail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll find them,” he said, biting back the unwelcome doubt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng didn’t reply. Silence resumed, and Cloud didn’t have the energy to engage in further conversation. The brick wall Tseng seemed so adamant to construct could stay up for all he cared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were approaching their destination when he finally broke the silence again. “Do you understand the plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was simple enough. After dropping Tseng and his soldiers off, Cloud would continue on to the park. He’d distract Erin for as long as he could, until Tseng’s team were in place, and then they’d bring her in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s imperative you keep her talking until we’re in position,” said Tseng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting in the back of the chopper with the two Shinra grunts was another man, dressed impeccably in a white suit and black shirt, his blonde hair carefully styled. The similarity impressed Cloud. He encountered the President many times, and even he found the resemblance unsettling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The decoy would buy them time; all Cloud needed to do was keep Erin busy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take us lower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed Tseng’s instruction, descending to the scrub. Behind him, he heard the door to the chopper slide on its metal runners. The bird was still two metres from the ground when the first grunt leapt from the landing skids. The second followed suit, his rifle slung over his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng unbuckled his harness and climbed out of his chair, heading for the back of the chopper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tseng…” The tremor in Cloud’s voice annoyed him. “If Tifa's there--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We follow the plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s the priority.” He found his resolve then, the words cutting like steel. “I don’t give a shit about Erin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in the man’s face altered, softening imperceptibly. “Something we agree on, at last. Take this… I assume you know what to do with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng tossed something onto the vacant seat. It shone as it caught the light, bouncing to a halt on the charcoal fabric. Without a backward glance, Tseng leapt from the chopper, landing lightly on his feet and quickly leading the men away. Cloud watched the parched grass ripple in the wind from the blades, fighting the urge to land and call the party back. As they set the wheels in motion, the bad feelings increased tenfold, and the acidic feeling that something was about to go wrong curdled his blood. Ignoring his gut instinct was difficult, but what else could they do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him, the decoy pulled the door closed. It fell into place with a metallic thud that sent his already on-edge senses into overdrive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>It’s just nerves,</em> he told himself. <em>Focus.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud’s eyes caught on the metal object Tseng left behind. The small gold ring with its sapphire stone was familiar. A Reflect Ring. Slipping it on would activate the fragment of barrier materia the blue jewel contained, providing a reflective shell for a short time, should the need arise. It appeared Tseng shared his fears, at least. They were walking into trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the journey passed quickly, with Cloud mulling over the plan again and again in his head. The decoy Rufus didn’t engage him in conversation, so he didn’t offer any in return. This silence was slightly less fraught than the previous one, without Tseng’s agitated movements beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see the park on the horizon. Hardly anything changed since his last visit. The cracks in the playground equipment were still there, where rubble from the plate had rendered it useless. The playground hadn’t offered respite for many years, and was just as grey and melancholy as he remembered it, albeit slightly more damaged and strewn with detritus from the Lifestream’s purge of Midgar. As he took the chopper down, he could see a figure waiting on one of the few swings that were still operational. The man watched their descent with keen eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud killed the rotors and untangled himself from his harness, heading into the back of the helicopter. The decoy eyed him expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erin isn’t here,” said Cloud. “I don’t like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, sir. Me neither.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to call me sir. What’s your name, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marcus, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud fought the urge to roll his eyes. “Right. You understand the plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to put the hood on now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the hood they brought and bundled it over the decoy’s head before slipping the Reflect Ring into his pocket. The man wore a bulletproof vest under his Rufus costume, and the weak shield Cloud’s ring provided might protect them both if he stayed close enough. Cloud bound his hands loosely; the knots were for show more than any kind of restraint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you see anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see enough, sir.” The fabric muffled Marcus’ voice, although it still radiated keenness. “Director Tseng briefed me. I know what I’m doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well… Stay close and let me do the talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud unlatched the door. The runners groaned as he yanked it across, filling the small interior of the helicopter with foetid slum air. Memories fluttered through his mind unbidden, called forth by the stench of burning rubbish and stale, dry rubble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never saw the Sector Seven slums again, not whole at any rate. And whose fault was that? The Turk that was winding his way towards the park, now an unpredictable ally. Cloud didn’t believe for a second that Reno or Rude acted without orders from somewhere, and he knew how the Shinra chain of command operated. The instruction may have come from the top, but it fell to Tseng to deliver it. He was just as culpable as his men were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could’ve refused and saved them all so much heartache. Any of the Turks could, but they didn’t. They’d never truly find redemption for their actions, though Tifa seemed determined to help them do so. Cloud was more cynical. He trusted her judgement, but a Coeurl rarely changed its spots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud grabbed Marcus’ arm, snapped from the past by his worried voice. He could taste Sector Six in the back of his throat. It turned his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frogmarched the man out the door, holding tight to his bicep, mindful to keep him close enough for the Reflect Ring to offer cover. The fingers of his other hand closed around his sword and he dragged the weapon with him, swinging it easily onto the magnetised plate on the back of his pauldron. The clatter of steel on steel cut through the eerily silent air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcus threw his shoulders back, head held high beneath the hood, mimicking Rufus’ confident walk with practised precision. It sent Cloud back to the roof of the Shinra building, when he first encountered the then Vice-President. He shoved Marcus a little more roughly than he intended and he stumbled to his knees in the dust, throwing his bound hands out in front of him. The man on the swings straightened up, his wary expression morphing into a charming grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello there, Cloud.” He waved cheerfully, sauntering a little closer. “Thought I’d have to send out a search party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Erin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud frowned at the stranger. He looked to be about Cloud’s age, with dark hair and a broad build. The twang in his voice placed him in the Corel area and there was a painful scar down his cheek. Barret said something about meeting Garrison during a protest gone bad in the mining town, and the dishevelled man wouldn’t look out of place there. Oil stains and patches on his clothes suggested years of manual labour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Name’s Garrison. Don’t think we’ve had the pleasure of meeting just yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something about him that made Cloud’s hackles rise. Garrison might’ve hailed from North Corel, but his Midgar-raised street swagger reminded him forcibly of Reno’s cocky demeanour. Nothing about Garrison’s toothy smile suggested they could trust him, and Cloud didn’t. Not for a second. This wasn’t what they agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My deal’s with Erin,” he said, anger creeping into his voice. “Not with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now. Enough of that.” Garrison’s grin widened; a permanent fixture. “Erin’s a busy lady. I’ve got what you want, don’t you worry... Leave your sword on the chopper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud couldn’t see a weapon, but the leather overcoat Garrison wore could have easily concealed one. “Not happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want her back, or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew they should have expected this. Erin was too smart to put herself in danger and no doubt believed she held all the cards whilst she still had Tifa and Elena to use as leverage. Reluctantly, he retrieved his sword from his back and stabbed it into the ground beside the helicopter. The blade crunched into the dry soil, and the second his fingers loosened on the hilt, he felt naked. He shoved his hands into his pockets mutinously, closing his fingers around the Reflect Ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Tifa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, aren’t we in a hurry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garrison made a quick motion with his hand. Four men melted out of the shadows, each of them wearing similar clothing and carrying a gun, though they varied in type and didn’t look anywhere near as sleek as the model Tseng obsessively loaded and unloaded on the flight over. Cloud wondered how much Garrison paid them to follow his orders, and how loyal they really were. A man with dirty blonde hair headed straight for the open door of the chopper and hauled himself inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t be too careful. It’s mighty suspicious, you turning up in a Shinra helicopter, wouldn’t you say?” said Garrison conversationally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stole it.” Cloud lied through his teeth. “How else would I get here so fast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How indeed...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments later, the blonde man reappeared. “All clear, boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garrison looked slightly bewildered. He was expecting trouble, Cloud realised, and the lack of back-up on the helicopter threw him. The moment passed, his confused expression sliding back into a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So far, so good,” he said. “Can’t say I’m not surprised. Didn’t expect you to hold up your end of the bargain. Unless that there isn’t good ol’ Rufus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was careful to keep his face neutral, hiding the tumult of emotions that ran through his mind. There was no sign of Tifa and not knowing her location tied his hands. They were running out of time. The second Garrison realised the prisoner was a decoy, all hell would break loose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Tifa?” Cloud repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garrison shook his head. “Good things come to those who wait, Cloud. Arlo, if you would be so kind...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One man edged towards Cloud. He was slimmer and younger-faced than the rest. His dark eyes watched Cloud nervously, his knuckles white on the rifle in his hands. This bag of nerves definitely wasn’t being paid enough to be loyal, he realised. If Cloud so much as breathed in the boy's direction he'd piss his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud turned the Reflect Ring again, grounding himself in the smooth slip of the metal against his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay back,” he warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arlo looked back at Garrison, seeking guidance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How am I supposed to trust you if I can’t see the goods?” Garrison smiled nastily. “Go on, kid. I ain’t got all fucking day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not touching him until I see her.” Cloud squared up slightly, balancing his weight between the balls of his feet, conscious of the missing weight of his weapon at his back. “Give me Tifa or the deal’s off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’re playing fair. In fact, I think you’re trying to trick me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are they?” Garrison turned his head left and right, scanning the surrounding rubble. “You can come out, Director! I know you’re there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is she?” Cloud demanded, for the third time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told Erin this was a bad idea. Did she fucking listen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where is she?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Garrison’s eyes landed on Cloud for a moment. His lazy shrug was almost apologetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tifa’s dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time slowed, the dirty air suddenly too thin for his lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Garrison bared his teeth, motioning for his men to move in. “Killed her myself. She tried to escape. You know how feisty these women can be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arlo hovered, unsure, as the three others advanced. The pleading look in his eyes took Cloud back to another time when he’d been a grunt following orders he didn’t believe in. He’d have felt sorry for the kid, if the blood wasn’t pounding in his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said, come on out, Director,” Garrison shouted. “Or is it Reno? Shouldn’t be surprised, should I? Skulking around like a shitty smell… You’re pathetic!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other three looked nervous too now, clutching their weapons and scanning the park for signs of movement. The prospect of the Turks being there scared them, but Garrison didn’t seem to share their fear. Instead, he bore an excited smile, still twisting his head this way and that like a predator scenting out prey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“You’re lying!”</em> Cloud’s eyes were on Garrison; the anger burned inside him like a flame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She asked for you, you know,” Garrison called into the shadows, ignoring Cloud. “Just before the lights went out. She must be a real good lay if she’s turned your head, Reno. Didn’t think you had it in you to care about anybody.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud’s heart hammered painfully in his chest, his lungs growing tighter as panic took hold. There was still no signal from Tseng; his team wasn’t in place. Cloud couldn’t understand what was taking so long. Garrison had to be lying about Tifa. They wouldn’t risk losing their bargaining chip until they got what they wanted, he was certain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That certainty wavered as fear tightened its hold over him. There was no reason to keep her alive. Tifa only ensured Cloud’s loyalty; she didn’t buy them Rufus Shinra. Reno might’ve been willing to hand him over, but Tseng would never allow it. The decoy was proof that Cloud wasn’t on-side. Tifa was useless to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reno’s not here,” he said, at a loss for any other way to draw out the conversation. He needed to keep Garrison talking. “Nobody’s here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I call bullshit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quiet <em>phut</em> cut the air. The man with the dirty blonde hair dropped to his knees, the motion oddly neat as he folded forwards and landed on his face in the dirt. Time stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud slipped on the Reflect Ring as Garrison spread his fingers and thrust his palm out in front of him. The fork of electricity zinged off the shimmering force-field, and he looked surprised for a moment before he rallied. At Cloud’s feet, Marcus ripped the hood from his face, rolling closer to take advantage of the protection from the ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not fair,” Garrison hissed, diving for cover. He flicked his wrist again, and the landscape shivered around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second man fell. This time the shot wasn’t so neat, spraying gore through the air as he collapsed backwards and hit the ground. Cloud knew he didn’t have much time before the shield provided by the ring depleted. Bullets rained down around them, Garrison’s men taking aim at the only target they could see. The salvo hit the residual electricity that crackled across the shield, sparking harmlessly as the bullets pinged to the ground. A shot aimed at Marcus struck hard against his bulletproof vest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcus produced a grenade from the white overcoat he wore and removed the pin. He rolled it towards Garrison and leapt for cover. Cloud followed, not waiting for the explosive to find its target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grenade exploded. The force of it threw Garrison backwards, and he landed heavily on his ass in the dust. Flames flickered and twisted in the surrounding air, and Cloud realised what caused the backdrop to ripple. Grinning triumphantly, Garrison revealed a rusted bracer around his forearm and the green barrier materia pulsing within it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice try,” said Garrison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orb glowed so brightly it was difficult to see anything else, impossible to tell how many other slots in the bracer were junctioned. The Reflect Ring suddenly seemed a woeful defence and his arm still ached from the bullet that grazed him during the attack on Seventh Heaven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcus held a gun in his hands now. He fired shot after shot from the compact pistol, despite the bullets bouncing harmlessly off Garrison’s shield. Another of his men fell, staring at Cloud through lifeless eyes, the dark pockmark between his eyes seeping blood down his forehead. Only Arlo remained, rifle shaking in his hands, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t just stand there.” Garrison scrambled back onto his feet, searching frantically for the unseen shooter. “Deal with the merc!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arlo looked at Garrison with wide eyes. He turned on his heel and ran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no you don’t,” Garrison growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw another bolt of lightning. Arlo fell, limbs convulsing, the rifle tumbling from his fingers. Sparks tripped and fizzled across his shuddering body, the direct hit leaving a smoking burn in the back of his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The barrier around Garrison shimmered in the air, silver-blue and warping his silhouette slightly. Cloud knew his own protection was about to give out. He ran for the chopper and grabbed his sword, hearing another bolt zap against his defences.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t care about Tseng or the plan. He needed to know where Tifa was. He needed Garrison alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another bolt hit, and another. His feet chewed up the ground as he sprinted across the park, swinging his sword up in an arc as he bore down on his target. The air fizzled and spat as steel bit into the barrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held on determinedly to the hilt, forcing his fingers to obey as the shock of the impact vibrated through his arm, swinging the lead weight down again and pushing the blade through the rapidly weakening barrier. The last of the magic halted the attack, but the force of the blow made the shield sputter and die, leaving Garrison unprotected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud’s shield failed, the Reflect Ring finally giving out. Garrison’s next cast struck him in the shoulder, sending an electric tremor shuddering down his arm. The strength left Cloud’s fingers, and they jerked violently, sparks crackling across his skin. His sword clattered to the ground, and he rammed into Garrison with his good arm, feeling the world spin as his nerves convulsed, and the slick burn at his shoulder screamed at him. Garrison stumbled, landing heavily and kicking out at Cloud’s legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bullet struck the ground, inches away from Garrison’s splayed fingers, sending a plume of dirt spiralling lazily into the air. Cloud saw Tseng advance from the corner of his eye, holding his handgun out in front of him as he sighted out his target. There was pure hatred etched in his expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shot was a warning. Garrison tried to clamber to his feet again, swinging his casting hand out towards Tseng. Another bullet stopped him in his tracks, exploding through his palm and spattering his face and torso with blood. He howled in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t move,” said Tseng, weapon still trained on Garrison. “It would appear we have you at a disadvantage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure looks that way,” he gritted out, fingers twitching as he cradled his wounded hand against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud dragged himself unsteadily onto his feet, pain careening through his torso with a vengeance. He felt sick, eyes watering at the stinging burn, spasms still travelling into his wrist. If Tseng noticed his injury he didn’t pass comment, nor did he move to help him. Cloud could see the sticky wound when he looked down, the dark wool of his vest shiny and sodden. His shoulder was on fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful, he has materia,” Cloud warned, clamping his good hand down over the bleeding burn. “Don’t let him use it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Elena?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Killed her.” Garrison spat on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s true, you’re a dead man,” said Tseng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you like your gift?” The vitriol in Garrison’s voice turned Cloud’s stomach. “Thought you’d appreciate the irony. I’ll never put a ring on my woman’s finger and now neither will you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng’s expression barely faltered. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garrison’s face twisted. <em>“What?”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frankly, I don’t care what you have to say.” Tseng barked his next order at one of the soldiers that took position around the perimeter. “Restrain him and get him on the chopper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t fucking remember her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garrison’s eyes were cold, his face bearing a grimace of blind fury. He was shaking, ruddy blotches forming on his cheeks and neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve killed many people,” Tseng replied coolly. “Forgive me for forgetting the specifics.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tseng…” Cloud warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Provoking Garrison didn’t seem wise. He looked like a cornered animal, poised to fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was <em>mine</em>,” Garrison screamed, flecks of spit forming at the corners of his mouth, his eyes bulging. “And you murdered her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you waiting for?” Tseng snapped his fingers at the soldier. “Move. Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldier advanced, rifle trained on Garrison. He lashed out with his wounded hand, and droplets of blood splattered the ground. Scarlet light streamed from the bracer at his sleeve and the air turned frigid around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng barely had time to react. Ice crystallised across the barrel of his gun, the burn from the chill forcing him to drop the firearm. The metal <em>shattered</em> when it hit the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get back!” shouted Cloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng’s eyes widened. “What--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dragged Tseng aside as the ground splintered, stalagmites of ice shooting upwards from the dirt. The shards sparkled in the fading daylight. He could see his breath forming clouds in the air as the red glow stripped away any warmth, cold forming in its wake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew <em>she</em> was coming before she materialised before them. This couldn’t be happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her icy form shivered and solidified in the air, her lithe limbs bare and the frost on her skin glittering as she swirled into action. She was as beautiful as she was deadly, a power Cloud often called on when the stakes were too high and their lives depended on it. There was no trace of recognition in her silver eyes now. Her loyalty was bought by the crimson materia Garrison bore on his wrist. Materia he should <em>never</em> have gotten his hands on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiva’s lips parted, tinged blue, her voice a long, shuddering note that made the hairs prickle on Cloud’s arms and the back of his neck. Her scream lanced through the air like a thrown knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng removed himself from Cloud’s unresisting hands. “Is that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it is.” Snow flurries spiralled through the sky. <em>“Shit…” </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree. Suggestions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng tilted his head, eyes flicking between Cloud and the spectral woman that hovered in front of them. She raised her hand. Her pale eyes narrowed, and shards of ice shot down like frozen bullets around them, biting into the ground. A chip struck Tseng’s cheek, and he winced, pressing his hand to his face, blood dripping through his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run?” suggested Cloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sprinted for the chopper. Another barrage of icicles cut them off. Cloud skidded to the right as the ground beneath him froze, mirror slick beneath his feet. Shiva screamed again, whipping around with her arms outstretched. Crystals formed in the surrounding air, flakes biting into his bare skin, stinging his eyes as his breath froze in his throat. He was vaguely aware of the soldiers slowly advancing, shadows through the snowstorm that danced in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled, dodging a sheet of ice that crashed into the ground where he’d been standing only moments before. It splintered like broken glass, spraying him with razor-sharp shards that sliced his arms and face. Lines of blood formed, trickling slowly across his skin. He stumbled to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Distract her,” Tseng shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He dodged another strike, teeth chattering. “Are you crazy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng gestured at the helicopter. “She’s controlled by the bracer. We need distance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud held his wounded arm, anger simmering through him. He forced it down. Tseng was right, if they could get high enough, Shiva wouldn’t be able to give chase. Getting that height was the problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unarmed and wounded, he was a sitting duck. He ran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiva whirled again, tendrils of white hair snaking around her. She pinched her fingers, and the temperature dropped even further. His feet skittered and slipped on ice that formed beneath him and he fell, landing heavily on his injured shoulder and seeing stars as darkness blurred on the edges of his vision. The air was thin now, too thin. His lungs were burning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud picked up a chunk of fallen ice and threw it at her. It hit her ribs, exploding into a glittering haze, and she howled like a wounded animal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over here,” he shouted, somewhat redundantly, gasping in pain as he stood. “Come on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiva's eyes darkened, her mouth twisted into a furious snarl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as Tseng slipped and lurched, somehow finding purchase on the ice and launching himself into the helicopter. Moments later, the rotors spun, slowly gaining speed. Shiva stared at the turning blades, confused by the noise, and she raised her hand again, transfixed by the machine. Bullets from the soldiers splintered harmlessly around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green light in the background distracted them both. Garrison was holding his hand out, his palm suffused by the sickly hue as the restorative materia got to work. His clammy skin shone under the light, a triumphant grin plastered across his face as Shiva pirouetted in the air and took her position at his side, protecting her master.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't fucking move," he shouted, rolling to his feet, summoning the energy to cast again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcus pushed past Cloud, sprinting for the helicopter. The other soldiers followed suit. Their fearful expressions suggested they hadn’t encountered a summon before and they weren't about to take their chances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiva’s lips parted and the unholy scream ripped through the air again. As a ball of ice the size of his fist smashed into the metal hull of the chopper, Cloud skidded to the doorway. Marcus offered his arm and hauled him inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This ain’t over,” Garrison screamed, as the chopper climbed. “You hear me, Tseng? I’ll fucking kill you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud lurched across the hold as the helicopter banked sharply left, and a swirl of ice clipped the nose. Tseng sat in the pilot's seat, knuckles white on the yoke, blood smeared across his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bored with playing the hero?” he asked, as Cloud collapsed into the co-pilot’s chair. “There are medical supplies in the back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t fancy getting turned into a human popsicle,” he snapped, head spinning. “Do you think this is a joke?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Turk shrugged. His eyes were cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you and Reno <em>do?</em>” Cloud flexed his fingers, pain wrenching through his shoulder and fuelling his temper. “And how the hell do they have materia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The odd orb of manipulate or lightning materia, Cloud could explain away. They didn’t all lose their power when the Lifestream erupted, some still containing ebbing powers, their usefulness limited. Materia this powerful wasn’t common, and summoning materia was rarer still. He never saw a trace of them during his recent travels across Gaia, save Bahamut, and he knew Sephiroth’s legacy manipulated the materia that brought the dragon into being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you still have any, perhaps now is the time to retrieve it?” Tseng suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud shook his head. The WRO confiscated the orbs that still contained powers and Yuffie took the rest back to Wutai, wasting what little magic remained fighting Adamantaimai on her quest for riches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Between Yuffie and the WRO? No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… it appears we know where Erin found her supply,” Tseng muttered, pulling his PHS from his jacket and snapping it to his ear. “Reno? Hold your position. We’re on our way.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you so much to Arisa_K for being a super beta and friend, and helping me to drag this absolute bitch of a chapter into the world. Kudos to her for the idea of Garrison hitting the good guys with a summon, and the "OH SHIT" moment between Tseng and Cloud. This story truly wouldn't exist without you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They set up an impromptu base in an abandoned warehouse to the south of the Shinra building. Barret was already sick of the dust. Light streamed through the broken windows, highlighting the motes as they spiralled through the air. There was crude graffiti on every wall, spray paint dripping from slurs that cursed everything, from Shinra to Avalanche and back again. Without contact from Cloud and Tseng, Barret couldn’t keep the bad feelings at bay.</p><p>Time ticked on. His patience waned with every passing minute. He read the scrawl on the walls and prayed that when Cloud called, he'd have good news.</p><p>Reno sat at a rickety table in the centre of the room, pouring over the blueprints and thermal imaging scans the soldiers supplied. Each fresh addition made his brow furrow further as he sketched out plans and barked orders. It surprised Barret how easily he took control of the situation, the image at odds to the cocky punk Barret remembered. The soldiers kept calling him sir and nodding along to his commands, asking questions and readying their equipment.</p><p>He wasn’t happy Cloud left him with Reno. Barret didn’t trust him, and Reno was icy towards him in return. Reno’s curt demands and constant scowl only got steadily worse since they left Seventh Heaven, and as his temper visibly frayed, Barret questioned his already scrappy faith that Reno would be fit to rescue Tifa if Erin reneged on her end of the deal. Angry people made mistakes; Barret knew that better than anybody.</p><p>“Explain to me again why the hell I’m stuck with you?” he demanded. </p><p>Reno's sarcastic response bit through the earpiece Barret forgot he was wearing, buzzing uncomfortably and bringing with it an itch deep inside his ear. <em>“Director’s orders.”</em></p><p>He jabbed the button to reply. “That don’t answer the question.”</p><p>Reno didn’t look up from the plans. <em>“I’m in charge. Deal with it.”</em></p><p>“Still don’t answer the question.”</p><p>Reno glanced up then, still scowling. This time his voice didn’t assault Barret’s inner ear. “You just sit tight and follow my orders, okay?”</p><p>“And why should I take orders from lowlife Shinra scum like you?” Barret asked, staring him down.</p><p>“I know my way around the Shinra building. You don’t. I work for Shinra. You don’t. I’m in charge of these guys.” Reno gestured around him at the soldiers, his voice carrying his frustration. “You’re fucking not. Is that clear enough for you?”</p><p>“Still don’t see why I’m stuck with you,” Barret muttered.</p><p>“Right.” He leaned back in his chair, rocking on the back legs and laced his fingers behind his head. “I can’t believe I’m gonna say this, but I can’t do this by myself. I need your fucking <em>help</em>, Barret. So shut up and do what I tell you to.”</p><p>There were soldiers dotted around the room, waiting for the order to move out. Barret knew there were more on standby. Reno wasn’t exactly by himself. He didn’t <em>need</em> Barret. The Turks split him and Cloud up so they could monitor them more easily. Anger bristled through him and he bit it down. It was a mistake to let Reno under his skin.</p><p>“You carry on talkin’ to me like that and I’ll nail you to the goddamn wall. You understand?”</p><p>Reno rolled his eyes. “Look, it was always gonna be me or Tseng that went to the drop with Cloud. One of us had to be stuck with you, Hot-Stuff. Looks like I got the short straw.”</p><p>Barret didn’t have a reply to that. Reno turned back to the plans.</p><p>“Back door is out… too many hostiles...” He fell back into his planning, leaving Barret to carry on mulling things over in the corner.</p><p>“Don’t like this waitin’ around,” Barret said eventually. </p><p>“That makes two of us.”</p><p>“We need to do somethin’. Tifa’s in trouble.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“So why are we just sittin' here?”</p><p>“You kids got your heads around this?” Reno waved at the plans, aiming his question at the soldiers seated around the table.</p><p>They mumbled their assent.</p><p>“Good.” He jerked his head toward the door irritably. “Give us five minutes. Mommy and Daddy need to have a quick <em>chat</em>.”</p><p>The soldiers collected up the plans and headed out the room, closing the door behind them. Reno straightened up, thudding all four legs of his chair back onto the ground. Clouds of dust floated up around him. He inspected his fingernails, everything about his posture exuding sarcastic nonchalance apart from his eyes. They looked like those of a cornered animal, ready to fight.</p><p>“Are we gonna have a problem?” he asked, tone carefully neutral.</p><p>“What the hell you talkin’ about?”</p><p>“I know you don’t wanna work with me, but guess what? I don’t wanna work with you either. So suck it up.”</p><p>“There’s more important things at stake,” said Barret. “I won’t cause trouble if you don’t.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>He scuffed his boot against the concrete floor, dragging a thick welt through the filth. “Don’t mean I have to like workin’ with you though.”</p><p>“Go on then. Here’s your chance. Get it all off your chest.” Reno’s expression darkened, the challenge clear. “The second we get the order to move out, I’ve got one priority. So let me have it.”</p><p>“And what’s your priority, huh?”</p><p>“Same as yours, I expect.”</p><p>The change in his tone threw Barret. The confrontational edge drained from it, leaving something softer in its wake. Seeing this human side of Reno was deeply unsettling. It was far easier to believe the Turks were inhuman. <em>Soulless.</em> It kept the fire in his blood boiling. Doubt was creeping in.</p><p>“You’d have done it, wouldn’t you?” Barret said, trying to reconcile the two images in his head. “You’d have handed him over.”</p><p>Reno didn’t reply.</p><p>“Your own damned President…”</p><p>“Yeah, well.” He picked a splinter off the wooden tabletop. “Rufus has nine lives. We’d have worked something out. We always do.”</p><p>Silence spanned the air between them. Reno stopped scratching at the table and picked up a pen instead, doodling idly on a notepad the soldiers left behind. For a moment, he looked as though he was going to say something. Instead, he shook his head and slammed the pen down on the table, his expression sullen.</p><p>The conversation was hard to navigate. Suddenly, the things Barret always wanted to say were clumsy in his throat. The opportunity lay before him and he struggled to stay afloat.</p><p>“You killed my friends,” he said, voice quiet. “Damn it! They were more than that.”</p><p>Reno stared at the table, prodding the inside of his cheek with his tongue like a kid caught doing something they shouldn’t. He didn’t reply.</p><p>“You stood on that maintenance platform and you cracked jokes like the asshole you are… and then you killed them all.”</p><p>“I’m not proud of what we did,” said Reno.</p><p>“Still did it though, didn’t you?”</p><p>“I can’t change the past.”</p><p>“No. You can’t.”</p><p>Barret thought of Tifa, so ready to forgive. A small part of him envied her; she let it go instead of holding on to the poison and giving in to the rot. Reno slouched in his seat and presented an easy target for his frustration, goading a rise out of him. The Turk <em>asked</em> for this. Wound up like a spring, Barret stalked across the room and yanked a chair out from the table, sitting down opposite him. </p><p>This blue-eyed demon took out almost everything he cared about. The confrontation had been boiling for a long time, but now that the floodgates were finally open he felt numb. </p><p>“Do you even know how many people you killed?”</p><p>Reno eyed him warily. “Nope.”</p><p>“Could be thousands. Could be tens o’ thousands. Nobody’ll ever know for sure. You people only gave a shit about what was going on up there.” His voice turned bitter. “You don’t have a goddamn clue how many lives you destroyed.”</p><p>Reno shifted his weight slightly, as though he was going to stand up. He must’ve changed his mind because he stayed put, knuckles white on the arm of the chair. Fight or flight.</p><p>“They were people. Not statistics on a goddamn news report.” Barret shook his head in agitation. “Tifa lost everything ‘cause of Shinra but she didn’t give up. She made a fresh start in Midgar. Then you came along and blew it all to shit!”</p><p>Reno drummed his fingers on the armrest, the metal frame ringing out beneath his nails. His discomfort was obvious, but Barret could see he was biting back a reply. Whatever was going on inside the man’s head, he was forcing a lid down on it.</p><p>“Well? Don’t you have anythin’ to say?”</p><p>“Not really.”</p><p>Barret needed a reaction. Let the Turk lose his temper and give him a reason to blow his damn head off.</p><p>“Not really? Sector Seven was her goddamn home! You ripped a hole in her life and it ain’t ever gonna stop bleedin’!”</p><p>“What do you want me to say?” Reno finally snapped. “I’m sorry? Because I fucking am, trust me. Will that get you off my back?”</p><p>“You bastard!”</p><p>“I don’t want you to forgive me, Barret. I just want to move forward.”</p><p>“I’ll never forgive you,” Barret replied vehemently, hands shaking. “You’re rotten to the core.”</p><p>“Don’t you come at me with all that holier-than-thou shit!” Reno’s eyes flashed in the light as he fidgeted, his temper clear in his expression. “Avalanche weren’t angels either.”</p><p>“Don’t you think I know that?”</p><p>“Everything you do costs somebody something, somewhere down the line. It’s physics. You ever stop to think about how many people you killed?”</p><p>“At least I killed them for the right reasons!”</p><p>“Oh! Well!” Reno tossed his hands in the air. “As long as it was for the right fucking <em>reasons</em>.”</p><p><em>“You killed my family!”</em> Barret roared.</p><p>He stood up. His chair skittered backwards and toppled over as he smashed his fist down on the table, sending the pen and notepad tumbling to the ground. Reno didn’t flinch.</p><p>“Shit! They’re all dead! Biggs and Wedge… Jessie…” Barret’s voice cracked, the weight of years of pent-up emotions breaking through. “And it’s my goddamn fault! You hear me? You made it my fault!”</p><p>Reno’s mutinous expression faltered. “What?”</p><p>“I could’ve stopped all of this from happenin’. You killed them all ‘cause of me!”</p><p>“I don’t follow.”</p><p>“You dropped the plate ‘cause of Avalanche. ‘Cause we were underneath it.” Barret balled his fingers into a fist, the bicep of his gun-arm twitching, yearning to unleash his anger. “I could’ve handed myself over. <em>I did this.”</em></p><p>Suddenly, words failed him, choking in his throat. He didn’t trust himself to speak. Reno’s sudden reappearance in their lives ripped the scar-tissue clean open, and this confrontation wasn’t soothing the wound like he thought it would. Instead, it was acid in his veins.</p><p>Reno's confused frown faded as realisation filtered through his expression. “Alright, you could’ve. Wouldn’t have changed a fucking thing, though. We were all pawns in this. Can’t you see that?”</p><p>“The hell are you talkin’ about?”</p><p>“Shinra would’ve dropped the plate regardless of whether you were under it. And if it hadn’t been me and Rude, it would’ve been some other poor bastard. He had it all planned out from the start.” </p><p>Barret stared at him.</p><p>“It was a publicity piece. Shinra had a list of enemies a mile long he could’ve pinned it on. Just so happens Avalanche was at the top.” Reno shook his head, agitated. “It was all about power. Not people. Not <em>you.”</em></p><p>The truth trickled through like icy water; Seven’s death warrant was already signed. Barret didn’t bring on the destruction of the slums, he was just a scapegoat. The manipulation galled him. The years he’d spent thinking it over, the <em>guilt</em>… </p><p>“I still could’ve stopped it from happenin’,” he said, voice losing conviction. “I could’ve stopped you.”</p><p>Reno shrugged. “Sometimes I wish you had. Wouldn’t have changed a damn thing, though. He’d have sent somebody else to finish what we started. That’s what Tseng always said.”</p><p>Barret tried to process this, synapses firing on all cylinders as years of shame and heartbreak came crashing down around him. The poison in his gut churned. Reno’s desolate expression did nothing to lessen it, only mirroring the one Barret so often saw when he looked in the mirror.</p><p>“We’re not the same,” he said. “You and me… You had a choice. You didn’t have to do it.”</p><p>“Hindsight is always twenty-twenty.” Reno shunted his chair back from the table. “We’re not the same, you’re right. I’m a monster. But I’m not going anywhere. I care about her.”</p><p>“You’ve got no right to care about her,” Barret warned. “She don’t need you messin’ her life up any more than you already did.”</p><p>“It’s too late for that, Barret. I didn’t exactly plan on this.”</p><p>Barret leaned on the table, nails digging into his palm. He didn’t miss the way Reno’s eyes snagged on the weapon at his wrist.</p><p>“Damn it, this ain’t about Tifa,” he growled. “It’s about you and me.”</p><p>“And the plate?”</p><p>Barret nodded curtly.</p><p>“I regret it,” said Reno. “Every single fucking day. Is that what you wanna hear?”</p><p>“Regret won’t bring nobody back.”</p><p>“I know it won’t, but our hands were tied. We didn’t have a choice,” said Reno, voice hollow. “It’s a shit excuse but there it is.”</p><p>“You had a goddamn choice! No excuse is worth that many lives! That much bloodshed!”</p><p>“Don’t you think I know that!” Reno snapped, bracing his hands against the table. “It was us or Sector Seven!”</p><p>“So you looked out for your self?”</p><p>“I was looking after my family!”</p><p>“You don’t know what family is!” Barret’s words echoed around the space, reverberating in his ears. “You don’t have a damn clue!”</p><p>The fleeting spark of anger died in Reno’s eyes, emptying into hopelessness.</p><p>“I made a choice. I thought I was protecting the people I care about,” he said. “It wasn’t the right choice, and I regret it. But there’s nothing I can do to change what happened. I can’t redeem myself and neither can Rude. That doesn’t mean I’m not gonna try… <em>we’re</em> not gonna try.”</p><p>Tifa’s words came back to Barret. She stood outside the cabin at Healen Lodge with tears in her eyes and tried to plead her case. <em>A choice</em>. What would he choose, if it was between her and Marlene, or Sector Seven? He’d drop the damn plate in a heartbeat, but it wouldn’t make him any less of a monster. It didn’t make him a hero. Some actions couldn’t ever be unwritten.</p><p>“And how the hell’re you gonna do that?”</p><p>“I’ll save them,” Reno said, determination ringing out from his words. “Anybody stands in my way, I’ll rip them to fucking pieces.”</p><p>“And what if you can’t?”</p><p>“I can,” he said. “I’ll do whatever it takes.”</p><p>“She’s that important to you?”</p><p>Reno’s eyes were defiant. “Yeah. She is.”</p><p>He wasn’t a hero. Far from it. But the resolve in his expression told Barret he wasn’t lying.</p><p>“You really mean that, don’t you?”</p><p>Reno’s jaw tensed. He nodded.</p><p>Cloud was right; Tifa knew exactly what she wanted. She saw through people, a guiding light in the darkness, compassionate to a fault. Barret’s determination to hate Reno crumbled in the face of the bigger picture. Marlene already lost so much in her life, she couldn’t lose her mother too. Barret couldn’t risk that, and he was sick of being a puppet. Played by Shinra, played by Garrison, played by Erin… It was time to cut the strings.</p><p>Maybe he couldn’t forgive, not completely. But fear drove the hate that burned inside him and it dwindled as the realisation sunk in. Reno was an unlikely and unwelcome ally, but he was an ally all the same.</p><p>“I don’t like you,” he said, weariness creeping into his words. “But Tifa does. I guess that means somethin’, don’t it?”</p><p>“The fuck does that even mean?”</p><p>“We ain’t friends. But maybe we ain’t quite enemies either.”</p><p>Reno mulled this over for a moment. His lips quirked at the edges, but the smirk didn’t quite sit right, as though he forced it into place. “Love you too, man.”</p><p>“Don’t make me regret this,” Barret warned.</p><p>Reno pushed the button on his earpiece. “As soon as we get the go-ahead, we are outta here. I want everyone ready to move out on my mark.”</p><p>He stood up, heading for the neat stack of equipment the soldiers laid out. There was a selection of defensive gear and a small arsenal of weapons. Barret watched him pull a sleek black bulletproof vest over his t-shirt and fasten it into place. When he realised he was under scrutiny, he raised his eyebrows and held out a similar, though much larger, piece of kit.</p><p>“Can’t be too careful,” he said. “Don’t know what we’re walking into and I’m not telling Cloud you got yourself shot to pieces.”</p><p>“I’ll be the one doin’ the shootin’,” Barret replied darkly, taking the offered vest. “Just you watch yourself. I ain’t gonna explain to Tifa why her man’s got more holes in him than swiss cheese.”</p><p>Reno turned away, busying himself needlessly checking the straps on his vest again. The tips of his ears were pink.</p><p>“I heard she’s got materia,” said Barret. “This gonna be enough protection?”</p><p>“Not a chance.”</p><p>“So what’s the plan?”</p><p>Reno gestured at the array in front of him. “Help yourself.”</p><p>He selected a handgun and checked it was loaded, before tucking it into the waistband of his jeans and rearranging his t-shirt over it. When Barret didn’t move, he picked up a grenade belt and tossed it at him.</p><p>“Watch it!” shouted Barret, catching the belt.</p><p>“Standard grenades. Pull the pin and toss ‘em at the bad guys.” He grinned, some of his usual cockiness returning. “Think you can manage that?”</p><p>Barret slung the belt over his shoulder, running a calloused finger over the projectiles. “Keep smirkin’ and you’ll find out.”</p><p>There was a small black bag set to one side. Reno unzipped it and began rooting around. His hands slowed, and he clicked his tongue sceptically before producing a chunky metal ring. He rolled it between his thumb and index finger, watching the olive-coloured gem catch the light. Deciding against it, he threw it at Barret. It bounced off his shoulder and rattled across the floor.</p><p>“Don’t put that on ‘til shit hits the fan,” said Reno, turning back to the bag and ignoring Barret’s annoyed expression. “The barriers won’t last long.”</p><p>Barret picked the Protect Ring up and pocketed it. “Ain’t you gonna need it?”</p><p>Reno’s smirk didn’t falter as he unclipped his mag-rod from his belt, but his eyes hardened. “Fuckers have to catch me first.”</p><p>He picked a slim tube out of the bag and loaded it into the bottom of his weapon. White sparks crackled around the tip for a moment, and the dust in the air swirled around him. Satisfied, he clipped it back in place and upended the remaining contents of the bag out on the table. There was a selection of potions and other healing items, which Reno took a handful of and stuffed into his pockets.</p><p>Barret edged closer, reaching for a slim glass vial that caught his attention. The contents were clear and viscous, crawling slowly from edge to edge as he tilted it in his fingers.</p><p>“Celeris,” said Reno, searching through the packets on the table. “Drink that and they won’t be able to catch you either. Wait ‘til we’re inside, though. Effects don’t last very long.”</p><p>He grinned triumphantly and picked up a slim sachet with a red logo, snapping the packet backwards and forwards to disperse the contents more evenly. Barret vaguely recognised the logo, but couldn’t remember exactly what it was for. Status enhancers never seemed worth their trouble in his eyes; they wore off far too quickly, and the effects were too sketchy.</p><p>“What’s that?” he asked.</p><p>“Huh? Just a little edge.” Reno shoved the item into his back pocket. “Could be useful.”</p><p>“Right…” said Barret, feeling uneasy. “You just keep your wits about you, you hear?”</p><p>“Could’ve done with a Ribbon or a Peace Ring, but what can you do…” Reno zipped up the bag and threw it back under the table, his next comment muttered under his breath. “Told Tseng he should’ve let me handle it.”</p><p>“Say that again?”</p><p>Reno smiled. “Water under the fucking bridge. You ready?”</p><p>Barret shrugged. Ringing cut the air and Reno tugged his PHS from his pocket, balancing it between his ear and shoulder, the smile fading from his face.</p><p>“Do you have her?”</p><p>Barret watched his expression darken, feeling his blood run cold. Reno sank back into his seat.</p><p>“Hold my position? Like that’s gonna happen.” His fingers reached for the fastenings on his vest again, loosening and tightening them as he listened. “Sir, if she’s not there, she’s here. Her and Elena--” </p><p>“Erin double-crossed us?” Barret asked.</p><p>Reno didn’t reply, his eyes narrowing. “Sir… No, I get that but if there’s a chance they’re in there we need to move quickly... Tseng! The team’s in place. We’re ready. We can be in and out before he’s even hit Sector Zero…”</p><p>“Reno?”</p><p>“Fine! Whatever.”</p><p>Tseng must’ve cut the call. Reno stared at the cracked screen for a second and then threw the PHS at the wall. It clattered against the defaced plaster and smashed on the floor. His mouth curled into a snarl, his hands shaking.</p><p>“What the hell’s goin’ on?” Barret demanded.</p><p>“Tseng wants us to hold our position. They’re on their way.”</p><p>“They don’t have Tifa?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“And they want us to wait for them?”</p><p><em>“Director’s orders,”</em> said Reno, although this time the words were filled with venom.</p><p>“So you’re tellin’ me we’re gonna carry on sittin’ here while they’re in danger?”</p><p>Reno stood up, the legs of his chair screeching across the floor. He picked the broken PHS up and tossed it onto the table, deep in thought. Barret watched his features settle, determination clear in his expression.</p><p>“Sit here? Like fuck we are,” he snapped. “Come on.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sense of nostalgia floored Reno as they ascended into the darkness of the tower. The air tasted stale, but the atmosphere was still there. <em>Shinra</em>. It was a homecoming, a blast from the past. He was surprised to find he missed the place. Their new digs in Edge were impressive, but they were nothing compared to the behemoth headquarters of Shinra in its heyday. The glass and steel took him back to better times when the company felt invincible, touchable by no-one. Those days felt like a distant memory now; so much had changed.</p><p>Elena was hurt and Tifa was lying on the ground somewhere, slowly slipping away from him. What if he couldn’t fix it? What if he lost her… lost them both? Only anger could temper his fear, pushing him through any niggling doubts that lingered at disobeying a direct order. Tseng wouldn’t have sat back and waited, of that he was certain. He knew the Director was holding out on him, trying to stop Reno from barreling in and doing something stupid. Too late for that; his fingers drifted to the mag-rod on his belt. He was always a man of action, although it was often misjudged. If Tseng hadn’t worked that out by now, he didn’t know Reno at all.</p><p>Barret followed a few steps behind with two soldiers bringing up the rear. Nobody said a word as they climbed the emergency stairwell, and all he could hear was footsteps and Barret’s laboured breathing at his back. Reno sympathised with him, not feeling so great himself. There were easier ways to reach the top, but whilst the back-up generators could handle the lights they weren’t up to running the lifts.</p><p>Being penned in didn’t appeal to him, anyway. In the lift, they’d be backed into a corner and he didn’t believe for a second that Erin didn’t know they were in the building. The crazy bitch had been ahead of them every step of the way so far.</p><p>He side-stepped a missing chunk of the stairwell, looking down into the darkness below. </p><p>She wouldn’t be the last to seek retribution, and Barret’s admission of guilt was just another reminder of how many lives Shinra manipulated, and how many people they still owed. Reno brought danger to Tifa’s door and even if they survived this time around, there would always be some kind of threat on the horizon.</p><p>He tore himself out of his downward spiral, focusing on the steady footsteps instead. The repetitive noise was soothing, echoing in the stairwell's emptiness as years of undisturbed dust churned up beneath their feet. He focused on the noise and the dust and the thump of his pulse against his eardrums. It was time to let the Turk inside of him take charge.</p><p>“How many more floors?” asked Barret, out of breath. “Can’t feel my damn feet anymore.”</p><p>“Just keep climbing.”</p><p>“We climbed these stairs. Me, Cloud and Tifa… Right before… Well… that don’t matter, come to think of it.”</p><p>Right before Sephiroth killed the President. How could Reno forget? After the shit blew over and Rufus settled into his new office, he started asking questions, most of them centred on how incompetent his security detail was. Not feeling much like chatting about the past, Reno didn’t reply.</p><p>They marched in silence up another four flights, before Barret voiced the fear Reno was grappling with. “You think Tseng’s holdin’ out on you?” </p><p>“No,” he lied.</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>The building was eerily quiet. Thermal imaging suggested Erin’s grunts were positioned throughout, so where were they? Leaving the stairs uncovered was unforgivable unless she planned it that way.</p><p>“I don’t like this,” said Barret, showing another uncanny turn of clairvoyance. “Somethin’ ain’t right.”</p><p>“Took the words right outta my mouth.”</p><p>“Tifa and Elena…”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“What if they--”</p><p>“If I was Garrison, I’d keep them alive.” Reno kicked a chunk of rubble aside, sending stones and dust tumbling down the stairs. “He’s trying to get at me and Tseng. They’re a means to an end. I know how he thinks. If they’re dead, he can’t use them against us.”</p><p>Barret grunted in response. Reno knew the man was clutching at straws, seeking reassurance, but he didn’t know what else to say. It was hard enough keeping his head above water without dragging somebody else up with him. </p><p>They turned another corner. Climbed another stairwell. The numbers at every landing were mocking him now, his thighs burning from the exertion. Their intel placed their enemy high in the ruined building and with no other information, all they could do was climb.</p><p>Barret broke the silence again as they headed onto the fifty-second floor. “Them people up there that toy with people like they’re goddamn puppets? They’re the monsters!”</p><p>Reno slowed. The angry outburst came a little out of the blue.</p><p>“She’s just like him. Shinra senior,” Barret continued. “Like father, like daughter. I ain’t lettin’ this carry on no more!”</p><p>Indiscernible voices above distracted them. Signalling for quiet, Reno tried the rusted door handle to his left, and it swung open easily. He ducked through, Barret and the soldiers following. Footsteps approached their hiding place as the volume of the conversation slowly increased.</p><p>“This is pointless.” The voice was male, and it sounded like they were on the landing above. “They could be halfway to Edge by now. If I was them, I wouldn’t hang about.”</p><p>“She’s a Turk,” came the reply. “She ain’t gonna run away. She ain’t trained to. Don’t you know nothin’?”</p><p>“If they’re still here, they’re fucking stupid.”</p><p>“Strife double-crossed us. You heard what Erin said.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I know.”</p><p>The footsteps paused. </p><p>Reno unclipped his mag-rod from his belt, tightening his fingers around the grip, and crept back towards the open door.</p><p>“Hold on…” Stones tumbled down the stairs. “I swear to god if I get any more of this crap in my boots…”</p><p>“You really think Shinra know we’re here?”</p><p>“I’d bet on it. They ain’t stupid.” The footsteps continued down the stairs, drawing ever closer. “I sure hope Erin knows what she’s doin’.”</p><p>“She’s too paranoid.”</p><p>“Yeah… Garrison needs to get back here and sort her out. I don’t get what’s takin’ so long.”</p><p>“It’s not them I’m worried about. You saw what the girls did.”</p><p>“Yeah, well… We need to find them before they fuck anybody else up.”</p><p>Reno waited for the shadows to pass the doorway as relief surged through him. Tifa and Elena were alive. He wondered giddily what the hell Elena did this time, pride swelling in his chest, as two figures headed onto the landing, dressed in varying degrees of defensive gear with rifles slung over their shoulders. One guy hadn’t bothered to zip up his protective vest, rendering it useless, and neither’s weapons were in their hands.</p><p>
  <em> Amateurs. </em>
</p><p>“I’d rather not get my throat slit between you and me,” said the shorter of the two.</p><p>“Look, we’re here to do a job. Let’s just keep our heads down and get paid, okay?”</p><p>Reno stepped out, jabbing one man in the kidneys with the mag-rod as he flicked the switch to discharge it. His body twitched and spasmed as he went down like a stone. The familiar ozone tang filled the air and Reno inhaled greedily, stepping over the now incapacitated man and heading for his second opponent.</p><p>“What the fuck--”</p><p>He went for his rifle, but Reno was too fast. He grabbed the stock of the gun and twisted it upwards, smashing it neatly into the man’s face. It was an unforgivable oversight, patrolling a potentially compromised building without your weapon primed. He wondered how much Erin was paying the idiots.</p><p>The man bent double, clutching a broken nose. Ignoring the groans of pain and the gentle pit-a-pat of blood on the embossed steel at their feet, Reno dragged the gun’s strap over the man’s head and hefted it in his hands, his mag-rod now swinging from his wrist.</p><p>The other grunt was still twitching on the floor. One soldier jogged forward to seize his weapon, and Reno was pleased to see none of his hired muscle was stupid enough to take their eyes off the ball. The soldier ejected the ammunition easily and tossed the spent rifle down the stairs.</p><p>“Now this can go one of two ways,” said Reno, sighting experimentally down the barrel of the borrowed gun. “You can tell me where they are or I can make you tell me.”</p><p>“Dunno what you’re talkin’ about,” said the man, his voice muffled by his hands.</p><p>His friend stopped twitching and was trying to scramble onto his feet. Reno lowered the rifle and flicked his mag-rod back into his hand, landing the man a sickening blow to the side of the head that sent him sprawling back to the ground. It wasn’t an exact science, but gunshots were noisy and he didn’t want to draw unnecessary attention to their location. Judging by the fearful eyes of his colleague, the action had its desired effect. The grunt slowly lowered his hands, revealing a deformed nose and a wary expression.</p><p>“Ah-ah…” Reno warned. “Hands where I can see them. Where are they?”</p><p>Tears trickled down the man’s cheeks as he held his bloody palms up, but his cracked lips stayed pressed together. They didn’t have time for this. Reno’s already fragile patience snapped. </p><p>“Tell me where the fuck they are, or I’ll break every single bone in your fucking body,” he growled. “How’s that sound?”</p><p>He was aware, belatedly, of an eclipse at his back. Hackles rising, he turned to find Barret blotting out the light behind him. Suddenly, the man seemed a lot bigger and there was no trace of sympathy in his eyes, the only thing likening his expression to a smile being the number of teeth suddenly on display. Even Reno’s terminal swagger turned tail and ran.</p><p>Barret’s eyes narrowed. “Sounds good to me.”</p><p>Reno turned back, a slow smirk crawling across his face as he held both weapons out in front of him. The grunt’s eyes flicked from the rifle to the mag-rod before settling on Barret.</p><p>He licked his lips. “Am I s-supposed to be scared?”</p><p>Barret idly studied his gun-arm, and the grunt’s eyes widened. “You tell me.”</p><p>“I don’t know where they are, I swear! We lost them!”</p><p>“That’s unfortunate,” said Reno. “Maybe you should’ve been more careful?”</p><p>“Look, man… I’m just doing my job!”</p><p>He considered this. “Huh… Never realised how pathetic that sounded before.”</p><p>“We ain’t got time for this,” said Barret.</p><p>“I don’t know where they are!”</p><p>Reno stumbled as Barret shoved past him, rallying just in time to halt the man’s path with his mag-rod. It clinked against the grenade belt that cut across his chest, a twig holding back a landslide.</p><p>“Hold up, big guy. I’m sure he’s about to make the right decision.”</p><p>“I’m about to rip his goddamn head off.”</p><p>“I’ll h-help you look for them,” stammered the grunt.</p><p>With his other hand, Reno pressed the mouth of the rifle to the grunt’s forehead. His eyes crossed as he tried to focus on it, his hands still hovering uselessly in the air.</p><p>When he spoke, his voice was far too calm. “We don’t want your help. You’re going to tell us exactly where your base is, how many of you there are, and where the fuck Erin is. If I like your answers I won’t unload... however many bullets you’ve loaded into this cheap as shit rifle into your brain. Sound fair?”</p><p>“Don’t look like he’s got a whole lot of brain to unload bullets into,” said Barret, pushing the mag-rod out of the way.</p><p>Reno smacked it back against his chest without looking back at him. “That’s okay. Plenty of other places I can put them.”</p><p>He lowered the rifle, aiming it at the man’s groin instead.</p><p>“Upstairs,” said the man quickly. “There’s a fancy b-bar or something. That’s where our base is.”</p><p>“Numbers?”</p><p>“Twenty. Garrison took a team out to Sector Six… I don’t know how many! We were just told to patrol the building and then the girls escaped and they k-killed--”</p><p>“What about Erin?”</p><p>“She should be up there. We told her we should leave, but G-Garrison’s the only person who can make her see sense. I knew this was a bad idea as soon as that bitch Turk esca--”</p><p>Reno hit him with the mag-rod, watching disinterestedly as the steady voltage rendered the man a twitching mess on the ground. The eye-rolling and teeth-chattering were difficult to stomach, but a part of him wanted very much to see it out to the bitter end.</p><p>Barret’s hand on his shoulder stopped him. “We need to go.”</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>He disengaged his weapon. Maybe the guy wasn’t dead, but Reno wasn’t about to waste time finding out. Slinging the looted rifle over his shoulder, he shrugged Barret’s hand away and sauntered back towards the stairs.</p><p>“Remind me to stay on your good side,” he called, catching one of the unconscious men with his boot on purpose as he stepped over him. “You are fucking <em>scary</em>.”</p><p>“You ain’t on my good side.”</p><p>Reno aimed his next order at the soldiers. “Secure the stairs. Nobody comes up or down, understood?”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” said one man, as his companion checked the prone grunts for signs of life. “The perimeter team’s in place.”</p><p>“Tell them to wait for Tseng. He’ll need backup. If we run into trouble, we’ll call you.”</p><p>Reno headed up the stairs, followed by Barret. He didn’t question Reno’s decision to leave the soldiers behind. As they approached the landing for the fifty-ninth floor, their footing became more treacherous, the scars left by Diamond Weapon far more obvious. There was a reason they always avoided returning to the building, he realised. The place was a fucking death-trap.</p><p>Silence met them when they slipped through the door. It wasn’t the scene Reno expected. The Skyview Hall was a shadow of its former glory, nothing like the luxurious hangout he remembered. He walked across the cracked floor, dragging a finger through the dust on one of the abandoned tables. Only the emergency lights were working, elongating every shadow and casting an eerie green glow over everything.</p><p>“Where the hell is everybody?” Barret turned slowly, staring around the room. His confused expression mirrored how Reno felt. “This don’t feel right.”</p><p>“No, it doesn’t.”</p><p>The air was frigid, an icy wind blowing through the blown-out windows. He could see the level below, exposed by a jagged hole in the floor.  Signs of their enemy only unsettled him further. There were discarded wrappers and dirty mugs on the tables and sleeping bags dotted around the room.</p><p>There weren’t any <em>people.</em></p><p>“You think she knows we’re here?”</p><p>Reno shrugged. “Intel put at least ten people up here and you heard what shit-for-brains said.”</p><p>“I don’t--” Gunshots in the distance cut Barret off. He wheeled around, seeking the source of the sound.</p><p>“Get down!” Reno dragged him behind a sofa, crouching low against the leather. He jabbed the button on his earpiece. “Squad Two, what’s your status?”</p><p>Static crackled back at him.</p><p>“Squad--”</p><p>A sharp whine squealed through the receiver. They both winced, yanking the screeching tech out of their ears.</p><p>“What the fuck?”</p><p>A shadow wavered and stretched in the doorway's light. When the figure emerged, it was one of his soldiers, rifle ready in his hands as he walked across the room. His face was a lifeless mask, his eyes lax and barely focused.</p><p>Reno straightened up. “I ordered you--”</p><p>The soldier opened fire, forcing him to duck back behind the sofa. The bullet landed wide, his aim nowhere near as good as it should’ve been. Reno recognised the telltale signs as the soldier continued to advance, the blank expression and marionette style movements.</p><p>“Shit...”</p><p>“The hell’s going on?”</p><p>“Eh… confused maybe?” Reno ducked as a second bullet bit into the headrest above him, raining polyester stuffing down around them. “Fuck’s sake.”</p><p>“What about the other guy?”</p><p>“Probably dead.” He balanced his mag-rod in his hand, weighing up his options.</p><p>“Don’t you care?”</p><p>“Right now?”</p><p>Barret’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times. Whatever argument he was forming, he seemed to have abandoned it. “So what do we--”</p><p>“Cover me.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Reno sprang over the back of the sofa and ran at the soldier, mag-rod raised. Not his greatest idea, but the man’s actions were clunky and slow, and Reno danced to the left as a bullet cut into the floor at his feet, spraying him with shards of decorative tile. The rifle clipped his hip uncomfortably as it swung from his shoulder. Maybe it would’ve made more sense to try and snipe the guy, but he <em>did</em> care, deep down, so he’d try his hardest to stick to non-lethal force. He brought down his weapon as Barret’s answering barrage of bullets sent the soldier stumbling backwards, and as electricity crackled through the air the soldier lost his grip on his gun.</p><p>“He doesn’t know what he’s doing,” Reno cautioned, as the man rounded on him. “Let me handle it.”</p><p>“You better know what the hell you’re doin’.”</p><p>This time there was no spark as he discharged the mag-rod. The soldier attempted to throw a badly-timed punch, but it rebounded against the pyramid-shaped force-field that materialised around him. Reno tapped the butt of his weapon with an apologetic grin.</p><p>“Can’t beat some retro Shinra tech,” he quipped, as the soldier uselessly hammered on the walls of the pyramid.</p><p>“So now what do we--”</p><p>Aqua light washed over them. The world lurched.</p><p>“Fuck…”</p><p>Darkness formed, absolute and without warning. Reno couldn’t see an inch in front of his face. He froze, straining his senses, willing his eyes to adjust. The pyramid fizzled and snapped into life as the soldier smashed his fist against it again, illuminating his eerily blank expression and little else.</p><p>The world spun slowly. Reno knew this feeling. Panic bubbled in his chest.</p><p>“What the hell?” asked Barret, confused.</p><p>Reno discharged his weapon, the blue-white glow of the sparks illuminating the broken patch of the Skyview Hall they were standing in. The light was useless, only showing him Barret’s concerned eyes and his own shaking hands before it cut out, plunging them back into darkness.</p><p>“Where the fuck are you, you crazy bitch?” he called, turning slowly, alert to any sign of movement in the dark.</p><p>The lyrical voice drifted through the air. “That’s not very nice. Why did you come all this way if you didn’t want to play?”</p><p>“We’re done playin’,” growled Barret. “Come out and face us!”</p><p>Light seared across Reno’s vision, eye-wateringly bright. His stomach flipped and he swallowed down the bile in his throat, fighting the blank feeling that threatened to suffocate him. Still, she pulled, clawing at the edge of his subconscious, demanding he give in.</p><p>The darkness faded, and they weren’t in the Skyview Hall anymore. He could only watch, aghast, as flames flickered and danced and the frigid air became an inferno, the smoke and heat burning his eyes and choking his throat. Reno knew it wasn’t real, that the illusion was just that, conjured from the darkness in his memories just like it was before. As the horror came tumbling back, he could only watch as grief crashed across Barret’s expression.</p><p>There were frantic footsteps on the stairs. He turned, half expecting to see her. She wouldn’t leave him alone, not <em>here.</em> But there was nobody there, and the dull hum of the chopper in the distance dragged his attention around as the smoke curled into the steel sky above them. When the blankness beckoned again, he was powerless to deny it.</p><p>Barret’s fingers wrenched at Reno’s t-shirt. “What the hell is this?”</p><p>Reno stared at him. For a second, he couldn’t remember why he was standing there, why this Avalanche scumbag almost had him by the throat. His nerves slowly came to life, as he fuzzily connected the dots between the weapon in his hand and the giant standing before him.</p><p>
  <em> Kill him. </em>
</p><p>Barret shook him, hard, knuckles colliding with his solar-plexus. “Reno!”</p><p>Reality snapped back into place and the blankness fled. He pushed weakly at Barret’s hand, trying to prise himself out of the man’s grip. “Let go! I’m fine.”</p><p>If he focused he could see it, the blurring at the edges of the illusion. Patches of the Skyview Hall were filtering through, fading from view the harder he tried to concentrate on them. The mental exertion made him dizzy. Manipulate materia wasn’t this powerful; there was no way she was doing this alone.</p><p>He thought he saw it then, a skeletal figure lurking in his blind spot. His eyes refused to focus on it. Exhaustion washed over him, lead filling his limbs and making every movement, every breath, every thought an impossibility.</p><p>“This ain’t happenin’,” said Barret, pressing the heel of his hand to his forehead. “Somethin’s wrong…”</p><p>“Oh, it’s happening.” He gave up trying to look at the figure. “Got any bright ideas?”</p><p>He could feel the wind from the rotors now as the chopper approached. Searchlights crisscrossed the platform, forcing his pupils to dilate as the glare threw everything into stark contrast. He couldn’t see the metal bird though, couldn’t see it because it didn’t exist. The helicopter peppered the steel platform with bullets and he skipped backwards, watching in confusion as they disintegrated at his feet.</p><p>None of this was real, but he was having a hard time believing it. Whilst his brain couldn’t trust what it was seeing, it wasn’t about to let his body test any of his wild theories out. Survival instinct took priority as his fight or flight reflex kicked in.</p><p>“What the fuck do you want, Erin?” He shouted to be heard above the chopper, not caring which direction he aimed the question. Smoke billowed across the platform, bending the beams from the lights. “Come on! We’re here! Isn’t this what you want?”</p><p>“I want Rufus Shinra.” Her breath was warm and damp on the back of his neck. He spun around to find an empty space behind him. “But we don’t always get what we want, do we?”</p><p>“Oh, I will. Watch me.”</p><p>“What the hell’s she tryin’ to pull?” Barret ducked another stream of bullets from the pseudo-chopper, throwing his hands in front of his face. “This ain’t Sector Seven. It can’t be.”</p><p>“No shit.”</p><p>“I’m surprised, Barret,” said Erin. “You of all people associating with the Turks… After everything they did...”</p><p>Reno’s fingers tightened on his mag-rod as a wave of nausea hit him. The world shifted and spun as the crushing weight on his body increased, threatening to drag him to his knees. <em>Hades</em>, he realised, wracking his brain for anything he could remember about the skeletal summon she drew strength from. It explained the shared hallucination, the exhaustion, the confusion. Status ailments were the creature’s speciality. After that, he drew a blank.</p><p>He wished he paid more attention at the academy.</p><p>They weren’t equipped for this fight, he knew that for certain. He’d swaggered into battle plenty of times, kitted out with materia and weapons that’d make Avalanche HQ swoon, and he was still no match for a summon. All they could do was keep her talking and hope that they were still alive when Hades’ spells faded. </p><p>“They’ve taken so much away from you… from the Planet. They’ve brought death and destruction to the people you love.”</p><p>“Barret! Don’t listen to this bitch, she’s trying to fuck--”</p><p>His voice cut out as tingling fingers curled tight as a noose around his neck. He clawed at his throat, lips opening and closing uselessly as the words refused to form. <em>Silence.</em> As the realisation sunk in he stopped fighting it, eyes wide, unable to counteract her venomous words as Barret stood, still as a statue, and took it all in.</p><p>In the distance, a figure formed. She didn’t try to approach them, hovering instead in the shadows of the pillar. Reno couldn’t make his hands cooperate, couldn’t reach for the rifle at his shoulder or the handgun in his waistband. It would only take one shot, all he needed to do was make his body obey him.</p><p>Hades had other ideas, reducing Reno to a bystander. All he could do was watch.</p><p>“I’m the only one telling you the truth, Barret,” Erin simpered, voice echoing around the space. “How much money and time they’ve spent deceiving you... Manipulating you. To bring so much hurt… so much suffering to your doorstep. And you never deserved it… you never asked to be a part of this.”</p><p>Barret’s eyes travelled the scene, taking in the carnage around them. Reno could see the sheer weight of it reflected in his face, the struggle clear in his expression as he watched his home teeter on the brink of destruction once again. He wanted to scream at the man, to shake him, to drag him out of the hell she’d thrust them both back into but he couldn’t. Their truce was tentative enough already; it wouldn’t survive Erin’s manipulation. <br/><br/>“Shut up,” said Barret, his voice barely audible over noise from above.</p><p>“Marlene’s family was taken from her. Your wife was taken from you. Biggs, Wedge, Jessie… Aerith. All gone because of them. Because of <em>him</em> and what he stands for. And yet you stand at his side, tarnishing their memory. He’s a snake, Barret! He always will be! We can’t let Shinra regain power. If we don’t stamp them out now, we’ll have to relive the nightmare. Which do you choose?”</p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p>Reno tried furiously to challenge her words, to throw his protests into the mix and remind Barret of the peace they struck and the women they were trying to save. It was pointless. The argument didn’t come. Barret’s expression hardened and Reno could see it in his eyes, the <em>doubt.</em> Reno knew exactly what <em>he</em> would choose. Let her show herself and fight them properly and he’d show her exactly what nightmares were made of. </p><p>Gunfire cut through the smoky air and he couldn’t place it, couldn’t factor in the distance or the source. It could’ve been another part of the illusion for all he knew, and so could the scream that followed it, crawling along his spine and reverberating in his ears.</p><p>“We can stop them,” she promised. “Together we can bring them down.”</p><p>He looked to Reno, the fierce set of his mouth betraying his answer. Slowly, imperceptibly, the corner of his mouth quirked, the smirk totally at odds to the scowl he wore.</p><p>“They’re monsters,” he said slowly, eyes still on Reno.</p><p>“What they did to us was unforgivable.”</p><p>“True… true.” Barret studied his weapon, running his fingers across the barrel. “What about what you did? To us? The kids? What about Denzel… What about my <em>daughter?</em>”</p><p>“I needed to get your attention... Surely you understand?” It was there then, a hairline crack in her arrogant facade. A hesitation.</p><p>“You have my goddamn attention!” The tone of Barret’s voice changed, anger burning through it, and the figure cowered. “I ain’t gonna be nobody’s pawn no more, you hear me! Not yours, not Shinra’s. I got my own fuckin’ mind and it’s tellin’ me now’s the time to move forward. I ain’t spendin’ another damn minute in the past! Now, give us what we came for!”</p><p>The scene around them warped, the sinister lights of the Skyview Hall melting through the smoke overhead. Reno couldn’t hide his relief. Barret wasn’t going down without a fight.</p><p>“But you hate them…” She sounded far more uncertain now. “We hate them!”</p><p>“I did once,” Barret corrected her. “Maybe we owe you one, seein’ as how your bullshit’s what brought us together. Now give us back our friends or I’ll blow your goddamn head off.”</p><p>“You deserve to lose her! You deserve to lose them all for what you’ve done to me!”</p><p>“I ain’t done shit to you, woman!”</p><p>“You killed her,” she screamed. “You killed my sister!”</p><p>Reno watched the confusion cross Barret’s face. He didn’t know about Sector Four and the blackout, or the tragic circumstances that led to her sister’s death. There wasn’t time for long-winded explanations back at Seventh Heaven. He already filled Tseng in, and it just didn’t seem important. Suddenly, the oversight was clear. An explanation would’ve saved Barret the pain of the bombshell, softening the blow.</p><p>“I ain’t killed nobody…”</p><p>“Sector Four! You caused the blackout and she died! Didn’t you think about the consequences? Or was your grand vision just too fucking important?”</p><p>“I’m sorry... You hear me? I’m sorry!”</p><p>The anger was gone now. There was defeat in the slump of Barret’s shoulders. The effect of Erin’s admission cut him deep, Reno realised, surprised at the shine in his dark eyes. He always pegged the man as the loose cannon of the bunch, a hot-headed liability that was only out to cause trouble. Now he saw the depth. The man <em>cared.</em></p><p>“Sorry isn’t good enough! It won’t bring her back. Nothing will!”</p><p>“Then why are you doin’ this?” Barret’s voice was soft, as though he was speaking to a child.</p><p>“For her!”</p><p>Erin convulsed, almost bent double, arms wrapped around her as her words dissolved into hacking coughs. The illusion of the plate shivered around them and Reno felt the pressure on his vocal cords lift. Something was wrong with her, he realised, struggling to slot the pieces together. Even with Hades’ influence, her magic couldn’t be this strong, not when she was so weak. Nothing added up.</p><p>“I don’t give a shit about you or your sister,” Reno shouted, finally able to speak. “Where the fuck are Tifa and Elena?”</p><p>He caught the shift in the air seconds before the attack came, a ripple of light on his peripheral and the sharp tang of lighter fluid in the air... As the plume of flame struck the ground to his right, he rolled, just in time, landing heavily on his elbow as he scrambled to regain his footing. The corresponding ache in his arm demanded his attention but he barely had time to register it as her next cast scorched the air beside him. He threw himself out of its path a fraction of a second too late.</p><p>He collided hard with an object he couldn’t see. The impact knocked the wind out of him and he struggled to his feet, dazed. It might’ve looked like the maintenance platform but they were still standing in the Shinra building with all it’s obstacles, whether he could see them or not. Disoriented by the smoke and the flames he struggled to catch his breath, more than familiar with the sharpness in his chest. With any luck, the rib was bruised and not broken, although he wasn’t holding out any hope. He tried to work out exactly where he was standing, picturing the layout of the room and the movements that carried him across it. One misstep and he’d break his fucking neck.</p><p>“I killed them both!” she screamed.</p><p>Erin’s voice was breathless now and the illusion thinned and flickered like a bad television picture. He could see the Skyview Hall more clearly. Keeping the charade going was making her weak, he realised. The magic was draining her.</p><p>He wondered how far he could push it. “You’re lying, you crazy bitch!”</p><p>Another stream of fire seared through the air towards him. Barret grabbed his arm, yanking him out of the way and they stumbled blindly across the room, tripping over furniture and debris they couldn’t see. </p><p>“What the hell are you doin’?” Barret shouted. “Are you tryin’ to piss her off?”</p><p>“She’s losing it. Trust me.”</p><p>Barret released his arm. Reno grinned maniacally, wheeling back around towards the figure in the distance. “Avalanche didn’t kill your sister! She was gonna die anyway. They just put her out of her fucking misery!”</p><p>The maintenance platform faded again. It was a ghost image now, a translucence overlaying their real surroundings that curled at the edges like burning paper. One last breath would shatter it, scattering the embers to the wind that howled through the hall.</p><p>“You can’t keep this up forever, Erin. Give it up.”</p><p>“Why is she so important to you?”</p><p>Darkness formed on his peripheral as in the centre of the room the maintenance terminal materialised. Reno frowned, unable to recall whether it’d always been there. He remembered it all too clearly, the weathered keyboard and screen being the medium they used to sign the death warrant for a whole sector. Something wasn’t right this time around, not that it ever had been. The screen was illuminated, the hue ghostly as the grainy footage played. Through the static, he watched Tifa writhe in pain on the ground.</p><p>The timer began to count down.</p><p>“That ain’t real...” Barret was staring at the screen, the fight slowly draining from his face. </p><p>Reno knew exactly how he felt. He didn’t want to believe it either, but they couldn’t be certain, couldn’t take the risk. The timer seemed to speed up, the numbers ticking over in a blur as they hurtled towards zero.</p><p>“You could’ve saved her,” Erin said quietly. “Now, you can watch her die.”</p><p>The Skyview Hall snapped into view, as though a switch had been flipped, all traces of the maintenance platform dissolving in an instant to reveal the emergency lights and empty shadows. Reno cried out as a white-hot pain screamed through his skull. It faded, as red light erupted in the centre of the room. Where the terminal stood moments before, the skeletal figure of Hades now loomed, twice as large, a wounded figure curled on the floor at his feet.</p><p>He only had a few seconds to process what he was seeing, Tifa’s lifeless form, her hair cast around her like a gnarled halo. He wanted to run to her, to fight against the heaviness in his legs that had him rooted to the spot, every impulse demanding she was his priority. Nothing else mattered.</p><p>The grenade came out of nowhere.</p><p>Barret took the brunt of it, the heat and energy absorbed as a shield shuddered in the air around him. <em>The Protect Ring,</em> Reno realised, as the force of the explosion threw Barret across the room. His proximity was the only thing that spared Reno any real damage as he was thrown in the opposite direction. He slid across the floor, ears ringing and eyes streaming as the stench of charred flesh and singed hair filled the air. Ignoring the slick burns on his forearms, he scrabbled for his mag-rod.</p><p>It wasn’t there. Neither was the rifle.</p><p>Reno laughed, barely able to hear the sound over the squealing in his ears. Hades was advancing slowly, skeletal limbs creaking to life and he could feel it, the blankness trying to suffocate him again. Suddenly there were men everywhere, armed to the teeth and gunfire punctuating the silence. Barret was already on his feet, firing rounds off with a crazed look in his eyes.</p><p>Were there men everywhere? Reno shook his head, trying to bring the scene into some kind of focus. Every other figure winked out of existence before returning, multiplying, disappearing once again. He felt as though he was watching the carnage through a kaleidoscope, the scene shifting and changing faster than he could keep up with. Barret wrenched a grenade free of the belt he wore and tossed it, and the explosion twinkled merrily across his field of vision like a firework.</p><p>He dragged himself onto his hands and knees, ribs protesting keenly. He knew he needed to medicate. He had potions somewhere, but he’d be damned if he could remember where he left them, and the room was spinning now whilst the lullaby of bullets sang overhead. All he could do was roll onto his back and laugh and laugh and <em>laugh,</em> whilst the pain ripped at his insides and forced tears from his eyes.</p><p>Hades stopped moving, distracted. Reno couldn’t remember what the fuck he was laughing at as the spell faded.</p><p>Tifa was on her feet, swaying slightly. She did something complicated with her hands and the summon dissolved in a stream of green light that illuminated the hollows beneath her eyes and the blood smeared across her cheek. She sank to her knees before him, her expression wrought with pain.</p><p>“Reno…”</p><p>He crawled across the floor, ignoring the way his ribs screamed and his arms threatened to give out on him. The distant gunshots were no longer a concern; Barret would have to deal with it. She was shivering now, arms tucked around herself, her slick cheek pressed to the dirty tiles she lay on. Reno could see how she’d been poisoned, a gory graze on her arm that glistened in the light. Perspiration slicked her skin.</p><p>He caught her hand, her fingers weak in his. “Tifa?”</p><p>“Reno… it hurts…”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Something was wrong. He never had her as the type to give up, the fear in her doe eyes at odds with the woman that had damn near killed him more than once. Gone was the spark, the fight. He knew those eyes, knew the light that illuminated them, the soul she’d slowly bared to him. These eyes weren’t the same. He studied her hand, missing the callouses on her palm from long nights working the bar and he <em>knew.</em></p><p>“How dumb do you think I am?”</p><p>“Reno… please…”</p><p>He almost wanted to lash out. The deception was too good for him to stomach it, and the lingering effects of Hades’ ailments purged his strength to fight. The battle still raged around them and he wondered whether her men knew she was there and whether she told them to leave him for her. It felt a little too convenient that he’d escaped so far relatively unscathed.</p><p>“Trying to turn my friend against me and then posing as my girl? Don’t know if I’m insulted or impressed.” His grip on her hand tightened. “Tell me where the fuck they are.”</p><p>Tifa’s lips curled into a sneer, a cynical laugh escaping her as the theatrical shuddering stopped. Her appearance was gaunt, her skin translucent and clinging to her cheekbones. This was no poison, he realised. This was a sickness.</p><p>“How love blinds us… weakens us…”</p><p>“Where are they?” he demanded, tired of her games. “I won’t ask you again.”</p><p>She stared at their joined hands, Reno’s knuckles white as his nails dug crescents into hers. </p><p>“I’m running out of time.”</p><p>“Your time’s up,” he said.</p><p>Her head lolled to the side, eyes fluttering. She inhaled slowly, shakily and he grabbed her shoulder. She wasn’t doing this; she wasn’t dying. Not now, not without telling him what he needed to know. A glitter of silver on her other hand distracted him and he caught her wrist, studying the tarnished jewellery on her finger. Suddenly, he understood. He’d seen rings like this before, the silver band and stylised skull promising the bearer great power, all the while slowly sapping their essence away…</p><p>“You crazy bitch,” he snarled, roughly twisting the Cursed Ring from her finger.</p><p>Her expression changed, her smile growing harder as the illusion finally faded. Now Erin lay on the floor in front of him, her skeletal appearance mimicking that of the ring he now held in the palm of his hand. Bruises beneath her eyes and the sunken hollows of her cheeks proved just how far gone she was. This girl was a shadow of the one that tortured him at Healen Lodge.</p><p>He threw the ring clear across the room.</p><p>She shook her head, her eyes slipping out of focus. When she spoke, her voice was barely a whisper. “I was so looking forward to making him feel my pain.”</p><p>“Tell me, or I’ll fucking kill you!”</p><p>“I suppose... I’ll have to settle…”</p><p>He lurched to the left but it was too late, as the full force of her cast hit him straight in the face. Bright light, unbearable heat and suddenly, the world was spinning, tumbling over and over on its axis as he rolled across the floor like a rag-doll, unable to slow his momentum. The gaping hole in the floor was rapidly approaching, and he had no way to shield himself from the drop.</p><p>It was pointless. He wasn’t present anymore, consumed by the light and the heat and the pain. He barely knew which way was up.</p><p>
  <em> “Reno!” </em>
</p><p>The floor ran out but he never knew it. Darkness claimed him long before he hit the ground.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the wait, guys! Hope it was worth it ;)</p><p>Huge thanks to Arisa_K (as always), who basically wrote the Barret/Reno/Erin dialogue. This chapter would've taken far, far longer without you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was less intuition and more dumb luck that Barret activated the Protect Ring as the grenade exploded.</p><p>His shield flashed, absorbing the force of the impact, and there was only just enough time to brace against it as it threw him across the room. Wheezing, he untangled himself from the table and chairs he landed on, ears ringing and splinters of wood digging into his skin. His ribs ached, and the air tasted like smoke and singed hair.</p><p>He wasn’t on the maintenance platform anymore. Instead, the Skyview Hall surrounded him, dark and freezing cold. The panic stayed with him, making his chest tight and his palm clammy. When Cloud mentioned that Erin had put Reno back on the plate, Barret laughed it off, unable to imagine such a hell could be possible. It was just as vivid as it was in his nightmares, years of heartache and guilt solidified and thrown back in his face.</p><p>The memories hurt more than the bruises.</p><p>He struggled to get his bearings, blinking black spots out of his field of vision. The emergency lights lengthened the shadows and he could see figures taking form. The blast threw Reno in the opposite direction and he wasn’t moving, lying near a hole in the floor where the balcony crumbled to nothing. There were metal railings there once, now twisted and broken. Beyond them, darkness beckoned.</p><p>In the centre of the room, there stood a skeletal form that filled Barret with dread. Hades watched Reno through empty eye-sockets, a grotesque statue that loomed over the prone figure at its feet. </p><p>
  <em> Tifa. </em>
</p><p>Fear spurred Barret into action, and he staggered upright. Reno was scrabbling around now, searching for a weapon, but Barret didn’t have time to feel relieved that the Turk was still alive. Hades was standing over Tifa like a goddamned guard dog, waiting to see what they’d do. He knew just how powerful the summon was, and the damage the thing was capable of inflicting.</p><p>A bullet slammed into his shield. Energy rippled in the surrounding air, making the hairs on his arm bristle. He barely registered it before another hit, the metal shell ringing out when it hit the floor. He wheeled around, weapon raised, to see people melting out of the shadows. This was the reception he expected when they entered the ruined building. They outnumbered him, thirty to one.</p><p>Their numbers made little sense and the Protect Ring couldn’t last forever, every bullet draining its power. Barret’s eyes were playing tricks on him; Erin shouldn’t have this many men at her disposal. He tried to focus on a single target but couldn’t. They split in two and blended back together, over and over, like reflections in a hall of mirrors. He couldn’t make sense of what he was seeing, but he knew that Erin planned this. He and Reno walked straight into her trap, stuck playing her game. </p><p>He felt dizzy. Nausea made his stomach weak and his limbs were heavy. <em>Hades.</em> He remembered this feeling; he'd been hit with sleep materia before, and the urge to close his eyes was overwhelming. He fought it, swaying on his feet, refusing to give in.</p><p>The men cut him off from Tifa and Reno. Barret needed to do something.</p><p>Taking his chances, he fired off another round. Struck, one man fell, blood soaking through his shirt as he twitched on the ground. Those around him didn’t flinch, stepping over their fallen comrade with blank expressions. They moved robotically, barely registering Barret’s counter-attack, and the weight on his conscience grew heavier. These men were under Erin’s control, manipulated or confused, just like the Shinra soldier that’d tried to gun him and Reno down. They didn’t deserve this.</p><p>It was them or him, an ultimatum he never thought he’d face again. But it wasn’t <em>just</em> them or him, not anymore. It was Tifa and Reno, Elena, Vincent. It was Cid, lying on the floor with glassy eyes and a hole in his chest… Denzel and Marlene, bruised and broken…</p><p>Screw the whole damned lot of them, Erin and her cronies. Confused or not, they threatened his people. He was done playing, his anger boiling to the surface. His mouth twisted into a snarl as he pulled a grenade from the belt he wore and wrenched the pin out with his teeth, hurling it toward the bullets that hissed against his rapidly weakening shield. His attackers scattered like cockroaches.</p><p>The grenade exploded. One man, who didn’t move out of the way fast enough, caught the full force of the blast. It ripped him to pieces, leaving a scorched crater in the ground. Dumbstruck, Barret could only stare at the carnage, charred flesh melted onto the tiles.</p><p>These weren’t homemade grenades assembled at Jessie’s kitchen table. These were bonafide Shinra technology, and they packed a punch. Erin’s men clamoured to regroup, and he swallowed back the bile in his throat. They’d stopped shooting, prioritising finding cover over taking him down. Taking advantage of the distraction, he followed suit.</p><p>Barret could see Reno moving now, crawling onto his hands and knees. He was struggling, favouring his right side as he tried to stand. He gave up, rolling onto his back, his laughter masked by the ringing in Barret’s ears. He needed help that Barret couldn’t offer. There wasn’t time to double back. Barret’s shield failed as he flung himself behind a pillar, bullets raining chips of concrete onto the floor.</p><p>The men were still firing indiscriminately, keeping him away from Tifa. With no shield, he was a sitting duck. He carried on shooting, choosing quantity over quality. No point wasting time on finesse or aim; there were too many targets, guns in every pair of hands.</p><p>His warning shots deterred none of them.</p><p>Barret checked his ammunition. The reserves looked good, but like his shield, they had their limit. He couldn’t keep this up forever, but neither could they. He just needed to survive long enough to deplete their bullets. If Reno could get onto his feet, he could help Tifa. Barret needed to draw their fire and keep them distracted.</p><p>Hades was moving now, advancing slowly. Barret would keep his family safe if it killed him. All he could hope was that Reno still had it in him to fight.</p><p>He rolled another grenade across the floor, trying not to picture the damage the last one wrought. The steady rhythm of gun-fire faltered as the men tried to get out of its way and he seized the opportunity to run from the safety of the pillar, heading for the broken furniture he’d landed in. He heaved a piece of the splintered tabletop in front of him like a shield, using the snapped steel frame as a handle. It was heavy, but at least it offered protection. Movement to his left caught his eye. The man hunched over his weapon, trying to reload. Seeing red, Barret charged.</p><p>He swung his right arm, the stinging haymaker made more dangerous by the metal grafted onto his forearm. His gun-arm collided with the side of the man’s head with a sickening crunch, blood splattering through the air. Barret didn’t stop to check whether the blow was lethal. Instead, he went for the man beside him. His arm passed through as the vision faded into thin air.</p><p>Suddenly, their increased numbers made sense. They were another trick, an illusion, just like the plate. Erin was still messing with his head, using Hades' power to do it. </p><p>Another man fell, and another. Barret’s arm ached under the weight of his makeshift shield, but he still raged on, moving from target to target. He kept moving, shooting, punching. The fight was dirty, close quarters and sheer desperation making it difficult to comprehend whether he was winning. There was thick smoke in the air now, dulling what little light there was and clawing at his throat. He couldn’t see Reno anymore.</p><p>Was this part of Erin’s plan? The exertion made him light-headed, his chest burning now with every breath. He couldn’t see a damned thing, and when pain flashed through the side of his face, white-hot and razor-sharp, it took him by surprise.</p><p>He staggered, eyes watering, his heartbeat echoing the throbbing ache in his ear. He turned on his heel to see an ashen-faced man holding a pistol in shaking hands, smoke curling around him. His finger moved again, and the trigger clicked uselessly. Barret was taller and twice as broad; when the man lashed out with the spent weapon, he caught it easily, wrenching the grunt off his feet and tossing him aside like a broken toy.</p><p>A cool drip on his neck distracted him. When he touched his left ear, he found ragged skin. Dazed, he stared at his bloody fingers. Damned bullet must’ve caught him, taken his ear clean off.</p><p>He didn’t have time to process the injury. A fist connected with his shoulder with enough force to send him stumbling forwards. He swung his weapon, throwing the tabletop aside as the world spun on its axis, taking his head with it. The shock made him dizzy, slowing his responses. He couldn’t have lost that much blood. He struggled to raise his hands, his right arm oddly numb. His attacker’s mouth split into a sneer as he bounced on the balls of his feet, searching for his next opening.</p><p>He never found it. A flash of silver made the man’s eyes open wide in surprise, and he buckled at the knees. Barret swayed on his feet, hands still hovering uselessly in front of him.</p><p>“Are you crazy?” Cloud demanded, his expression wan. He grabbed Barret’s vest and dragged him back behind a pillar, with far more strength than his slight frame suggested. “Tseng told Reno to hold his position!”</p><p>Relief at Cloud’s appearance made Barret giddy but didn’t temper his anger. “Tifa’s in trouble! And you were takin’ your goddamn time!”</p><p>“They’ve got summoning materia. The two of you barging in and getting yourselves killed won’t help anybody.”</p><p>“We ain’t losing her!”</p><p>“We won’t,” Cloud assured him.</p><p>Barret’s head was still reeling. His shoulder ached, and a quick examination revealed the problem. The hilt of a switchblade stuck out of the muscle. The punch that sent him staggering carried more weight than he realised, although adrenaline wouldn’t allow the fact someone had stabbed him to register. His arm felt like lead, the weight of his weapon only emphasising the weakness.</p><p>He reached for the knife with his free hand, instinct crying out that he needed to remove the blade.</p><p>“Don’t!” Cloud grabbed his arm. “You’ll make it worse.”</p><p>“I can’t--”</p><p>“Barret! Listen. Garrison’s here, he tricked us. We need to get Tifa and get out of here.”</p><p>His legs were jelly, shock taking hold for real now that the adrenaline was subsiding. He swayed. “Erin summoned Hades... It’s messin’ with us...”</p><p>He tailed off, confused. The smoke was clearing, and the skeleton had disappeared. Nausea and exhaustion didn’t fade, his injuries doing more to weaken him now than Hades had.</p><p>“We’ve got to get out of here,” Cloud repeated.</p><p>Reno was on his knees next to Tifa, his face pale. He must’ve fought the creature while Erin’s grunts kept Barret busy and defeated it somehow. Something wasn’t right. There was no concern in his expression, only anger. He had Tifa by the wrist and she was pleading with him, eyes frightened.</p><p>Any tiny glimmer of relief abandoned him. Reno wouldn’t hurt Tifa. </p><p>A ball of electricity exploded to their left. Three of Erin’s men fell, groaning and twitching on the ground. As the sparks faded, Elena ran through the door, her white shirt blood-stained and a rifle clutched awkwardly in her hand. She held the other to her chest, a scrap of black material tightly wound around it.</p><p>Tifa followed on the blonde’s heels.</p><p>Barret stared. The penny dropped. “Cloud…”</p><p>He didn’t have to finish. The look they shared told him Cloud already knew.</p><p>Cloud threw himself out from behind the pillar and Barret lumbered after him without hesitation. Elena had already found cover behind a sofa, balancing the rifle on the back so she could aim one-handed. A man on Barret’s left dropped like a stone, but she’d already turned, fighting against the recoil to line up her next shot.</p><p>Tifa was heading for Reno and the imposter. Barret shot down another of Erin’s men when he tried to take her down. She had no weapon and no way of shielding herself, but she didn’t falter, her priorities clear.</p><p>Barret found his voice. “Tifa!”</p><p>She broke into a sprint. Too late. Heat seared across Barret’s vision, the force of Erin’s materia shaking the ground beneath his feet. It happened too fast for him to process. The blast threw Reno aside, and he rolled towards the hole in the balcony. Barret could only watch as he fell.</p><p>“Reno!” Tifa didn’t hesitate. She leapt after him.</p><p>The woman on the floor didn’t look like Tifa anymore. Emaciated and wild-eyed, she dragged herself to the edge and raised her arm to cast again. Barret opened fire, his bullets ripping through her hand as the fireball missed its target, blossoming upwards instead. Cloud’s attention was on the level below, searching for Tifa in the darkness. Barret barrelled into him, pushing him aside as the ceiling collapsed.</p><p>Silence fell, broken only by the clatter of masonry as the dust settled around them.</p>
<hr/><p>Tifa landed awkwardly, stumbling across the debris-strewn ground.</p><p>Above her, a plume of flame roared, briefly illuminating the empty room. She threw herself aside just in time. A chunk of the ceiling the size of a person slammed into the floor, exploding on impact and raining dust and plaster down around her.</p><p>The tiles were wet. She slipped, throwing her hands out to steady herself. The floor was gritty beneath her palms, and the pain that lanced through her injured arm brought tears to her eyes. Down here it was dark, and oily black smoke filled the air. The low lights highlighted scorch marks on the ground and a towering form in the centre of the room. She’d fought enough Shinra robots to recognise the twisted metal carcass, although the machine looked to be long dead, damaged beyond repair. The place was a battlefield, dusty and abandoned, like so many of the floors she and Elena had visited. </p><p>Tifa didn’t care. She had one priority.</p><p>Across the room, Reno lay on the floor, sprawled on his side. She scrambled to reach him, throwing aside the twisted steel rods and bricks that blocked her way. Overhead, icy water sprayed from a broken pipe, soaking through her clothes and making her path more treacherous.</p><p>She skidded to her knees beside him. The dim light revealed little, but she didn’t need to see to know that he was hurt. She’d seen Erin’s cast hit him, knowing that he was injured even before he fell. He wasn’t moving, and as her eyes adjusted, she could see that there was a splintered bone jutting from his forearm, the angle of the limb too awkward to be natural. The wound glistened and she could smell copper in the air. With nothing to protect him, broken bones were the best-case scenario. She refused to acknowledge the worst.</p><p>“Reno?”</p><p>She couldn’t tell if he was breathing. When she held her trembling fingers to his lips, she might’ve felt a whisper of breath against them, but she couldn’t be certain. External injuries weren’t so great a concern anymore. She needed him to open his eyes.</p><p>When she carefully manoeuvred him onto his back, her cry caught in her throat.</p><p>His wounds were stark against his ashen skin. The right side of his face was raw and blistered, blood oozing from a long gash at his temple and congealing in his hair. Fractures beneath his cheek left it misshapen, the silhouette of his face unrecognisable, although the tattoo that curved along his cheekbone remained intact.</p><p>The slick burn fuzed his eyelid shut, his dark lashes glued to the bloody skin. She tried not to think about the extent of the damage. The image of the fireball hitting him would be forever seared into her memory.</p><p>Her hands reached for the looted restoratives in her pockets, looking for the Phoenix Down. Something clattered to the ground at her knees. She stared at the Swift Bolt for a second, regarding it with detachment. What use was it now? She turned her attention back to the packets in front of her, searching desperately for the stylised crimson feather on the silver foils.</p><p>Triumph turned to despair when she ripped it open. The salts inside were congealed, pale and mouldy, too far gone to be useful. She tried anyway, forcing the shredded packet to his nose, willing him to take a breath, to move his eyes, to respond somehow to the lifeline clutched in her hands.</p><p>He didn’t.</p><p>She couldn’t just sit here and watch him slip away. The rest of the items morphed and blurred as tears burned her eyes. Potions, antidotes… she tore them open, one after the other, trying to force the medicine through his cracked lips. Something had to work. She couldn’t lose him, not like this.</p><p>“Come on!” She balled up the sachets and threw them across the room. They unfurled slowly, mocking her in the darkness. “You’re not doing this to me. I won’t let you.”</p><p>Reno didn’t reply. There was no flicker of movement, no twitch of his mouth. The wet ground felt icy beneath her knees, although she didn’t know if it was water or blood that pooled around them.</p><p>Maybe she’d stand a chance if she could find better supplies. There had to be more in the building. There could be an infirmary or a first-aid room, another Phoenix Down, a bottle of hi-potion, a remedy. Something... <em>anything</em> that might fix the broken man on the floor in front of her.</p><p>The building was a maze. She knew she’d never find her way back to him.</p><p>Her hands were sticky. When she rubbed her eyes, she caught the sharp scent of the salts on her fingers. His expression was alien to her, no trace of the sardonic smirk she’d become so accustomed to. She touched his cheek, and his skin was still warm.</p><p>“Reno, please… Wake up.”</p><p>Fear bloomed in her chest. He’d come here for her, and now he was dying. The heat of his skin beneath her fingertips shattered the last of her resolve. She smoothed his hair away from his forehead, letting her tears fall.</p><p>Low voices broke the silence.</p><p>Tifa froze. There was no cover here. She needed to move, needed to find somewhere to hide. The men were in the stairwell, cutting her off from the only exit she knew. The potion she’d taken earlier was wearing off, the ache in her arm demanding her attention. Out in the open, and armed with only her fists and feet, she was too easy a target.</p><p>She couldn’t run. She couldn’t leave him.</p><p>“Don’t move,” called a voice across the room. Tifa crouched lower. “You’re surrounded.”</p><p>Her heart thudded in her chest. She lunged for the Swift Bolt.</p><p>Pulling the pin free, she threw it as hard as she could with her uninjured arm, aiming for the shiny black pool of water that was rapidly stretching across the floor, creeping towards the figures silhouetted in the emergency lights. The canister rattled across the tiles.</p><p>Sparks of lightning pierced the air. For a second, they illuminated one man, confusion etched across his face before he fell to the floor. His body convulsed as the electricity the water carried surged through him. Shouts and heavy footfalls echoed as her pursuers scattered from the source of the attack.</p><p>It didn’t buy her a lot of time. She grabbed Reno under the shoulders and hauled him across the room. He was a dead weight in her arms. With limited options, she headed for the bulky metal shadow in the centre of the room. Maybe Elena would find them before the men did.</p><p>Tifa propped him up against the base of the machine, sweat making her palms and forehead clammy. His eyes remained closed, his mouth lax and his body limp.</p><p>She held his hand. His fingers were cold. “They’re coming... I need you to wake up.”</p><p>A lone pair of footsteps rang out behind her, slowing as they neared her hiding place. She straightened slowly, standing over Reno, fingers curling into fists as she adopted a defensive stance. A narrow beam of light swept across the floor in front of her.</p><p>“I know you’re there,” he said. Tifa recognised the voice. “Come out and we can get this over with.”</p><p>Tifa didn’t reply. Her fingernails cut crescents into her palms.</p><p>“Reno, I ain’t messing around.”</p><p>She sensed movement on her left. She turned, fists ready. “Don’t come any closer.”</p><p>“Now, now. Less of that. I just want to talk.”</p><p>The torch picked out the high-points of Garrison’s face and the white curve of his teeth in the dim light. It settled on Reno, slumped on the floor at her feet.</p><p>“I mean it, stay back!”</p><p>“The Turk was mine. She knew that. We had a deal.”</p><p>He lifted the torch to get a better look at her face. Tifa squinted into the yellow light, fingers still curled tightly into fists.</p><p>“He’s mine,” she said, gritting her teeth.</p><p>“You’ve caused a lot of trouble. Those men you killed, they were my friends.”</p><p>“They would’ve killed us.”</p><p>He considered this. “I guess that’s what it boils down to. An eye for an eye.”</p><p>Tifa stared at him, every fibre of her body on alert, waiting for the attack that was sure to follow. Logically, she knew that her best chance was to keep him talking, hoping that the others would find her before he forced her to fight alone.</p><p>“Is that what this is?” she asked. “An eye for an eye?”</p><p>“Come on, Tifa. Surely you’re not that naive? Your boyfriend wiped out an entire sector. Didn’t you wonder what else he was capable of?”</p><p>“You lost someone in Sector Seven.”</p><p>“No.” Garrison laughed. “The people who died in Sector Seven died by accident. They were in the wrong place at the wrong time. My Jenny? She was murdered.”</p><p>“What happened?” Tifa asked, the question lacking conviction. She wasn’t sure she wanted to hear the answer.</p><p>She knew Reno’s past was heavily stained. It came with the suit. The same man that dropped the plate had tried to kill her too, many times, before the company was de-fanged and the changing landscape allowed their human side to surface. She’d killed people too. Not just the bombs, although they had their victims. She fought Shinra soldiers, forced to choose between their lives or hers. They weren’t random fiends encountered on the plains. They were people. They had families who would miss them and friends who would grieve.</p><p>People changed. They found redemption, made amends. She had to believe that, or her own darkness would swallow her whole. Allowing Reno that same chance opened up a part of her heart that had withered a long time ago. Now, that piece of her heart was breaking.</p><p>“I was getting married,” Garrison said, eyes fixed on Reno. Something in his voice changed, the words clipped and carefully controlled. “They stole that from me.”</p><p>“Is that why you hate him so much?”</p><p>“I don’t hate him.” There was venom in his tone. “There ain't words for how I feel.”</p><p>“I know how it feels. To lose somebody that you love.” </p><p>Tifa pictured her father, bleeding out on the reactor floor. Her hatred shaped her, leading her down the path that led her to Sector Seven. It let Avalanche’s promises lure her in. Barret’s heartache was the same catalyst, the fuel that spurred the gentle giant into making bombs and gunning people down. She knew how grief could mould a person, twisting every shred of anger and vengeance in their soul and turning it into a weapon. Eventually, that weapon would turn inwards. Given time, the desire for revenge would rip a person apart.</p><p>Garrison’s pain resonated with her. She could see it now, illuminated in the torchlight, the tight set of his mouth and the tension in his frame. The path trapped him and he was unable to deviate from it. She could’ve easily become this person, unable to forgive, destroyed by her anger.</p><p>“You don’t know,” he said. “You’ll never know.”</p><p>“I lost my father. For a long time, I was angry. I hated Sephiroth, hated Shinra. He wouldn’t have recognised the person I became…” She faltered, voice breaking. “Your fiance wouldn’t have wanted you to do this.”</p><p>“You don’t know what Jenny would’ve wanted.”</p><p>“She’d have wanted you to become a murderer?”</p><p>Garrison’s eyes narrowed. He refused to look at her, attention still fixed on Reno.</p><p>“It’s not too late,” she pressed. “You can stop this.”</p><p>“Stop this?” He finally looked up, his expression filled with loathing. “Why would I want to stop this? Do you know what it’s like, trying to get justice? When the police are owned by the same bastards that murdered her?”</p><p>“I don’t--”</p><p>“She wasn’t some random victim. They planned it out! He looked her in the eye, and then he killed her.”</p><p>She didn’t know what to say. Suddenly, the air felt too thin.</p><p>“You know who he is… what he’s done. Those kids of yours don’t mean shit to you, do they?”</p><p>“Don’t you dare,” she whispered. “You’ve got no right to bring them into this. Not after what you did to them.”</p><p>“What I did? This is all because of you and him. The things you and your friends did. It’s time you paid the price of your actions. You don’t get a happy ending, Tifa. Not after what you’ve done.”</p><p>Nothing would ever bring her father back. She’d never see Biggs or Wedge walk through her door, would never laugh with Jessie. Aerith would never see the flowers again, or walk out from beneath the steel sky.</p><p>Now Reno was slipping away. She broke a little more with every moment that passed. Right now, a happy ending felt like mist in her hands, dissipating in the smoky air. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” she said, unable to find any other words. “If I could change what happened, I would. Please… you need to understand.”</p><p>“I don’t <em>need</em> to do jack shit!”</p><p>He took a step towards her, the beam from the torch wavering in his shaking hand. He was on the edge, she realised, a hair’s breadth away from losing control. She stepped backwards, her ankle brushing against Reno’s boot. </p><p>“Erin likes the long game. She wants to drag it out… make you suffer for what you did. I ain’t got the patience for it.” He was close now, too close, towering over her. “I’m a simple man. I just want him to know how it feels.”</p><p>Her mouth was dry. “It doesn’t have to be like this.”</p><p>He caught her wounded arm, fingers digging into the bloody bandage. She cried out, and he only increased the pressure, his mouth twisting into a grin. The triumph in his expression was far more telling than the pain he inflicted. He was already celebrating, believing he’d won.</p><p>It wasn’t the first time someone underestimated her. She played up to it, trying to wrench herself free, struggling against the sickening pain radiating through her bicep.</p><p>“Let me go,” she cried, throwing every shred of pain and fear she felt into her words. “Please.”</p><p>“You’re not going anywhere,” he muttered, dragging her towards him. There was a rusted bracer on his wrist, and she recognised the dull gleam of the materia it housed. “I’m done playing games.”</p><p>Tifa twisted into his grip, taking him by surprise. The pain almost knocked her off her feet, stars spiralling through her vision as her stomach turned over. She thrashed her foot, the action messy and lacking any power, and his grip on her arm tightened. The back of his other hand connected sharply with her jaw and she reeled, head spinning.</p><p>His expression grew more sinister as he studied the fingers that struck her. “Maybe Erin was right. Maybe I’ll have a little fun with you first.”</p><p>She lashed out with her fist, and her knuckles collided hard with his nose. He released her, stumbling backwards, throwing out his arm as he did. There was a flash in the dark, an arc of lightning from his fingers that crackled and sparked against the bulky metal form behind her. She leapt aside, hair floating around her face in the charged air.</p><p>She saw it then, the brief flicker of doubt in Garrison’s eyes.</p><p>“Dumb bitch,” he said, blood dripping from his nose. </p><p>A sound distracted him, a wounded groan behind her that made her heart soar. Garrison raised his hand to cast again, aiming behind her this time. Reno moved his leg, his boot jerking against her ankle.</p><p>Time seemed to slow, her heartbeat thudding in her ears. The flight instinct fled, the will to fight taking over. She curled her fists again, her heart demanding that she protect the man at her feet. Losing him wasn’t an option, she knew that with total certainty.</p><p>Unarmed, but no longer alone, Tifa did the only thing she could.</p><p>She fought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to <a href="https://twitter.com/artisticstephy">Stephanie Rosario</a> for <a href="https://twitter.com/ArtisticStephy/status/1337213058880573441">this</a> very feral Reno fanart, and <a href="https://twitter.com/rei_reikarameru">Rei</a> for <a href="https://twitter.com/Ash_Bandipoot/status/1342134516362727425">this</a> heartbreaking glimpse of the future &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A chunk of masonry fell from above and Cloud only just escaped it, shoved out of the way by Barret. He landed heavily, pain lancing through his arm. The air was full of smoke. Eyes watering, he tried to get his bearings. No sign of Tifa or Reno. Instead, a tangled barricade cut him off from the floor below.</p><p>He turned. Not <em>just</em> the floor below. The fallen ceiling backed them into a corner. They were trapped.</p><p>Blood ran freely down the side of Barret’s face, his expression dazed. A pile of twisted iron and concrete lay across his legs, pinning him to the floor.</p><p>Cloud’s priorities changed. He scrambled to his feet.</p><p>“I’m alright,” Barret croaked. “Don’t know how long the rest of it’s gonna hold… be careful.”</p><p>Water sprayed from a pipe somewhere. Cloud could hear it, the gentle pitter-patter over the clatter of falling rubble and his heartbeat thudding in his ears. He picked a corner in the concrete pile and heaved his weight against it.</p><p>Pain rippled through his wounded shoulder, pins and needles in his fingers. The rudimentary first-aid Tseng administered in the helicopter was wearing off.</p><p>“You alright?” asked Barret.</p><p>“Yeah… took a lightning bolt to the shoulder.” Cloud tightened his grip on the slab and felt it grind against the others as it moved. “Potion’s wearing off.”</p><p>It was slow going. Barret wrenched his leg free as soon as he was able, his combats bloody and torn. The concrete hit the floor with a thud.</p><p>“Don’t look like we’re goin’ anywhere soon,” he said, trying to stand.</p><p>His arm buckled under his weight and he pitched forwards. Cloud caught him under the shoulders and guided him back onto the ground.</p><p>“Don’t try to move yet."</p><p>The damage to Barret’s leg looked superficial, scrapes and bruises, but his gun arm hung limp at his side. Cloud could see the hilt of a blade buried in his shoulder and the ragged remains of his ear glistened.</p><p>“Damned bullet clipped me,” Barret muttered weakly. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a silver packet. “I just need a minute, that’s all.”</p><p>Cloud watched him swallow down the potion, wishing they were better prepared. </p><p>“We don’t have a minute.” He dropped to his haunches. “We need to stop the bleeding if we can… What else have you got?”</p><p>Barret waved him away. “Get your hands off me. I’m fine. Where’s Elena? She was here... shootin’ the whole damned place up.”</p><p>“She’s out there, somewhere. We’ll sort you out and then we’ll look for her.”</p><p>“That crazy bitch summoned Hades…” Barret gritted his teeth as he rolled his shoulder. His eyes were more focused now. “Who knows what Garrison’s got?”</p><p>Cloud pictured the scene at the park, the icy chill in the air. Their supplies were nothing in the face of summoning materia. They weren’t ready.</p><p>He stood up, turning his back on Barret, knowing he was waiting for an answer. A plan. Cloud had nothing, didn’t even know where to begin. He headed for a point in the wreckage where more of the darkness beyond was visible and wrapped his numb fingers around an iron strut that was sticking out of it, pulling it to test the waters. </p><p>It creaked and moved. Shards of cement fell from higher up and rattled around his boots.</p><p>“He summoned Shiva,” Cloud said, pulling harder. “At the park… It won’t take him long to get here... If he’s even coming to help her.”</p><p>“What’s our plan?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Find Elena and Tseng… look for Tifa.”</p><p>When Barret finally responded, there was frustration in his voice. “How the hell can you stand there and sound so calm?”</p><p>The strut came free, taking a chunk of the wall with it. Cloud tossed it aside. The sound of metal on concrete was loud in the tiny space. </p><p>“We can’t lose our heads,” he replied distractedly, looking for the next loose piece. “What good will it do?”</p><p>“I ain’t talkin’ about losin’ anythin’ but… damn it, <em>Tifa’s</em> down there.”</p><p>“And we’re trapped up here. There’s nothing we can do right now.”</p><p>“Cloud—”</p><p>“What?” He wheeled around, throwing another piece of loose rubble. It clattered across the floor. “What do you want me to say?”</p><p>“I don’t know!” Barret slammed his fist into the ground, sending dust spiralling into the air. “I… I don’t know, okay?”</p><p>“Tifa can look after herself. You know she can.”</p><p>“And what about Reno? He ain’t in a state to look after anybody.”</p><p>Searing light, heat. Reno being flung across the room like a rag-doll and falling...</p><p>“Tifa’s with him,” Cloud replied.</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“Barret, we need to focus. We don’t know where Garrison is. We don’t know if Erin survived or how many men they’ve got left. The only thing I <em>know</em> is Tifa.”</p><p>“He cares about her,” Barret mumbled. “Reno… I got him wrong.”</p><p>Cloud tugged another lump of concrete free. “This isn’t the time.”</p><p>“Might be the only time.” This time, when Barret tried to stand, he got his feet underneath him. He staggered to the wall, standing shoulder to shoulder with Cloud. “Come on. We ain’t got all day.”</p><p>Something rattled in the darkness. The hairs on the back of Cloud’s neck prickled.</p><p>“Cloud?” The voice was faint. Strained. “Can you guys hear me?”</p><p>“Elena?”</p><p>“I’m okay… Are you?”</p><p>“Barret’s injured, but we’re okay.” He scrabbled at the wall, pulling more debris out of the way. “We’ve got to dig out. Can you help?”</p><p>More masonry clattered across the floor. He heard Elena grunt before another crash sent bricks flying from the top of the wall. He leapt aside as a chunk smashed into the ground. She was digging her way towards them, but the entire structure was unstable. Every piece that came loose sent more crashing down.</p><p>He tried not to think about the number of floors looming over them.</p><p>“What happened to Tseng?” More falling rubble punctuated her words. “Why isn’t he with you?”</p><p>“They ambushed us on the way up… We got separated.”</p><p>Beside him, Barret pulled at the wreckage, pain etched over his face. Slowly, they cut a path. Elena’s fingers were bloody when they finally broke through.</p><p>“Nearly there,” Cloud said, hauling more aside. His shoulder was on fire. Sweat trickled between his shoulder blades. “Just a little—”</p><p>The debris groaned and tipped, shuddering as it fell. He saw Elena stumble backwards as he ducked through the gap created by the movement. Twisted metal snagged at his clothes.</p><p>“What do you mean, ambushed?” Elena demanded as soon as he was through. “Where is he?”</p><p>She was white as a sheet, streaks of red on her face and in her hair. She held her wounded hand to her chest with her tie knotted around it. The green glow from the lights made her pallor ghostly, and she swayed on her feet. A rifle hung loosely on the strap around her neck.</p><p>“He’s okay,” Cloud assured her. “How much ammo do you have left?”</p><p>“Not enough.”</p><p>Behind him, Barret struggled to fit through the hole. He pulled more debris free from the pile, his movements pained and slow. Cloud steadied him as he stumbled through.</p><p>“You both look like shit,” said Elena. “What supplies do you have?”</p><p>Barret dug a fistful of sachets from his pocket and held them out. She snatched them from his hand.</p><p>“Fuck’s sake,” she muttered, scrutinising the packets. “Are you kidding me? You <em>knew</em> you were walking into an ambush and this is all you brought?”</p><p>Barret frowned, his mouth twisting into a scowl. Cloud stepped in, surprised by her reaction. “Erin didn’t give us much time to prepare. Elena we need—”</p><p>“I <em>need</em> to find Reno,” she snapped, cutting him off. She ripped open a potion and swallowed the contents down in one. “We found potions that were still in date but nothing else useful... A couple of Swift Bolts. They’ve turned the place over already.”</p><p>“Tifa has potions?”</p><p>“Yeah, and a Phoenix Down.” Her eyes were hard. <em>Angry.</em> “Better prepared than either of you.”</p><p>“She won’t need it,” said Barret.</p><p>“<em>Reno</em> will... They poisoned Tifa, but we found an antidote. She still needs proper treatment. So do you, by the looks of it.” </p><p>Elena was staring at Barret’s bloody ear. He touched it gingerly and his fingers were red when they came away. “I just need another potion.”</p><p>“We need to get downstairs,” Cloud said. “We can’t follow Tifa. Too much rubble to cut through. What about the lifts?”</p><p>“They’re out. We’ll have to take the stairs. Give me your PHS.” She held her hand out, clicking her fingers impatiently.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I need to speak to Tseng.”</p><p>He handed Elena his PHS. “We need a plan.”</p><p>“No shit.” She quickly tapped in a number and pressed it to her ear, turning away from them. “Fifty-ninth floor. Reno’s down. What’s your status?”</p><p>“Did you see what happened?” asked Barret, watching Elena.</p><p>“Erin cast something.” Cloud stared at the rubble. “She must be in there… somewhere.”</p><p>“You think she survived that?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>Cloud could hear the strain in Elena’s voice as she paced in front of them.</p><p>“We don’t have—I get that, but—no, I don’t have eyes on her.” Fury crashed over her face. “Reno’s <em>down</em>…”</p><p>“That don’t sound good,” Barret muttered.</p><p>“I know!” she snapped. “I’m not... <em>Yes, sir.</em>”</p><p>“No…”</p><p>Cloud watched Elena’s shoulders sag as she cut the call. A moment later, she straightened up, steel in her eyes.</p><p>“Tseng wants us to hold our position.” She thrust the PHS into Cloud’s hand, everything about her expression daring him to argue.</p><p>He shrugged. “Alright.”</p><p>“Hold our position? What kind of dumb idea’s that?” asked Barret.</p><p>“He’s on his way,” she said, ignoring him. “He’s a couple of floors above us. It won’t take him long.”</p><p>“We ain’t got time for this.”</p><p>“I <em>know</em>. But an order’s an order. We’re in trouble. The building’s falling down around us and potions are the only thing keeping me and you going... And no offence, but Cloud doesn’t look much better.”</p><p>Bodies littered the room. Cloud stared at them, ignoring the fight that was playing out around him. There was no sign of Erin, just more piles of rubble. The space above was dark, cavernous. How long would it be before more of the building came down?</p><p>“We already hit them where it hurts,” Barret argued. “We can’t waste time hangin’ around.”</p><p>“Do you even know their numbers? Or didn’t Erin give you time to check that either?”</p><p>“Fighting won’t help anybody,” Cloud cut in quietly. “You’re wasting time. Time we don’t have… Time <em>Reno</em> doesn’t have.”</p><p>Elena’s mouth snapped shut. When she blinked, her eyes were shining, and she clenched and unclenched the fingers of her good hand. Suddenly, Cloud realised where the anger was coming from.</p><p>Losing Reno scared her as much as losing Tifa scared him.</p><p>“Tifa’s with him,” he continued, his voice far gentler. “She’ll fight for both of them if he can’t. We rushed in and look what happened. We need to regroup.”</p><p>“Fine,” she replied curtly.</p><p>Brisk footsteps cut through the darkness. Elena straightened up, readying the rifle. All trace of fear was absent from her face as she sighted along it, finger poised on the trigger. Cloud reached for his sword.</p><p>A dark figure slipped through the door, keeping to the shadows. Elena lowered the rifle. Tseng holstered his weapon, stepping into the dim light. There were dark stains on his white shirt.</p><p>Elena ran to him. “Are you hurt?”</p><p>“No.” He grasped her arm, studying the makeshift bandage around her hand. “I see you didn’t require my help to escape.”</p><p>A sound broke from her lips. Part-laugh and part-sob. She threw her arms around his neck, toes barely scraping the floor, and he returned her embrace. The relief in his eyes was tangible. Cloud looked away, trying to give them privacy.</p><p>“You found anythin’ that might be useful?” asked Barret.</p><p>Tseng gently extricated himself from her arms.</p><p>“No. The floors above are derelict.” He frowned as he took in the surrounding mess before turning to Cloud. “They’re well organised. Garrison’s on his way if he isn’t already here. I overheard their orders.”</p><p>“Makes sense,” Cloud replied. “What else did they say?”</p><p>“They’re to keep the Turks alive. They’ll use us to get to the President.”</p><p>Elena laughed. The sound was bitter, hollow. “Like that’s going to happen.”</p><p>“Where’s Tifa?” Tseng asked.</p><p>“With Reno.”</p><p>“Garrison has a score to settle.” He winced, pressing his fingers gingerly to his side. Elena’s eyes narrowed. “I believe he’ll keep her alive.”</p><p>“What makes you so sure of that?” Barret asked, his voice thick with scepticism.</p><p>“He wants Reno to suffer. Their escape has derailed his plans.”</p><p>“<em>Oh no</em>,” Elena replied, hefting the rifle. She bared her teeth. “What a shame… So we head down, find the guys and get the fuck out of here, right?”</p><p>“What happened to Erin?” asked Tseng.</p><p>“She’s dead,” Barret replied.</p><p>Tseng straightened up. “You’ve seen the body?”</p><p>“Well… no.” Elena pointed the end of her barrel at the surrounding carnage. “But she was already on her way out before Barret shot her down, and she was right there when the ceiling collapsed.”</p><p>“Then it’s foolish to assume she’s no longer a threat,” Tseng said coolly. “Alone, they’re dangerous. Together…”</p><p>“So what’re you suggestin’?” Barret took a step closer. Eyes burning and dried blood caked along his jaw, he looked terrifying. “Thought we needed a goddamn plan!”</p><p>“I’ve arranged back-up. We wait for them to arrive.”</p><p>
  <em> “Hell no!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sir, that’ll take too long!” </em>
</p><p>Tseng cut across their protests. “Fifteen minutes.”</p><p>“You ain’t serious—”</p><p>“Barret…” Cloud scratched the back of his neck. “If Erin's still alive, Tseng’s right. We need back-up.”</p><p>“You heard what he said! He wants to make Reno suffer. You know what that means! Look at what they did to the kids… To Cid… Hell, look what he did to Elena!”</p><p>Elena shifted her weight between the balls of her feet, fidgeting with the black fabric bound around her hand. “Barret’s right. We can’t wait.”</p><p>Cloud stared at the broken rubble. He didn’t know what the right answer was. There were barely two fully functioning fighters between them, and he knew what Tseng was thinking. Safety in numbers. They couldn’t take down a summon in the state they were in.</p><p>He thought of the night by the well. Crisp, Nibelheim air and stars glittering in the sky… a promise that he would always be there. Tifa needed him. But Elena’s dark eyes were stark against her bloody skin, and Barret was still unsteady on his feet. Cloud turned to Tseng, mouth dry.</p><p>“You saw what happened when we rushed in,” he said. “We wait.”</p><p>Elena’s mouth was already opening to argue and Barret’s voice was too loud, too angry. “Cloud… what the hell are you doin’?”</p><p>“We use this time to rest and heal up.” Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, he pulled away. Barret staggered without Cloud to prop him up, proving his point. “Tifa knows what she’s doing. We have to trust her.”</p>
<hr/><p>Everything hurt.</p><p>Snatches of conversation drifted across his mind, too far away to be a concern. They buzzed around his head and he thought they were important, maybe. Somebody was angry and somebody else was dead.</p><p>
  <em> “I just want him to know how it feels…” </em>
</p><p>Where the fuck was he? The floor was hard, and it was pitch black. Reno blinked, forcing his eyes to adjust to the darkness and could only make out dim shapes through one of his eyes.</p><p>The figure in front of him moved... cried out.</p><p>He pressed his fingers to his face gingerly. His right eyelid was sore, sticky. The socket felt lumpy and unfamiliar.</p><p>Erin’s cast. Blinding light. Falling… It was a blur. </p><p>Something moved against his boot. It hurt. He groaned, mouth dry, and the shadow moved.</p><p>
  <em> Wait... </em>
</p><p>He turned his head, and the room lurched with it. He tipped slowly to his left, unable to stop the spinning. Pain ripped through his arm when he threw it out to steady himself.</p><p>Somebody screamed. Him? He nearly blacked out. Laughing through the bile in his throat, he tried to take stock. This was bad, he realised giddily. Really fucking bad.</p><p>Fractured sounds. Fighting. Confused, he couldn’t quite piece it together. The cries pulled at him, though. He knew them. He couldn’t feel his hands now—couldn’t feel much at all, really—and it was getting darker again as the room carried on turning.</p><p>Electricity snapped through the air. He arched away from it reflexively. Tried to throw his hand over his eyes. He rolled onto his broken arm and this time the pain made him sick. Retching tore his chest apart and for a dizzying moment, he couldn’t choke down any air.</p><p>He wasn’t dying like this. <em>Fuck that.</em></p><p>It took precious seconds for the lightning glow to fade and his eye to adjust. The shadows slowly morphed. All he could smell was acid and blood.</p><p>Two figures dancing in the dark. The world snapped into focus.</p><p>Tifa stumbled… twisted… leapt back to her feet as her assailant lined up his next cast and only just scrabbled away in time. Materia glowed green, illuminating a face twisted in anger and her dark eyes, wide and afraid. Electricity crackled in the surrounding air.</p><p>Adrenaline kicked in. Physical prowess was no match for materia, though she was putting up a fight. She followed up with a kick that sent the man stumbling backwards and lashed out with her fist.</p><p>Reno dragged the handful of items out of his pocket and scattered them across the floor. Grabbed the first packet he could reach and tore it open with his teeth, gulping down the sticky gel inside. Potions wouldn’t cut it, but they bought him time.</p><p>Warmth flooded from his lips, down his throat. It settled in his aching stomach and surged through his system. Feeling returned to his fingers. He grabbed another packet and another. Waited for the painkillers to kick in.</p><p>No amount of potions could fix the splintered bone sticking out of his forearm. At least now, it didn’t hurt. At least now, he could <em>think.</em></p><p>The stimulants were helping, but he needed an edge. He crawled onto his knees, ignoring the sensation in his left arm. No pain, but he could still feel the movement in his bones, his wrist bent all wrong and his fingers numb. It was enough to turn his stomach again, but he held it down. He couldn’t afford to waste the potions.</p><p>Tifa lunged at the man again. This time, she wasn’t so lucky. The bolt of lightning caught her thigh, and she dropped like a stone.</p><p>Reno fumbled for the Hyper. Tore into it, swallowing down scraps of foil in his haste to get the drug into his system. It burned. Fury coursed through him.</p><p>He gritted his teeth and dragged himself to his feet. He felt cold metal digging into the base of his spine and remembered his gun. In his right hand, it felt alien. His finger shook on the trigger.</p><p>“Get the fuck away from her,” he growled, spitting blood.</p><p>Tifa twitched and writhed on the ground. The man turned. His mouth split into a grin and he waved his wrist. Reno could see the flicker of the shield the man cast in the surrounding air.</p><p>“Well, well… look who came to play.”</p><p>Even in shadow Reno recognised the man from the video. He pictured Elena’s mangled finger. “So you’re Garrison, huh?”</p><p>His words were slow. Slurred. His mouth tasted sour and his tongue stuck to his teeth. He took a step forward, taking aim.</p><p>“Sure am.” Garrison tipped his head in acknowledgement and brandished the bracer at his wrist. “And your bullets are no good against my materia, so don’t bother trying to shoot me.”</p><p>“What the fuck do you want?” Hysterical, the corners of Reno’s mouth curled upwards, teeth bared. “I’m here. Let her go.”</p><p>“I <em>want</em> to watch you die.”</p><p>“Join the queue.”</p><p>Tifa wasn’t convulsing now. She was trying to stand, struggling to put weight on her injured leg. </p><p>Garrison turned, hand outstretched. “Don’t move!”</p><p>“Touch her and I’ll rip your fucking throat out,” Reno snarled. His eye was twitching now, blood rushing in his ears.</p><p>Garrison laughed. “I doubt that, <em>Turk.</em> Look at the state of you.”</p><p>“Don’t try me.” Another step closer.</p><p>“You’re in no position to make demands.”</p><p>Tifa was on her feet now, fists raised. “Garrison… you don’t have to do this.”</p><p>
  <em> “You killed my wife!” </em>
</p><p>The snatches of conversation spiralled through Reno’s head again. He struggled to pick through them and then it struck, realisation trickling through, icy and unwelcome.</p><p>He <em>remembered.</em> Erin made sure of that. As if he’d ever forget the church in the slums, the terrified bride.</p><p>
  <em> It was an accident. </em>
</p><p>The Hyper simmered through his blood, fuel for his anger. This time his voice was clearer. Colder. “You’ll have to be more specific. I’ve killed lots of people.”</p><p>Tifa’s shoulders fell and he could see it, clear as day on her face. <em>Disappointment.</em></p><p>It twisted in his chest, sharp as a knife. But he knew how people like Garrison worked, knew which buttons to press. She’d wind up hating him, but he didn’t give a shit. Not if it gave her <em>time.</em></p><p>“What did she look like?” he asked. Another step closer and he could see Garrison’s hands shaking. He was angry. “Blonde? Brunette? If she was a looker, maybe I <em>do</em> remember her.”</p><p>“Don’t you fucking <em>dare.”</em></p><p>“Don’t you want to know how it happened?”</p><p>Garrison wasn’t aiming at Tifa anymore. Reno could see the dark flush spreading down his neck, sweat beading on his brow. He’d snap, Reno knew he would. He just needed a push.</p><p>The words stuck in Reno’s throat. He choked through them anyway, refusing to look at Tifa. “Don’t you want to know if she <em>cried?”</em></p><p>Lightning snapped through the air. It missed its mark. Reno barrelled straight into Garrison and was dimly aware of the pain in his arm as they both hit the floor. The shield threw him backwards, and he landed hard. He took a pointless shot he knew wouldn’t breach the force-field and missed. The sound echoed in the vast space.</p><p>Reno was up first, arching out of the way as Garrison’s boot twisted towards his shin. Reno lashed out with the gun. It crawled through the shield and the blow lost its power as Garrison leapt aside. Tifa was already moving, rushing to his side.</p><p>He shoved her away. “Get out!”</p><p>“I’m not—”</p><p>“Tifa, <em>go!”</em></p><p>She hesitated a moment longer, eyes shining, her refusal to leave him clear in her face. She wouldn’t risk her life for him. He wouldn’t let her.</p><p>
  <em> “Reno…” </em>
</p><p>“I’ll hold him off,” he lied. “Get help. <em>Please.”</em></p><p>Her expression changed. Hardened. She nodded determinedly and turned on her heel.</p><p>The next bolt of lightning hit the ceiling above him. He ducked and stumbled. His depth perception was all wrong, throwing him off. Sparks rained down around him and the air tasted like metal.</p><p>Garrison ran at him.</p><p>Stimulants and adrenaline let Reno duck the fist that followed. He tried to retaliate and misjudged the distance, the barrel of the gun glancing off Garrison’s chin. The shield was weakening though, the resistance less this time. It wouldn’t hold out much longer. Tifa was running, disappearing into the darkness.</p><p>The shield fizzled against his skin and he felt the numbness travel through his fingers. Garrison latched onto his wrist, tearing the weapon out of Reno’s hand. Reno swung for it and Garrison fumbled and dropped it. It clattered to the ground. As Garrison lunged for it again, Reno kicked it aside.</p><p>Garrison’s shield might protect him from a bullet, but Reno didn’t have that luxury. If he wasn’t holding the gun, <em>nobody</em> was.</p><p>He grabbed a fistful of greasy hair and twisted his knee into Garrison’s chest. His ribs exploded, the potions already wearing off. The next punch came out of nowhere, knocking the air out of his lungs. Disoriented, he didn’t move in time. Electricity hit him and his body seized up.</p><p>Tifa was almost free. He just had to keep fighting—</p><p>An orange glow cut through the air and her body went rigid. He stared in confusion as the pyramid took shape, fixing her in place. Her lips moved, shouting his name. He only just rolled aside as Garrison cast again.</p><p>“You weren’t even going to help me?” Erin staggered into the light of the pyramid, eyes wild, Reno’s mag-rod in her hand. The bracer on her arm was twisted and broken, and the mangled limb shook as she held it to her chest. “I could’ve <em>died!”</em></p><p>“Yeah? Well, we had a fucking deal. You knew the Turk was mine!”</p><p>Reno’s head was spinning. The Hyper was still there, but the potions were fading fast. His nerves were on fire.</p><p>“It was him or me,” Erin replied dismissively. She coughed wetly, wiping the back of her hand against her mouth. “Finish the Turk. We need to leave.”</p><p>“No. I’m not done with him.”</p><p>“Oh? Thought you didn’t want to drag this out anymore?”</p><p>“Well, I changed my mind!”</p><p>Reno listened to them argue, only half-aware. She was limping across the room, her movements slow and erratic. As she neared, he could see her more clearly. Her skin was more sunken, purple bruises marking her face and arms. </p><p>The handgun was on the floor, highlighted by the orange glow, but it was too far…</p><p>“Fine. Kill the girl instead and we’ll take him.”</p><p>“I want him to watch,” said Garrison. He ran his fingers over the bracer. “He needs to <em>know.”</em></p><p>“We don’t have time for this.”</p><p>“Then make time,” he snarled. “You owe me this, Erin. After everything I’ve done.”</p><p>Garrison was looking for something. The gun. Reno realised, too late, what was going to happen. He scrambled to his feet, but Garrison was already halfway there.</p><p>Inside the pyramid, Tifa thrashed.</p><p>Reno launched himself at Erin. The mag-rod glanced off his ribs, but he had the benefit of momentum on his side. He flailed wildly and collided with her. She was already weak, <em>too weak.</em> She fell, and he rolled towards her, ignoring the fire in his nerves and the darkness that blurred the edges of his vision.</p><p>His fingers closed around the mag-rod and he wrenched it out of her hand.</p><p><em>“Garrison!”</em> she screeched.</p><p>He swung the rod, bringing it down on her wounded arm and she howled, lashing out at his face. Her nails cut into his cheek.</p><p>Garrison had the gun. He took aim.</p><p>Instinct took over. Reno slammed the butt of his weapon against Erin’s temple and she fell still. He threw himself sideways as a bullet ricocheted off the floor beside him.</p><p>He was on his feet before the second shot fired. It struck the golden form of the pyramid and the force-field shuddered and died. Tifa landed on her feet, stumbling and righting herself as the fourth bullet struck the wall behind her.</p><p>Reno ran at Garrison, mag-rod raised. The world was red.</p><p>The fourth bullet slammed into his left shoulder. The impact slowed him momentarily. What did it matter? His arm was useless anyway, and Garrison only had one bullet left.</p><p>He heard his name somewhere over the roar in his ears. Ignored the scream and ploughed straight into his target. The mag-rod clanged against the rusted bracer and he brought it down again on Garrison’s elbow, hoping to smash the gun out of his hand.</p><p>Garrison swung his other arm out and the bracer glowed red. Reno could see his breath crystallising in the air around him and felt the temperature plummet. He discharged his weapon. Sparks rained down around them.</p><p>The red light faded. The air stank of burning metal and Garrison cowered, cradling his arm. Reno swayed on his feet, staring dizzily at the gun in his hand.</p><p>“Give up,” Garrison spat, diving aside when Reno slashed weakly at him again. “You ain’t gonna win this one.”</p><p>Reno could barely see, barely hear, barely <em>think.</em> The only thing he could focus on was the weapon that bobbed and weaved in the air in front of him. One bullet.</p><p>
  <em> Just a little longer... </em>
</p><p>Garrison lashed out again and Reno stumbled, landing heavily on his knees without both arms to save himself. A boot to the ribs sent him sprawling across the floor, and he twisted and kicked out, bringing Garrison down on top of him. A fist crashed into his broken eye socket and he clung onto the mag-rod as a hand grabbed it, trying to twist it out of his grip.</p><p>Pain, white-hot, threatening to take him under. And there it was again, that voice screaming his name. His fingers lost their hold on the weapon and he felt the cold metal tip against his stomach. His body seized up when Garrison flicked the switch.</p><p><em>This is it,</em> he realised blankly, limbs twitching and shaking. Garrison tossed the mag-rod aside and took aim with the gun.</p><p>A figure sailed through the air above him, colliding with his assailant, tumbling off him and across the floor. Still fighting the effects of the electric shock, Reno crawled onto his knees, barely aware of the fistfight that was taking place in front of him. Fear took over as his senses recovered and he realised Tifa returned to the battle. She was quickly falling to Garrison’s advantage.</p><p>She lashed out with the heel of her hand, clipped him under the jaw and his head snapped back. She was already slashing at his wrist with her fist. He dropped the gun, and they both lunged for it. They struggled, a flurry of arms and legs. He grabbed the bloody dressing on her arm and wrenched her away.</p><p>Tifa writhed beneath him, still scrabbling desperately for the weapon on the ground. But Garrison was bigger, stronger and uninjured. She didn't stand a chance.</p><p>Reno couldn't let her die for him. He <em>wouldn't.</em></p><p>He threw himself into the fray.</p><p>Forcing his broken arm around Garrison’s neck, Reno ignored the pain that boiled across his senses and held it in place with his uninjured one, increasing the pressure as he dragged Garrison backwards. When they hit the floor, the last shot left the barrel with a deafening <em>crack.</em> </p><p>All Reno could focus on was the windpipe beneath his forearm. He held tight, his heartbeat thudding in his ears, his vision fading with Garrison flailing and choking in his grip. The demons howled for blood, and he was more than happy to give it to them.</p><p>Laughter drifted through the scarlet haze, wheezy and inhuman. He pulled his arm tighter, the pain excruciating, desperate to make the noise <em>stop.</em></p><p>Somewhere, somehow, <em>something</em> was wrong. Garrison wasn’t fighting now, wasn’t struggling. And still, the sound carried on, mocking him.</p><p>Reno didn't let go, even when the laughter abruptly ended and Garrison fell still beneath his unrelenting grip, beyond the death rattle echoing in his ears. Not until movement in his blurry peripheral distracted him. There were figures moving with purpose in the shadows, working their way around the perimeter.</p><p>He pushed Garrison aside, rolling to his knees. The corpse’s eyes were glassy and blank. He stared at them, dazed. Fighting the rising darkness, he climbed to his feet.</p><p>There were voices. None of them made sense.</p><p>
  <em> “Reno!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tifa... </em>
</p><p>Elena stared at him as though she’d seen a ghost, a rifle in her hands. She ran to him, letting the weapon swing from the strap at her shoulder and caught him as he pitched forwards, struggling under his weight.</p><p>He clutched at her shirt as his knees gave way.</p><p>“Shit...” She staggered, only just keeping them both upright. “Guys, I need help!”</p><p>Tifa was lying on the floor, blood slowly pooling around her. He stared, unable to process what he was seeing.</p><p>
  <em> No… </em>
</p><p>Cloud was already on his knees at her side, hands pressed to her abdomen. He was shouting something, but Reno couldn’t understand the words. They were frantic, desperate. There was a dark stain spreading around his palms, seeping through her shirt. A handful of figures in Shinra blue ran to assist him, carrying a stretcher.</p><p>The cocktail of drugs in his system was failing fast. Chest tight, every breath was too shallow. He didn’t feel the floor when he hit it.</p><p>
  <em> “Tseng! I need you!” </em>
</p><p>Footsteps cut through the air. More voices. He thought he heard his name again. Cold hands pressed against his chest.</p><p>His heart shattered. The last thing he remembered was the pain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just wanted to say thank you to everybody for their patience in waiting for this chapter. It's taken me a long time to get into the right headspace and I really wanted to make sure I was 100% happy with it before I posted.</p><p>A huge thank you to Arisa K also (as always) for helping me get there &lt;3</p><p>P.S. Thank you so much to ElenaChatNoir for <a href="https://twitter.com/ElenaChatNoir/status/1371509843543142405">this</a> beautiful ending to Elena and Tseng's arc. This is definitely how their story ends &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>